


In Two Weeks

by defiant00



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 100,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiant00/pseuds/defiant00
Summary: Starts right after Act Your Age and goes from there. Phineas and Isabella are finally together, but there's still a lot to be said as they figure out their new relationship in the two weeks before school starts. No forced drama (or random -inator beams), just lots of fluffy Phinabella.





	1. Act Your Age Part 2

**Act Your Age Part 2**

**Wednesday, two weeks until move-in.**

**Takes place** **_immediately_ ** **after the episode Act Your Age.**

**I own nothing!**

Phineas and Isabella separated from their second kiss in as many minutes, Isabella’s eyes widened as she realized that they were still standing in the middle of the road. As she pulled back she felt his hands trail down her arms, taking her hands in his. Trying not to lose herself again she glanced around, along with a quick tilt of her head to look past Phineas’ massive grin to the other side of the intersection. Having confirmed they weren’t about to get run over, she turned her attention back to the boy in front of her just in time to see his eyes widen slightly, his grin beginning to falter as he bit his lip and glanced from her to her car, door still open and faintly beeping.

“Isabella, I…” he started before looking into her eyes and trailing off as she earnestly looked back. She gave him a small grin, squeezing his hands in assurance as he hesitated, glancing between her face and their hands. “I uh…” he chuckled, then his eyes lit up and he pulled her into a big hug, grin back on his face. Before she could react he kissed her forehead and then let her go, bounding around her car and hopping into the passenger seat.

“Phineas, what are you  _ doing _ ?” Isabella questioned, failing to look concerned as she climbed back into the car.

“Coming with you,” he answered, “I mean, uh...at least for a bit, if that’s okay?” He glanced from his hands back to her face before quietly finishing with, “I’d really like to talk with you some more.”

“Talk?” Isabella asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth, prompting a fresh blush to creep up his face as he glanced to the side.

“Yeah, actually,” he said a moment later, again able to meet her eyes with a nod, “is that alright?” Nodding back, Isabella let out a small sound of affirmation, giving him a reassuring smile before she buckled up and focused on the light in front of her.

It’s cute, she thought, seeing the always-confident Phineas Flynn this cautious around her. It hadn’t sunk in yet that he knew about her crush, and she wasn’t really sure if that or his own confession would take longer to get used to, but with a blink she realized that for now she needed to focus on driving, as the light had been green for some time while she was lost in thought.

“So, uh...” Phineas started after a minute. “So, I know that I’m pretty good at nonverbal communication, growing up with Ferb and all, but, I feel like I need to say this out loud, so...girlfriend?”

Isabella wasn’t sure whether to laugh or squee, and it came out as a bit of a snort. “You’re asking me that after you chased me down and kissed me?” But then seeing the trepidation clear on his face, she continued. “Yes, of course I’ll be your girlfriend,” while giving his hands a quick squeeze before returning her hand to the wheel.

Phineas let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and looked back at Isabella, “So I guess that means you still like me.”

“Oh Phineas, of  _ course  _ I like you.” Thinking back on her words, Isabella realized where this was coming from. She had told him that she had had a big crush on him when they were younger, but hadn’t said anything about her current feelings, or even given him a real response to his confession. “It’s funny, really,” she started hesitantly before finding her voice, “all through grade school I thought I was in love with you. I had even planned out the rest of our lives together; our wedding, home, jobs, kids. Looking back, I don’t know what I expected; if you had noticed how I felt then it probably would’ve just made it awkward for both of us, so,” she gave him a quick sidelong smile, “it’s hard to admit, but I think I’m actually glad you didn’t. We had so many amazing times together as best friends, and I wouldn’t trade those for anything.”

“Yeah, me too...I’m still sorry I put you through all that, though-” Phineas started before she cut him off.

“No, it’s not your fault. I mean, yeah, you were really oblivious, but if you weren’t, then what? Would you have ditched the rest of our friends to spend time with me? Would you have excluded Ferb? We both know that wouldn’t have worked, you care about all of your friends too much to avoid anyone, that’s part of what I’ve always loved about you,” she finished quietly with a blush.

Phineas had been listening with a contemplative expression, half lost in thought. While the kiss had been one of his usual rash plans, depending entirely on him having read the mood right, he was having a much harder time getting his own thoughts in order with all these new revelations that Isabella had just shared. After a couple of minutes of warm silence he gave a small chuckle and decided it was his turn to come clean. “You know, thinking back on it, I think I’ve probably liked you almost as long as you’ve liked me.”

“What?” Isabella questioned, not sure if she had heard correctly, “I thought you started liking me in high school?” She looked over at Phineas in the passenger seat, seemingly investigating his own hands.

“Yeah,” he replied, “I think that’s when I realized it at least. Thinking back, though, I think I just didn’t understand what love was before, other than in abstract,” with a little wave of his hand. “I didn’t have anything to compare my feelings to, so I just assumed that’s how everyone felt around their best friends. High school was quite a shock,” he chuckled, “both in seeing all the couples and then never hearing the end of it when Baljeet finally got together with Ginger...I think that’s what finally made me look at my own feelings.” He gave himself a minute to collect his thoughts, Isabella waiting patiently, as he then continued, “I had always just shrugged it off before, that giddiness when you were around. I’d throw myself into whatever we were doing at the time, convinced that that was the best way to make you happy...but, I think I had started to notice that it only happened with you, and that it was a completely different feeling from hanging out with the rest of our friends. I...” he took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “It scared me a little, I think. I didn’t know what it would do to our friendship, so I kept trying to push it away and just enjoy what we had.”

Hearing a sniffle broke him out of his contemplation, as he looked at Isabella trying to maintain her composure and drive, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Isabella, I’m so sorry-” he began again, as she waved him to stop and tried to wipe off the tears that had begun to escape.

“Please, just...give me a minute,” she requested with a wan smile, and they rode on in silence until she was able to pull off at a small rest stop. As she parked the car, Phineas leaned over, putting an arm around her and letting her cry into his shoulder. After a few minutes her breathing calmed and she sat back up, taking his right hand in hers. “So, then, what happened to seizing the day in high school?” She kept her tone light and gave him a sincere smile, hoping he wouldn’t take her words the wrong way. “I understand being afraid,” she said, brushing her hand along his cheek, “but once you did realize, I’m surprised you didn’t blast it from the rooftops. Subtlety really has never been your strong suit,” she finished with a grin, lowering her hand from his cheek to his shoulder and thinking back on their many outrageous adventures.

With a little shake of his head he responded, “Oh, I wanted to at times. I actually designed this whole,” she felt his arm around her wave vaguely in the air, “well, kinda like the giant scrapbook we built for Candace. It has to be the most pink thing I’ve ever sketched out,” as they both chuckled a little, “but I couldn’t even bring myself to show it to Ferb, much less build it. I actually kept adding to it for over a year before I couldn’t take it any longer...it’s probably still locked up in my desk drawer.”

“I’d like to see that if you can find it,” Isabella smiled.

“Of course,” he responded, then added, “although, it’s pretty out of date now and, well…” as a grin flitted across his face, “I guess it doesn’t seem that important now that I have you. Still,” he added, seeing her expression, “you’re welcome to see it. Actually, maybe if I…” he trailed off for a minute, before pulling out his phone and starting to sketch something out. Isabella couldn’t help but watch with an amused smile, no matter what happened he was definitely still Phineas Flynn. After a couple minutes he finished to find Isabella still watching him and felt his face getting warm. “Sorry,” he started before she leaned over, resting her hand on his leg, and kissing him gently.

“You know I don’t mind,” she whispered, before slowly pulling back.

Phineas watched her for another moment before glancing down at the phone still in his hand. “Oh, right. I guess I should let Mom know where I am,” as he fired off a quick text.

Isabella started the car and merged back on to the highway. After a few miles of silence Phineas cleared his throat and cautiously asked, “So...what happened when we got to high school? Was it something that I did?” He saw her tense up a little and instinctively started to reach out, an apology on his lips, but then stopped himself, not wanting to interrupt the internal debate that was clearly playing out on her face.

Isabella's heart raced as she braced for the flood of emotions she knew was coming. As the memories came back she blinked a couple times, trying to hold back the tears that...weren’t coming? She frowned, not upset at the revelation but clearly confused; then it hit her, “Oh…” she mouthed, her eyes getting wider before she looked over at Phineas and exclaimed incredulously, “You...asked me to prom!” The corners of her mouth twitching up at his stunned reaction as she tried to contain her sudden giddiness.

“I,  _ what _ ?” was all Phineas managed to get out before she burst into uncontrollable giggles, his evident confusion only further adding to her mirth.

“Sorry,” she tried again a minute later, “I just…” she knew this was entirely the wrong tone for this discussion, but she couldn’t help the big grin still plastered across her face. Clearing her throat, she continued, “What I think I was always most afraid of wasn’t your obliviousness, but that maybe you weren’t actually as oblivious as I thought,” the grin still playing on her mouth, “because what if you knew about my crush, and  _ I _ was the one who couldn’t take the hint that you weren’t interested?” She held up a finger when she saw him opening his mouth in protest; while her mood was light, this was still very important to her. “After middle school I decided that you were either never going to notice me, or you already had. So I tried to back off, keep myself busy, and just be your best friend.” Isabella glanced over at Phineas and had to stifle another giggle at his concerned look.

After a moment he prompted her with, “Okay, but I’m still not sure how that’s so funny...or what it has to do with prom?”

“Oh, no, it’s just...growing up, I kept seeing romantic gestures where there weren’t any, and even drifting into Phineas-land,” at this point she put up a finger again, her cheeks pink, “I’ll...tell you about that sometime I’m sure,” to which he nodded, one eyebrow raised, and she continued, “but once they were real, I was so determined to just be friends that I refused to acknowledge any of them...sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Phineas replied, “it did kind of all work out. Honestly, it seems more stressful than funny though.”

“Yeah, I mean it was at the time,” she agreed, “and before today I would’ve been a wreck talking about this, but now...well, I mean…” she trailed off again, her grin returning, “I guess I just can’t believe  _ I _ was the oblivious one,” with another little chuckle. “I mean...prom stands out, but there was a lot more...you waiting at my locker, the compliments,” Isabella saw him blush, “I’m guessing those roses were from you? Not to mention how different my last couple birthday surprises were…” She trailed off again, before glancing his way questioningly, “Actually, that’s a lot of flirting for someone who’s more worried about their friendship,” she said in mock accusation as he held his hands up and gave her a grin.

“Okay, yeah, you might be right about me and subtlety. But hey, I had plausible deniability, I could always feign romantic ignorance if you got upset about any of those.” He settled back into his seat with a contented grin, color still touching his cheeks as he watched his girlfriend. This was going to take some getting used to, he realized. After a few minutes he noticed her blush and furtive glances and realized he had been staring. He instinctively began to turn away, trying to act nonchalant, when it hit him. She knew his secret. She liked him back. They were actually together. He had logically understood their conversation, but this wasn’t about logic. She wanted to be with him. They were actually together. Suddenly overcome with emotion, he took a quick breath before giving in, knowing he couldn’t contain these feelings even if he wanted to.

Hearing a faint sound, Isabella glanced over, surprised to see Phineas looking at her quietly, tears starting down his cheeks. He blinked a couple times, but then just shook his head and gave her a small smile that she returned with a nod. “It’s okay, I just…” he managed to choke out before gesturing at the road ahead and settling back into his seat, seemingly intent on her hands on the steering wheel.

As they passed the miles in silence, punctuated only by the occasional sniffle from Phineas, Isabella couldn’t help but feel her smile creeping back. This was a completely new side to Phineas for her; he was always so confident and enthusiastic that she could probably count the number of times she’d seen him lose his cool on one hand, and she had never seen him break down crying like this before. As she was lost in this thought, she became aware that Phineas was once again focused on her. Glancing over, she was surprised at his expression, his mouth was in a faint smile but his eyes showed a roiling of emotions; concern, admiration, surprise, and longing all jumbled up as he nervously licked his lips. “So, Phineas…” she started, surprised at how quietly it came out, “What’cha thinkin?”

“I…” he took a deep breath and let it out, “actually, I...well, I feel...I just…” he then exhaled sharply. Isabella glanced over, putting as much assurance as she could in her gaze as she gave him a small nod. “Sorry, I...didn’t think it would be this hard,” he paused for a minute before continuing with a smile. “You just mean so much to me, really, you have for years...and you’re so amazing…” as her blush intensified he pushed ahead, “and I guess it just hit me that we’re actually together now, and...well, that’s part of it, but...I think I might need a little more time before I can put the rest of,” as he waved his hand vaguely towards his own chest, “this...into words, but it’s...it’s okay, I’m just a bit overwhelmed…” he trailed off again as he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile before turning to collect his thoughts and watch the landscape roll by.

As Isabella watched him out of the corner of her eye he seemed to slowly relax, settling in with a languid smile. As his calm spread over her she exhaled softly, returning her focus to the road. After what could’ve been a minute or an hour Phineas broke the shared calm. “Isabella,” he asked with a hint of amusement, “wasn’t that our exit?”

“Yes, yes it was,” she responded with a chuckle, “can you GPS it for me? Fortunately, we’re not in a real hurry.” A minute later he directed her to an exit and, after fifteen minutes worth of back roads and a couple jokes about getting them more lost, she was surprised to find that they had arrived at the back of the campus. “Huh, I didn’t realize you could get in this way...good to know,” she commented. “So, Phineas, have you been on campus yet?”

“No,” he replied, “maybe you can show me around?” With a nod and a smile she began pointing out the various buildings as they slowly made their way to the administrative building. There was very little traffic, either vehicular or on foot, and when they arrived Phineas observed that there were only a couple other cars in the large parking lot.

As Isabella finished parking Phineas jumped out, all but running over to open her door, offering her his hand. Taking the proffered hand Isabella gave him a big smile, entwining their fingers as they began walking towards the building. As they reached the large glass doors Phineas held one open for her, causing Isabella to grin and give his hand a little squeeze in appreciation. He shot her a questioning look and she responded with a grin before playfully bumping into him as they walked through the door. As he pulled her back towards him, she answered his puzzled expression with, “Just enjoying you being you.”

“Of course,” Phineas replied while returning her smile and admiring her for a moment before pulling her into a big hug, his face in her hair as he gave her a squeeze before letting her go. As they looked around the empty reception area Phineas’ hand found hers again and they made their way to early admissions, their steps echoing down the hall. While Isabella completed her check-in Phineas talked with the woman at the desk for a minute before sitting down with his phone. As Isabella came back, sitting next to him, he gestured with the phone, “So, turns out you have to register online. Actually,” he continued, “you’ve got your schedule, right?” As she nodded he grinned before continuing, “We should probably look at mine together then...might as well try and coordinate them as much as possible. So, are you good to go?” As she nodded he took her hand and they walked back out to her car.

Isabella decided to take the scenic route back to her dorm; it had actually been close to where they had entered the campus, but she decided to give Phineas a bit more of a tour as they looped around, eventually arriving back at the dorms. As she parked she glanced over, expecting him to have already leapt out again, but was instead surprised to find him looking back at her seriously. Giving her a hesitant grin, he took her hands and leaned forward, tenderly pressing his lips to hers. Closing her eyes, her mind starting to drift, she was surprised to feel him pull back slightly and rest his forehead on hers. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as he whispered, “Thank you,” giving her another chaste kiss before pulling back. She opened her eyes, giving a very red Phineas a questioning look that he only returned with a smile. After a minute he gave her hands a squeeze before letting them go with an, “Alright, let’s get you moved in.”

They found her room easily enough; being an RA it was nearest the door, although up on the third floor. As they scouted out the room she gestured to the small living area, “Let’s just get everything in here for now, I can unpack it later.” Phineas nodded and was off, bounding down the stairs two and three at a time before she could remind him that the car was locked. She took her time down the stairs, not in any real hurry, simply lost in today’s events.

When she got out to the car she was surprised to not see Phineas, when suddenly a pair of arms encircled her waist, lifting and spinning her around as she let out a squeal followed by a stream of laughter. After a couple rotations he let her back down, hands still around her waist, as she leaned back into his chest, her giggles tapering off into a contented sigh. “So, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro,” he started after a minute, breaking her out of her reverie, “will you join me for dinner tonight?”

“Why, Mr. Flynn, I would be delighted,” she replied contentedly, leaning into him further. As they enjoyed a quiet moment warmed by the evening sun, a thought resurfaced from earlier. “Phineas, how are you going to get back?” she asked, earning her a small laugh as he turned her to face him.

“Don’t worry about it,” he assured her with a smile, “I’m sure I’ll think of something.” As she nodded in agreement she saw him glance towards her car, his smile growing as he returned his gaze to hers. “You know, I think we should start unloading, I’d hate to be late for our first date,” he finished with a wry grin.

Going over to her car, Phineas started untying and removing the items on the roof while Isabella began unloading the back seats. After a few minutes they had a neat stack of bags and boxes resting next to the stairwell door. Picking up a couple boxes with a bag balanced on top he nodded towards the door, “Isabella, can you get the doors for me?”

She nodded, “Sure, but you’d better not be thinking of trying to do all the unloading yourself. I may be your girlfriend, but that doesn’t mean you have to baby me.”

“Well, what if I want to?” he responded, smile peeking out from behind the boxes as they made their way up the stairs.

“Well, okay...maybe sometimes,” she conceded, “but for now, let’s just get this done together; I’m starting to get hungry.” As they reached her room she propped the door open and Phineas put the armful of boxes down in the middle of the small living area. They made a few more trips up and down the stairs, Phineas seemingly filled with boundless energy, and quickly the pile had taken up new residence in the middle of her room. As he slid down against a wall, breathing heavily, Isabella took a moment to locate some plastic cups and offered him a glass of water. Lowering herself down next to him she handed him a cup, giving him a moment before leaning against him.

“So,” he started after a couple of minutes, cup now empty, “know anywhere good to eat around here?” He tried to give her an apologetic smile before realizing that she was still resting on his shoulder with eyes closed, and hadn’t seemed to hear him. Not wanting to dislodge her, he carefully reached out and entwined his fingers with hers, causing her to start slightly and look around before nuzzling closer with a contented sigh. Grinning down at her, he gave her hand a small squeeze before pulling out his phone with his free hand and searching for a nearby restaurant. After finding a couple options he put his phone back and, with a glance and a blush at the girl on his shoulder, he gently rested his head on hers and closed his eyes, lost in their simple contact.

Phineas jolted awake from a pink haze, remnants of Isabella floating away as he tried to place where he was. The room was now dark, light from a street lamp outlined the pile of boxes before him in faint monochrome, as he looked down at the girl now resting on his chest and tried to convince himself that he wasn’t still dreaming. Simply watching her drew him in, flooding his chest with a new swell of emotions as he inhaled shakily, trying not to wake her. With the day’s events still echoing in his head he watched her for another moment until, unable to contain himself any longer, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers.

Isabella woke to Phineas’ embrace but didn’t move; the floor was surprisingly comfortable with him as her pillow and she had no intent to ruin this perfect moment. She felt him shift slightly and move his right arm; she wanted to look at him but was afraid he would stop if he knew she was awake. After a moment his hand came to rest on her head; she felt him hesitantly begin to run his fingers through her hair, holding her even closer as she melted into him with a sigh. After a couple minutes of this she felt him inhale deeply and kiss the top of her head before whispering something into her hair so faintly that she was convinced she had misheard. When he shifted, leaning his head back against the wall, her hope won out and she opened her eyes, searching for his face in the gloom. The faint light glinted off of fresh tears from his closed eyes, and as he opened them to her concerned look he froze with the start of a grin on his face, his countenance giving her all the confirmation that she needed.

Phineas’ wide eyes were captured by hers as he froze; had she heard? He saw the glimmer of new tears in her eyes as mixed emotions played with the corners of her mouth.

“Phineas…?”

No, he had barely whispered it, surely that was quiet enough. She was just reacting to waking up on him, right? He hadn’t just done something monumentally stupid, right?

“Phineas.”

But maybe he had. Maybe she had heard. What should he do?

“ _ Phineas _ ,” she said with a smile breaking through her tears, putting her hand on his cheek, “I love you too.”

Or maybe she…

As his thought process ground to a halt all he could do was stare at her, his mouth ajar, as she continued. “But,” her blush deepening, “don’t you think it’s a little early to be calling me Isabella Flynn?”

“Well, that’s...I mean,” he floundered, face ablaze as he looked anywhere but at her, “I didn’t...well, that’s not...not that I don’t like the idea, I  _ do _ , but I...I didn’t mean to say that...yet, at least…” he trailed off before giving her a sheepish grin, “Sorry…”

After watching him for another moment, Isabella wrapped her arms around his waist, burrowing her head back in his chest before looking up at him, her eyes shining. “You don’t have to apologize, I liked it, I was just... _ surprised _ .” She licked her lips before returning her gaze to his. “Besides, you know you’re not the only one who’s had thoughts like that.”

“Yeah, but it’s...well,” he attempted with a chuckle, “it’s one thing to think it, I guess...but I really wanted to see how it felt to actually say, even if I thought you were, you know, asleep at the time...”

“And…?” she prompted after a moment of silence with a sly grin.

“Well, I  _ do  _ like the sound of it, and I...I…” as he stammered on nervously she couldn’t help but giggle, causing him to furrow his brow. “Wait, you’re teasing me aren’t you?” which propelled her into a full-blown giggle fit.

When she was able to breathe again she gave him a reassuring smile, “Maybe a little...you’re actually really cute when you’re flustered.” As his blush deepened she curled back up on his chest, facing away from him as she almost-whispered, “You know, if you want to, you can call me that whenever you want...I don’t mind. Although…” she thought for a moment, “probably not with anyone else around for now.”

As warm silence enveloped them Phineas was grateful for the reprieve. He wasn’t sure if it was possible to die from elation, but it certainly felt like Isabella was determined to test that theory out. As his eyes roamed the room Isabella’s phone began ringing; with another squeeze of his waist she untangled her arms from around him and stood up, taking the call.

“Hello? Oh, hi Mom,” he heard her start as she wandered idly into the kitchen, running a finger across a bare countertop. “I’m okay Mom, I got here just fine, we’ve just been unloading…”

Phineas stretched as he heard her apologize for not calling, his mind drifting back to their prior conversation. “Isabella Flynn,” he mouthed, the shapes foreign to his lips, as he felt his heart accelerate. He looked over at the kitchen with a grin, watching her talking animatedly on the phone, and half-whispered, “This is my wife, Isabella Flynn,” to an imagined guest. As she looked at him inquiringly from across the room he merely gave her a big smile and a small shrug, his mind already racing ahead, filling in the pieces to that particular puzzle.

“Mom!” Isabella exclaimed with an audible huff, snapping him back to the present. Phineas looked around, surprised to find that she must have wandered past him into the bedroom while he was distracted. After a couple more minutes she came back into the small living area while putting away her phone, her face beet-red. He looked at her inquiringly while she avoided his gaze, until with an exhalation she met his eyes. “My Mom wanted me to remind you that she doesn’t...want grandchildren...yet.”

With a little laugh Phineas pushed off the ground, pulling her stiff frame into a hug, one hand on her back while the other rested lightly on her shoulder. As he started gently rubbing her back he felt her relax into him. “Of course not,” he whispered comfortingly into her hair, “at least not until you actually  _ are _ Isabella Flynn, right?” As she immediately tensed back up he silently panicked; it was the obvious response in his head, but for the second time tonight he was terrified that he had said too much. After a further moment of stifling silence, his hand frozen above her back, he felt Isabella lean into him and draw a ragged breath. As she began to quietly sob into his shoulder he cautiously placed his arms around her, holding her close.

It only took Isabella a minute to recompose herself; she supposed she was getting better at this with all of today’s practice. After giving Phineas a squeeze and a smile she went and splashed some water on her face; her eyes were still quite red, but with a grin she decided she didn’t care. Returning to the living area she was met with a hesitant smile. “I’m okay now,” she assured him, “although I am starving.”

“Okay, well,” he began with a nod, pulling out his phone, “we can do Mexican or Italian, any preference?”

“Italian sounds good,” she responded as they left her room, taking a moment to lock the door.

As they exited the stairwell Phineas took her hand, leading her towards the sidewalk instead of the expected car. “It’s only a couple blocks away,” he grinned at her, “is it okay if we walk there?”

“Sure,” she replied as they made their way down the sidewalk through the orange pools of the street lights. True to his word, they arrived at one of the few open establishments only minutes later. The brick facade looked old but well-maintained, with specials freshly painted across the front window brightly proclaiming the best pizza and pasta in the tri-state area. Opening the door for her with a jingle, Phineas followed her into the welcoming glow.

They were quickly seated and waited upon; one other table was occupied by a few younger teens, but otherwise the restaurant was empty. As they waited for their food, holding hands across the table, Isabella became increasingly aware of Phineas’ concerned gaze on her. As the silence extended into awkwardness Isabella was the first to speak. “Phineas,” she broached, “what’s wrong?”

He contemplated for another moment before meeting her gaze. “Isabella, earlier, did I upset you?” As she looked at him, seemingly puzzled, he continued, “I mean, I know you said I could call you...well, you know,” he blushed but managed to hold her gaze, “but we haven’t been together very long, and-”

With a smile Isabella put up a finger. “Phineas, I wasn’t upset, I was just a bit overwhelmed.” As he started to say something she shook her head, “No, not by that; it’s this whole day, and... _ you _ .” As he looked at her in wonder and confusion she continued, “Phineas, you know how I said before that I had our lives planned out back when we were in grade school?” as he nodded in encouragement. “Well, as I grew up I started to realize how childish those plans were, but even then they didn’t go away, they just...changed, I think, as my feelings grew,” she gave him a shy smile, “and so I figured that, if we did eventually get together, that I’d need to give you time...possibly  _ years _ ...before we could talk like this.” She looked down at their hands, speaking softly, “So to find out that you’ve been thinking the same things…” she blinked back tears, trailing off as she met his gaze, “it means an awful lot to me.”

Having dispelled any remaining anxiety, the rest of dinner was a pleasant, if surprisingly quiet, affair. After Phineas had paid they slowly made their way back towards the dorm, hand in hand, simply enjoying their newfound closeness in the warm night air. Arriving at the stairwell door she gave him a little smile, “Thanks Phineas, I had a great time.”

“So did I,” he began, his grin growing, “when should I come up next?” At her surprised look he simply chuckled, “What? You didn’t think I’d wait two weeks to see my girlfriend again, did you?”

“Well, no, I...I guess not.” With a grin she pulled out her phone, swiping through before giving him a nod. “Saturday’s good, I actually don’t have anything going on that day.”

“Three days,” he contemplated with a nod, “okay, I think I can manage. It’s a date, then!” he exclaimed, brightening. “Meet you here at ten?” She nodded eagerly with a sound of affirmation, caught up in his boundless enthusiasm. “Great, then I know what we’re going to do  _ Saturday _ .” As she looked at him questioningly he merely grinned, “It’s a secret.” She gave him a little pout, pushing out her bottom lip and fluttering her eyelashes, which only earned her a laugh as he shook his head, “Nope, you’re going to have to wait.”

“Fine,” she replied with a theatrical sigh, grin back on her face.

“Oh, and Isabella,” he said, taking her hands in his and holding her gaze for a moment, “I love you.” Before she could respond he kissed her, arms around her shoulder and waist, as he pulled her against him. As she responded back in kind he felt her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss.

Isabella was the first to relax, hesitantly drawing back just enough to catch her breath. “I love you too, Phineas,” she breathed as she leaned her forehead against his.

After a few more minutes spent quietly enjoying their embrace Phineas pulled back a bit, “So, should I walk you to your door?”

She responded with a smile, but shook her head, “No, it’s late and I still need to unpack, so let’s call it a night. Let me know when you get home?”

“Of course,” he nodded, before entering something into his phone, “looks like it’ll take about fifteen minutes.” Seeing her incredulous smirk he merely smiled, “What? Compared to some of our inventions, this  _ is  _ the slow way home.”

Taking his hands once more she gave him a hesitant smile, “I’ll call you tomorrow after my RA duties?”

“Sure, I’ll be looking forward to it.” He gave her hands a last squeeze before letting go as they echoed goodbyes and she went into the dorm. After a quick round of stretching he set off towards the front of the campus at a brisk jog.

Twelve minutes later Isabella’s phone vibrated with a new text. “Got home just fine. Thanks for the best day ever. I love you. -Phineas”


	2. Parent’s Prerogative

**Parent’s Prerogative**

**Thursday, thirteen days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Breakfast was still the family meal at the Flynn-Fletcher household. Lunch found Linda and Lawrence together at the shop more often than not, and dinner with Ferb was now the exception as he tried to make the most of his time with Vanessa before he left for school. But breakfast, that was still their time to all gather around the family table.

Phineas was the first down, as usual, humming to himself as he popped some bread in the toaster and started the eggs and bacon. While waiting for those to finish he grabbed a couple boxes of cereal along with bowls and spoons, setting them out for his parents. For those not familiar with Phineas he would’ve seemed overly cheerful, giddy even, as if nothing could possibly go wrong; to those who knew him well, today was just another ordinary day. To Linda, leaning quietly against the doorframe, it was clear that there was something more; a twinkle in his eye, an extra spring in his step, his grin just a smidge wider.

“Good morning, Phineas,” she greeted him with a smile, “looks like someone’s in a good mood. So how was your  _ date  _ with Isabella?”

Phineas opened his mouth to protest, then merely grinned. “Great, actually.”

“Of course, dear…” she trailed off as his words registered, Phineas chuckling at her expression, “Wait, who are you and what have you done with my son?”

“Very funny, Mom,” he replied as he finished cooking, plating up breakfast for himself and Ferb.  He placed some extra bacon and toast in the center of the table as Lawrence and Ferb joined them.

“Lawrence, did you know that Phineas and Isabella were dating?” his mom immediately questioned.

“What’s all this, now? No dear, I did not. Ferb?” he inquired as his son merely shrugged, mouth full of toast. “Well, Phin, good on you then. So, when did this happen?”

“Yesterday, actually,” he grinned. “She came by before leaving for school and we finally talked it out.”

“Well, that’s just splendid!” Lawrence exclaimed, clapping Phineas on the shoulder.

“I’m just glad you finally noticed her,” his mom added with a smile, before continuing with, “Oh, my boys are growing up!” earning her various eye rolls around the table.

“I...actually noticed her years ago,” Phineas mumbled around his breakfast, gaze on the table, “I was just too worried to tell her.”

Linda gave him a smile, resting her hand on his arm. “Oh, we know honey,” as he looked at her in surprise, “but does Isabella?”

With a tentative smile Phineas nodded, “Yeah, actually, that’s part of what we talked about yesterday.”

“Well, good on you then; remember,” Lawrence added, reaching for a bowl, “communication is key in a relationship.”

Phineas nodded again before returning his attention to his half-empty plate. He certainly wasn’t worried about being able to communicate with Isabella, if anything he was concerned with how easily things seemed to slip out when he was around her, whether he wanted them to or not. Although with how it had worked out so far, it didn’t seem to actually be a bad thing.

“So,” his mom broached a minute later, “does that mean you’ll be going to Tri-State State?”

“Yeah,” Phineas grinned, “it was already either there or Danville U anyways, so this made it easy.” He spent another couple minutes finishing off his breakfast before he looked up, noticing Lawrence looking concerned. “Dad?”

“What? Oh, sorry Phin…” he started before trailing off with a puzzled sigh. “Linda, darling, I’m afraid I’m at a loss as to what our next step should be.”

“Well,” as she started to grin, “we already know Isabella and her parents, and,” she took a bite in contemplation, “she was here during most of the embarrassing stories we could tell her, so…”

Phineas glanced between his parents with a hint of trepidation; while he was very outgoing, this conversation still held an ominous edge that he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with.

Choosing to ignore Phineas’ expression, Linda gave her husband a smile, “I guess we should tease them about marriage and kids then.”

As Ferb quickly set down his drink, trying not to laugh, Phineas loudly exclaimed, “Mom!”

With feigned sympathy she gave him a smile, “Sorry dear, but it’s a parent’s prerogative to embarrass their children.”

“Good luck old chap,” Lawrence clapped him on the shoulder once again, “you will let us know before you propose, won’t you?”

Turning bright red, Phineas put his dishes in the sink and walked back upstairs to the muffled laughter of the rest of the family.


	3. Moving Too Fast

**Moving Too Fast**

**Thursday, thirteen days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

“Ferb, how do I know that...Isabella and I aren’t moving too fast?” The step-brothers were up in their room after breakfast, Phineas on his bed holding a large roll of blueprints while Ferb was reclined in his, reading a well-worn book.

Ferb quirked an eyebrow at his step-brother, simply looking at him for a moment before setting his book down with a sigh. He wasn’t entirely surprised that Phineas was coming to him with questions now that his brother and Isabella were finally together, but he hadn’t expected it to start the very next day, and certainly not at this part of the conversation. “Physically?” he prompted, quickly being met with a thrown pillow to the face.

“Ferb, you know that’s not it,” Phineas sounded genuinely offended, “we’ve only officially been together for a day, I’d like to think both Isabella and I have more self-control than that.”

Ferb shot him a bit of a smirk, “Well, you did get back pretty late last night.” Seeing Phineas’ glare he held up a placating hand, “Okay, not physically, so…” as he waved the same hand, palm up, requesting elaboration.

“It’s...emotionally, I guess,” his brother began, “we basically started at  _ 'I love you' _ and it’s already built from there.” As Ferb merely tilted his head slightly Phineas continued, “I’m not complaining, but it just...seems like the sort of things we’d be talking about  _ months  _ from now, not, you know, the day we got together.” Phineas glanced up to find his brother giving him a half-lidded look; with a sigh he returned to contemplating his hands, his cheeks warming. “I’m going to have to tell you specifics, aren’t I?” Ferb simply nodded with a small grin.

“So before we went to dinner, we were...well, we had finished unloading her car and were just sitting together, and she kind of fell asleep on me. And just being with her like that, I...well, I wasn’t sure if I was ready to tell her I loved her, but it just sort of came out…” Phineas trailed off before swallowing nervously and looking up, finding Ferb watching him with a questioning gaze. “What? No, it’s...it’s not that; I don’t regret telling her, it was actually a huge relief when she said she loved me too.”

Ferb snorted, “As if there was ever any doubt,” this time successfully dodging the pillow hurled his direction. “So, what’s the problem then?” he inquired.

“Well, I didn’t just tell her I loved her, I might have also accidentally called her Isabella Flynn.” Phineas’ concentration was broken by another snort from his brother as he saw him try and keep a straight face. Crossing his arms he simply glared at the green-haired teen, clearing his throat pointedly when he felt the muffled chuckles had gone on long enough.

As Ferb recomposed himself, expelling the last of his grin with a small breath, he simply inquired, “And how did she take that?”

“Pretty well, I guess. I mean, she was surprised, but it didn’t upset her.” Phineas seemed lost in the thought for a moment. “We actually talked about it for a bit after that...just, you know, in general...it just seems so surreal; this time yesterday I didn’t even know she liked me, and now less than a day later we’ve already talked about marriage.” As he saw his brother’s smirk return he shot him a glare, completely failing to keep the smile off of his own face. “Just talking, Ferb, we’re not making plans yet or anything,” he followed up with a chuckle, realizing how ridiculous it sounded even to his own ears, “I haven’t even gotten her a ring yet.” As those words left his mouth he clamped his lips shut, eyes wide, having surprised even himself with the sincerity behind them.

After a minute of silence, Ferb contemplating the ceiling while Phineas attempted to rationalize his sudden personal insight, Phineas exhaled slowly and waved his hand in Ferb’s general direction. “So, is  _ that _ ...specific enough?”

His brother responded with a reassuring smile, “Yes, although I still fail to see the problem.”

“Ferb, we’ve been dating for less than a  _ day! _ There’s no way that this-”

Ferb silenced him with a glare. “Phineas, people date to get to know each other and become closer, and that’s what you and Isabella have been doing for  _ years _ . Just because she wasn’t your girlfriend at the time doesn’t make it any less significant.” With a sly glint in his eye Ferb leaned forward conspiratorially, “Tell me, if you could marry her today, the wedding ready and exactly how you both want it to be, would you?”

Biting his bottom lip, Phineas examined his hands and the large roll of blueprints still clutched in them. Recalling both the proclamations contained in the design, along with the last few pages, he gave a little nod before declaring with surprising confidence, “Yes, yes I would.”


	4. Scheduling Fun

**Scheduling Fun**

**Saturday, eleven days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Isabella awoke drowsily, curled under the covers of her small bed as she enjoyed not having anywhere to be. Snagging her phone off of the dresser she willed her eyes to focus and then grinned; she had about an hour and a half before it was time for her second date with Phineas. Or maybe it wasn’t really a date? She considered for a moment before dismissing it with a shrug, she was going to spend all day with her boyfriend, who cared what you called it.

Pushing out of bed with a grimace she stretched briefly; what had started as a casual scrimmage at her first soccer practice yesterday had ended up quite competitive, and she was definitely feeling it in her legs and back. She hobbled into the kitchenette and grabbed a banana and a granola bar, along with some juice, before walking over and gingerly perching on the new futon, setting her drink on the round coffee table in the middle of the room.

Having finished her college-worthy breakfast, she splashed some water on her face and began working on her hair. Taking another look at her phone she was surprised to find a text from Phineas waiting, “Got here early. Couldn’t wait to see you. Let me know when you’re up. Love you. -Phineas” With a grin she ran the brush through her hair a couple more times before deciding it was good enough with a nod.

Walking towards the door she sent a quick reply, “Love you too. Be out in a minute.” As she reached for the handle she looked down and flushed; while she was sure it would be memorable, she didn’t think either of them were ready for her to go greet him without pants.

After having dressed in her usual pink and white, Isabella took her time walking down the stairs, trying not to wince. Opening the outside door, she was immediately met with the sight of Phineas leaning against the dorm wall trying to act calm, a large gray and orange backpack at his feet.

“Hey Phineas, you’re here early,” she greeted as he looked up, giving her a tentative smile.

“Yeah, I...” he shrugged, “I wanted to see you, so I figured I’d come up early.” With a little chuckle he continued, “I’m not sure why I said ten.”

“It’s okay,” she smiled, “I was already up.” As she finished he stepped towards her, lightly taking her in his arms as she leaned in, savoring the warm embrace. As she wrapped her arms around him he nuzzled into her neck with a sigh.

“I missed you,” he whispered into her hair, hesitantly running his hand down her back. At the warm pressure Isabella exhaled with a small groan, causing him to freeze. Phineas shifted back, looking at her with concern, and was met with a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay, I’m just sore from soccer...” she trailed off, another low noise escaping her lips as he pulled her back in, his strong hands applying more pressure along her back and shoulders.

They eventually separated, Isabella blushing at the care shown while Phineas watched her contemplatively. Leaning in, he gave her a quick kiss before reaching over, grabbing the backpack with one hand while taking hers with the other. As they made their way up the stairs she smiled quietly to herself, watching Phineas’ jittery enthusiasm clearly countered by his desire to carefully help her along.

Arriving at the third floor they exited the stairwell, Isabella unlocking the door and ushering him in. After taking in the room, now devoid of boxes except for a couple underneath an end table, he returned to her with a shy smile. “I know we’ve got big plans today,” she raised an eyebrow as he gave her a teasing grin, “but do you think we could look at my class schedule first?”

“Sure,” she nodded and went to get her schedule as Phineas made his way to the futon, sitting near the end as he set the backpack down against the coffee table and took out his phone. As she returned and scooted next to him he put an arm around her shoulder, holding her close as he brought up the class registration page.

“Alright, so,” he started, “there’s a bunch of general stuff and two-hundred level courses I still need, so what do you have on Monday?”

“I’ve got classes at ten, one, and six to eight...but don’t you mean one-hundred level?”

“Hmm? Oh, no, I took care of most of those last year,” he commented as she leaned in closer, resting her head on his chest. “Isabella?” he asked a bit unsteadily, ears starting to burn.

“Yes, Phineas?” she asked coyly, feigning ignorance.

“What do you,” he cleared his throat, “have on...Tuesday?”

She gave him a further grin, watching pink creep up his neck and touch his cheeks. Now that he returned her feelings his naiveté was much more endearing and, she decided, something she was going to enjoy taking advantage of, starting right about  _ now _ . With an exaggerated stretch she set her schedule on the coffee table, pulling her legs up on the futon as she rotated her head onto his lap. She guided his now-floating hand to her waist, feeling him tense up as she snagged the printout off of the table, placing her other hand comfortingly over his. From her new position she met his wide eyes with a big smile before returning her attention to the paper in her hand.

“Nine and two,” she stated, trying to suppress a giggle at his look of confusion. After giving him a moment she elaborated with a grin, “On Tuesday...I have classes at nine and two.”

“Oh, and…” he trailed off as he nervously glanced between her and his phone, licking his lips before blowing out a breath. “Sorry, Isabella,” he began a moment later, brow furrowing, “this isn’t working…”

Isabella looked up at him in confusion; seeing his expression her heart fell. “Oh...sorry, I’ll...” she managed, unable to meet his gaze as she moved to sit back up. As she began shifting she was stopped by the pressure of his hand on her waist.

“Wait,” he started softly, a faint grin revealing itself through his concern, “I didn’t mean you needed to get up, I just…” He set his phone down and hesitantly continued, “Can I just hold you for a minute?”

“Of course,” she brightened, rolling onto her side towards him as his hand found the small of her back.

As she settled, Phineas watched her in wonder; he felt like he was being drawn in anew, the fresh swell of emotions in his chest forcing his breath out in much-too-shallow gasps. He had always cared deeply for all of his friends, but in this moment he found it almost laughable how even those feelings paled in comparison to his current rush of emotion. He reached a tentative hand forward, lightly running his fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes and sighed, nestling closer. He cautiously began to move his other hand, kneading into her back.

Isabella let out a small groan in the back of her throat, thankful that he didn’t stop this time; she could feel the warmth working through her sore muscles as she stretched a little, trying for a better angle. After a couple trips up and down her back, his other hand idly petting the side of her head, Phineas drew her close, holding her tight for a moment before lowering her gently back to his lap. As he continued stroking her hair she opened her eyes, surprised to find his cheeks wet with fresh tears.

He watched her, waiting for the inevitable question, when instead she merely gave him a small smile and reached up, brushing his tears away. As his heart threatened to burst from his chest he gave her a hesitant smile. “Sorry, I…” he chuckled, “I guess I just didn’t think it’d still be this overwhelming, being here with you. I mean, I can’t imagine this ever feeling  _ normal _ , but,” he shrugged, “after these past few days I thought I was at least getting used to the idea…” After losing himself in thought for a moment he returned his attention to her with a grin, “I hope this doesn’t mean I’m going to break down crying every time we’re together, though.”

“You know I don’t mind,” she assured him with a smile, returning her hand to his cheek.

With a little nod in return he leaned back and closed his eyes, focused on the warmth of her hand and the feel of her hair, as he tried to organize his roiling emotions into something coherent. He knew now that  _ ‘I love you’ _ didn’t convey nearly enough, it probably hadn’t for years, and although with a small grin he realized the phrase that did, today was not the day.

Isabella felt his breathing slowly calm as his hand resumed its motion on her back, her own heartbeat eventually returning to its normal pace as well. After a couple minutes of contented silence she felt his hands hesitate.

“So, are you ready to finish this up?” he broached.

“In a minute,” came the quiet response as she reached up to take hold of his arm, pulling him closer.

“Okay,” came the equally-whispered agreement as Phineas leaned over and tilted her up, kissing her forehead, “but I do want to get to your surprise eventually.”

“Mmm,” Isabella merely exhaled. After another minute she rolled onto her back, entwining her fingers in his as they reacquired her schedule and his phone.

“So,” he asked with a nod, forcing his face back into a semblance of focus, “how about the rest of the week?”

“Wednesday and Friday are ten and one, and Thursday is the same as Tuesday. I also have soccer practice on Tuesday and Friday at five.” Taking a break from her printout she met his eyes for a moment before looking back. “I’ve got a couple other clubs, but I’m not sure what their schedules are just yet.”

“Okay,” he said, returning his attention to his phone with some effort and making a couple more selections, “that about does it then. Thanks, love.” As he returned her startled expression with a contented smile she felt her cheeks redden, bringing her own smile along with it.

“You’re welcome,” she replied bashfully, noticing as his eyes suddenly widened and he began turning equally red, earning him an incredulous look. “You didn’t mean to say that, did you?” she teased with a grin.

“Not out loud, no,” Phineas grinned back, “but that’s okay.” With a squeeze of her hand he lifted her up, brushing his lips against hers. After untangling themselves he reached for the backpack with an, “Alright,” pulling it towards himself and unzipping the main compartment. First out was a large mechanical-looking book, primarily matte gray with a variety of circuit-ish designs etched throughout the cover in a number of metallic colors.

“This is the...actually, I don’t have a good name for it,” he shrugged, “so I guess it’s the Ferbotronic Printer Mark Three.”

“Mark Three?” she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, Ferb helped me build the Mark One by hand; that one wouldn’t even fit in the garage. It didn’t have the accuracy to make this one directly,” he continued, patting the book, “so we used it to print the Mark Two, which was still pretty big. That one had enough precision to print the Mark Three, although we still had to manually assemble it.”

“So...this is my surprise?” she asked, somewhat bemused. Admittedly, it  _ was  _ a surprise, but the idea of Phineas presenting her with an invention with no romantic overtones hardly seemed likely after the past few days.

“No, this is just something to help us out with it,” he grinned, remaining purposefully vague. Setting the book on the coffee table, he reached back into the backpack and pulled out a large roll of blueprints, handing them to her. “ _ This _ is your surprise,” he simply stated, “I told you I’d find them.”

As his words sunk in her eyes widened; she hesitantly unrolled them just enough to see her name emblazoned across the top page before carefully rolling them back up, looking at him in wonder. “Phineas, I...thank you,” she managed, knowing full well how difficult it must have been for him to actually bring these to show her.

“Well of course, I designed it for you after all,” he replied fairly convincingly, even as his hands betrayed his nervousness. Noticing his jitters he reached back into the backpack and pulled out a nondescript shoebox, handing it to her. “And this should be yours.”

Opening the lid, she quickly flipped through some of the pictures and other keepsakes, confirming that it was the right box. Phineas had asked her if there were any mementos of them that she’d like him to bring up during one of their late night phone calls. He had already told her that the design was like a scrapbook, so she figured having some things of her own to add to it might be nice.

“So Phineas, what  _ are _ we doing?” she asked, closing the box and setting it aside as she focused on the boy next to her, taking his hand.

“Well,” he swallowed nervously, “I thought we could look over,” he gestured past her to where the blueprints and box rested on the futon, “those, and maybe...build it together?”

His continued nervousness having her thoroughly intrigued, she gave him a reassuring smile. “Sure, Phineas, I’d love to.”


	5. Gifts

**Gifts**

**Saturday, eleven days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Phineas and Isabella were up in her dorm room, her having just agreed to help him build “the most pink thing he had ever sketched out,” some sort of confession in book-shaped form.

“Alright,” he grinned, giving her hand a squeeze before moving from the futon to the ground, facing the large metallic book resting on the coffee table. With a small grunt Phineas pulled it open, laying it flat against the table and revealing an intricate mechanical interior instead of the expected pages. As it hummed to life he turned to her with a grin, “So, this is kind of a 3d printer that can print and fold paper, carbon fiber, and various metals. Now,” he continued, nervousness almost entirely replaced with his typical enthusiasm, “some of this can come out pretty sharp, so first we need some gloves.”

He reached into a smaller pouch of the backpack, pulling out a pair of gloves with a dark weave and orange pads on the palms and fingertips. Pulling them on, he tapped a small button on the back of each glove, causing them to conform to his hands with a mechanical hiss. As he looked her way, Isabella thought she caught a bit of apprehension before his smile returned.

“So, along with being a printer, this is actually also a 3d scanner. Here, let me show you.” He guided one of her hands over the book and pressed a button. “Okay, and other hand,” to which she quickly complied. “Alright, and now we just...” he scrolled through a list of some sort on a small screen on the printer’s surface, selecting an option after a moment, “print.” With a small hum various segments of the printer opened, extruders and manipulators moving in an intricate dance, adding to the objects rapidly taking shape at its center.

Thirty seconds later the printer had fallen silent, its task complete. Phineas lifted the off-white and pink gloves, looking them over briefly before handing them to her with a nod. She slipped them on and pushed the button on the back of each; the sensation was rather curious as they settled over her hands like a second skin, still faintly warm from the printing process.

“So, how do they feel? Does the fit seem alright?” he questioned as Isabella moved her hands experimentally, the gloves creaking slightly.

“Yes,” she nodded, “they feel fine.”

“Are you sure? We can always do another scan if they’re uncomfortable.”

She gave him a grin, “Phineas, they’re just gloves, and they really do feel fine. If they start bothering me I’ll let you know.”

Seemingly reassured, he responded with a little nod, watching her for a moment before trying to shake off his returning blush. “I actually designed a few things for you, is it okay if we print them first before starting on the project?”

“Of course,” Isabella laughed, “but I thought you were the one who really wanted to start building.”

“Well, yeah, but we’ve got all day,” he managed, only turning slightly more pink as she smiled and made her way next to him on the floor, kissing his cheek. She was surprised to find that she could feel the warmth from his hand even through the gloves as he took hers in his. After a brief moment he leaned forward and selected a new option from the printer list, causing it to whir back to life.

Isabella watched quietly, enjoying the feel of him next to her and the time together more than the specific activity. As she started to drift, thoughts vaguely on their future together, she was startled when Phineas shifted, leaning forwards before holding something out to her with a smile.

“For you,” he managed, offering her the white rose, petals almost translucent. With a blush she took the flower, turning it in her fingers, her eyes widening when she noticed the intricate folds and gold inlay; she hadn’t even realized that the printer had finished. “Try the buttons,” he suggested, drawing her attention to two small gems halfway up the stem.

Pressing one, the rose opened in bloom, petals fanning out as they took on a pink hue. Additional presses went through a deep red, purple and then even blue, as the rose opened further. Giving the other button a press, she found it reversed the cycle, backing through the colors until the rose had closed up, exposed tips again a pure white.

“Wow, Phineas, it’s beautiful,” she breathed. She wasn’t normally much for flowers, but romantic gifts from Phineas were an entirely different story.

“Not as beau-” he started with a grin before chortling, taking a moment before he could regain his composure as she watched with a grin, eyebrow raised. “Sorry, I…” he attempted a minute later with a big grin, still not entirely composed, “I  _ do  _ think you’re beautiful, but...it was  _ so _ cheesy, I just couldn’t,” he finished with another little laugh.

“Aww, thank you,” she blushed, giving him a demure smile, which he returned with a contented grin of his own. After a minute he blinked and looked away as she followed his gaze to the printer, now holding what appeared to be a large white and pink piece of paper with complex silver traces throughout. As she watched with renewed curiosity, manipulators began swiftly folding the paper down until the resultant figure stood a mere two inches tall.

Having completed their task, the manipulators retracted with a low hum as Phineas gestured towards the small figure, encouraging her to take it. She gently lifted the origami unicorn, marveling again at the thought and detail put into such a gift. Noticing a small purple gem where its back met its neck, she pressed it before letting out a squeak, almost dropping it as it shook itself awake before turning its head to look at her, pink mane and tail now blowing in the nonexistent wind.

As Phineas chuckled at her reaction she reached her cupped hands carefully forwards; the unicorn hopping on to the table with a snort, prancing in a small circle. Isabella leaned forward in fascination, watching as it walked up to her before throwing its head back and galloping around the perimeter of the coffee table.

While she was entranced with the new gift, Phineas leaned back, content to just watch her reaction. After another minute she noticed his gaze and gave him a smile, scooting over to lean on the wall next to him, taking his hand.

“Thank you,” she started after a bit, “this is all really sweet.” She leaned over, giving him a lingering kiss as he momentarily froze before reciprocating. After another moment she felt his gloved hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer as he hesitantly deepened the kiss.

A few minutes later they broke apart, both thoroughly out of breath and blushing heavily. “Wow,” he managed to get out, watching her for another minute as she settled into him, leaning on his shoulder. “I actually have one more thing for you,” he started, reaching forward with his free hand to grab the small black box now resting in the center of the printer, careful not to disturb her.

As he offered it to her he felt her tense up on him with a small gasp. “Isabella?” he questioned, trying to catch her eye from this angle as she remained frozen on his shoulder. He returned his attention to the item in his hand, a featureless black cube about two inches on a side, and something connected. “Oh,” he whispered to himself, his cheeks now a deep shade of crimson, as he realized what this probably looked like.

“Isabella, sorry,” he started, giving her hand a squeeze as he pushed through his embarrassment, “but, this...this is a puzzle box, it’s just another one of our inventions.”

Phineas felt her shakily begin to breathe again and looked down, meeting her glistening eyes. “I really am sorry…” he trailed off, realizing that he really had no idea how to interpret her current expression, so he simply followed it with, “are you okay?”

He felt her shudder, wrapping both of her arms around his right as she burrowed into his shoulder, breathing heavily. After another minute he heard her faintly whisper, “I-I’ll be okay, you just...scared me.” He tried to calm his own pounding heart, all but holding his breath as he listened for her to continue. As the minutes dragged on he kept rolling her words around in his mind, but try as he might he simply didn’t have enough information.

“Would it,” he eventually ventured, “really have been that bad if it was?” At this she pulled back from him, hands trailing down to hold his, as she met his gaze with a questioning look.

“If it was...what?”

He felt his face flush even further, surely she wasn’t going to make him say it. But, considering how oblivious he used to be, he guessed it made sense that she wanted to make sure he wasn’t talking about something completely, non-romantically different. With a small grin that didn’t reach the apprehension in his eyes he answered her earnestly.

“If it was...a ring.”

The words hung between them for what felt like hours. Isabella knew she had to answer Phineas’ question, but somehow this was even harder than if he had actually popped  _ the  _ question, at least that would have only required her to get out a single word. Mulling that realization over, she was hit with a sudden giddiness.

“No, I guess not.” She leaned back into him, continuing quietly after a moment. “Sorry I freaked out, you...didn’t actually scare me, I just panicked because it was so unexpected. I mean, this  _ is  _ only our second date.”

Now breathing more easily, he could feel his smile returning. “Oh? Is there some rule for this sort of thing that I don’t know about?” he teased, easing her worries with his tone; before she could answer he continued with, “Outside of talking with your parents first, of course.”

She simply nodded, slipping into quiet contemplation; her emotional whiplash had now settled, leaving her with a surprising calm. Even though this was such a wildly different focus compared to his usual big ideas, she recognized Phineas’ typical dedication and attention to detail, and knew that he truly was serious behind the light-hearted facade.

The next few minutes found them leaning back against the wall and each other, Isabella still holding on to his arm, unfocused eyes vaguely directed towards the unicorn pretending to graze as Phineas enjoyed her warmth, puzzle box forgotten in his hand.

After a while Phineas shifted slightly; she heard a small hiss as he then set his gloves aside, before hesitantly presented the box to her again. “So,” she could hear the conflicting emotions in his voice, “this is a puzzle box.” She sat up and met his smile with a tentative one of her own as he continued, “Oh, you shouldn’t need your gloves any more.” After she took the gloves off he reached over, taking her hand and kissing the back of it with a shy smile before setting the black cube in her upturned palm.

Lifting the surprisingly-dense little box, she turned it this way and that, running her fingers along its too-smooth surface. Near one edge she felt a small lip; popping the rectangular panel open, she was greeted by a singular pink gem-like button. Pressing it produced no discernible effect, but once she closed the panel the box sealed back as if it was never there. As she rotated the cube in her hand she felt an unseen edge tug at her palm; turning the bottom to face her, she was surprised to find a single shining dot on its underside.

Feeling around further, she came upon a small section that rotated outwards in an L, revealing an orange gem at the end of the letter-shaped section. Watching as she pressed it, this time she saw an orange sparkle join the shining pink one and, as before, the opening completely sealed once she rotated the L back in place.

Seeing her looking contemplatively at the box, Phineas spoke up. “I know it’s not as exciting as the first two gifts, but it’s...well, there is a point to it-”

“And it’s a secret,” she finished for him with a grin, to which he nodded.

“So,” he ventured a minute later, “I know it’s a bit early, but would you like to get some lunch? Maybe have a picnic?”

“Sure,” she agreed, surprised to find it was already after eleven. Letting him help her up from the floor, she took a minute to stretch; as nice as it was being next to Phineas, she hoped they could do the actual building from the futon instead of the floor. Setting the rose and puzzle box carefully on the coffee table, she scooped up the unicorn which responded with a startled whinny. Holding it to her face she watched it for another moment before pressing the gem, setting the now-inanimate figure back on the table.

Taking a step forward, Phineas placed a hand on her back, applying gentle pressure up and down her spine as she leaned in, before taking her hand and leading her towards the door.


	6. What I Like About You

**What I Like About You**

**Saturday, eleven days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

After swinging by a local deli to grab some sandwiches and drinks, Phineas led Isabella towards a small park tucked in the middle of the campus. From behind a large tree he produced a folded blanket with a little flourish, laying it out on the ground before taking her hand and guiding her to sit next to him.

As they ate in the warm shade, talking of nothing of real importance, Isabella reflected on how, more than anything, she was glad to be spending time with Phineas again. While her job and various other interests had kept her purposefully distracted over the summer, being back with him like this now made her realize how much she had truly missed his presence.

Meeting her gaze, Phineas paused at the concern found there. As she took his hand he saw her swallow apprehensively, clearly working through something as her gaze fell to their hands. He squeezed hers in attempted reassurance but was otherwise silent, knowing she’d speak when she was ready. After another minute she met his eyes again.

“Phineas,” she started quietly, “I’m sorry for this summer. I know it  _ did  _ all work out eventually, but even as just your friend I shouldn’t have avoided you like that.”

Returning her gaze, he tried for a reassuring smile, “It’s okay, you were just busy.”

She shook her head, “No, I wasn’t; I was only busy because I was trying to distract myself from you. I’m sorry.”

He stared at her pensively for a moment, “And how did  _ you  _ feel this summer?”

“I...I really missed you,” she managed to get out, holding back tears as Phineas moved to embrace her.

“And I really missed you too,” he echoed, pulling her close. After another moment he continued, “And isn’t that enough?”

With a little nod into his shoulder, he heard her faintly choke out, “I guess so.” Gently stroking her head, he continued to hold her as she regained her composure.

“Besides,” she heard a grin return to his voice, “these past few days have more than made up for it.” With a sound of affirmation she nodded again.

After another minute they broke apart, quietly finishing their meal and gathering up the trash and blanket. Phineas offered her his hand, surprising her with a kiss when she accepted. They then began making their way back towards the dorm in contemplative silence.

About halfway there, Phineas let out a little chuckle. “You know, I think Ferb was right, it really does feel like we’ve basically been dating for years.” Seeing her skeptical look he continued, “I know, maybe not in a romantic sense, but his point was that people date to get to know each other better, and we’ve definitely done that.”

With a bemused snort she interjected, “Phineas, that’s not really-”

“Oh, I know, dating isn’t really the right word, but it  _ is _ because of all those years as your best friend that I know how much you truly mean to me, and that I’m not just getting swept up in some newfound infatuation.” She watched him grin contentedly for a moment before a new tinge touched his cheeks as he continued, “Although, I  _ am  _ enjoying the romantic side of things now that we are together.”

“So am I,” she half-whispered with a smile, pulling his arm to her as they continued on their way.

Arriving at the stairwell door, Isabella shot Phineas an uncharacteristic smirk before spinning him around to face her, his back to the door as her hands found his shoulders. She held him at arm’s-length for a moment, unable to contain her grin as she watched his confusion, before pushing him against the door and leaning into him deeply, questing for his lips.

Phineas gasped at the kisses trailed up his neck and jawline, cut off only as her lips found his. After an indeterminable moment of bliss she broke off in need of breath, still close enough that he could feel her smile brush his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him.

Eventually she drew back, regaining her breath along with her smirk, as she observed his dazed expression, “And that’s why Ferb is wrong,” to which he could only laugh.

The trek back up the stairs was easier this time for Isabella, either due to the walk around campus, or possibly the recent distraction that was still at the forefront of her mind. Arriving back in her room she smiled at the objects resting on the coffee table before returning her attention to him.

“Do you think we could build this on the futon?” she asked, sitting down.

“Sure,” he nodded, joining her. Leaning over, he pressed a couple buttons on the printer, causing it to glow and begin faintly humming as it began extruding layers of paper. “Just getting it started on the first bit,” he explained, “you’ll see.” He gestured towards the roll of blueprints, “Shall we?”

With a nod she picked them up, scooting close so that they could each hold a side as she unrolled them across their laps. The first page detailed an ornate book cover,  _ Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Phineas Flynn _ , in flowing script surrounded by a large heart. A myriad of lines swirled around it, connecting and outlining other smaller hearts in an intricate pattern. Notes along the side seemed to indicate both that sections of the front cover were actually buttons, and that the back housed what appeared to be a compartment of some sort.

After considering it for a moment, she set the page aside, to be met with a small groan from Phineas. “Sorry, these next few pages are gonna be  _ really  _ cheesy.” Looking from him back down to the blueprints, she couldn’t help but grin at the title of the first section,  _ What I Like About You _ . Below the heading was a set of four designs, detailing both the content for each page and the mechanisms by which they would pop up or otherwise interact.

The first page was, unsurprisingly,  _ Best Friend _ ; the design brought a smile to her lips, showing their first meeting in his backyard all those years ago. “Aww, you remember the first time we met?” she questioned.

“Yeah, I think so,” he grinned sheepishly, “I mean, I’ve also seen pictures from back then, so I don’t know how much of it is actually memory, but I do remember how cute that first  _ what’cha doin’ _ was.”

Smiling, she continued on to the next page,  _ Helpful _ , and giggled a little. “That’s pretty funny coming from you, Mr. I’ll-build-you-anything-you-need-or-want-in-an-hour Flynn.”

“Hey, you help too...all the time actually,” he defended, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, “You know, we wouldn’t have been able to do half of what we did without you.”

_ Smart _ was next, prompting a definite blush from Isabella that then spread to Phineas. “It’s funny, I was always so used to how you, Ferb, and Baljeet immediately picked up on everything, that it never even occurred to me how  _ amazing  _ that was at the time. And that’s not even taking into account how well you always do in school.”

After sitting there in thought for a moment he chuckled nervously, giving her a small smile, “I don’t know who has it worse in this situation, you reading these with me here, or me watching you read them.”

“It  _ is  _ a bit embarrassing,” she agreed, “but I know you really mean it, so I think I’ll manage.” Underneath the blueprints she found his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

The next page,  _ Brave _ , actually just resulted in a shared grin; truly, the list of things that she had either taken on or faced down, both for herself and Phineas, was quite impressive. “Wow, that’s...when you put it in a list, we had really crazy summers, didn’t we?”

“Yes, yes we did,” he agreed with a grin. Glancing at the printer he followed up with, “Here, let’s set these aside for a minute,” reaching over and grabbing the cover and a handful of pages from the side of the printer as she set the blueprints to her right.

When he handed the cover to her she was surprised at its heft; seeing her expression he explained, “There are a few things built in, and the spine is a battery that can also power the pages. Most of the inlay is coated to absorb heat and light, so just leave it in the sun if it stops working.”

She turned the cover in her hands, it was about a foot tall and eight inches wide, with what looked like about an inch of depth for the pages. The cover was a light brown with a large pale pink heart in the middle, with  _ Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Phineas Flynn _ written in purple and then orange, bordered in gold. The whorls and curls leading to and surrounding the smaller hearts were in mixed gold and silver, those themselves in varying darker shades of pink.

He handed her the first page, a blank cream sheet with a single sentence,  _ What I Like About You _ , printed in glossy black in the same flowing fashion as the title. The leftmost perhaps millimeter contained a few metallic notches and ridges and, upon opening the cover, she found that it slotted in securely with little effort.

The second was a full-width page, already folded in half. Sliding it into place she was surprised to find it stick to the first page, “They electromagnetically snap together,” Phineas offered by way of explanation with a shrug.

Opening the  _ Best Friend _ page she smiled as a multi-layered diorama of his backyard sprung up, complete with a young Phineas and Isabella. As she watched, the small cutouts folded away, popping back up in various other locations as they appeared to pursue each other. “I remember chasing you around the yard,” she chuckled, to which he nodded.

_ Helpful _ was equally detailed, with a cylindrical middle section that rotated, revealing dioramas of both her and the Fireside Girls assisting with various activities.

As he handed her the next page he grinned sheepishly, “Sorry, some of these didn’t really lend themselves to illustration,” to which she smiled while fitting the page.

Opening it she had to laugh,  _ Smart _ had a cheesy paper with an A+ on it, along with a number of inventions that had popped up and were now glowing and blinking. Investigating, she recognized a time machine, some sort of portal, and what was probably a computer of some sort, along with a couple others that didn’t immediately come to mind. “Fiber optics?” she questioned, to which he nodded.

“So, this was the first page I had to go more digital with,” he prefaced while handing her the next, “since there were just too many things to list and have them fit normally.” As she opened the next entry the two large rectangles began glowing beneath the  _ Brave _ heading, the one on the right showing a large list of her accomplishments that, when tapped, caused the one on the left to display a picture of the event. Her eyes widened a little as she realized the list was scrollable and even organized into sections such as events, people, and even apex predators.

After looking over the list for a moment, sharing smiles at some of the more memorable ones that he was more directly responsible for, he leaned forward again, snagging the rest of the printer’s output as it continued to whir away and placed it out of the way to his left on the futon. “Sorry that was so awkward,” he started, grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, “maybe we should just do the finished pages so we don’t have to go through all of them twice? Of course, you’re welcome to look at the blueprints too if you want.”

“Sure,” she nodded, taking the offered page. When she opened this one a large banner unfurled, declaring her to be  _ Caring _ , under which she was seen leading a troop of Lil’ Sparks and a seemingly-random assortment of animals. With a little giggle she held the book closer, curious to try and discover what had prompted this design, when she started to notice the details.

“Oh, is that Melissa?” she pointed with a little gasp, “And Iris? Gwen?” to which he nodded, pleased she was able to recognize the likenesses of the girls she had mentored even though he hadn’t had pictures for a few of them. “But what’s with the animals?” she asked, laughing.

“Well, they are,” he grinned, pointing to a few, “star-nosed mole, hawksbill turtle, saola, monarch butterfly,” while watching for her reaction.

“Wait...isn’t that-”

“All animals that you tried to help? Yeah, I think so. I mean, I could’ve missed a few.”

She spent another minute examining the paper menagerie, not noticing his focus on her, before turning to him with a grin. “So, what’s next?”

“Well,” he began, a corner of his mouth quirking up, “how about this?” as he placed a hand on her cheek. Leaning in, the last thing he saw before closing his eyes were hers widening in surprise. Guiding her to him he met her lips gently, surprised by the rush that threatened to overwhelm him even without the unexpected recklessness of her previous advance.

Coming back up for breath minutes later, Phineas let his hand trail down from where it had become entangled in her hair to rest around her shoulders, pulling her close. As she let out a contented sigh he leaned his head on hers, happy to just quietly share in the moment.

After a minute he heard her take in a quiet breath. “Phineas,” she started, “why is there a butterfly on the puzzle box?”

Looking over at the table he felt a small grin play across his face as he spotted the dark purple butterfly perched on top of the cube, iridescent wings slowly moving. “Oh, it does that sometimes.”

“Really?” she laughed, “That’s all the explanation I get?”

“Well, it  _ is _ a puzzle box,” he grinned back. After they watched it for another moment he reached over, offering her the next entry.

When unfolded, a large Fireside sash adorned with patches popped up from the center, flanked by the words  _ Determined _ and  _ Resourceful _ . A small rectangular screen was situated at the bottom right, currently inactive.

“Try touching the sash,” he offered with a smile.

Tapping on the sash, the screen below sprang to life, detailing the patch that she had pressed, along with both a date and quantity.

“I had some help with this one,” he explained, “but those should be when you first got the patch and how many you ended up with. Also, it should,” he leaned forward, placing a finger on the sash for a moment before making a downwards gesture, “scroll.” as the patches appeared to flow down the sash, revealing an entirely new set.

“Wow, is that every patch?”

He nodded, “It should be. You know, if I hadn’t been with you for a bunch of them I’d actually have a hard time believing that some of those are even real.”

“I could say the same about you and your summer projects,” she chuckled.

“Well...it’s still really impressive, though,” he replied sincerely, taking her hand and holding her gaze. “I mean, I think you already know this, but you’re the most amazing girl I know.”

“Thank you,” she managed with a hesitant smile as he gave her hand a squeeze, “seeing all of this does mean an awful lot to me.”

“Well,” he started, considering for a moment, “while some of it  _ is _ a bit out of date, this is how I feel about you.” Leaning back, he released her hand with a chuckle, “Which, I guess, brings us to the last couple pages. These are, uh...well, I guess they made more sense when I was thinking about asking you out,” he scratched his head, “but, here you go,” as he handed her a few more pages.

Snapping them in, she opened the first to be greeted with an overwhelming profusion of pink and sparkles, hearts and rainbows, as a paper Isabella faced off against an alien in a showdown for the fate of the universe. Or more accurately, a  _ Cute _ showdown for the fate of the universe.

“I’ve always thought you were cute, but I guess, compared to everything else,” he gestured towards the open book, “it just seemed pretty...superficial, I guess.”

She gave him a warm smile, “Well, yes, it might have been a bad sign if that’s all this had in it, but it’s just one page. And besides, it’s nice to  _ finally  _ hear you say that I’m cute.”

With a nervous chuckle he met her gaze, “Yeah, about that, it’s uh, it’s not…” he considered for a second, “you should probably just look at the next page.”

“Oh,” she gently laughed as she turned the page, this one nearly as pink as the last.  _ Pretty _ was dominated by a much more recent picture of her, surrounded by pop-up layers of hearts and flowers. As she considered it for a moment he noticed her cheeks begin to match the page, and could feel his own face warming in response.

With his eyes drifting across the paper flowers, Phineas started with, “It seemed silly to have both of these pages, but I actually think you’re more pretty than cute now, and I…” he considered for a second, meeting her gaze with a shy smile, “I thought you’d like to know.”

With a nod and a sound of affirmation she smiled brightly back at him, “That’s very sweet of you.” As she returned her attention to the book she noticed that there was one further page; turning to it, she was greeted with another flowing sentence in black, devoid of decoration.  _ Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you be my girlfriend? _

“So this is how you were going to ask me out?” she asked, prompting a laugh from Phineas.

“Actually, the original plan was to build a huge version in front of the school. I never actually decided if I was going to make it shrink or just build you a second, smaller one to keep. But yes,” he continued as his eyes fell to the book in her lap, “if I had gotten up the courage, this was going to be my big and obvious confession.”

Her hand found his as she drew closer, leaning gently on him, “It’s okay,” she comforted.

After sitting there quietly lost in thought for a minute, he reached over and grabbed the next pile of papers from the side of the printer, handing them to her.

“There’s more?” she questioned.

“Not really,” he grinned, “that’s just a bunch of construction paper that’ll fit into the book. Want to do some scrapbooking?”


	7. Scrapbooking

**Scrapbooking**

**Saturday, eleven days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Setting aside the book and materials that they had been working on, Isabella leaned over, giving Phineas a peck on the cheek before standing up from the futon and stretching with a small groan. “Let’s take a little break, would you like something to drink?” she asked, moving towards the kitchenette.

“Sure, water’s fine,” he replied before excusing himself to the bathroom. When he returned he found her leaning against the kitchen counter holding a plastic cup, watching the unicorn explore the corners of the small room. As he came over she offered him a cup; taking it, he leaned against the counter next to her, shoulders gently touching.

“So,” he inquired, “have you been enjoying your day so far?”

“Of course,” she smiled, leaning in to him.

“Good,” he grinned, reaching his arm around her shoulder and giving her a squeeze.

After spending a couple more quiet minutes together, idly watching the unicorn galloping around their feet, Phineas set his now-empty cup aside and made his way back over to the coffee table. Clearing a space along the wall and stacking the scattered papers on the table, he proceeded to lift the futon from its frame and prop it up against the wall.

“We’ll probably want to work at the table, so hopefully this helps,” he offered Isabella, taking a seat on the repositioned futon. Looking at the printer, he noticed that it had finished its task and was currently idling amidst a number of rainbow-hued piles, a lone folded page resting in its center. Grabbing the book he snapped the new page in at the end before shutting it and pressing a rapid combination on the cover, resulting in a mechanical hiss. Looking up from his task he found Isabella watching him curiously.

“We’ll get to that later,” he answered the unspoken question with a small grin, his jittery excitement back. As she made her way to join him on the futon he reached over, powering down and closing the printer before placing it on the ground next to him with a small thump.

“So let’s see,” he started, reaching into another small pocket of his backpack and pulling out four different crafting scissors, “we’ve got these, and a bunch of heat-activated sticky strips,” he gestured to one of the neat piles of printer output. “Just put one between two pages and hold it for a few seconds and your body heat will activate it. I brought some pictures,” he pointed at an inch-tall pile of photographs, and then to a large rainbow stack of construction paper in various shapes, “and a bunch of hearts, frames, letters, and extra construction paper. Oh yeah,” he chuckled, pulling out a handful of markers, “and these might help.”

Sitting down to his right, she reached over and pulled her shoebox of memorabilia close, opening it and removing a large stack of photographs of her own that she began flipping through. He watched her quietly for a minute, observing the emotions flickering across her face, as he tried to decide on the best course of action.

“So,” he began, “I was thinking it might be best if we separate this out by page; that way you can add what you want. Oh, and I can use the printer to make copies of pictures if you have some that you don’t want to cut up.”

“Okay,” she nodded, setting aside her stack of photos, “do you want to start?”

“Sure,” he grinned, reaching out and grabbing the pictures from the coffee table; flipping through the photos, he began placing them in piles on the table in front of them. “Prom, prom, soccer, my necklace-”

“Your necklace?” she questioned, looking at him curiously.

“Yeah,” he agreed, fishing it out from under his shirt and holding it towards her. The dull metallic links held a deep purple spinel, cut in a small oval, attached at the top by a dome of the same almost-matte metal. “I redid the setting a while back to make sure it didn’t come loose,” he explained.

“I didn’t know you still wore it…” she reached out to touch the gem, “or, actually, I didn’t realize you  _ ever  _ did.”

“Of course I did,” he answered sincerely, “since it was a present from you. It’s actually,” he continued with a small blush, “part of the reason I didn’t give up in high school. I was probably reading too much into it at the time, but having matching necklaces in a mix of our favorite colors had to mean something, right?”

At that she laughed a little, “That’s actually exactly what it was, I guess I just got it for you a few years too early.” After considering for a moment she looked back over at him, “I think I know where mine is; do you think if I get my mom to find it, that you can fix it like yours and bring it the next time you come up?”

“Of course,” he smiled, slipping the necklace back under his shirt as he leaned forward, kissing her briefly. Returning his attention to the pictures at hand, he placed the one of the necklace on an empty spot on the table before continuing.

“Let’s see, next is the school aquarium trip…” he trailed off, seeing her expression. “Isabella,” he chuckled, “we’re going to be here all afternoon if I have to explain them all.”

“But out of everything we’ve done, why a normal field trip from years ago?”

“Because of this,” he offered the picture to her, showing a very red teenage Phineas close to panic, Isabella hanging tightly to his arm, asleep on his shoulder, as they rode the bus home from the day’s activities, “you can thank Ferb for the picture,  _ he  _ thought it was hilarious.”

“Oh,” she laughed, “I had forgotten all about that. No wonder you were so tired when we got back.”

“Yeah,” he grinned back, “I mean, it was nice, but I definitely didn’t get any sleep on  _ that  _ trip.” Setting the picture aside, he continued, “And next is soccer again,” adding it to the pile, “aquarium, your driving test-”

“Really? My driving test? I know you drove me to it, but was there something I missed?”

“No,” he considered, “it was just nice getting to spend time with you. They don’t all have to be exciting or romantic, do they?” As she shook her head in agreement he continued, “Actually, what mainly stuck with me about that was just how  _ adult _ it felt, in the real sense of the word, you know, having responsibilities, and I guess...facing them together.”

Mulling over his own words he looked to her a moment later, surprised by her serious expression that seemed to mirror his own feelings, before letting his eyes fall to the next picture. As he did, Isabella leaned over, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his. Ending the embrace with a small squeeze a minute later, she sat back with a hint of a smile; there were no tears this time, just a warm understanding.

As he leaned back, lost in the consideration of whether he should continue through the pictures or just watch her, she broke his concentration with a quiet, “Phineas.” Looking up, he was again surprised by her countenance; while a small voice reminded him that he’d probably presented her with a similar face multiple times in the past few days, it was an entirely different experience being on the receiving end. “I love you,” she simply stated, her eyes conveying a depth and meaning that those mere words could not.

“I love you too,” he managed, trying not to be swept away, as a small part of his mind calmly catalogued both the overwhelming emotional response and a new desire that had begun to surface; a sudden, desperate need to hold her close.

Setting the remaining photos aside he reached an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him as she attempted a reassuring smile through her surprised squeak. Before the inevitable nervousness could catch up with him he pulled her onto his lap, leaning her back and kissing her deeply, her immediate response all the assurance he needed. Wrapping his arms around her he continued the kiss, pulling her closer against his chest as she snuggled into him, craning so as not to lose his lips.

Isabella eventually broke the kiss, letting her head fall back to his chest as she relaxed into him, listening to his pounding heart. As she regained her breath she felt him lean back, hand trailing down to her waist as his left idly stroked her hair. After a couple minutes, during which the tempo in his chest only seemed to increase, she looked up at him in concern.

“Phineas, are you okay?”

Opening his eyes slightly to look down at her, he faintly grinned, “Yeah, I am, I just...” he trailed off, turning even redder. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

“I think I do,” she smirked, placing a hand on his chest and kissing the side of his neck, causing a round of shivers to run through him. As he looked at her in surprise she reached her hand around his neck with a grin, pulling him down into another kiss.

When her body’s demand for oxygen could no longer be ignored she loosened her hold on him, brushing her lips over his as he hesitantly pulled back, before returning her head to his chest. Phineas held her tightly to him, his hand rubbing into her back as he caught his breath.

After a minute’s consideration he shot her an apologetic smile, “I think...this is probably enough for now,” as he loosened his hold on her.

Fluttering her lashes at him, if only for his reaction, she gave him a demure smile, “Are you sure?”

“No, I’m really not,” he almost-grinned with a shake of his head, “but it’s probably a good idea.”

To that she nodded, enjoying another moment in his arms before scooting off his lap, taking her place back beside him, if a bit closer than before. Looking over, she watched him shoo the unicorn away before picking up the dwindling stack of pictures.

Exhaling softly through his mouth, she saw focus return to his eyes as he drew a deep breath. “Alright, so I think I’ve just got a few more pages worth of pictures. Most of these are either summer adventures or times we danced together,” he made two further small stacks on the table, before chuckling quietly, “and you can thank Ferb for this one,” he concluded, handing her a picture of their first kiss from a few days ago.

Setting the picture on one of the few empty spots remaining on the table, she picked up her photos and began leafing through them. After adding a couple to existing piles her grin widened as she offered him a pair of pictures.

Taking them he let out a small groan, “Why would you bring pictures of  _ that _ ?”

“Because it was our school play,” she laughed.

“Yeah, but, I was a  _ tree _ .”

“It was cute,” she prodded him in his side, continuing to giggle.

“Okay,” he begrudgingly accepted, realizing he wasn’t going to win this argument.

“Besides,” she smiled warmly, “we had a song together and everything.”

At that he grinned, “Yeah, I guess that part  _ was  _ fun, and,” he chuckled, “you  _ did  _ make a cute squirrel.”

With a laugh she returned her attention to the task at hand, adding a few further photos to their pile of adventures before starting a new stack with a mischievous grin. “Sleepover,” she offered, adding a couple more to the lone picture as she watched his reaction out of the corner of her eye, amused at his feigned ignorance betrayed by the fresh pink on his cheeks.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, snapping his focus back to her as she handed him a few more pictures, “I was hoping I had pictures from the Fireside Girls’ Graduation.”

“Yeah, I’m really glad I was able to come to that.” Looking down at the picture he licked his lips, “You looked really nice,” he offered, setting the pictures on the table.

“Thank you,” she grinned shyly, “you cleaned up pretty well yourself,” as she slipped the remaining photos back into the shoebox and set it aside.

“Thanks,” he responded in embarrassment, eyes fixed on the table for a moment before meeting hers with a hesitant grin. “So, how do you want to do this?”

“Doesn’t matter to me as long as we’re working on it together,” she shrugged with a smile, “let’s just get started.”

“Alright,” he nodded, clearing a space in front of them on the table and picking up a pile, “so first is...soccer.” As Isabella set a green page between them he placed the pictures on top, prompting a laugh as he added a large frilly heart around one of the pictures of her.

Thus they began in earnest, arranging and embellishing the first few pages in rapid succession, quickly completing ones for soccer, their first kiss, and the aquarium field trip. Arriving at her first contribution, Phineas pulled the printer back open and began using it to copy her photos.

Humming quietly to herself, Isabella continued working on the school play page, sticking the photo of her and Phineas during their duet front and center; as ridiculous as the play itself had been, walking home together after practice, belting out a song about squirrels, would remain both her most amusing and cherished memory from that particular event.

The next set of pictures were of them dancing together; picking them up with a smile, she began flipping through, trying to decide which to use in the limited space available. Seeing her expression he gave her an apologetic grin.

“Sorry, I tried to only pick a few, but do you know how many times we’ve danced together?” As she looked at him questioningly he laughed, “I don’t know either, but it was a  _ lot _ .” Spending a few minutes quietly focused together, they ended up cutting out five different pictures and affixing them to the bright pink page. With a purple marker Phineas filled in a small description under each as Isabella added DANCE to the top in construction paper, along with some smaller hearts.

Her driving test was next, documented through a series of selfies. It really  _ did  _ seem like an adult sort of thing, she reflected, in perhaps the most mundane fashion; and yet, even the thought of spending those times with Phineas set her heart racing. With a small grin she peeked his way, quietly contemplating the impossibility of expressing her current feelings aloud. While a part of her wanted to tackle him here and now, pledging herself to him body and soul before dragging him off to the bedroom, a slightly calmer portion prevailed as she reminded herself that yes, there  _ were _ words she could use to express these feelings, she just had to wait until he gave her the opportunity and  _ asked _ .

“Isabella?” he questioned, causing her to flush heavily as she realized where her thoughts had taken her. Recomposing herself, she set the finished page on the stack before returning her attention to him with a faint grin.

“Yes?”

“You alright? Do you want to take a break?”

With a deep breath she stretched before returning her attention to him with a smile. “No, I’m good,” she assured before leaning into him for what was meant to be a quick kiss. As she pulled back she was surprised to find his lips pursuing hers, renewing their contact as she was stopped from further retreat by his hand on her back. Breaking apart a minute later she sat back and watched his contented expression, hoping her inner turmoil wasn’t reflected on her face as she desperately tried to quell a certain, vocal part of her psyche making quite vivid recommendations as to how they might continue.

With some effort she returned her attention to the table, scooping up a couple pictures and handing one to Phineas to copy. She cut out his necklace as he began trimming the picture of them in front of the gem display.

Examining the picture more closely, he couldn’t help but chuckle with a small shake of his head; along with getting them matching necklaces, how he had never noticed her blush or embrace at the time still baffled him. Having finished with the scissors, he offered her the now heart-shaped picture, along with a large purple frame, for the center of the page.

“Do you want me to print another picture of my necklace so we can have two on there?”

“No, it’s fine,” she reassured, “we can finish it after I find mine.”

With a nod he added the page to the pile before looking over the remaining sets of photos, eventually scooping one up with a smile. “So, prom,” he began, “which one do you want to do first, junior or senior year?”

Handing him a midnight-blue page she smiled fondly, “Let’s do the normal one first.” She started arranging the pictures of both of them in their formal attire as he stuck a bevy of tiny white stars and hearts to the top of the page, tapering off after the first couple inches. After they had added some additional decorations he leaned back, considering it for a moment.

“You know, other than maybe missing a kiss at the end, that was a pretty amazing night.”

“Yeah,” she grinned, “it really was great...and then next year you tried to kick it up a notch,” she finished with a laugh.

“Well, at least it was memorable,” he grinned back, “even if we didn’t actually end up making it to prom.” Reflecting back on the attempt, he began layering items on the new cerulean sheet.

First was the jet, just large enough for the four couples posing in front of it. Next came a set of three pictures framed in separate colorful rectangles, their three course meal on three continents. With a black marker Phineas added a drawing of the plane as a further separator, dramatic skid marks from their emergency landing swerving across the page. Cut to fit, Isabella offered him the final picture, their impromptu dance in the light of the setting sun once the jet was fixed.

“You know, as exciting as that was, I’m glad you went more traditional for our Fireside graduation ceremony,” she smiled as they moved on to the next page. “Actually, the limo was a nice touch; I know I told you back then too, but... _ thank you _ ,” leaning over she kissed him gently, “you really know how to make a girl feel special.”

Blushing slightly he brushed his hand along her cheek, “Of course...you know I’d do anything for you.” Catching a flash of something in her eyes he opened his mouth, only to close it again as she smothered that spark with a sudden nervous embarrassment, no longer able to meet his eyes. Letting his hand fall to hers he took her left in both of his, calmingly rubbing the back of her hand with the simple assurance that he was there for her.

After a moment’s consideration she removed her hand with an apologetic smile, pushing herself up. “I think I need a moment, can we take a break?”

“Of course,” he replied, scooping up the unicorn and setting it back on the now mostly empty table before standing himself. Stretching, he watched her curiously as she seemed to not know what to do; taking a single step towards the kitchen, pivoting towards the bedroom, and then eventually pulling her foot back and pacing in a little circle, hands on her hips.

Biting her bottom lip she returned her attention to him. “I...do you think we could take a break and go to the store? I actually wanted to cook tonight, but I haven’t gotten groceries yet.”

“Sure,” he responded, taking her hands, “as long as I can help.” Watching her for a moment he gave her a reassuring grin, “I don’t know why you’re so nervous, you’re a great cook.”

“Thanks,” she hesitantly returned his grin, “but that’s not…” she trailed off quietly, cheeks starting to warm as she avoided his questioning gaze. After a moment’s silence she met his eyes with a determined look, “Alright, I’ll just be a minute.”

Phineas watched her make her way to the bathroom, puzzled but not overly concerned; he figured if it was important that she would bring it up in due time. Reaching down, he deactivated the unicorn and began tidying up the various scraps of paper left over from their earlier activities. Having thrown away all the small bits he could find, he proceeded to straighten up the remaining couple stacks of photos along with the newly created pile of pages. As the final step he wrapped his arms around the futon, managing to heft it on to its frame with a grunt as he unrolled and pulled it back into place.

Glancing up, he noticed Isabella was back, now looking much more composed standing in the doorframe to the hall. Walking over to her he pulled her into an embrace, “You good now?” he quietly questioned into her hair.

“Yes, yes I am,” she replied with a clear grin to her voice, “are you ready to go?”

“Of course. Shall we?” he responded, pulling back with a smile and taking her hand as they moved towards the door.

With a smile and a nod she entwined their fingers, holding him close as they departed.


	8. Taking a Break

**Taking a Break**

**Saturday, eleven days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Exiting the stairwell into the warm afternoon air, Phineas and Isabella made their way towards her car. As they approached he let go of her hand, lightly placing his arm around her waist as she proceeded to unlock the car door. Once completed he reached over, opening it for her with a smile and then closing it back once she had entered, before happily bounding around to the passenger side and hopping in. As he buckled up she proceeded to pull out, working their way through the campus.

“Thanks, by the way,” he started, as they turned on to the main road. “I was just planning on taking us out, but this is a much better idea.”

“Well,” she chuckled, “let’s see how it goes first. I don’t usually cook on my own, so we might still end up going out.”

“But we’re cooking together, right?” he grinned, “I’m sure between the two of us we can figure it out.” Considering for a moment he looked over at her, “Actually, what are you planning on making?”

“Nothing fancy,” she shrugged, “just some chicken and veggies, if that’s okay?”

“Sure,” he nodded, “that sounds great.” With a grin he settled back; while it  _ did  _ sound good, he realized that he didn’t really care what they were making as long as they were doing it together.

Arriving at the store a few minutes later, Phineas offered her his hand as they made their way towards the entrance. As they entered he grabbed a basket, stopping near the front as she began investigating the signs above the aisles. After giving her a moment he cleared his throat and started leading her towards the closest aisle.

“Come on, let’s just start here and work our way back. We’re not in a hurry, right?” he grinned, looking back at her.

“No, I guess not,” she smiled back, taking a couple quick steps to catch up with him. After a minute spent walking the first aisle he stopped her with his hand before letting hers go and fishing out his phone, checking the time. With a nod he slipped it back into his pocket before returning his attention to her.

“Is it okay if I bake some bread as well?”

“You bake?” she questioned, a bit surprised.

“Well, more like I follow recipes,” he grinned in response, running his hand through his hair, “but it’s kind of been my other hobby this summer for when everyone else is busy.” Seeing her expression he held up a hand, grin still on his face, “No, no, it’s okay, it’s actually pretty fun...and you know what the best part is?” his grin widened at her curious expression. “So far, what I’ve baked has never inexplicably disappeared. Well, except for those cookies that one time,” he chuckled in recollection, “but I’m pretty sure Candace and Amanda just ate them all.”

“Sure,” she laughed, “so what do you need?”

“Yeast, flour, eggs, salt, and butter,” he ticked off on his fingers.

“Okay, I’ve got most of those,” she nodded, “so we should probably just pick up some yeast and more flour.”

“Great!” he smiled widely, “Don’t worry, I’ll try not to blow up your kitchen.” At her surprised look he laughed, “Just kidding!” prompting a chuckle from her before he leaned in and kissed her briefly.

Taking her hand they continued through the aisles, slowly adding to the basket of ingredients; Phineas occasionally sneaking in candy or other treats much to Isabella’s amusement.

“Hey, we’re adults now, that means we can have candy if we  _ want _ ,” he protested after she caught him at his latest attempt.

“Yes, but that’s  _ really  _ too many gummy bears,” she objected with a giggle as she put the five-pound bag back on the shelf.

“Yes,  _ dear _ ,” he responded with a roll of his eyes, to which she promptly poked him in his side, eliciting a startled squeak, even as faint pink touched her cheeks.

Continuing onwards, they made their way through a few more aisles, having now found the majority of their ingredients when Phineas stopped with a chuckle.

“You know what’s funny? I think Candace has made me overly paranoid.” At her confused expression he continued, “I just keep expecting her to jump out at us from somewhere with some sort of  _ You are so busted! _ ”

“For what?” she asked, still puzzled.

“I don’t know, maybe this,” he held up their hands, still firmly clutched together. “I’m just so used to trying to keep how I feel about you a secret, that it still seems weird to be walking around together like this.”

“You do know that everyone knows now, right?”

At that he chuckled with a little smirk, “Actually, I don’t think Candace does yet.”

Her mouth formed a little, “Oh,” before breaking into a grin, “Well, that might be funny.”

“Yeah,” he grinned back, “I’ll let you know how it goes.”

Making their way through the last few aisles Isabella grabbed a couple more items, placing them in the basket. Taking a moment she went through them a second time before nodding. “Okay, I think we’ve got everything we need.”

Arriving back at the front of the store, Phineas set their items on the belt while Isabella made some polite small talk with the cashier. With the groceries scanned and bagged he moved forward, taking out his wallet, only to be stopped by her hand on his arm.

“Phineas, you know you don’t have to pay for everything.”

“Well, if you’re cooking then at least let me buy the groceries,” he replied, seemingly unconcerned.

“But I thought we were cooking together?” she questioned.

Looking back at her for a moment he broke into a grin then simply shrugged, before turning around and paying. “We can talk about it later,” he offered as he picked up the bags of groceries, Isabella stepping up next to him and taking his free hand in hers as they walked out the door, heading towards her car.

As they walked through the large parking lot she stopped for a moment, a look of consideration on her face, as she took a breath and attempted a reassuring smile before beginning with, “Thanks, I needed this.”

“Groceries?” he quipped, holding up the bags.

“Well, that too,” she responded with a chuckle before her serious expression returned, “But no, I needed a little break from my room, that was getting to be too much for me.”

His confused expression was met with a sympathetic smile. “Just...the two of us together, alone…” she managed to hold his gaze, cheeks warming.

“Oh,” he blushed in realization, his eyes falling to their hands, “sorry…”

“No, no, it’s okay, it’s not your fault,” she reassured, before considering for a moment, “Well, I mean, it  _ is  _ because of you,” she further reddened as she glanced off to the side, “but it’s my responsibility to control myself, not yours.”

“Still…” he squeezed her hand, drawing her attention back to him, “you should let me know if there’s anything I can do.” As she let out a little snort, grin playing at the corners of her mouth, his eyes widened a little.

“To  _ help _ ,” he amended, his cheeks warming as he attempted an unconvincing glare.

“Thanks,” she smiled softly, “I will.”

As they got into her car and buckled up, Phineas looked over at her curiously. “So, what  _ were  _ you wanting to do?”

Attempting a calm expression, a faint blush still on her cheeks, she shook her head slightly. “Don’t worry, you’ll find out eventually,” she reassured, watching him go contemplative in the passenger seat as she pulled out of the parking lot.

“So, is this another Isabella  _ Flynn  _ thing?” he broached a moment later, surprised at how easily the name rolled off of his tongue.

“Maybe…” she trailed off, before considering quietly, “or at least a _fianc_ _ée_ thing.” Focused on the road, she didn’t catch the rapid transition of surprise, elation, and then contentment that played out on his face.

Arriving back at the dorms a few minutes later, they exited the car in calm silence, Phineas carrying the bags of groceries as they made their way towards the stairwell door. Meeting him at the door with a tender smile, she wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace as she brushed her lips against his cheek with a whispered, “Thank you,” before pulling back coyly.

Isabella unlocked the door and gestured him ahead, following him in as they began their trek back up the three flights of stairs. Arriving in her room he set the bags on the counter, taking out the newly-purchased yeast and flour and setting it to the side as she put away the rest of the food and spices.

“So, we’ve got a couple hours until dinner, how long do you need to make the bread?” she asked once the counter was clear and the bags put away, as she began getting out the rest of the ingredients.

“Oh, it really doesn’t take that long to make, but if we can give it at least an hour to proof that’d be best,” he answered, expecting further questions before remembering who he was talking to. “Do you have a bowl and a mixing spoon I can use?”

Getting out the bowl and setting it on the counter, she offered him the spoon with a grin. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Sure,” he nodded, “can you add the ingredients while I stir?” He then began going through quantities by memory, her adding each to the bowl as he stirred rhythmically. Finishing the simple mixture, he continued to stir for a few more minutes until she offered to take over.

“Thanks,” he breathed as she began to stir, letting out a little chuckle after a moment. “Wow, you make me look out of shape,” prompting a grin from her as she continued mixing the dough for another minute.

Looking over at him she broke into a large smile. “You can go ahead and make a mess, you might as well set up enough room so we can both knead the dough.” With a nod he cleared a large area on the counter and dusted it with flour, startling when she then slammed the ball of dough down in the middle.

Pulling it in half, they each began to work the dough in quiet concentration, punctuated only by the impact of the dough on the counter and the crinkle of the bag of flour as Phineas sprinkled more as necessary.

“You’re right...” Isabella huffed a few minutes later, folding hers over before pounding it back out, “this is...pretty fun…”

“Right?” he managed back before glancing over and almost dropping his dough on the floor. Noticing his falter she turned to him, her face flushed with exertion, as a few stray hairs fell across her eyes. Reaching a tentative hand forward, he brushed them back behind her ear with a blush, leaving a trail of flour along her cheek before leaning in and capturing her lips with his.

Isabella broke the liplock with a gasp a moment later but didn’t pull back, instead leaning into him further, forcing him back against the counter as their lips reconnected. Placing her hands atop his where he was propping himself up, she pressed into him with a low moan, continuing their embrace until she felt him begin to waver under their combined weight.

She strongly considered continuing, his collapse onto the flour-covered counter would serve as a perfect excuse to take his shirt  _ and  _ to relocate somewhere more comfortable. As she debated, a small voice rose in panic in the back of her head, reminding her of both their earlier conversation and her internal vow to herself and Phineas. Pushing herself up with some effort, she met his dazed expression with a conflicted smile of her own.

“Sorry, I think I need a moment,” she breathed, pulling herself from his gaze as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the small kitchen, cheeks bright red. After a moment she hesitantly returned her eyes to his which were full of a mix of surprise and concern; giving him an apologetic smile she continued with, “You can finish up the bread if you want, I might be a little while.” With that said she rinsed her hands off before making her way to the bedroom, closing the door and flopping onto her bed with a loud exhalation. Considering for a moment, she pulled her phone out and dialed Ginger, hoping that she would have a few Baljeet-free minutes to talk.

“Hey chief, what’s up?” Ginger answered after a couple rings, “Didn’t you have a date with Phineas today?”

“Hey Ging, yeah, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” she greeted back. “How do you control yourself around Baljeet?”

“I, uh, what?” Ginger sputtered over the phone, causing Isabella to grin. “You do know we’ve been dating for years, I’m not sure if my definition of  _ controlling myself _ is really going to be useful to you.”

“Yeah, but this is only my second date with Phineas and I already can’t keep my hands off of him!” Isabella exclaimed, concern touching her voice.

“Whoa, girl, so where did you go for this date?”

“Right now we’re in my dorm room,” Isabella admitted, “we were building a book and now we’re baking.”

“Wow, domestic,” Ginger declared, grin clearly audible.

“Not  _ helping _ ,” Isabella practically hissed.

“Yeah, well,” Ginger chuckled, “it sounds like you kind of set yourself up there.”

Isabella exhaled softly, “So what do I  _ do _ ?” she asked, concern creeping back into her voice.

“I don’t know Izzy, but if you’re really worried about it, it sounds like you should plan your next date somewhere with other people around.”

“Yeah, I think that’d help…” she agreed, “but what do I do about  _ today _ ?”

“Is it really that bad?” Ginger asked with a chuckle.

“Well, I’ve already had to stop myself from dragging him back to my bedroom... _ twice _ ,” Isabella admitted, clearly flustered. The line fell silent for a moment as Ginger considered her response, before continuing.

“Izzy, please don’t take this the wrong way, but...why  _ did  _ you stop yourself?”

“Because,” she exclaimed loudly before dropping her voice to a frantic whisper, “we’ve only been dating for a few days. This is only our  _ second  _ actual date.”

“And?” Ginger prompted.

“And...I don’t know if Phineas is ready…” Isabella admitted.

“And you are?”

“Yeah,” Isabella responded, a new warmth entering her voice in that single syllable.

“You know,” Ginger suggested, a hint of a grin in her tone, “you could just ask him.”

“I…” Isabella started, fully prepared to object before closing her mouth in realization, “huh, maybe I  _ could _ …”

After giving her a moment to reflect, Ginger broached the next topic, “So, why these sudden urges?”

“It’s just, he’s being so... _ Phineas _ …” Ginger could almost hear the accompanying hand wave, “you know how he gets when he’s focused on something. Well, now that something is  _ us _ . Ginger, he’s already planning on talking to my parents!” Ginger gasped slightly before glaring at the phone.

“Izzy, I’m going to be upset if you end up engaged before I do.”

“It’s not a competition, Ging,” Isabella laughed, “but if you’re really concerned then I’m not the one you should be talking to. Phineas is definitely up to something, though,” she continued, her tone again serious, “and knowing him it’ll probably be soon. But that’s just it, it’s because of that that I want to show him how much he means to me, and I just don’t know how to do that with  _ words _ .” She paused for a minute, considering further, “Well, I mean, at least not until he  _ does  _ propose…”

“So if he proposed tonight, would that somehow help?” Ginger questioned, skepticism clear in her voice.

At that Isabella barked a little laugh at the absurdity of it, “No, I think that’d probably just make it worse.” She could almost see Ginger’s knowing nod as she had to admit to herself that this wasn’t  _ just  _ about expressing her feelings.

“So, putting that aside for now,” Ginger’s words snapped her out of her current train of thought, “how long have you loved him?”

“For more than ten years now,” Isabella answered confidently, “you know that.”

“And how long has he loved you?” Ginger continued.

“For almost as long,” Isabella grinned, pink touching her cheeks.

“So what are you actually afraid of?”

“I...” she started before trailing off in consideration, “I guess I just don’t want to pressure him into doing anything he’s not ready for yet.”

“And if he  _ was  _ ready?” Ginger prompted.

“Then I guess I wouldn’t be talking with you now,” Isabella trailed off, blushing as she considered her course of action. After a moment of silence she continued with, “Thanks Ging...I don’t know what I’m going to do about the rest of today, but at least I think I know how  _ I  _ feel now.”

“Any time,” Ginger reassured, “Oh, and Isabella?”

“Yes?”

“Just...be safe,” she said, concern clear in her voice.

“Thanks, and don’t worry, we will be,” Isabella reassured with a smile, confidence returning. After saying their goodbyes, she hung up the phone and exited the room, a fresh smile on her face.

Walking into the living area, she saw Phineas look up with a grin from where he was sitting on the futon, idly turning the puzzle box in his hand. Glancing over, she observed that the counter had been cleaned; the ingredients placed neatly in order and the bowl now resting in a corner, covered with a kitchen towel. Walking over to the futon, she perched on the edge to his right, considering her hands for a moment before blowing out a breath.

“Sorry about that,” she started, tentatively meeting his gaze only to find reassuring acceptance reflected back.

“It’s fine,” he smiled gently in response, “as long as you’re okay.” Seeing her nod he continued, “Oh, and I finished up the dough, it’s proofing now. That means we’ve got an hour, maybe hour and a half, until we should start cooking.” Looking between her and the table he considered for a moment, “Would you like to finish up the scrapbook, or is there something else you’d like to do?”

“There’s...actually quite a bit I’d like to do,” she started, blush returning as she met his eyes, “but for now, can I just lay here with you?” She saw his eyes widen slightly, but his smile didn’t waver as he took her hand.

“Of course, what do you want me to do?”

“Just...lay down here,” she instructed, standing up for a moment as he set the puzzle box on the table and then reclined on the futon. Easing herself down next to him she found her breath suddenly coming in small gasps, eyes wide as she was overcome with a sudden nervous panic. This was exactly what she wanted, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to close that last inch between them, what if she was going too fast? As she fought to control her breathing, trying to decide on the best way to extract herself from the situation she had just put herself into, she felt Phineas’ warm arms gently wrap around her, pulling her against him.

“It’s okay,” he murmured comfortingly into her ear, hand stroking the back of her head, “it’s alright.” He continued this way for a few more minutes until her breathing calmed and she settled into him.

“Are you sure?” she whispered a minute later, so quiet he had to strain to hear.

“About holding you?” he returned, equally low. As she nodded he only chuckled, trailing his hand down her back and pulling her even closer as his response. He knew there were more things to be done, and conversations to be had, but for now he kissed her forehead and relaxed, simply enjoying how perfectly she fit against him.


	9. Backwards

**Backwards**

**Saturday, eleven days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

“-gitchee goo means that I love you!”

The familiar refrain continued for another moment until Isabella felt Phineas shift, temporarily loosening his hold on her as he reached into his pocket and silenced the alarm. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but after her earlier panic his comforting warmth was all it had taken. As his hand returned around her she leaned back slightly in his arms, noses almost brushing as she met his languid gaze.

“Hey,” he greeted drowsily, eyes half-closed, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Hey,” she whispered back, surprised by the prevailing calm as she felt herself slowly break into a relaxed grin. Licking her lips she watched him quietly for another moment before leaning forward and gently pressing her mouth to his. After only a moment she broke the contact, lips still brushing his as she awaited his reaction.

She felt him move, his hand gently on her back, as he half-opened his eyes inquiringly. Encountering no concern nor panic, she let her gaze fall demurely even as she leaned back into him. Trailing kisses across his lips, never lingering for more than a second, she could feel his smile as he met her each time in turn. A small part of her marveled at the difference from earlier, her consuming passion having been replaced by a deep sense of fulfillment, as she continued her calm, deliberate exploration of their new physical closeness. Apart from an occasional small gasp, Phineas made no real response, simply content to let her lead as he neither pursued nor withdrew, but merely  _ accepted _ as he continued to hold her close in reassurance.

Eventually breaking apart, she ran her hand along the back of his neck and into his hair, pulling him gently forward until their foreheads touched, his breath warm on her lips. While her cheeks burned and her heart continued to race, she was surprised to find herself enveloped in warm tranquility, her further desires quelled for the time being by their newfound intimacy as they continued to hold each other close.

After a quiet few minutes, her breathing slowly returning to normal as his warm embrace pulled her inexorably back towards sleep, she suddenly jerked back with a little start and met his eyes.

“Phineas, what was that alarm for?”

“It was for the bread,” he replied quietly, seemingly conflicted, “if you...still want to cook?” At her puzzled look he hesitantly continued, “It’s just...” he trailed a hand along her cheek, “we can stay like this for now...if you want.”

“No, it’s okay,” she started with a little smile, surprised at the flash of disappointment he tried to conceal. Leaning in she gave him a lingering kiss that he returned after a moment, pulling her closer; separating a minute later she gave him a quick further peck on the lips.

“Don’t worry,” she reassured, “there’s always after dinner.” Wrapping her arms tightly around him she pulled him as close as she could and nuzzled into his neck, trailing a couple of kisses up his neck and jaw with a final squeeze before loosening her hold. Untangling herself, she got up and made her way towards the kitchen, turning to watch him with a grin after a few steps.

Phineas shook himself from his daze, pushing up from the futon and meeting her in the middle of the room, gently resting an arm around her waist. Together they made their way into the kitchen, Isabella getting the various ingredients and cooking implements out of the fridge and cabinets as he trailed behind her, hands loosely on her sides. As she finished setting the items on the counter he wrapped his arms around her, leaning lightly into her back and brushing his lips against her cheek before letting go and taking his place beside her.

Reaching over, he pulled the bowl of dough close and removed the towel, pleased with how it had risen. Shaping it with a practiced hand, he placed it in the bread pan she offered him, covering it with the towel and setting it aside. Turning towards her he was surprised to find her already next to the oven, watching him expectantly.

“What temperature?” she inquired, grinning at his reaction.

“Oh, uh, three-fifty,” he offered. “It should take about half an hour to bake,” he continued as she set the oven and returned next to him.

She then started on the chicken, laying the breasts out on a baking sheet and sprinkling various seasonings over them. Glancing at him, she nodded to her other side, “Can you melt the butter for me?”

Walking around her, hand trailing along her back, he dumped the stick of butter in a bowl and microwaved it briefly. Following her instructions, he spooned the liquid butter out over the chicken and then sprinkled a layer of cheese on top. As she added a little more to it he returned his hand around her waist, gently pulling her to his side. Finishing the chicken prep, she turned to look at him, only to be greeted by a quick kiss before he pulled back with a big smile.

“Anything else we need to do now?”

“No,” she shook her head, “we just need to wait until the oven preheats. The veggies are canned,” she shrugged, “so I’ll just warm those up a few minutes before everything else is ready.” Returning her attention to the food she set the chicken and the rest of the butter to the side before putting away the remaining ingredients as Phineas wiped down the counter.

After washing up, Isabella took his hand, leading him back towards the futon. “So, do you want to finish the scrapbook?”

“Not...what I was actually thinking,” he blushed faintly, “but sure,” he finished with a grin, squeezing her hand. Sitting down on the floor he scooped up the larger pile of photos as she leaned closer to see, propping herself up with a hand on his leg. Flipping through them, his cheeks warm at her continued closeness, they began looking through some of the particularly memorable highlights from their many summers together.

Having gone through most of the pictures, she was surprised when he suddenly stopped at one of her additions, his face falling at the picture of them in front of the distinctive metal structure...in  _ Paris _ . “I’m...” he breathed, suddenly hesitant, “I’m surprised you brought that one, actually.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I just…” he trailed off, licking his lips, “was afraid that I really hurt you when we were there, I guess.”

“I was a bit upset at the time,” she agreed quietly, “but I realized pretty quickly that I was just being selfish.” After considering for another moment she continued, “I mean, I was basically hoping you’d put your whole worldview on hold for something you didn’t even really understand yet.”

At that he nodded before meeting her eyes with an inquisitive look, “Would you like to go back?”

“Tonight?”

“Well,” he chuckled softly, “we  _ could _ if you want, but I was just meaning some other time, you know, as a  _ date _ .”

As she was about to voice her enthusiastic consent she saw him furrow his brow and glance over at her as if trying to piece something together. Taking his hand where he had let it fall by his side, she placed her other hand over his comfortingly as she offered him a little nod.

“Sorry about that,” he began a moment later, grin starting to return, “it just suddenly struck me how  _ backwards  _ this all is. I mean, how can I find a simple  _ date  _ so surprising when I’m already this comfortable with wanting to  _ marry  _ you?”

As she gaped at his words she was saved from responding by a loud beep from the oven; attempting an apologetic expression through her blush, she got up and hastily made her way to the kitchen. Sliding the bread and chicken into the oven, she set a timer before hesitantly returning to the living area, sitting down next to Phineas who had moved to the futon and was watching her quietly. Turning towards him she examined his face, a deep sincerity reflected in his eyes as he took her hands.

“You really are serious about this, aren’t you?” she questioned.

“Yeah,” he responded, a smile flickering across his face as he nodded.

“For how long?”

“Years, probably…” he grinned nervously, “here, let me show you.” He reached over and grabbed the roll of blueprints, peeling the last couple pages off before setting the rest aside. Scooting closer, he unrolled them across their laps, revealing a sheet dark with words and diagrams, many of them amended multiple times or even scratched out entirely; from the variety of inks and smudges this was clearly a page he had come back to many times.

Her gaze roamed the blueprint, taking in the half-finished poems, the leading chords to an unwritten song, and even a couple attempts at what looked like a speech, amended many times over, all dedicated to her. The interspersed diagrams consisted mainly of locations, his backyard, the park, the top of the Eiffel Tower, and even an Isabella-themed amusement park. A few others detailed actions, from skydiving into the park to romantic escapades in Paris, all seeming to lead to the two of them together, him down on one knee.

Continuing to investigate the page she could feel his attention on her; meeting his gaze she broke into a sympathetic smile at the concern found there. “I’m okay,” she reassured. “So when did you start working on this?”

“Around sophomore year,” he chuckled, some of his nervousness melting away as he considered further, “I think it just took me a while to realize how strong my feelings were for you.” He watched her for another moment, her gaze having returned to the page in front of them.

“You’re not...freaked out by this?” he asked, still somewhat surprised at her calm demeanor.

“Phineas,” she laughed, “this is just how you do things. If I had drawn up all  _ my  _ plans for us like this, I would be more afraid of scaring  _ you _ .” She leaned into him, “You have  _ no idea _ how long I’ve had parts of our life planned out.”

His face warming at the imagined implications, he watched her out of the corner of his eye for a moment before breaking into a big grin. “So, do you want to see how  _ I’d  _ plan our wedding?”

“What?” she laughed, “I thought we were having Candace plan our wedding.” When she didn’t receive a response she looked over at him, surprised at his baffled expression. “Phineas?”

“You actually  _ remembered  _ that?”

“Like I said,” she grinned, shaking her head, “you have  _ no _ idea.” She leaned over, giving him a quick peck on his reddening cheek before reclining and resting her hand gently on his. After spending another minute quietly together she glanced across to the kitchen, noticing that the alarm was about to go off.

“Help me cook for a minute?” she asked, standing up and bringing him with her.

“Of course,” he agreed, setting aside the blueprints as they took the few steps to the kitchenette.

Isabella canceled the timer and pulled the chicken out of the oven, setting it on the stovetop. Handing him a spoon she had him baste the chicken as she added a second layer of butter and cheese before putting it back in the oven. Setting a new timer she returned her attention to him with a mischievous grin.

“So, about those wedding plans…”

Sitting back down on the futon, he scooped up the blueprints as she joined him. Setting aside the proposal page, he unrolled the final one across their laps as they held it open together. Knowing well how little this likely fit her expectations of him he waited patiently for her reaction, unsurprised at her silence. What he didn’t expect, however, was her quietly indrawn breath as she started crying, hand over her mouth. Watching her in concern, she remained that way for another minute before letting her hand drop, returning his gaze with a wavering smile, tears still escaping her eyes.

“Phineas, it’s  _ perfect _ .”

“Well, I’m…” he trailed off, suddenly embarrassed, “I’m just glad you don’t think it’s too plain.”

Watching him for a moment, her tears slowing as her smile returned, she shook her head softly. “I actually thought I’d have to talk you out of, I don’t know, jetpacks, or having a full zoo there or something.”

“Well, sometimes traditional  _ is _ best, right?” he responded, to which she nodded before they both fell contemplatively silent for a moment, eventually interrupted as Phineas looked over at her and started quietly laughing, shaking his head.

“Isabella, what are we  _ doing _ ?”

She looked back at him, confused; clearly he wasn’t upset, but she had no idea what he was talking about.

Seeing her expression he waved his hand toward the plans, “I mean, why are we talking about wedding plans  _ now _ ? Shouldn’t we get engaged and set a date first?”

“I don’t know,” she responded, hesitating for a moment before returning her sparkling eyes to his, “are you asking me to marry you?”

“I…” he grinned slightly, considering with a shake of his head, “no, not yet.” At her mixture of relief and disappointment he felt his resolve waver, but pushed on. “Don’t worry,” he consoled, running a hand along her cheek, “you won’t have to wait long, there’s just some stuff I need to take care of first.”

Setting aside the blueprint, he reached an arm around her, pulling her gently to him and resting his head on hers. They stayed that way for a few minutes, lost in the mutual dream of a shared future, until the timer once again interrupted. With an exhalation he sat up, loosening his hold on her.

“Well, I guess it’s time to finish dinner.”

“Yeah,” she nodded as they got up and made their way to the kitchen, his hand lightly resting on her back. Reaching the stove, Phineas turned on the oven light before sitting down on the floor in front of it as Isabella started on the vegetables. Having emptied the veggies into a pot and started them heating on the stovetop, she leaned over to peer into the oven, hands resting on his shoulders.

“So, how’s the bread looking?”

“Pretty good, I think it’s about done.” After waiting another minute, them both idly watching the bread, he gave a little nod. “Alright, that should be good.” Carefully removing the bread pan, he set it on one of the unused burners to cool.

Taking a step back, he glanced around the kitchen and living area with some curiosity before returning his attention to her. “So, where should we eat?”

“Oh,” she grinned, “we can just eat at the coffee table.”

“Okay,” he brightened, walking over to it and gathering up the various items still resting on top. Setting the pictures and pages aside in a couple neat stacks against the wall, he put the puzzle box, unicorn, and her gloves down next to them before picking up the rose. Cycling it through to red, he pressed the bottom of the stem against the table where it then fanned out, forming a small self-supporting stand.

Considering it for another moment, hand resting on his chin, he then snapped his fingers with a little, “Aha!” Sitting down next to the printer he pulled it open, queueing up a new job. As it got to work he looked up, meeting her curious gaze with a grin before returning his attention to the printer, picking up the two cream-colored cylinders now resting in its center before closing it again. Setting one on each side of the rose he gave a little nod before standing back up, joining her in the kitchen as she was draining the vegetables.

At her instruction he pulled the chicken out of the oven, moving the now-warm bread pan off to the side before placing the baking sheet on the stovetop. Getting out a couple plates from the cabinet indicated, he added a breast to each as she spooned out the veggies. Wielding a butter knife, he returned his attention to the bread; with a few deft strokes he managed to separate it from the pan, triumphantly dumping it onto a paper towel placed on the counter.

“Wow,” she grinned, “that was impressive.”

“Well,” he chuckled, “it only works about half the time, but I am getting better.” Slicing off two thick pieces of bread he added them to the plates before returning his attention to her.

“Shall we?” he asked, offering her his hand.

“Mmm,” she nodded, grin widening as she placed her hand in his, allowing herself to be led over to the futon. As she was seated, admiring the rose, he reached over and tapped each of the cylinders flanking it, causing them to begin to glow and flicker. After verifying that both were working correctly he walked over and turned out the lights, the room now aglow with the light of the evening sun through the curtains and the flicker of the faux candles.

Making his way into the kitchen he returned a moment later with her plate. Setting it in front of her with a theatrical bow, she smiled widely, but then giggled when he had to return to the kitchen to get his own meal. Coming back, he perched on the futon, plate resting on his legs as he tried a bite of the chicken.

“Wow, this is great!” he enthused, quickly taking a few more bites before trying the vegetables. “The veggies are good too.”

“Well, it’s kind of hard to mess up canned vegetables,” she grinned, “but I’m glad you like it. Your bread came out really good too.”

“Thanks,” he smiled before returning his attention to his food. After another minute he glanced at the table and chuckled, “Sorry, looks like I forgot the drinks.” Hopping up before she could respond, he made his way into the kitchen and started going through the cabinets.

She watched him in amusement as he somehow managed to check every cabinet but the one that actually contained cups, before setting her food down and making her way to him. Leaning into him, she reached over and opened up the one unchecked cabinet, pulling out a couple cups and setting them on the counter.

“Do you want some juice?” she inquired.

“Sure,” he agreed, as she poured two glasses before returning the carton to the fridge.

Making their way back to the futon he set the cups on the coffee table before returning his attention to the food. They finished their meal in contented quiet, broken only by Phineas offering more bread, and eventually getting up to get himself another slice.

Having completed their meal, they made their way back to the kitchen in unison, Isabella putting away the few leftovers while he covered the remaining bread and wiped down the counters.

“Should we do the dishes now?” he inquired.

“No, it’s okay,” she replied, “I’ll take care of that later.” Performing a final sweep of the kitchen with her eyes, she returned her attention to him and took his hand, leading him back towards the futon. Sitting him down next to her, she took his hands in hers as a small grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

“So,” she started, beginning to blush, “now that we’re done with dinner, what do  _ you _ want to do?”


	10. Sleepover

**Sleepover**

**Saturday, eleven days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Seated next to him on the futon, Isabella watched Phineas in the flickering candlelight, his eyes seeming to sparkle as she awaited his response. He considered for a minute, alternating his attention between her face and their hands, as he fidgeted in her grasp. With a grin she leaned in, giving him a quick kiss before pulling back with a gentle smile.

“It’s okay,” she reassured, recognizing his nervous energy, “we can finish the scrapbook first.” While he had gotten better about it over the years, she could tell that it still bothered him to leave a project unfinished.

“Thanks,” he breathed, visibly relaxing.

With a squeeze of his hands she stood up and walked over, turning on the lights as he slid back down to the ground and reached over, tapping the glowing cylinders. Setting the candles and rose aside, he stacked the book and the remaining supplies on the table as she again joined him on the floor.

“Alright,” he chuckled, “maybe we can actually get through these this time,” picking up a stack of pictures.

“Don’t worry,” she replied, “I’ll try not to distract you  _ too _ much,” as she placed a hand on his leg. Leaning forward, she grabbed a few sheets of construction paper and set them on the table in front of them.

They then began going through the photos of their adventures, adding and arranging them on the colorful pages. A few of the pictures he had brought were unsurprising to her, their picnic when they were younger had been pretty obviously romantic, and he of course had remembered that the rollercoaster that year had been her favorite. That he had brought pictures of Bubble Land, however, gave her pause.

“Didn’t almost everything go wrong with this?” she questioned, holding a photo of the large, mostly transparent amusement park.

“I...actually have a confession to make,” he grinned bashfully, “that whole thing was actually just an excuse to spend time with you. Most of it was never even meant to work.”

“You mean, when we got stuck together in that bubble...?” she eyed him incredulously.

“Yeah, that…” he looked away, running his hand through his hair, “that wasn’t actually an accident.”

She watched him for a moment before tittering quietly. “So that’s why you waited until Ferb was gone.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, returning his attention to her, “I couldn’t have done it with him around, he definitely would’ve figured it out.”

At that she nodded; with how observant Ferb was she could only imagine how difficult it had been for Phineas to have kept his feelings for her a secret all these years. Setting the picture on a new page, she returned her attention to the photos.

Her pictures of Paris were of course no longer a surprise, but she still saw him tense up a little at them. She drew his attention with a squeeze of his leg, leaning closer with a reassuring smile as she kissed him gently.

Once she drew back he watched her quietly for a moment, considering. “I know you’re not upset, but I  _ do  _ still wish I hadn’t ignored you back then.”

“Well,” she smiled at him warmly, “if it would make you feel better, I’d love to go back.”

“I think we can do that,” he smiled, before returning his attention to the remaining pictures at hand. Reaching over, he added another to the sheet containing their adventures when younger, this time of a large haunted house.

“I think that was the first thing I...well,  _ we _ built just for you,” he grinned in reminiscence, before shaking his head with a chuckle. “I guess going through it together kind of defeated the purpose, though.”

“It was still a lot of fun,” she smiled, leaning gently against him.

Letting his hand fall to hers, Phineas leaned into her, resting his head on hers as he caressed the back of her hand. After a shared couple minutes he straightened back up, kissing the top of her head. With a squeeze of her hand he returned his attention to their task with an, “Alright, last one.”

The picture was of them standing together, both in bathing suits and thoroughly drenched, holding their still-soaked pets after their pet play date. Behind them was the pool with water slides, along with various obstacle courses and other events, all made as pet-proof as possible over the course of an afternoon.

“That was so much fun,” Isabella smiled widely. “I was actually surprised at how well Pinky got along with Perry.”

“Yeah it was,” he grinned back. Returning his focus to the picture he chuckled, “I actually never realized before just how  _ fast _ platypuses are in water.”

Handing her a pair of scissors, he proceeded to arrange and trim the pictures on one of the pages while she worked on another. After a few minutes spent passing sticky strips and markers back and forth and making quiet suggestions, they leaned back to admire their handiwork, three pages of summer fun and adventure.

“Well,” she smirked at him after a minute, “I guess that just leaves my sleepover,” reaching over and picking up the pictures from her seventeenth birthday, as he added the completed pages to the pile before returning his eyes to her with a blush.

“I’m still surprised your mom let me spend the night, even if I  _ was  _ at the other end of the house,” he chuckled.

“Oh, trust me,” she grinned back, “Mom laid down some pretty strict rules, although they were more for me than you.”

“Like what?”

“Well, she warned me not to try and sneak out to the living room in the middle of the night, and you also weren’t allowed in my room.”

“What?” he chucked, “Did she actually think you’d try and ditch everyone else to come sleep with me?”

“Well, she wasn’t wrong,” she grinned at his blush. “Phineas, you have  _ no idea _ how close I came to joining you in your sleeping bag  _ even though _ you were in the living room. The other girls were actually all on board to cover for me from the start.”

“Is  _ that _ the sort of thing you girls talk about?” he asked skeptically.

“Well,  _ sometimes _ ,” she nodded, smiling softly. “In this case, everyone just wanted to give us another chance.” Glancing over, she couldn’t help but chuckle at how red Phineas had turned. “I probably shouldn’t tell you what  _ else _ we talk about, then,” she teased before falling silent.

Setting a final sheet of construction paper between them, he added various embellishments as she arranged the pictures they had just been discussing, quietly lost in contemplation. Watching his hands for a further minute, she returned her attention to him as he completed the page and added it to the stack.

Noticing her silence, he rested his hand comfortingly atop hers where she had again placed it upon his leg. “Isabella...what is it?”

“Oh, I was just...thinking about something Ginger said earlier.” Considering for another moment, she licked her lips before continuing, “Would it...bother you, if I asked you to spend the night?”

He chuckled softly, shaking his head, “I don’t know how I’d  _ answer  _ that, but no,” he continued seriously, “it wouldn’t bother me.” His eyes widened as he glanced over and realized how serious she was. “ _ Now _ ?” he questioned, suddenly at a loss for words.

“Only if you want to,” she responded with a gentle smile, “I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for yet.” As he opened his mouth to respond she shook her head a little, “Just...think about it for now, and if you need more time that’s okay too.” She leaned over and kissed him softly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

He considered her for a minute before quietly asking, “How do you know we’re not rushing this?”

“I don’t,” she admitted, “but I also...don’t think it really matters.” Seeing his inquisitive expression she continued, “I mean, it’s like you said earlier...this isn’t some new crush for either of us, it’s not like we’re going to base our whole relationship on being together physically. You already mean the world to me, so as long as you’re ready, I don’t think it matters  _ what _ we do,” she finished with a further blush. “This is just another way I can  _ finally  _ show you how much you mean to me.”

“This...isn’t just about me spending the night, is it?”

“No,” she quietly agreed.

They both fell into silence, Phineas lightly holding her hand as he considered her words, his unfocused attention directed vaguely towards the table. After a couple minutes, Isabella squeezed his hand, returning his attention to her.

“Are you okay?”

“Well,” he started, taking a further moment to organize his thoughts, “I don’t know if I’m ready for  _ everything  _ you have in mind yet,” he returned his eyes to hers as he continued, “but I’m okay, as long as we can figure it out together.”

“Of course,” she reassured with a smile.

After falling quiet for another minute, he turned to her with a grin, “But first, let’s finish this up, I’ve got something to show you.” Leaning forward, he grabbed the pile of scrapbook pages. “Alright, now all we need to do is figure out what order we want these in.”

She pulled the book towards herself, opening it past the last page in preparation. “Maybe we should just do it by date?”

“Sure, that’ll work,” he agreed. “It’s easy enough to rearrange anyways, so I guess it’s not really that big of a deal.” He then began flipping through the pages, offering them to her in roughly chronological order. After a minute of them quietly working together all the pages had been added, the book now about halfway full between the confession and scrapbook.

Glancing over at her he grinned slightly before standing up and offering her his hand. “Sorry about that,” he apologized, helping her up, “I didn’t think we’d be on the floor for that long.”

“It’s okay,” she smiled back, stretching her legs before joining him on the futon, “it was mostly my fault.”

Reaching over, he picked up the book, resting it on his lap. “So, there’s actually one other thing this does. You can hide pages in the back cover until you enter a code on the front. I was actually originally going to put the proposal and wedding plans in there, along with  _ this _ .” He then tapped out a pattern on the front cover, resulting in a momentary mechanical hum, as he handed the book to her.

Turning to the new final page, she was presented with a light gray double page spread, blank except for a number of rectangular outlines in black. As she watched, the various rectangles lit up in light blue as the page initialized and content and controls began to appear. After a few seconds the light show stopped with an electrical snap, the holographic field activating, as the upper half of a simple golden band was projected up and out of the page.

Investigating the grid of rectangles near the bottom of the page, she observed that they were now all labeled with things like  _ Material _ ,  _ Setting _ , and  _ Stone _ , with left and right arrows contained within. Tapping one a couple of times, she watched as diamonds in various layouts were added atop the band; trying another they switched to emeralds and then rubies.

Eyeing him for a moment, she half-grinned, “This isn’t a printer too, is it?”

“What? Oh, no,” he reassured, “it’s just a designer. You can save designs you like by holding down on one of those squares,” he gestured towards the grid on the right of the page, “and tapping it will load it. You can also hold down on the arrow buttons to see a bunch of options at once.” Reaching over, he held down  _ Band _ for a couple seconds until the large ring was replaced with a bunch of similar smaller ones in a grid, varying only in the design of the band. Swiping through them for a moment, he then proceeded to pick the thickest, gaudiest one possible with a little laugh.

“Eww,” she frowned unconvincingly, “you ruined it.”

“Yeah, I know,” he chuckled. “I’ve actually got a decent idea of what you  _ don’t _ like,” he admitted, “but it’d really help me if you can come up with a few that you  _ do _ .”

“Now?”

“Well, if you want to,” he shrugged in attempted calm. “Or you can show me next time I’m up, if there’s something else you’d rather do now.” Glancing over he couldn’t help but grin, as she had already replaced the band he had jokingly selected and was now thoroughly engrossed in scrolling through the various settings. After watching her quietly for a minute he leaned forward, placing a hand on her back, as he began to involve himself in the process, providing small suggestions and asking the occasional question.

Three hours later Phineas collapsed onto his side with a groan. “I think I’m ringed out,” he confessed, as he watched her continue to toggle between the saved designs for another moment before looking his way.

“Sorry,” she started with a small grin, “I’m just having a hard time deciding between these three.”

“It’s okay,” he smiled up at her, “but you don’t actually have to pick one. I mean, if you  _ had  _ found the perfect design then that would’ve worked too, but I mainly just needed some ideas.” Pulling out his phone he looked at it for a minute, tapping through a few screens before sending a text, putting it away a moment later after reading the response.

Having finished comparing the three once more, Isabella closed the book and set it on the table as he pushed himself back up into a sitting position. “So,” she watched him carefully, “it’s getting pretty late.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, returning her inquisitive gaze.

“Do you...know your answer?” she asked hesitantly, taking his hands.

“I think so,” he nodded, “as long as this is still what  _ you _ want.”

“Phineas,” she looked at him in concern, “don’t do this for  _ me _ , what do  _ you _ actually want to do?”

Watching her for a second he broke into a large grin before simply answering, “Marry you,” as he tried not to laugh at how flustered she became. After she recomposed herself a minute later, he gave her a reassuring smile, “But for now, I’d love to spend the night.”


	11. Pillow Talk

**Pillow Talk**

**Saturday, eleven days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Phineas braced for Isabella’s reaction, not sure if he was about to be deafened or tackled. Instead, she simply watched him quietly for a moment, his hands still resting in hers.

“Are you sure?” she finally asked.

“Yeah,” he reassured.

“You’re not going to get in trouble for staying, are you?”

“No,” he grinned, “I don’t actually have a curfew any more, and I already let Mom know anyways. She says  _ Hi _ , by the way,” he offered with a roll of his eyes. Considering for a moment, he then continued with, “I’ll probably get some sort of  _ responsibility  _ talk tomorrow, but my parents trust us. Well,” he chuckled, “either that, or they’ve realized that once college starts we can do whatever we want, so there’s no point in trying to stop us now,” he finished with a shrug.

“That’s true I suppose,” she agreed, smiling faintly. After considering for a moment she leaned forward, giving him a gentle kiss, before standing up. “I’ll be back in a minute,” she offered as she entered the hall and he heard the bedroom door shut.

Sitting quietly on the futon, Phineas resisted the urge to start playing with the puzzle box as he tried to keep his mind off of his girlfriend in the next room. Hearing the door open a minute later he inhaled sharply, unable to keep himself from staring as Isabella returned to the small living area, having let her hair down and changed into an oversized white t-shirt, the hem of her bright pink shorts making an occasional appearance as she moved to sit next to him.

“What?” she questioned, her cheeks a faint pink at his continued attention.

“I...don’t know,” he admitted, pulling his eyes back to hers, “you just look  _ amazing _ .”

“In  _ this _ ?” she questioned, skepticism clear in her voice.

“Yeah,” he agreed, his mind racing, trying to find the words to explain his sudden rush of emotion. Considering his own hands for a moment, he then glanced back at her with a hesitant smile, “I guess I just hadn’t realized how special this would feel, being here with you like this.” As he fell silent she scooted closer, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. After another moment he returned his attention to her, “Do you think this is what it’ll be like every day when we’re married?”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” she replied with a smile, her calm surprising even herself, as she leaned in and brushed her lips across his, trailing gentle kisses along his mouth. Pulling back a minute later she eyed him curiously, “I don’t suppose you brought anything to sleep in?”

“No,” he agreed, “do you have some sweatpants or something I could wear?”

“Sure,” she brightened, leading him by the hand back to the bedroom. Standing awkwardly in the middle of the room he glanced around, taking in the small bed in the corner and end table at its foot, as she crouched by the dresser, going through a low drawer full of pants.

“Here you go,” she offered, holding out a pair of gray sweatpants, “these should be big enough.”

“Thanks,” he replied, gesturing towards the door, “should I-”

“No, you can change in here,” she answered, “I need to finish getting ready anyways.” Pulling the bedroom door closed, she walked over into the bathroom, pushing the door shut with a foot as she reached for her toothbrush.

Having finished getting ready for bed, she made a quick round of the dorm, verifying that the door was locked and oven off, before turning off all but the hall light and making her way to the bedroom door.

Knocking lightly, she was met with an immediate, “You can come in.” As she opened the door a very red Phineas stood up from the foot of the bed and made his way towards her, dressed now in his white undershirt and borrowed sweatpants. Giving her a tense hug, he pulled back quickly but gave her a hesitant smile. “I’ll just be a minute,” he offered as he made his way to the bathroom.

Sitting down on the bed, Isabella quietly reflected on the day, cheeks faintly pink as both their shared confessions from earlier, and her present situation, began to sink in. After a minute he joined her back in the room, placing one of the fake candles on the dresser near the bed before sitting down beside her.

“I thought some candlelight might be nice,” he offered, fidgeting with his hands as his eyes roamed the room.

With a nod and sound of affirmation, she got up and tapped the candle before turning off the lights, the room now bathed in the flickering orange glow. Making her way back towards him she could see him swallow nervously as his eyes followed her every move.

Stopping in front of him she leaned down, cupping the side of his face with a hand, as she met his questioning gaze for a moment before guiding his lips to hers. What began as a gentle embrace increased in intensity with her every kiss as she leaned further into him, eventually finding herself straddling him as he propped himself up on his elbows. Fully focused on the warm feeling of him against her she ran a hand through his hair, pulling him closer as she continued her eager exploration of his mouth.

Phineas shifted, managing to get an arm free as he kept himself supported with his left, running his hand along her cheek and into her hair, tracing around her ear and along the back of her neck, as he felt her faintly groan against his lips.

Collapsing atop him she trailed kisses down the side of his neck, tugging at his collar with her free hand, before reaching down and pulling his shirt up, warm lips still brushing his neck. As she ran her hand under his shirt and along his chest she felt him tense up with a little gasp, his hand on her head hesitating for a moment before he resumed stroking her hair, holding her close.

After another minute spent brushing kisses along his neck, sending the occasional shiver through him with a muted whimper, she untangled her hand from his hair and pushed herself back up, taking the hem of his shirt in her hands. As she began to lift it he pushed himself into a sitting position, stopping her hands with his as he gently met her lips, before pulling back and eyeing her curiously, a smile slowly spreading along his face. At an unspoken agreement he then released her hands and lifted his arms, allowing her to remove his shirt, before pulling her back into a passionate embrace, her hands running along his now-bare back.

“I think…” he gasped out a minute later between kisses, “...we should probably...take a break...now?” The last escaping as a startled question as she had continued to pursue his lips, causing him to fall back on the bed, head just brushing the wall.

After another lingering kiss she propped herself up on an elbow, meeting his gaze with a coy smile as she lightly rested a hand on his pounding chest. “Are you sure?” she teased, pressing gently against him.

“For now, yeah,” he smiled in return, reaching up and tucking a few stray strands of her hair back before giving her another kiss. After enjoying another minute quietly together she pushed herself back up with a wince, rolling off of him to the side with a little effort, now perched on the edge of the bed.

“I guess that wasn’t really the best way to sit,” she grimaced, stretching her legs out in front of her.

“Sorry,” he started, pushing himself up to sit next to her. After a moment’s consideration he continued with, “Would you like a leg massage?” Her surprise must have shown on her face, as he quickly followed up with, “If...that’s okay?”

“Of course,” she responded, breaking into a large smile at his concern. She gave him a quick kiss before lying down on her stomach in the middle of the bed, her arms under the pillow as she got comfortable, facing away from him as she watched his shadow jump around on the wall.

Feeling him scoot over next to her on the bed, she groaned softly into the pillow as his warm fingers started kneading into her calves. As she laid there, enjoying his attention as her muscles started to relax, she recalled something from earlier that she had been meaning to ask about.

“Phineas,” she started quietly as he rolled his palm against her calf, causing her to stop with an indrawn breath, his hands hesitating at her reaction.

“Are you okay?” he questioned, clearly concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she reassured as his hands started back on her legs. After another moment she tried again, “Phineas, why did you pay for the groceries earlier?”

“Hmm? Because I wanted to?” he responded with a bit of uncertainty.

“But you know you don’t have to; I’ve got my own money from working this summer.”

“Yeah, I know, but I…” he trailed off as his hands fell still, resting on her legs. “Well, I don’t really like to talk about it, but Ferb and I are actually pretty well off.”

“Like, you’ve got a decent college fund set aside or something?”

“No,” he replied with a chuckle and a shake of his head, “more like we could go buy a few  _ houses _ tomorrow and not even make a dent in it.”

“Oh…” she trailed off, eyes widening. She of course knew what the brothers were capable of after so many years together, yet somehow it had never occurred to her that they might have also applied their talents to something as mundane as finance. “So, how’d you manage  _ that _ ?”

“Well,” he started, trailing his hands hesitantly up to her thighs and resuming his firm pressure, “we created an investment engine years ago with the money from a few of our early projects. That’s actually how we paid for everything, by the way,” he offered. “It’s set up pretty conservatively, but even so, we’re pretty much set for life.”

“So does that mean you’re not planning to work after college?” she questioned before considering for a moment. “Actually, why are you even going to college in the first place?”

“Dunno,” he replied as she felt him shrug, “it seemed interesting at the time. I’m not really sure if I’ll get a degree, but I’ll probably go at least a couple semesters to try it out.”

“And then what?” she asked before biting her bottom lip as he leaned his weight into her legs.

“Well, I’ve actually got a number of jobs I’d like to try,” he started, enthusiasm clearly audible, “but I imagine I’ll eventually come back to inventing with Ferb. Of course,” he continued with a hint of a grin, “a lot of that also depends on what  _ we  _ do.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I just think I’d really want to be able to stay at home with you once we have kids,” he replied earnestly.

“Kids?” she managed, pushing herself on to her side to look at him, eyes sparkling in the faint light.

“Yeah, eventually, right?” he agreed, grin widening as he laid down facing her, reaching an arm under the pillow and around her shoulders.

“Mmm,” she agreed with a big smile, nodding enthusiastically. After considering for another moment she again met his eyes, “How many children do  _ you _ want?”

“I don’t really know, at least two?” he shrugged a little. “Beyond that, I think we’ll probably just have to wait and see.” After a quiet moment he continued with, “What about you?”

“I think that sounds about right,” she smiled faintly, lost in the thought.

After giving her another minute he pulled her gently forwards, meeting her lips before scooting upwards, holding her to his chest. She nuzzled into him with a sigh, placing her hand on his chest and leg atop his, as she pressed herself closer. With a sigh of his own he kissed the top of her head, running a hand down the back of her neck and along her side, coming to rest lightly on her waist.

After a few more minutes spent quietly together, her tracing faint circles on his chest as his hand traveled lightly up and down her side, she fell still with a small exhalation.

“So,” she started hesitantly, looking up at him, “why  _ do  _ you want to marry me?” Before he could answer she grinned a little, patting his chest. “Not that I don’t believe you, but what’s the hurry? Why not just date for a while first?”

“Do you  _ want  _ me to wait?” he asked, concern starting to enter his voice.

“No,” she reassured, placing her hand on his cheek, “I really don’t, I just wanted to know  _ why _ ,” as she trailed the hand down his cheek and neck, ending back on his chest.

Considering her seriously for a minute, he then broke into a grin. “Because I love you.” As she opened her mouth to protest he shook his head, still grinning, as he continued. “Isabella, you’re the most important thing in the world to me, and I can’t imagine anything better than getting to spend the rest of my life with you,” as she watched him, tears starting to escape her eyes. “I know, not every day will be as perfect as today, but that doesn’t matter. I don’t want to just spend  _ those  _ times with you anyways; I actually want to face  _ everything  _ together, both the good  _ and  _ the bad.” After another moment of quiet consideration he met her eyes again. “More than anything, I just want to always be there for you.”

Falling silent he watched her cautiously as she let out a ragged breath, snuggling further into him. As her breathing returned to normal he heard her whisper, “But why now? What’s the rush?”

“Because,” he laughed, cupping her cheek and meeting her eyes, “if I can have the most amazing girl I know as my fiancée, why  _ would  _ I wait? Carpe diem, right?”

“I suppose I should’ve expected that,” she replied with a chuckle, leaning in and giving him a kiss. After a few more relaxed kisses she settled back against his chest, now at ease, as she ran her hand along his arm before draping it around his waist.

Lying there together, Isabella found herself fading when she felt him shift and kiss the top of her head. She heard him say something she couldn’t make out; rousing herself with some effort, she leaned back slightly and met his eyes. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Oh, I just asked if you were ready to go to sleep,” he replied somewhat sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up for that. Want me to get the light?”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t asleep yet,” she replied as he looked at her skeptically, “and yeah, you can turn the light off.”

Rotating onto his side a bit more, he flailed blindly at the dresser a few times before hitting the artificial candle, extinguishing the flickering orange glow. Returning to her he pulled the sheet up around them before wrapping his arms around her tightly, holding her close.

“Goodnight, love,” he said softly into her hair.

“Goodnight, Phineas. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with that they both fell silent in the warm comfort of their new physical closeness, Phineas quickly drifting off to sleep in her embrace. Isabella, however, remained awake for a few more minutes, quietly working through a new consideration.

“Goodnight, love,” she faintly whispered. “Goodnight, dear. Goodnight, honey. Goodnight, darling. Goodnight, Phin? Goodnight, my little crumb cake.” Stifling a giggle at the last one she exhaled slightly, not convinced that speaking them aloud had helped them sound any less foreign. Oh well,  _ Phineas  _ it was for the time being she supposed, and with that she nestled further into his arms, quickly falling asleep to the cadence of his heart.


	12. Momentary Freakout

**Momentary Freakout**

**Sunday, ten days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Isabella awoke slowly from an eminently enjoyable dream, nestled under the warm covers, as the prior day’s events gradually came back to her. Rolling carefully on to her back, she glanced over with a grin, only to find Phineas no longer there. As her smile faltered she reached for her phone on the dresser, unsure where he might have gone. Glancing at it she was unsurprised to find a new text waiting.

“I love you! Text me when you’re awake! -Phineas”

Eyeing the words for a moment she eventually shrugged, deciding it was easiest to just ask as she replied with, “Love you too. Where are you?” After laying in bed for another minute she was surprised when she received a response, not from her phone, but from a quiet knock at the door.

“Hey,” Phineas greeted hesitantly as he cracked the door and peeked in, “did you sleep well?” As she nodded he cautiously made his way into the room, setting something on the end table before coming to sit next to her on the bed, the smell of syrup wafting through the air.

“Did you make breakfast?” she questioned, her smile beginning to return.

“Yeah,” he grinned faintly. “Here, let me-” As he began to stand she took ahold of his arm, pulling him down to join her on the bed as she wrapped her arms around him.

“In a minute,” she grinned, pulling him closer as she eagerly pressed her mouth to his, one hand in his hair as she worked the other under his shirt and along his back. After a surprised moment he returned the embrace, his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer.

Separating minutes later, she pulled back just enough to meet his eyes with a contented smile, cheeks faintly flushed. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” he grinned back, blushing heavily, as he gently kissed her a couple more times. “So, would you like some breakfast?”

“Sure,” she responded, brushing her lips against his as she untangled her arms from around him. Sitting up, she watched him get up and take the couple steps to the end table, returning with a plate of french toast, covered with both a layer of syrup and freshly-sliced bananas and strawberries.

“Here you go,” he offered, handing her the plate, “I’ll be right back.” Returning a moment later with a cup and another plate, he set the juice down on the dresser before perching on the side of the bed, facing generally towards her with his plate in his lap.

After a couple minutes spent quietly eating she eyed him with a grin, “You know, you’re really going to spoil me at this rate.”

“That’s fine,” he grinned back before gesturing with his fork. “So how’s your french toast?”

“It’s really good,” she replied, taking another bite as she considered for a moment. “ _ Did _ we get strawberries yesterday?”

“Oh, no, I picked them up this morning when I had to run to the store,” he answered with a hint of embarrassment. “I tried to use some of my bread but it all fell apart, so I had to go get some more eggs for the second batch.”

“Oh,” she grinned before looking at him curiously, “how’d you get to the store?”

“Same way I got here; special shoes,” he smirked faintly. “No better way to start the day than a casual jog at a hundred miles an hour, right?”

“I don’t know about that,” she smiled at him coyly, “I can think of at least a  _ couple  _ things I’d rather do,” causing him to blush as he returned his attention to his breakfast. After another quiet minute she spoke back up, “You know, you’re welcome to use my car if you need to.”

“Thanks,” he smiled, “although hopefully I don’t have to make any more emergency grocery runs any time soon.”

After they finished their breakfast Phineas took the plates, pulling the bedroom door closed as he made his way back to the kitchen and set the plates next to the sink. After a moment spent cleaning up the kitchen he heard the bedroom door open as Isabella came out carrying the cup of juice, still dressed in her white shirt and pink shorts.

“Oh,” he chuckled, “I thought you were going to change.”

“Not unless we’re going somewhere,” she grinned, making her way to him and setting the cup on the counter.

“No,” he replied with a shake of his head, “I should actually probably be going soon. I can help clean up first though, if you want,” he offered, gesturing towards the dishes.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll take care of it later.”

“Okay, well…” he watched her for a moment before pulling her into a gentle embrace, kissing her softly. Leaning back a minute later he met her gaze with a grin, “So when are you free next?”

“Let me-” she started, only to be interrupted as he pulled her into another kiss. Loosening his hold on her a minute later she eyed him questioningly as he began to blush.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he grinned faintly. “You were saying?”

She looked at him in confusion for a moment before recollection set in. “Oh, right, let me go check my schedule.” As she made her way back to the bedroom he went and knelt by the coffee table, propping up his backpack and starting to put things back in the various pockets.

Returning to the living area with her phone, she sat near the end of the futon, scrolling through her calendar as he continued packing up. “Tomorrow’s mostly free,” she offered, “and then I’m actually pretty busy for a few days.”

“Yeah, I...don’t think tomorrow will work,” he considered as he hefted the printer, managing to slide it into the backpack. “Are you free on Thursday?”

“I think so…” she trailed off, checking her phone before nodding. “Yeah, I have some RA duties in the morning, but then I’m free until four.”

“That’ll work,” he smiled as he finished zipping up his backpack. “I’ve got orientation that morning, so I’ll already be up here. Maybe we can grab some lunch and then spend the afternoon together?”

“Sure,” she agreed, smiling widely, as he leaned the backpack against the wall and joined her on the futon. Taking her hand in his left, he ran his other hand lightly along her cheek and into her hair, guiding her gently to him. After a couple soft kisses he rested his forehead against hers with a quiet sigh.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too, but it’s only for a few days,” she reassured.

“I know,” he grinned faintly, “but after yesterday it’s going to be really hard to wait.”

Giving her another kiss, he then pulled her into an embrace, resting his head against hers as he held her tightly. After a minute he loosened his hold, letting his hands fall to hers as he met her gaze. “I love you,” he managed, eyes glimmering.

“I love you too,” she smiled gently back, giving his hands a squeeze.

Standing up, he slipped on his shoes and pulled on the backpack as they made their way to the door. Reaching it they finished their goodbyes, punctuated by a couple further kisses as Phineas eventually departed, the room feeling remarkably empty in his absence.

Quietly lost in thought, Isabella remained at the door for another minute before taking a few steps into the living area, scooping up the unicorn and puzzle box from the table and activating the former, sending it galloping across the floor. Turning the cube in her hands, she slowly made her way towards the kitchen. With a faint grin she placed a hand on the counter, eyes unfocused, lost in yesterday’s memories of their time spent together in simple domestic tranquility.

After a further few moments she found herself back in the bedroom, her eyes inexorably drawn to the still unmade bed, as her breath caught in her throat. Phineas had spent the night with her. He  _ loved _ her. He wanted to  _ marry _ her. He wanted to start a  _ family _ with her. As those thoughts ran through her head she could feel her smile growing; unable to contain herself she practically jumped onto the bed, kicking her feet in the air as she let out a loud squeal into her pillow.

Rolling on to her side a minute later, she eyed the empty half of the bed as her expression went slowly contemplative, giddiness still playing with the corners of her mouth. It was almost funny, she thought, how there was no doubt in her mind that yesterday had happened. Her fantasies over the years had always contained him doing exactly what she wanted; yet in a single day he had already exceeded that idealized version by just being his usual amazing, spontaneous self. Honestly, a Phineas Flynn who was just there to wait on her didn’t actually sound much like the boy she loved, now that she really thought about it.

With a shaky breath she tried to hold herself together as a new realization brought with it a fresh wave of emotions; Phineas had  _ finally  _ caught up with her. She had of course realized that from their earlier conversations; but for him to directly say he wanted to  _ marry _ her, and not at some vague point in the future, but  _ now _ , and to then look at rings together...knowing him, he’d probably have it ready before their next date. With a wavering smile she managed a choked gasp as tears started to escape her eyes. Giving in to all her pent up emotions, she began loudly sobbing into her pillow as she tightly held on to it while curled up on the bed, the puzzle box clenched in a hand.

After a few minutes spent in muffled bawling, waves continuing to overwhelm her as the facets of their prior conversations kept resurfacing and taking on further significance, she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it out, it took her a moment before she was able to read the new text, “Home now. Already miss you. Thanks for the best day (and night) ever! -Phineas”

With a rough inhalation, she blinked a few times, managing to compose herself enough to send a quick reply, “Miss you too. Call you tonight.” Her breathing having calmed somewhat, she stared at the phone for another minute before switching to a group text and sending out the short message, “Code Purple!”

While waiting for the other girls to join the video chat she wiped her cheeks with the back of a hand, drawing in a deep breath as a few more errant tears escaped her eyes. Hearing various greetings, she focused back on her phone where the rest of her former Fireside Girl troop had now connected and were watching her with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

“Girls, I just had the best date  _ ever _ with Phineas,” she managed, her smile wavering as she blinked back fresh tears. At her proclamation a few visibly relaxed, no longer worried, as they leaned forwards, eager to hear more.

“Wasn’t this only your second date?” Gretchen questioned. “That doesn’t really give you many points of comparison.”

“Yeah, well,” Isabella sniffled, “this one’s going to be hard to beat.”

“Wait a second,” Adyson interjected, “I thought your date was  _ yesterday _ . Why didn’t you call us then?”

“Because Phineas just left.” She grinned faintly, staring off into the distance for a moment before snapping her attention back to the phone, her cheeks starting to warm.

“Knew it!” Ginger exclaimed, earning her an unconvincing glare from Isabella that she returned with a roll of her eyes as the other girls looked on inquiringly.

“How’d you know?” Holly asked.

With a chuckle Ginger explained, “Izzy called me yesterday about trying to control herself-”

Isabella’s eyes widened until she cut her off with a loud, “Ginger!”

“ _ What _ ?” she replied, “It sounds like it went well. So,  _ did _ you?” As Isabella fidgeted awkwardly, flushing further, the other girls eagerly leaned in.

“Yeah, what happened?” Milly asked.

“Come on, you can tell us,” Holly reassured.

“Well,” Isabella answered quietly after a moment, “he  _ did _ spend the night, but that wasn’t actually the best part.” Looking up at her friends’ surprised faces, she glared at Ginger who had started to smirk again. “And no, we  _ didn’t _ .”

“So what  _ did _ you do?” Holly inquired.

“Well, he made me a few things,” she responded, making her way into the living area and picking up the rose. Holding it up to the camera she pushed a button, cycling it through the colors as the rose bloomed.

“Oh wow, that’s really pretty,” Gretchen exclaimed.

“I know, right?” Isabella replied. “He also made…” she trailed off, looking around, “hmm, I’m not sure where it wandered off to,” as she looked around the small living area.

“Wait, did he get you a pet?” Katie asked excitedly.

“Can you even have those in the dorm?” Milly pointed out, as Isabella located the unicorn galloping out of the bedroom.

“I think this is okay,” she chuckled, sitting down on the floor and following the unicorn with her phone.

Various exclamations of “No way!” and “That is so cool!” issued forth as it cantered over to investigate her phone, before throwing its head back with a whinny and galloping away to the girls’ collective disappointment.

“And last was this,” Isabella offered, holding up the puzzle box, as she tried to retain her composure.

“Is that...a jewelry box?” Adyson questioned, watching her reaction.

“No...well, I don’t think so at least,” Isabella answered, “but I haven’t solved it yet, so I’m not sure.” With a distant look in her eye she continued, “Phineas called it a puzzle box and said it was a secret, so it  _ might _ be.”

“Wait, wait, wait; what do you mean,  _ It might be _ ?” Holly asked. “Do you think he got you a necklace or something, or do you actually think there’s a  _ ring  _ in there?”

Isabella smiled faintly, a few new tears escaping her eyes as she shook her head. “No, he hasn’t gotten a ring yet.” When she received no response after a moment, she wiped her eyes and focused on the phone, finding everyone still gaping at her. “What?” she asked, starting to grow self-conscious.

With a couple blinks Gretchen looked at her skeptically. “How do you know that for sure? Does that mean you’ve actually talked about getting married?”

“Mmm,” she responded with a nod, breaking into a wide grin as she let her tears continue freely.

“And Phineas didn’t freak out?” Milly asked, eyeing her curiously.

Before she could answer Katie interjected with, “Wait, you didn’t elope did you?” earning her a mixture of chuckles and funny looks from the other girls.

“No Katie, we didn’t elope,” Isabella laughed, “and he’s actually the one who brought it up, along with blueprints of his wedding plans.”

“Oh,” Milly responded quietly, eyes widening as she raised a hand to her mouth.

“Wait, he’s already got wedding plans?” Adyson questioned. “Was he working on those even before you started dating?”

“Are you sure you weren’t in Phineas-land?” Gretchen asked hesitantly.

“Well, see for yourself,” Isabella offered with a contagious smile, unrolling the blueprint across the coffee table and pointing her phone at it. “Apparently...” she started a minute later, returning the phone’s focus to herself as she then stopped, her lips quivering as she blinked a few times before bursting into uncontrollable sobbing.

After a few words of comforting encouragement from her friends, she managed to draw a couple deep breaths, returning her focus to the girls all awaiting her response. “Apparently he’s wanted to marry me for years.”

“Oh Izzy, congratulations!” Holly beamed, wiping away tears of her own.

“I just can’t believe this is finally happening,” Isabella started, tears still streaming down her face. “I always thought that we’d have to date for a while before he figured out his feelings, but he’s actually the one who keeps bringing things up. I just...after all this time, finding out that he wants to spend his life with me makes it all worth it,” she concluded with a faint smile, continuing to cry.

“So when’s the wedding?” Gretchen grinned after a moment.

“I don’t know,” Isabella laughed with a shake of her head, “I’m sure we’ll figure that out later, Gretch.” After a quiet moment spent wiping her face on her sleeve, she brightened at another recollection. “Oh, but we did look at rings, do you want to see?”

At the girls’ enthusiastic agreement she grabbed the book, setting it on top of the wedding plan blueprints and opening it to the ring designer. “So this is a ring designer,” she explained, selecting a few different options before switching to one of her saved designs. “And these are my favorites.” Each of the three she toggled through bore a number of similarities; a relatively thin silver band in a bypass-style design with a mix of pink and clear stones.

As the girls oohed and aahed at the designs as she went back through them, Ginger spoke up after a moment. “I don’t suppose  _ I _ could borrow that?”

“I’ll have to ask Phineas,” she offered with a grin, “but I’m pretty sure he’ll just print you your own copy.”

“Oh, can I have one too?” asked Katie.

“And me?” Holly chimed in.

Glancing at the rest of the girls Isabella chuckled, “Okay, I’ll see if he can make six more.”

“So,” Adyson broached after a quiet moment, “what’d you do for your actual date?”

“Well, we built this book,” Isabella responded, flipping through it and showing them both the confession pages and their scrapbooking. “After that we cooked dinner, and then looked at rings.”

“And then you asked him to spend the night?” Milly questioned.

“Yeah,” she agreed quietly, lost in the thought.

“And after all that,” Ginger looked at her curiously, “you  _ really _ expect us to believe that you didn’t do anything?”

“Well,” she blushed, “I  _ did _ take his shirt while we were making out on my bed, but that’s it.” After studiously ignoring their skeptical looks for a moment, she continued with, “Oh, and he gave me a leg massage.”

“And then what,” Ginger continued with further skepticism, “you just went to sleep?”

“Well,” Isabella smiled softly, her prior emotions threatening to return as new tears glimmered in her eyes, “after talking about marriage and kids some more,  _ yeah _ .”

“Kids too?” Holly exclaimed. “Wow girl, sounds like he  _ is _ serious.”

“Not immediately, right?” Gretchen asked with some concern. “Don’t you still want to get your degree?”

“Oh, no, no, later,” Isabella reassured with a wave of her hand. “He just wants to be able to stay at home once we  _ do _ have kids.”

“Ha, we’ll see how long  _ that _ lasts,” Adyson smirked, earning her various glares, most notably from Isabella. “What?” she questioned. “I’m just saying, kids are a  _ handful _ .”

“Well, I think Phineas will make a  _ great _ father,” Isabella smiled, unfocused for a moment before returning her attention to her friends now eyeing her curiously. “ _ Eventually _ , girls,” she added with a chuckle.

Falling quiet for a moment, Isabella rocked side to side on the futon, her smile rapidly growing until it eventually boiled over as she let out a loud squee, practically bouncing up and down. The other girls, previously watching her with varying levels of contained excitement, quickly joined her in celebration, adding to the high-pitched chorus. Breaking apart a moment later in laughter, some wiped happy tears away as they returned their attention to her.

“So, what about this morning?” Katie inquired.

Taking in a deep breath Isabella wiped another tear away before beginning with a grin. “Nothing much happened, he just brought me breakfast in bed and then had to go.”

“Wow,” Holly laughed, “leave it to Izzy to make being spoiled by your boyfriend sound boring.”

“So, when do you think he’s going to propose?” Milly asked, catching both Isabella and Ginger’s attention.

“Well,” Isabella started, “he needs to talk with my parents and get a ring, so...soon?” she shrugged. “I don’t know, he could probably do all that  _ today _ if he wanted to,” she continued with a chuckle as the other girls nodded knowingly.

“Are your parents going to be okay with you getting engaged so quickly?” Gretchen asked with some concern.

“Maybe...” Isabella trailed off in consideration. “Dad might take some convincing, but I’m sure Mom’ll be okay with it since it’s Phineas,” she grinned. “She knows how long I’ve been in love with him.” After falling quiet for another moment she returned her attention to her friends. “You know, I should probably give her a call now before she hears about it from someone else.”

With congratulations and goodbyes echoed throughout the group, Isabella then spent a moment collecting herself before dialing her mother. After sharing an abbreviated summary of the last couple days, Vivian immediately put her at ease when her first words were, “Oh Isa, I am  _ so  _ happy for you!”

“You’re not upset that Phineas spent the night?” she questioned.

“After how long you’ve waited,” Vivian responded warmly, “I think you showed remarkable restraint. Don’t worry, Isa, I trust you  _ and _ Phineas,” she reassured.

“But what about Dad?”

“You leave Papa to me,” Vivian reassured, a grin touching her voice. “And don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t give Phineas a hard time.”

“Thanks Mom,” Isabella laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Vivian replied. “Oh, this is so exciting,  _ mi hija _ is getting married!”

“Not  _ just yet _ , Mom,” Isabella laughed, caught up in her enthusiasm. “Oh, and can you look for my purple necklace? Phineas said he’d fix it for me if you can find it.”

“Of course, dear,” she agreed. “I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks Mom, bye!”

“Take care Isa, and tell  _ mi yerno _ ‘Hi’ for me.”

Laughing and blushing, Isabella agreed and wrapped up the call with her mom. Reflecting on it for a moment, she found herself truly grateful for her support; as expected as it was, it was still greatly comforting to hear the immediate acceptance from her mother. Finding herself in a remarkable calm, she settled into the corner of the futon, setting her phone aside as she examined the puzzle box, her curiosity piqued further by the earlier conversations.

Examining it quietly for a minute she turned it in her hands, running a finger along its various edges. After finding a few further panels and corresponding colored buttons, adding to the points of light adorning the sides of the cube, she stopped and made her way back to the bedroom. Curling back up in bed with a big smile she continued investigating the box, lost in the memory of Phineas laying beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenage girl emotions courtesy of my wife, all failings to convey them properly are entirely my own.


	13. Candace Enlightened

**Candace Enlightened**

**Sunday, ten days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Arriving home, Phineas practically skipped through the house, calling out greetings to his parents before making his way upstairs to his room. Having let Isabella know he had gotten home fine, he set his backpack down on his bed, greeting his brother with a, “Hey Ferb,” before laughing at his inquisitive expression. Grabbing some clean clothes he bounced over and into the bathroom, turning on the shower and brushing his teeth while waiting for the water to heat up.

Having showered and changed he returned to his room, still full of barely-contained excitement. “Ferb, I just had the best day  _ ever _ with Isabella!”

Watching him for a moment with a neutral expression, Ferb then returned his attention to his phone.

“Come on, bro,” Phineas begged with a grin. “Why don’t you want to talk about this?”

Eyeing him for another moment, Ferb then deadpanned, “You never let  _ me  _ talk about Vanessa.”

“Okay, I’m sorry about that,” Phineas apologized, holding up a hand. “But now that we’ve both got girlfriends...?” he looked at him pleadingly.

Unable to contain his smirk, Ferb dropped the act. “Oh, fine,” he replied with a bit of an eye roll, gesturing towards his brother’s bed.

Phineas perched on his bed, rocking back and forth for a moment as his smile grew, before he looked up and declared, “Ferb, I’m gonna ask Isabella to marry me!”

Watching him for a moment, Ferb then simply nodded, “Okay.”

“What? That’s it?”

“Well,” Ferb shrugged, “you haven’t told me any new information, and I believe your conclusion was the same the last time we talked, so...yes.” Eyeing him for a moment, he then continued with, “Perhaps you’d first like to share when you started liking her, and why you kept it a secret?” As Phineas opened his mouth to reply Ferb held up a finger. “Actually, can I make a prediction?”

“Sure,” Phineas grinned slightly.

Thinking back quietly for a moment, Ferb then went with, “Early high school,” as Phineas nodded, “but why hide it?”

“I...” Phineas started, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I just wanted to make sure that Isabella didn’t find out unless  _ I  _ actually decided to tell her.” Seeing Ferb’s look he held up a hand. “Not that I think you would’ve told her behind my back, but you  _ would  _ have tried to do  _ something _ , right?”

Tilting his head slightly, Ferb shrugged noncommittally; he had been sworn to silence by Isabella years ago, but if he had known his brother liked her back, well, that certainly would’ve required some consideration.

“Oh well, no need to worry about it,” Phineas continued brightly. “So, can I get your help with something?” At Ferb’s nod he pulled out his phone, gesturing him over as he continued, “I’ve got a pretty good idea on the ring, but I wanted your input on a couple things.”

As Ferb perched next to him on the bed, Phineas swiped through the three designs Isabella had settled on. After a moment of quiet consideration Ferb shook his head with a faint grin, “Sorry bro, but I think this one’s on you.” Seeing Phineas’ surprised expression he continued, placing a hand on his shoulder, “If you need assistance actually crafting it just let me know, but I believe this design should be yours alone.”

“Yeah,” Phineas nodded after a moment, “I guess you’re right.”

Ferb made his way back to his own bed, leaning forward as he sat on the edge with his elbows resting on his legs. “So, anything else?”

Considering for another moment, Phineas then broke into a grin, “Yeah, actually. Can you help me set something up for our next date?” Pulling out a couple blueprints and spreading them out on his bed, he began going over his plans, Ferb nodding along.

After a couple minutes Ferb leaned back and crossed his arms with a grin. “I’m impressed, I guess you actually  _ do _ understand romance.”

“So you think she’ll like it?”

With his grin growing Ferb nodded. “With you two going  _ together _ , I don’t think it’ll even matter. But yes,” he reassured, “I’m sure she will.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Phineas considered for a moment. “Can I leave this part to you, then?” At Ferb’s curious expression he continued, “I want to get to work on the ring.”

Ferb agreed with a nod before putting up a finger a moment later. “You should probably talk to Mum and Dad first though, I know they are eager to have a word with you.”

With a grin playing on his mouth, Phineas nodded, “I’m sure they are.” Setting the plans aside, the brothers made their way downstairs, joining their parents at the dining room table.

“Sooooo…” Lawrence started, eyeing him with a grin, “welcome home, Phin. Cereal?”

“No, I’m good,” Phineas responded, “I already had breakfast.” From the seat beside him Ferb let out a little snort, a smirk passing across his face.

“Oh  _ come on _ Ferb,” Phineas glared, “breakfast is  _ not _ a euphemism.”

Lawrence took a quick bite of cereal to cover his own amusement, only managing to halfway stifle a snort of his own.

“Well,” Linda started, alternating her attention between her husband and step-son, “I see  _ this _ is going to be a fun conversation.”

“Oh come on, dear,” Lawrence pleaded, grin still firmly in place, “we’re all adults here.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” she replied pointedly.

“Right, so…” Lawrence cleared his throat. “Phineas, obviously your mother and I are thrilled that you and Isabella are finally dating.”

“And we know that you’ve been best friends practically forever,” Linda continued with a smile, reaching over and taking her husband’s hand, “so we’re really not that worried about you two.”

With a nod Lawrence continued, “But we  _ do  _ still want to encourage you not to rush into things. You’ve got the next few years in university together to figure it out, right?”

With a faint grin Phineas looked hopefully at each of his parents in turn, “Well, what if we’ve  _ already _ figured it out?”

“Honey, are you  _ sure  _ this isn’t just because this is all new and exciting?” Linda asked with a sympathetic grin. “I mean, you even spent the night together.” Seeing his concern she continued with, “Yes, which we gave you permission to do.”

“I know, but no,” Phineas shook his head, still grinning slightly, “I’ve actually felt this way for years.” Taking a deep breath, with a small nod he returned his focus to his parents. “Mom, Dad, I’m going to ask Isabella to marry me.”

After a moment of silence, his parents considering their response as Ferb looked on keenly, taking mental notes on his brother’s approach for future reference, Lawrence glanced over at Linda. “Well…” he started, returning his attention to Phineas, “while I admire your conviction, are you sure about this?”

“And what about Isabella?” Linda asked. “Do you think  _ she’s  _ ready?” As the rest of the table looked at her with bemused expressions she chuckled quietly. “Okay, never mind, I think we  _ all  _ know the answer to  _ that _ question.”

“So, I take it you’ve already discussed this with her?” Lawrence inquired.

“Yeah,” Phineas confirmed, blushing slightly as his gaze grew distant, “along with money and kids.” Glancing over, he couldn’t help but grin at his mom’s expression. “Eventually,” he reassured. “We’re not planning on starting a family  _ just yet _ .”

Hearing the front door open Lawrence perked up, “Oh, speaking of family,” as the sound of small feet running through the living room, trailed by indistinct muttering, met their ears.

Bursting into the kitchen, Amanda threw her hands into the air, “Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Ferb, Uncle Phineas!” as she ran around the table, hugging each in turn. Stopping and examining them all sitting there, she then smiled sweetly, clasping her hands in front of her, “What’cha doin’?”

With a big grin, Phineas reached down and pulled her into his lap. “I’m getting married!”

Her eyes widened comically as she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. “To  _ who _ ?”

“Isabella,” he answered, smile widening further. “Now she’ll be  _ Aunt _ Isabella.”

The four-year-old leaned back, looking at him in confusion. “But isn’t she  _ already _ Aunt Isabella?”

“Well, now she will be  _ officially _ .”

“WHAAAAAAAAT?!?” erupted from the kitchen entrance where Candace stood, mouth agape; punctuated a second later by a sharp  _ crack _ and clatter as her phone hit the floor.

“Oh, hi Candace,” Phineas tried not to laugh, “I’m getting married!”

“But, but, but, but, but…” she trailed off as Linda stood up, guiding her to a chair. After sitting there quietly for a moment she blinked, returning her attention to Phineas. “So, let me get this straight,” she started, “ _ you _ ,” she pointed at her brother, her voice rising at every word, “finally figured out that Isabella likes you, and now you’re already planning on getting  _ married _ ?”

“Yeah,” Phineas agreed happily.

“How long have you even been  _ dating _ ?”

“Only for a few days,” he offered with a grin, “but I’ve been in love with her for years.”

“Huh,” she responded with a curious expression, “how did we not all know about that?”

“He  _ was  _ surprisingly reserved,” Ferb offered.

“So, why the sudden need to get married?” she asked, returning her attention to Phineas.

“Perhaps it was because he spent the night-” Ferb started.

“Ferb!” Phineas glared, “You know that’s not it.”

“Wait a minute,” Candace leaned forward, “she’s not  _ pregnant _ is she?”

“Candace... _ really _ ?” Linda glared at her as Phineas turned a deep red.

“What? I was just-”

“No, Candace,” Phineas interrupted with a roll of his eyes, “she’s  _ not _ , okay?” As Amanda glanced between her mom and uncle in confusion, he continued with, “But if that  _ was _ a possibility, how would we even know yet? We’ve only been together since Wednesday.”

Tapping on his arm, Amanda smiled up at him, “Is she gonna have a baby?”

With a chuckle he smiled back, “Not yet; we’ve got to finish school first.”

“Oh,” she considered. “How long will  _ that  _ take?”

“I don’t know, probably a few years.”

“Oh,” she replied, her face falling for a second before rebounding into another infectious smile. “Can I be in the wedding?”

“Of course,” he laughed, giving her a hug before leaning down to meet her eyes, “as long as your mom says it’s okay.”

“Mom?” Amanda asked, looking at Candace pleadingly.

“What? Oh, yeah, sure.” she agreed, still in a bit of a daze.

“Yay!” Amanda cheered, throwing her arms around Phineas’ neck in a hug. “I’m gonna be in a  _ wedding _ !”

“So,” Candace started a minute later, “do you know when the wedding’s going to be?”

“No,” Phineas shook his head, “I’m sure we’ll figure that out after we actually get engaged.”

“You’re not going to try and get me to plan another wedding in a single day, are you?”

Laughing, Phineas shook his head again. “No, I don’t think so.” In a slightly more serious tone he continued, “We’d still like your help planning it, though.”

“Of course,” she smiled at him warmly. After thinking for a moment she then continued, “Oh man, I have  _ got  _ to let Jeremy know,” as she started checking her pockets.

Watching her for a second, Phineas then let Amanda down before going over and picking up Candace’s phone. “Sorry, sis,” he started, looking apologetic, “looks like we’re going to have to fix it again.”

Excusing themselves temporarily, Phineas and Ferb made their way back up to their room with Candace’s broken phone. After a few minutes spent replacing the glass they returned, Phineas offering her the now-functional phone.

As Candace wandered off to call her husband, Phineas propped himself up on the back of a chair, watching his parents. “So is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

After exchanging a glance with Linda, Lawrence shrugged. “No, I don’t believe so...well, except…” as he stood up and approached Phineas. Pulling him into a hug, he patted him on the back a couple times before taking a step back, his hands on his shoulders. “Congratulations, Phin. You take good care of her.”

“Of course,” Phineas smiled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping to have a couple chapters like these between most of the dates; there’s one more to go this time around before we get back to Phineas and Isabella together. As always, let me know what you think?


	14. Ferb Conflicted

**Ferb Conflicted**

**Monday, nine days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Making his way across the street through the cool morning air, Phineas practically buzzed with jittery energy. Fidgeting nervously, he resisted the urge to straighten his shirt a second time as he rang the doorbell, feeling both ill-prepared and underdressed. “Hi Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro,” he greeted with a convincing imitation of his usual tone, smiling brightly as Vivian opened the door, “Isabella said you found her necklace?”

“Oh, Phineas dear, come in,” she greeted back with a smile of her own, shutting the door as he joined her in the foyer. “Have a seat,” she waved her hand towards the living room as she made her way into the kitchen. “Can I get you anything?” she called out.

“No, I’m good, thanks,” he replied while sitting down gingerly on the couch, his eyes wandering the room as he ran his hand along his sleeve, straightening out imagined wrinkles.

Making her way into the room, she set her coffee on the end table before offering him the necklace with a smile. After sitting down in a chair to his left and taking a sip of her drink, she smiled further before beginning with, “You know, Isa called me yesterday after your date.”

“Oh,” he responded, his cheeks reddening as he studied the coffee table. “I, uh…” with a nervous swallow he ran his hand through his hair before meeting her eyes, “she’s not in trouble, is she?”

“What? Oh, no dear,” she waved his concern away with a chuckle, “I trust both of you.” As he relaxed a little she continued with, “I know how much you mean to her, and it  _ sounds _ like she means just as much to you.”

With a further blush Phineas composed himself for a moment before meeting her gaze with a nod. “Yeah. So I guess she told you what we talked about?”

Vivian nodded with a smile, considering him for a moment before gesturing towards him with her cup. “So is that why you’re here?”

“No…” he started with a bit of a frown before shrugging, “well, kind of. I did want to get the necklace, but  _ is _ Mr. Garcia-Shapiro here?” he glanced around. “I’d really prefer to talk to both of you.”

“Sorry dear,” she shook her head, “he’s actually gone this whole week on business. He’ll be back Friday night,” she offered.

“Oh,” he considered for a moment, playing with his fingers. “Would it be alright if I come over Saturday?”

With a chuckle she smiled warmly, “You really want to do this properly, don’t you?” At his tentative nod she reassured with, “Well, Saturday afternoon would probably be good; it’ll give us some time to talk first.”

“Okay,” he nodded, considering for a moment. “So are  _ you _ okay with this?”

With a gentle smile she watched him for a moment. “After how much time you two have spent together, I’d be more surprised if you  _ didn’t _ know how you felt by now. I know Isa is ready,” she gestured his direction with her cup, “and I trust her about you. You just take care of  _ mi hija _ .” After taking another sip of her coffee she returned her attention to him with a grin, “Actually, are you sure you want to wait? Isa made it sound like you were already pretty serious there.”

“I think I’ll manage,” Phineas replied with a nervous chuckle.

“You know,” Vivian continued, still grinning, “if you  _ do _ ask her, I can keep it a secret until after Saturday.”

With a surprised glance her way, unsure smile tugging at his lips, he managed to reply with, “Thanks, I’ll...keep that in mind…” Dropping his gaze back to his hands, he ran the necklace chain through his fingers for a moment before clearing his throat and returning his attention to her. “I should probably be going…”

“Of course. Tell Linda  _ Hi  _ for me.”

“Sure,” he agreed as they made their way to the door. “Bye Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro.”

“Bye dear,” she waved before shutting the door, as he made the short trek across the street.

Arriving back home he made his way through the house, conveying Vivian’s greeting before making his way up the stairs. Back in his room, Phineas pulled out a roll of blueprints and started rifling through them. Finding the one he was looking for he put the rest aside, grabbing both it and the paper resting on his desk before going downstairs and into the garage.

Pinning the blueprints to the wall, he then retrieved a small blue box from a shelf, setting it on the workbench. Standing up, he ran his finger along the small drawers labeled in Ferb’s neat handwriting until he arrived at the right ones, pulling out small blocks of platinum and diamond, along with one of a special, dark matte alloy. Placing the gray cube in the box along with Isabella’s necklace, he then pulled on a pair of thick white and green gloves, toggling the power switch on the back of each before reaching over and grabbing what looked like a fairly bulky pair of opaque sunglasses.

Setting the glasses over his eyes, he pressed a button on the frames, the lenses lightening after a few seconds as successful boot messages scrolled across Phineas’ vision. Moving his hands experimentally, he verified that the tracking was functioning properly before switching to a magnified view, adjusting the scale until the projected contents of the box fit neatly atop the workbench.

Reaching forward, he grabbed the edges of the current setting, easily peeling it back from the spinel as a small hum emanated from the box, manipulators inside mimicking his actions on the actual necklace. Setting those aside, he turned his attention to the alloy block; with the toggle to a new tool he sliced it precisely in half. Taking into account the current scale factor he made a few more cuts, slicing off a metallic rod that he then easily bent into a ring. After examining it against the blueprint for a moment he nodded, setting it near the corner of the workbench. With a few further cuts and the help of the automatic guides built into the gloves, he quickly reduced the majority of the block into hundreds of small, even rods.

As he started putting the chain together, bending each rod into a further link, his mind drifted to his other project. Looking at the newly-completed design now hanging on the wall he blushed slightly; he had only really managed to finish it by treating it like any other invention, but now that he had hundreds of links to craft and nothing else to occupy his thoughts, he began to marvel at the past few days that had led him to this point.

Replaying their prior date he grinned fondly as he continued his repetitive task. Thinking about it, it was actually almost funny what his thoughts kept coming back to; not to their obvious physical interactions, but to the conversations and quiet times in between. As much as he enjoyed kissing Isabella, it was the context around it - making wedding plans, talking about kids, or even just holding her close - that truly made it special.

Lost in his thoughts, his hands on autopilot, he didn’t notice Ferb make his way into the garage until he cleared his throat, Phineas glancing back with a start before returning to his task. Standing next to him, Ferb nodded towards the blueprint with a raised eyebrow.

“Thanks Ferb,” Phineas grinned, “but I think I’m good.” Glancing over at the growing pile of links he continued, “This is actually going pretty well, so I should have no trouble getting it done.” With a little nod Ferb watched him for another minute before grabbing a stool and sitting down next to him. An almost-imperceptible look passed across his countenance, causing Phineas to hesitate and return his attention to his brother.

His face impassive, Ferb considered him for another moment before starting with, “How are you so  _ sure _ about this?” Surprised at his tone, Phineas looked over as Ferb continued with a shake of his head, “You’re  _ always  _ like this.  _ Always  _ just jumping into things. Phineas, this is a big deal, possibly the most important decision of your  _ life _ . So I’ll ask you again,” Ferb fixed him with a stare, “how are you so  _ sure _ about this?”

Removing the glasses, Phineas held his gaze for a moment; he wanted to give Ferb an earnest response, but his grin threatened to overwhelm him. With a chuckle he spread his arms wide, “That’s just it, Ferb,” he answered his brother’s scowl, “I  _ don’t _ know what I’m doing. But you know what? I don’t think it even matters, as long as I can figure it out together with  _ her _ . I don’t know what we’re going to do,” he waved his hands in the air, “I don’t even really have a plan. All I know is that I want her with me, no matter what.”

Leaning forward, his fingers gripping into his legs, Ferb took a deep breath before returning his attention to him. “And that’s it? Just charge blindly forward and figure it out as you go along, hoping it all works out?” he practically growled before stopping himself as Phineas recoiled slightly. Taking a moment, Ferb ran a hand down his face, bringing it mostly back to his typical neutral expression; after a further quiet moment he met his brother’s eyes, his tone again even. “I apologize, that was uncalled for.”

“No, it’s…” Phineas started, turning to face his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, I know you’re just worried for us,” he continued with a tentative smile. Watching a surprising array of emotions play out behind Ferb’s gaze, Phineas’ eyes widened as realization set in. “Wait…” he trailed off as Ferb sat back up, beginning to cross his arms, “this is about you and Vanessa, isn’t it?”

In shock, Ferb’s hands fell back into his lap as he stared at his suddenly perceptive brother. He briefly considered a denial, but doubted he’d be able to fool Phineas even if he _ was _ willing to lie to his family. After discarding several other options he sighed, opting for the simple route, “Yes.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” Ferb grinned a humorless smile, “I like her a lot; love her even. And she feels the same about me.”

“So what’s the problem?” he watched Ferb attentively. After considering for a moment he hesitantly continued with, “Do  _ you _ want to get engaged?”

His lip quirking into a smirk, Ferb shot him a glance, “I’ve been dating Vanessa for almost two years, that  _ would  _ be the typical next step.” Yet, to his surprise, for once his deflection didn’t work.

“That doesn’t actually answer my question, and you know it,” Phineas watched him seriously. “I didn’t ask what the logical next step would be, I asked you if you wanted to  _ marry  _ her.”

Shrugging off his hand, Ferb leaned back, crossing his arms in contemplation as Phineas remained uncharacteristically quiet. “I don’t know,” he eventually answered, “there’s just so much to do. I need to finish school, get a job-”

“Ferb,” Phineas interrupted with a shake of his head, grinning faintly, “you’re still avoiding the question.”

“So what if I am?” Ferb snapped. “We can’t all be so blindingly optimistic as you.”

With a quiet chuckle Phineas shook his head, “You do know it took me four years to tell Isabella I liked her, right? That I was terrified of losing her as a friend.”

“And yet,” Ferb waved a hand at him, “you’re already ready to ask her to marry you.”

“Well yeah,” Phineas grinned, “I’ve wanted to marry her for years, but I’m only actually comfortable with it because of these past few days.”

“See. That right there,” Ferb pointed at him. “ _ That’s _ what I’m talking about. I’ve been trying to figure out if I’m ready for  _ months _ , so how can you be so certain after  _ less than a week _ ?”

“Ferb,” Phineas looked at him sympathetically, “it’s Isabella, that’s why. If it was anyone else we wouldn’t be having this conversation yet. Like you said before,” he grinned, “we’ve basically been dating for  _ years _ .”

“I know what I said,” Ferb waved his words away, “but I was just trying to help you figure out how you felt; I brought up marriage as a potential future possibility, not an immediate next step.”

“Sorry,” Phineas responded quietly, remaining contemplative for a moment until he suddenly brightened. “So,” he grinned, grabbing Ferb’s upper arms, “tell me about Vanessa.”

With a raised eyebrow Ferb watched him for a moment before barking out a laugh, a genuine grin on his face as he leaned back against the workbench. His attention directed vaguely towards the ceiling, he considered quietly for a minute before returning his attention to his brother, his gaze softening as his smile grew. “She’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

After giving Phineas a moment to possibly interject, he continued with, “She’s smart, funny, beautiful. She understands me almost as well as you do,” as something passed across his face with a faint smirk, “actually,  _ better _ in some ways. And she was willing to give me a chance, even though I was only sixteen at the time.”

“Is that what this is about? The age difference?”

Tilting his head to the side, Ferb considered for a moment. “Not entirely,” he concluded, “but it is part of it. She’s a gorgeous young woman on a promising career path,” he waved his hand, “and  _ I  _ haven’t even started university yet. I just don’t know what I can offer her.” With a weary smile he concluded with, “I can’t help but feel that she deserves much better, and  _ I  _ don’t want to be the thing holding her back from finding it.”

With a gentle smile Phineas watched his brother. “Sounds like you really love her,” he observed, to which Ferb nodded. “And does she love you back?” he prompted, his brother nodding again after a second’s hesitation. “So what’re you actually afraid of?”

“I think,” he smiled faintly, “I’m afraid that she’ll say  _ yes _ .”

Phineas considered him carefully, “But isn’t that what you want?”

“Of course,” he conceded, “but not like  _ this _ . I’m not so selfish as to get engaged right before leaving for school, in the hope that she’ll wait for my return.”

“Bro,” Phineas grinned, “you’re  _ in love _ with each other, I think you’re allowed to be a  _ little  _ selfish. Besides,” he chuckled, “what’s with all this talk about  _ leaving  _ and  _ waiting _ ? Can’t decide which of our teleporters you’d rather use for your dates?”

“I know,” Ferb grinned before shaking his head, “but it’s really the principal of the thing. How can I ask her now, knowing that I won’t necessarily be able to be there for her?” Blowing out a breath, he continued, “Even a phone call and a teleport is bound to get tiring after a while.”

Watching his brother, a new grin forming as an idea came together, Phineas leaned forward. “So why not ask her to come with you? Get an apartment together or something,” he waved his hand.

“And ask her to unseat her whole life for her  _ boyfriend _ ?” Ferb questioned skeptically.

“Only if you  _ don’t  _ propose,” Phineas smirked. “Besides, how do you know that’s  _ not  _ what she’s waiting for?”

“Clearly I don’t,” he answered, looking unconvinced.

“Then maybe you should find  _ that  _ out first.” Falling quiet for a minute, he watched as Ferb slowly broke into a grin, his apprehension giving way to a subtle mirth as he faintly shook his head at Phineas’ typical, straightforward nature.

Pushing himself up from the workbench, Ferb placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Thanks, I needed that,” he said before letting his hand drop.

“Any time,” Phineas responded as Ferb started making his way towards the door. “Oh, hey Ferb,” he called out, “do you know where our diamond fabricator is?”

Ferb turned around, eyebrow raised as he glanced between his brother and the block of diamond sitting prominently on the workbench.

With a grin Phineas shook his head, “I need some pink diamonds.”

Exiting the garage with a small nod, Ferb returned a few minutes later, setting the metal cylinder next to the box on the workbench.

“Thanks! Where was it?” Phineas asked.

“Up in our room,” Ferb grinned faintly at his brother’s curious expression. “Just because I’m unsure doesn’t mean I’m unprepared.”

“Oh man, does anyone  _ else  _ know?” he asked excitedly.

“No,” Ferb shook his head, “and I’d like to keep it that way for now.”

“Okay,” Phineas nodded. After watching him for a moment he called out, “Good luck!” as Ferb made his way out of the garage, leaving Phineas to his task.

Turning back to his project, Phineas prepped the fabricator before setting it aside as it began humming away. Returning his attention to the workbench, he pulled the glasses back on, again able to see the remaining rods as he resumed his task. With no further interruptions he managed to complete the chain in about half an hour, the setting only taking a further few minutes as he deftly attached the stone. Pulling off the gloves, he reached gingerly into the box, withdrawing the new necklace and inspecting his handiwork with a satisfied grin.

Emptying out the box, he brushed it clean before placing the block of platinum in the center. Eyeing it, he grinned at the potential, all the hopes and dreams that it would soon embody. Now, it was finally time to make Isabella’s ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought. After the previous chapter I realized that Ferb still didn’t actually get to talk about Vanessa, so this is the result.


	15. Dinner and a Movie

**Dinner and a Movie**

**Tuesday, eight days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

The sky had been overcast all day, intermittent showers having left everything in a damp haze, as Isabella exited the stairwell, heading towards the soccer field in the gray afternoon light. Arriving at the muddy field, she joined the rest of her teammates in stretching before starting their laps a few minutes later. While the mud almost immediately caked her shoes, she was glad that at least it wasn’t currently raining, as they finished running and broke into small groups to work on various drills.

After the second call to switch was made, Isabella’s concentration was broken by a bit of conversation making its way through her group, accompanied by glances and gestures, as someone had noticed the lone figure watching from the bleachers, mostly obscured by a large orange umbrella. Her curiosity aroused she observed them for a moment, breaking into a grin as she caught a flash of red hair. After getting permission from the coach, she jogged over, the figure waving to her as he saw her approach.

“Hey Phineas,” she smiled widely, “what’cha doin’?”

“Just visiting my girlfriend,” he smiled back, making his way down the bleachers. Pulling her into a hug he held her tightly for a minute, eventually loosening his hold enough to give her a quick kiss before letting her go. “I’ll let you get back to practice,” he grinned, “but maybe we can do something afterwards?”

“Of course,” she laughed, “what did you have in mind?”

“Dunno,” he shrugged, “I hadn’t planned on the rain, but I’m sure we can come up with something.”

“Sure,” she agreed with a smile, kissing him again before jogging back to her group as it started sprinkling, Phineas scrambling back up the bleachers to retrieve his umbrella. Continuing her drills, Isabella was immediately met with a number of questions.

“Is that your boyfriend?”

“Does he live nearby?”

“Did he come just to watch you practice?”

Answering their questions she smiled, enjoying the experience of finally being able to call Phineas her boyfriend. After a few further drills the rain started coming down harder, eventually resulting in the coach calling practice off early so as not to entirely destroy the field, as muddy as it had become.

Making their way off the pitch, Isabella couldn’t help but chuckle to herself as she heard some of the other girls talking.

“Hey, did you see that guy watching us practice?”

“Yeah, I heard his girlfriend’s on the team.”

“Apparently he drove all day just to see her.”

Splitting off from the group, she met Phineas on the sidewalk as a few of the girls watched her go, kicking off another round of gossip.

“Hey,” he smiled, holding his umbrella over the two of them as he pulled her into an embrace. Breaking apart a minute later he glanced down at her uniform, “Do you need to go rinse off or anything?”

Looking at her soaked clothes, she shrugged with a grin, “I don’t think it’ll do any good in this rain, we might as well just go back to my room.” Glancing over at him as she finished, she noticed the new wet and muddy patches on his clothes. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to get you all wet.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he chuckled, shifting the umbrella to his right hand and taking hers with his left.

“Why?” she eyed him as they started towards the dorms, “Are they self-cleaning or something?” With a grin he shook his head. “Did you bring a portable washing machine?” she continued with further enthusiasm.

“No,” he chuckled.

“Then...do they repel water?”

“Nope,” he laughed, “although that’s a good idea.” Glancing over at her playful pout, he grinned widely, “I just brought an extra change of clothes.” At her surprised look he leaned in for a quick kiss, before pulling back and continuing, “Not  _ everything  _ requires an elaborate invention.” After watching her skeptical look for a moment he pulled her close to his side, giving her a peck on the cheek before continuing on their way.

“So,” she started after a minute, “why  _ are  _ you here?” Glancing over with a little smirk she continued with, “Couldn’t wait until Thursday?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged with a grin, “but I didn’t want to.  _ Do  _ you have anything else going on this evening?”

“Just whatever you’ve got planned,” she looked at him curiously. “I do have some campus tours tomorrow morning, though.”

“Okay,” he nodded as they arrived back at the dorm. Letting go of her hand, he ran his arm around her waist, holding her close as she unlocked the outside door. Making their way into the stairwell, he folded the umbrella up into a compact cylinder and slipped it in his pocket. Exiting at the third floor, she unlocked her door and ushered him in before leaning against the wall, pulling off her muddy shoes and socks before joining him in the room.

Carrying them into the bathroom, she proceeded to rinse the majority of the mud off in the shower before setting them aside to dry. Grabbing some clothes from the bedroom, she called out, “I’m going to rinse off, be out in a few,” before shutting the bathroom door and starting the shower.

Setting his backpack down, Phineas pulled out some sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt, making his way into the bedroom and quickly changing out of his usual attire. Coming back into the living area, he set his damp clothes next to his backpack in a neat pile, before scooping up the puzzle box from the coffee table and sitting down on the futon. Holding it by opposite corners, he spun the cube in his hand, observing the many points of light now adorning its sides.

After a couple further minutes spent fiddling with the box, trying not to dwell too much on his girlfriend in the next room, it occurred to him that he didn’t have a backup plan for dinner. Checking the time, he considered asking Isabella if she wanted him to go grab some food while she showered; however, as he tried to figure out an appropriate way to ask her that didn’t involve either yelling through the door or potential embarrassment, he heard the shower stop.

Exiting the bathroom a few minutes later wearing gray sweatpants and a long-sleeved Tri-State State shirt, her hair wrapped in a towel, she joined him on the futon with an expectant smile, taking his hand. After watching him for a moment, causing him to blush faintly, she leaned carefully forwards, kissing him gently a few times before pulling back. “So,” she started softly, “what are we doing tonight?”

“Well, since it’s raining,” he started, his words punctuated by a sudden peal of thunder, causing them both to jump, “maybe we should just stay in for now? I can go pick up some food and we can watch a movie if you’d like.”

“Sure,” she agreed happily.

“And then later I have a surprise for you,” he grinned.

With a giggle she poked him in his side, “You know you don’t have to keep bringing me things.”

“I know,” he laughed, “but this is different, you’ll see. That reminds me,” he said, setting the puzzle box aside as he reached over and pulled out an envelope from one of the backpack’s side pockets. “I believe this is yours,” he offered, lifting the necklace out of the envelope and holding it out towards her.

“Thank you,” she smiled, holding it up to the light and turning it side to side. “Help me put it on?” she asked a minute later, handing it back to him and facing away. Draping it around her neck, he fastened the clasp before wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly as he kissed the back of her neck, causing her to shiver. After holding her for a minute he loosened his grip, only to find her lean further against him as she pulled her legs up on the futon and laid her head down on his lap.

Enjoying just being together, trailing a hand along her cheek and brushing back a couple stray hairs that had escaped the towel, Phineas eventually broke the silence. “So, what would you like for dinner?”

“You’re actually planning on going  _ out  _ in this weather?”

“Well, we can cook if you want,” he considered, “but as long as I can maintain a certain amount of speed, I actually won’t get wet.”

“Or you could just use my car,” she grinned.

“Or that,” he agreed. “I  _ do _ have a large umbrella,” to which she chuckled.

“There’s a pretty good Chinese place nearby,” she offered after a moment’s consideration, “if that’s okay.”

“Sure,” he agreed, making no effort to get up as he placed a hand on her cheek with a smile, causing her to close her eyes with a sigh and nuzzle closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. Placing his hand on her back he began gently applying pressure, holding her close. Reclining, he spent the next few minutes rubbing her back before eventually falling still with a grin. “We should probably order the food now before I end up putting you to sleep.”

Smiling at that, she untangled her arms from around his waist, pulling out her phone and calling the restaurant. Having placed their order she got up and made her way to the kitchenette, returning a few seconds later with a variety of keys. “Car keys,” she handed the key ring to him, “dorm keycard,” she placed the card in his palm, “and my room key,” a single unattached key, placed on top of the keycard in his outstretched hand.

Standing up and slipping them into his pocket he nodded, pulling her into a gentle hug, before giving her a lingering kiss, eventually letting go and making his way to the door. “Alright, I’ll be back in a few,” he called out as he left the room.

Returning to the futon, Isabella scooped up the puzzle box, turning it in her hand as she examined the points of light on the various sides. Holding it close she quietly said, “we can cook if you want,” while watching it intently, then proceeding with, “end up putting you to sleep.” Frowning at the non-reaction, she began running her fingers along the edges, wondering if she had imagined the previous flickering. After finding a few more hidden buttons in as many minutes, she heard a key turn in the lock.

“I’m back!” Phineas called out as he opened the door, carrying a large plastic bag full of food, his shirt only mildly damp. Taking a couple steps into the kitchen, he set the bag down on the counter and pulled out the containers as she joined him, giving him a quick hug before grabbing a couple plates from a cabinet.

“So how is it out there?” she asked, starting to arrange her plate.

“It’s still pretty bad,” he answered as he added some rice to his own. “Oh yeah, before I forget,” he continued, pulling out the keys and offering them to her. She took the car keys but shook her head at the others.

“No, you should keep those,” she replied, smiling at his surprise before leaning in for a kiss.

“Are you sure?” he asked once they separated, cheeks faintly pink.

“Yeah,” she smiled gently back, meeting his eyes for a moment before looking away demurely. Returning to the food, they finished making their plates and carried them, along with some drinks, over to the coffee table. “So, how are we going to watch a movie?” she asked as they sat down on the futon, glancing around at her TV-less living area.

“Easy,” he grinned, reaching into the backpack and pulling out a box about the size of a pack of playing cards. Unfolding it a couple times he then propped up the outer thirds to point their direction; with the press of a button a large faintly blue rectangle began to glow in the air above it. After turning off the lights he returned to the futon, pulling out his phone and bringing up a list.

“Alright, so I’ve got Space Adventure one through nine,” he started, laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m just kidding,” he held up his hand, “I know you don’t really like those.” He then proceeded to read through the actual list, consisting of recent movies that she had expressed interest in, along with a few of her favorites growing up.

Her having selected a movie, some sort of romantic comedy tangentially about dogs, they watched in contented quiet as they ate dinner, leaning against each other on the futon. About halfway through the movie Phineas paused it, taking a moment to carry the dishes and cups into the kitchen as Isabella excused herself to the bathroom. Returning to the living area, his eyes widened when she returned from the bathroom a minute later, having removed the towel from her hair which had now expanded into a rather remarkable mess.

“I...wow,” was all he managed with a grin, trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, well,” she grinned tiredly, “it would be funnier if I didn’t have to deal with it every day,” as she sat down near the edge of the futon and started to brush her hair out.

“Still,” he smiled faintly, “I really like your hair.” Watching her quietly for a minute he then reached out a hand. “Can I help?”

“Sure,” she tentatively agreed, handing him the brush as she scooted closer, sitting cross-legged on the futon. Facing towards her, he positioned himself at an angle as he resumed the movie and started carefully running the brush through her hair. The rest of the movie was spent as such, Phineas missing most of it as Isabella occasionally leaned into him, her muted sounds of contentment thoroughly distracting him from what little of the plot he had previously been following. As the credits rolled she leaned back against him with a sigh.

“Thank you,” she breathed, nuzzling into his neck.

“Of course,” he answered quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around her. After a couple minutes spent in contented silence he loosened his hold, running his hands down her arms before releasing her.

Turning to face him she placed a hand on his leg, propping herself up as she leaned forward. “So what now?” she asked, her face mere inches away from his.

“Well, I…” he swallowed nervously, glancing down at his phone before returning his attention to her, “we’ve got a couple hours, so…”

Pulling back slightly, she looked at him in confusion, “What happens in a couple hours?”

“It’s a surprise, remember?” he grinned.

“Oh,  _ right _ ,” a grin flickered across her face, quickly replaced with a slightly more devious expression. “Well, in that case, want to watch another movie?”

At his agreement she pushed herself up and off of the futon, gesturing for him to stand as well. As he watched curiously in the faint light from the projector, she fiddled with something on the side of the futon, reclining it into a makeshift bed. “Go ahead,” she gestured towards it, “I’ll be right back.” Returning a moment later from the bedroom with a couple pillows, she joined him on the futon, curling up into his arms as the opening scene began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re on to the next date! Let me know what you think?


	16. Laughter

**Laughter**

**Tuesday, eight days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Working his hand under the pillow, Phineas got an arm around Isabella as she took his hand and snuggled up close. Running his other hand through her now-straight hair, he then trailed down her arm and side, eventually coming to rest draped around her waist. Pulling her closer he nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent as he held her tightly with a little sigh. As her warmth suffused him he closed his eyes and began running his hand gently along her arm and side, reveling in her response as she quietly vocalized her appreciation.

“I love you,” he whispered into her hair minutes later, causing her hand to stop where she had been absently tracing patterns along his arm. Pushing away, she rolled over on the futon, now facing him as she scooted back towards him with a contented smile.

“I love you too,” she breathed, running a hand along his cheek as she leaned forward, kissing him gently.

Continuing the kisses, Phineas pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her back and waist. After a further minute he hesitantly worked his hand under the hem of her shirt, rubbing into the small of her back as she groaned faintly against his lips. Moving his hand in small circles against her warm skin, he applied gentle pressure along her back as she pressed herself against him, hands pulling at his shirt.

“I can...just…” he attempted, loosening his hold on her as she interrupted him each time with a kiss. Realizing she wasn’t going to give him the opportunity to offer  _ or  _ remove his shirt, he grinned against her lips, again pulling her close as she ran a cool hand under his shirt and along his back.

Eventually shifting, resting foreheads together as they attempted to catch their breaths, Phineas watched her quietly for a minute with a contented grin. When Isabella opened her eyes and met his a minute later, he chuckled softly at her expression.

“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” he teased.

“Maybe,” she replied, attempting a bashful expression before grinning and giving him a quick kiss.

“You know you don’t need an excuse for us to spend time together like this.”

“I know,” she grinned, blushing slightly, “but this is more fun.”

As they closed the distance between them, exchanging gentle kisses, they were then interrupted by a loud sound from the still-playing movie. “I’ll get it,” she offered quietly with a grin, pushing herself up and rolling off the futon. Bypassing the projector she made her way towards the kitchen, grabbing a small cylinder from the counter before returning, setting it down on the table. Tapping the fake candle, she then turned off the projector, bathing the room in the flickering orange glow.

Grabbing the puzzle box, she returned to the futon with a mischievous glint in her eye. Lying down facing him she set the cube between them at waist level, idly rotating it with a finger.

“What’s with the box?” he asked, expression neutral.

“Why are you asking  _ me _ ,” she chuckled, poking him in his side.

Laughing, he glanced down at it before returning his gaze to hers. “I don’t know, do you  _ want _ me to tell you?”

Her eyes widening slightly, she brought the box up to eye level. “Say that again,” she requested.

“I don’t know, do you  _ want _ me to tell you?” he repeated skeptically, watching her reaction in the flickering light as a few stars shimmered on the box’s surface. Furrowing her brow in concentration, she stared intently at the black cube for another moment.

“You and me,” she suddenly stated, frowning when it produced no discernible effect. “Alright, now you say it,” she directed, returning her attention to him.

“You and me?” he inquired, keeping his expression purposefully noncommittal even as the couple orange and white points flashed brighter, the rest staying constant.

“I knew I wasn’t imagining it!” she exclaimed triumphantly. “But...” she considered, her voice low, “if it only reacts to your voice, and the words  _ you _ and _ me _ .” Falling quiet, she was struck with a sudden nervous conviction. Glancing over, she hesitantly asked, “Phineas...can you say my name?”

Watching her, his smile growing at her realization, he calmly replied, “Isabella,” as the pink ones twinkled this time.

“Can I ask you to say something else?” she asked, her eyes sparkling.

“I don’t know,” he grinned softly, his gaze conflicted as he watched her hopeful expression. “Shouldn’t I talk with your dad first?”

Tilting her head at his choice of words, she eyed him curiously as she set the box off to the side. “So you’ve already talked with Mom?”

“Yeah.”

“How’d that go?”

“Pretty well,” he grinned. “I think she’s actually more impatient for us than we are,” he chuckled a little. “Your dad’s out of town for the week, so she even said she’d keep it a secret if I didn’t want to wait.”

“That sounds like Mom,” she laughed quietly. “You know, she’s actually been calling you  _ mi yerno _ for years.” At his inquisitive look she blushed, looking off to the side, “It means  _ son-in-law _ .”

“Oh,” he managed, his cheeks reddening.

After another quiet minute she returned her attention to him, quickly breaking into an incredulous grin at his continued blush. “Why are  _ you _ so embarrassed,” she laughed, “ _ you’re _ the one who keeps bringing these things up.” Reaching over, she rested a hand on his side under his shirt, giving him a second before suddenly tickling him, eliciting a squeal as he jumped, unable to contain his laughter. As he attempted to roll away she followed, working her other hand under him as she renewed her assault on both of his sides.

Scrambling for a minute, tears streaming down his face as he continued to laugh, he eventually managed to capture her hands in his own. As he grinned in triumph he realized how close she now was, halfway propped up on his chest with one leg across him from their recent tussle. Carefully releasing a hand, he ran his along her arm and into her hair, guiding her into a kiss. After another minute she eventually relinquished his lips, curling up on his chest as he let out a contented sigh.

After an indeterminable amount of time spent quietly together, Phineas eventually started, “It’s just…” Taking a moment, unfocused eyes directed towards the ceiling, he felt her attention on him as he gathered his thoughts. “It’s just so weird finally being able to talk about wanting to marry you.” Glancing into her sparkling eyes he grinned slightly, running a hand along her cheek. “I just love you so much…”

With a deep sigh she nestled further against him, eventually returning his gaze. “I love you too,” she replied softly, closing her eyes and practically melting into him.

“But you know,” he started, kissing her forehead, “that doesn’t mean you’re going to get away  _ that _ easily.” As she registered his change in tone he suddenly began tickling her sides, resulting in a loud shriek as she tried to escape. Twisting back and forth he followed her, not letting up on his attack even as she resumed her own tickling, their laughter mingling with the sound of the rain outside.

Collapsing together minutes later, a temporary truce silently agreed upon when their need to breathe became overwhelming, Phineas found himself atop Isabella. With a gentle smile he leaned in, kissing her softly before trying to roll off to the side. Stopped by her arms, she grinned back at his startled expression, kissing him a few more times before letting him go. Taking his place back beside her, he again reached an arm under the pillow, pulling her close. After relaxing quietly together for a few minutes he opened his eyes when he felt her shift, finding her again contemplating the box in her hand.

Noticing his attention, she then glanced back at the cube. “So, what would happen if you  _ did _ ask me?”

“Well,” he grinned faintly, starting to blush again, “hopefully first you’d say  _ yes _ , and then-” Noticing her look he chuckled slightly. “Oh, you mean the  _ puzzle box _ ,” he continued with false surprise. “Well right now, nothing, since you haven’t solved it yet.” Reaching over he took it from her hand, briefly inspecting each side. “Yeah, I think you’re still missing about ten stars.”

“And then what?”

Trying to keep a straight face he watched her for a moment before breaking out into a big grin. “It’s a  _ surprise _ ,” he replied with a chuckle before letting out an exclamation as she suddenly moved her hand under his arm and started tickling again. After a minute spent frantically rolling around he eventually managed to get ahold of her hand, entwining fingers and pulling her close for a kiss.

“Hey, that’s cheating,” she protested, attempting a pout.

“What, and tickling  _ isn’t _ ?” he grinned before kissing her again. Leaning back slightly, he watched her for a second. “Do you really want me to tell you what’s in the box?”

“No,” she smiled warmly, “I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough.” With that she curled up to his side, brushing her lips along his neck as she snuggled against him. Releasing her hand, he wrapped both arms around her as he pulled her tightly to him, pushing her shirt up slightly to rest his hand against her back. With small motions of his fingers he applied gentle pressure, enjoying her sounds of contentment at the feel of his warm skin against hers.

Eventually, having spent the last while quietly entangled, her breath warm against his neck, Phineas loosened his hold on her and pulled out his phone, checking the time. “Hey love,” he whispered, rousing her, “it’s about time to get ready.”

Stirring slightly, she pushed herself up enough to meet his gaze with a puzzled expression. “Are we going somewhere?”

“Yeah,” he grinned.

“In this rain?”

“No,” he answered, grin growing.

Eyeing him for a moment, she then asked, “We’re not time traveling, are we?”

“No,” he assured. “It’ll probably be a little chilly, and we’re going to be walking, so wear something comfortable.”

“Okay,” she agreed, watching him for another moment before pushing up from the futon and making her way into the bedroom.

Sitting up, he pushed himself off the futon, setting the puzzle box on the table before pulling the futon back into an upright configuration. Taking a couple steps, he knelt at his backpack, unzipping the main compartment and pulling out some neatly folded clothes, setting them in a pile on the coffee table. He then stood and carried the backpack to the door, flipping on the lights before sitting down and setting it beside him.

Reaching in, he pulled out three off-white boxes, electrical contacts on the ends and a small grid of buttons on the sides. Locking the three firmly together with a mechanical snap, the end result about the size of a loaf of bread, he then retrieved a nondescript power cable and a heavy coil of what looked remarkably like a thick strand of Christmas lights. As he was plugging the power cable into the invention and the wall, Isabella joined him in the room, having changed into a variation of her typical outfit with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath her usual pink.

“What’cha doin’?” she asked with a grin.

“Just setting something up, you’ll see,” he glanced up at her with a grin, before reaching over and grabbing the coil of lights. Snapping the large connector into the plug at the front of the box, he began unwinding the thick wire as he stood, facing toward the door. “Oh, there’s some tape in the backpack, can you get it for me?” he requested.

“Sure,” she agreed, bending over and shuffling through the backpack, joining him next to the door a moment later with the roll of extra-strength tape.

“Alright, this goes around the door,” he held up the lights, “can you give me a couple pieces of tape?” Ripping off a piece she handed it to him as he stretched up, barely managing to stick the bundle of wires to the corner of the doorframe. Taking a step, she handed him another piece, Phineas again stretching as he stuck the lights to the other corner. Bending down, he carefully unrolled them along the outside of the doorframe, coiling the remaining couple feet in a small spiral at the foot of the door. Reaching over, he toggled a large switch, the machine emitting a high-pitched whine not unlike a camera flash charging until, a few seconds later, the lights around the door started to blink in various colored patterns.

“Okay,” he nodded, turning his attention to her, “this’ll take a minute to boot up. Turn it off for me if the lights turn red?” At her nod he smiled, “Thanks,” before giving her a quick kiss. Reaching down, he picked up his clothes stacked on the coffee table, stating, “I’m going to go get changed.”

Isabella stood a few feet back from the decorated doorframe, watching as gradually more and more of the lights stopped blinking and remained a steady green. Faint energy seemed to radiate from the door, emanating out as a low bass thrum, more felt than heard, sending tingles along her arms and the back of her neck.

Coming back into the living area, wearing a button-down shirt to go with his usual white undershirt and jeans, Phineas walked over to her, gently placing an arm around her waist as they watched the last few lights stop blinking and then all switch abruptly to a bright pink. “Shall we?” he asked, giving her a squeeze as he opened the door.

With an indrawn breath she glanced through the open door, eyes widening as he gently led her forward and on to the cobbled street, pulling a weathered door shut behind them on squeaky hinges. Checking his phone, he tapped a couple buttons before returning to her with a grin, “Wouldn’t want anyone ending up in your room by accident.” Taking her hand in the misty, predawn gloom, he entwined their fingers as he led her carefully along the uneven street, everything quiet except for the distant sound of running water.

“Phineas, I thought we weren’t going to time travel?”

“Well, technically we haven’t,” he grinned, “it just seems that way because we went a third of the way around the Earth.” As she pieced it together, beginning to smile, he continued, “And this time we can do whatever you’d like,  _ ma chérie _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where the tickle fight came from, but it was hugely entertaining to write and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did; please let me know!


	17. Crêpes

**Crêpes**

**Tuesday, eight days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Quietly walking hand-in-hand, conversing only in hushed whispers as if afraid to intrude upon the early morning silence, Phineas and Isabella made their way through the mostly empty streets. As the sky slowly brightened they saw the occasional passing shadow, another person drifting by obscured by the mist, as Paris gradually awakened around them.

“Phineas, what time is it?” Isabella whispered, holding tightly to his arm.

Glancing at his phone, he considered for a second, working out the time difference before answering, “Almost six.” Coming to a stop, he looked over at her with a hesitant grin, “I know I said we can do whatever you want, but I do have  _ one _ thing planned first if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” she smiled, kissing him in response.

Consulting his phone for directions, he led her slowly through the streets, taking the time to both marvel at the sights and enjoy her enthusiasm as they continued their leisurely stroll. Eventually arriving at a small outdoor café, he led her over to an empty table, pulling out a seat for her before making his way to his own.

After ordering a couple different crêpes, along with a coffee for Isabella, she smiled while taking his hand across the table. “This is all pretty amazing, but why are we  _ here _ specifically?” she asked.

Checking the time, he then gave her a grin. “You’ll see in a few minutes,” he offered before standing up and moving his seat beside hers. Taking her hand he watched her quietly, smiling at her gradual blush before squeezing her hand, drawing her attention back to him as he leaned in, kissing her gently. Eventually interrupted by the quiet sound of plates and utensils being set down, they separated self-consciously as their food arrived. With a knowing grin the waiter departed as silently as he had appeared, leaving the couple to their food.

As they sampled the sweet treats, stuffed with fruits and topped with whipped cream, the sky continued to lighten, transitioning from deep purple to a brilliant orange as the sun peeked over the horizon. Sunlight reflecting off the water and painting the clouds, they spent the next few minutes in quiet admiration of the beauty on display, made all the more enjoyable by sharing it together.

Eventually returning their attention to the food before them, Isabella picked up her steaming coffee, holding it in both hands for warmth before taking a tentative sip. Turning her attention to Phineas, she watched him quietly for a moment as he took a bite before noticing her gaze.

“So this was your plan?”

“Mmm,” he nodded with a grin, continuing to chew.

“And no crazy inventions or schemes?”

With a swallow he shrugged, “No, not really, other than the door portal.”

“So we’re really  _ just  _ here for a sunrise breakfast in Paris?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, unsure of her line of questioning, “is that  _ okay _ ?”

“Of course,” she reassured with a big smile, leaning over and pulling him into a hug, “it’s  _ perfect _ .”

Relaxing, he returned the hug, quietly replying, “Good, because I’m still trying to figure out this romance stuff,” before kissing her on her cheek when they separated a moment later.

“Well so far,” she smiled, pink touching her cheeks, “you’re doing a great job.”

“Thanks,” he replied with a small grin, beginning to blush as he held her gaze for a moment before returning his attention to the food. “So,” he started, gesturing towards her plate, “can I try your crêpe?”

“As long as I can try yours,” she agreed. As he reached to switch their plates she shook her head, instead scooping up a large bite with her fork and holding it out to him.

“Really?” he laughed, even as he leaned forward, taking the bite and ending up with a whipped cream mustache. Chuckling, she reached a hand out and wiped the whipped cream off with a finger, popping it into her mouth. “Hey, that was mine!” he objected, to which she just grinned before eyeing his plate.

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes with feigned indignation, scooping up a bite of his own, along with an excessive amount of whipped cream, before offering it to her with a bit of a smirk. Returning the smirk she leaned forward, successfully eating the whole thing in a single bite as he gaped at her. “Well in  _ that  _ case-” he started, balancing the remaining half of his crêpe on his fork as he turned to her.

“ _ No _ , no, stop,” she laughed, holding up a hand, “we are  _ not _ having a food fight in Paris.”

“Oh, fine,” he chuckled, setting his fork back down. As they continued eating he glanced over at her, “So, do you know what you’d like to do?”

“How about one of those boat tours?” she replied after a moment’s consideration.

“Sure,” he happily agreed, pulling out his phone. “It looks like they run all along the Seine, should I look for one with a specific destination?”

“Well, the Eiffel Tower would be nice, aren’t there lots of parks around there?”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Okay, we’ve got a little time then,” he confirmed, putting his phone away. Finishing up their food, Phineas paid before offering her his hand, helping her up as they began making their way generally towards the Seine, hand-in-hand. After a couple blocks they arrived at the river; glancing around, he then gestured towards a bridge a little ways off, leading her towards it.

Crossing the bridge, Isabella began to slow down, pulling at his hand as he turned around with a puzzled expression. Her grin growing at his confusion, she pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him as her mouth found his, enjoying the soft feeling of his lips against hers and the lingering taste of fruit and whipped cream. Separating, she grinned at his dazed expression as she took his arm, leading him the rest of the way across.

“So which way is it?” she asked, glancing back and forth along the river.

With a blink and a shake of his head he managed to focus, eyes following the Seine as he eventually found what he was looking for. “I think that’s it,” he answered, pointing towards a small covered pavilion partially visible behind some trees.

“Then let’s go!” she exclaimed, eagerly pulling him along as she continued to look around. Passing a fountain and a small park with ornate hedges, they arrived at the pavilion and made their way to the ticket stall set up beside it. After purchasing their tickets, Phineas led her to a bench at the edge of the park, sitting down facing her in the early morning light as he rested his arm around her shoulder, holding her close against the damp chill still permeating the air.

After a quiet couple minutes spent leaning together he gave her shoulder a squeeze. “You’re not falling asleep, are you?”

“No, I’m good,” she answered with a grin, kissing his cheek before resting her head back on his shoulder and reaching her arm around his waist, pulling him close. Resting his head atop hers, they spent the next few minutes in contented silence, eventually broken by the boarding call through the still morning air.

Hopping up, she spun to face him and grabbed his hands, pulling him up as she continued to rotate, ending up on his other side. Entwining their fingers, she eagerly set out as he followed with a grin, enjoying her enthusiasm. After he presented their tickets she pulled him up the boarding ramp and towards one of the many small tables along the outer ring of the boat’s deck. Taking her hands across the table he simply watched her with a faint smile as they waited for the few other passengers to board and choose a seat.

With the deck about half full they eventually departed, making their way leisurely down the Seine as their tour guide, a cheerful young woman, walked around and greeted those accompanying her at this early hour. As they continued down the river she would speak up every few minutes over the boat’s speakers, drawing their attention to points of interest and providing historical trivia and local color.

Phineas quickly found himself distracted, not by the storied architecture on display, but instead by the girl across from him. While he made an effort to take in the sights as they were brought up, he found his attention kept returning to her almost immediately. Had her eyes always shone so brightly, he wondered? Had her hair always been so captivating, catching faint highlights in the morning light? Her smile so radiant, flooding him with joy? As he grinned, beginning to blush, he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. Noticing his expression, she gave him a tentative smile of her own as he leaned across the table, softly kissing her, eliciting a small sigh against his lips before she pressed herself more firmly against him.

Separating only when the tour guide resumed speaking, Isabella watched him curiously for a moment as he settled back in his chair with a grin, offering no real explanation. As he began to fidget under her scrutiny she grinned, squeezing his hands reassuringly before turning her attention back to the city, only catching the last bit of the current location’s history. After taking in the sights for a minute she glanced back at him, letting out a chuckle at his continued attention.

“Phineas, are you even looking?” she asked, gesturing towards the passing city before returning her hand to his.

“Kinda,” he replied with a grin, glancing at the buildings for a moment before returning his attention to her. “I was just a bit distracted.”

Letting her gaze fall for a moment, she then glanced back to him, chuckling quietly at their shared blush before looking back out across the water with a little shake of her head.

The rest of the tour continued in a similar fashion, a mix of wonder and furtive glances, as they enjoyed both the scenery and each others’ company. As they eventually arrived at the end of the tour, Eiffel Tower clearly visible only a short distance away, Phineas took her hand as they disembarked, leading her towards the large monument.

Stopping in front of it he waved his hand forward, “The observation deck doesn’t open for another hour, but what would you like to do?”

“Well,” she grinned, “I think  _ first  _ it’s time for a picture,” as she pulled out her phone.

“Wait, wait, I’ve got this,” he offered, retrieving an orange sphere from his pocket. Pulling her close in front of the Eiffel Tower, he called out, “Ready?” with a glance her direction before gently tossing the ping-pong ball sized orb in the air. Immediately, it unfolded into a three-bladed helicopter of sorts, orbiting them a few times while varying its height before returning to hover in front of them, smoothly setting down in his outstretched hand. Putting it away he pulled out his phone, showing her the photos of them that the drone had captured during its few second flight.

“So now what?” he inquired.

“Let’s just walk around a bit,” she suggested, “my legs are still stiff from the boat tour.” At his assent she took his hand, leading him past the tower and on to one of the many walkways curving off amongst the greenery. As they continued on at a relaxed pace, Isabella leading the way with an infectious enthusiasm, Phineas found himself focused more and more on her, as he simply enjoyed her happiness.

Having made their way around the main ring of the park they stopped at a bench warmed by the morning sun, Phineas sitting down near the end with Isabella sitting sideways beside him, leaning against his side and stretching her legs out. The last traces of river mist lingered in the shadows, the morning still pleasantly cool, as they relaxed quietly together.

“You know, I hate to mention this,” he started a minute later, giving her a little squeeze, “but it’s actually after midnight, our time.”

“Oh,” she glanced at him in concern. “Do we need to go?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I’m in no hurry, we can do whatever you’d like. But Paris  _ is _ a big place, so if you  _ are _ getting tired,” he shrugged, “we can always just come back again later.” As she contemplated he reached an arm around her, taking her hand, as she leaned back against him and he rested his head lightly atop hers.

After a moment’s consideration, he heard her speak up, “Do we have to use the same door to get back?”

“No, I brought an extra set of markers,” he offered, “so we can use most any door we want.”

“Oh,” she replied, again falling quiet. A few seconds later she continued, “Can we go see the Champs-Élysées, then? I think it’s pretty close by.”

“Sure,” he agreed, sitting up and running his hands down her arms, hugging her briefly before pulling out his phone and getting his bearings. “It’s just a few minutes that way,” he pointed back across the Seine. Passing under the Eiffel Tower, he then led her over a bridge towards a large park with a number of fountains. As she watched the water show, he suddenly spoke back up, his tone amused, “Oh yeah, I told Candace about us a couple days ago. Well, accidentally.”

“How’d you do  _ that _ ?”

“She overheard me telling Amanda that we’re getting married,” he answered with a chuckle, as they continued on their way past the park and onto the classic boulevard.

“Oh,” she laughed before glancing over at him. “Actually, wait, shouldn’t you ask me  _ before  _ you go tell everyone we’re getting married?”

“I dunno,” he grinned back, “I thought we had already agreed we were, and I’m just waiting to talk to your dad first.” Watching her expression alternate between surprise and barely-contained giddiness he continued, “Is that wrong? Is this supposed to be some big surprise for you?”

“No,” she reassured, returning to some semblance of seriousness, grin still on her face, “surprises are fun, but this is too important to not talk about.” Eyeing him curiously, she then asked, “Does that mean you’ve already gotten the ring?”

“Can I keep  _ that _ a secret, at least?” he requested. As her eyes widened he let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. “Actually, I guess that kind of gave it away.”

With a further blush she leaned into him, holding tightly to his arm as they continued walking the Champs-Élysées. After a quiet couple minutes she loosened her hold, glancing over at him, “So how’d you figure out my ring size?”

“You know those gloves I printed for you?” he asked, to which she nodded. “Yeah,” he started, glancing away, “you didn’t actually need those. They were just an excuse to scan your hand,” he concluded, looking rather embarrassed as he again met her eyes.

“Oh,” she watched him with a faint grin, “I was wondering why you only had me wear those at the start.”

“I was  _ trying  _ to be sneaky,” he shrugged. “If I had known how the rest of the night was going to go, I probably would’ve just asked you directly,” he concluded with a grin.

As their conversation dwindled they arrived at the Arc de Triomphe. After taking another drone-enabled selfie, Phineas turned to her with a grin. Tossing the camera drone out for a second time, he pulled her close, running a hand along the back of her head as he kissed her deeply. Returning the kiss, Isabella wrapped her arms around him as Paris faded away, their physical contact overriding everything else around them.

Eventually separating, she chuckled at Phineas’ expression, as he seemed unsure whether to be overly self-satisfied or just embarrassed. Catching and putting away the drone, he then returned his attention to her.

“So, anything else you’d like to do?”

“No,” she responded, stifling a yawn as she smiled contentedly, “I think I’m good for now.”

“Okay,” he nodded, taking her hand as he glanced around. “We should probably find a door that isn’t very conspicuous, then,” he stated, gesturing towards the closest set of buildings. As they made their way over and down a side street, he eventually stopped at the back entrance to a restaurant, tucked in a small alcove and out of sight. Taking out four small metallic discs about the size of quarters, he peeled the backing off of each, sticking them to the four corners of the doorframe. Tapping a few commands into his phone, he then returned his attention to her.

“So, did you have fun?” he asked with a grin, taking her hands.

“Of course,” she beamed.

With a contented smile he watched her, nodding after a moment, “Good.” Pulling her into a hug he held her close, running his hand along her back until, a minute later, his phone let out a small chime. Releasing her, his hand again found hers as he opened the door and they returned to her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is the last chapter that I already had written, chapter 18 should be ready in a few days, but then we'll be back to a chapter a week-ish.


	18. Good Morning

**Good Morning**

**Wednesday, seven days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Having powered down the door portal, Phineas went and began rummaging through his backpack as Isabella got ready for bed. Pulling out some clean clothes, he set them in a small pile on top of the coffee table before stacking the contents of his pockets next to them. Sitting down on the futon, he spent a minute in quiet reflection, his grin growing as he replayed their incredible evening.

Hearing the bedroom door open, he felt his breath catch in his throat as she entered the room, stunning even in her usual pajamas. Sitting down beside him she took his hand, grinning faintly at his surprised expression. After a moment he swallowed, staring intently at their hands before returning his attention to her.

“So,” he started, his cheeks beginning to warm as she gave his hands a squeeze, “do you think I could...possibly...spend the night?” he eventually managed, looking surprisingly nervous.

“Of course!” she laughed, breaking into a big smile. “Did you think I’d make you go home?”

“Well, no, not really, but…” he trailed off sheepishly. “I just thought I should ask.”

“Phineas,” she replied softly, “you can spend the night whenever you want.” Leaning forward, she kissed him gently before pulling back a moment later. “That’s kind of the point, isn’t it?” she asked with a hint of a grin.

“Yeah, I...I guess it is,” he agreed, looking relieved. “I’ll go get changed then,” he offered, grabbing the pile of clothes and making his way into the bedroom.

Watching him go Isabella smiled; while she knew how serious he was about her, his hesitancy when it came to their physical relationship was truly endearing. Making her way around the room, she checked the door and tidied up a few things before settling onto the futon with a yawn. Hearing doors open and close, she turned off the lights and made her way to the now empty bedroom, tapping the candle and turning off the lights as Phineas finished up in the bathroom.

Climbing into bed, she curled up under the covers, watching the door with an expectant smile. Finishing up a minute later, he hesitantly entered the room in a pair of pajama pants, not having bothered with a shirt this time, before stopping with an indrawn breath when he noticed her already in the bed. With a blush he made his way over, eyes wide as he carefully got in next to her, reaching an arm under the pillow as he pulled her gently to him.

Snuggling into him with a contented sigh she ran her hand up his back, letting out an appreciative groan as he slid his hand under her shirt, applying warm pressure along her lower back. “I’ve missed this,” she breathed, brushing her lips against his neck.

“It’s only been a few days,” he chuckled, “but so have I,” he admitted, kissing the top of her head. Holding her tightly against him he breathed in deeply, reveling in the contact as she trailed gentle kisses along his neck.

After a couple minutes she leaned back in his arms, meeting his eyes with a radiant smile before pulling him down into a kiss. Tangling her hand in his hair she clung tightly to him, pulling him closer as she threw a leg around his waist. After a few more breathless kisses she again separated from him, propping herself up as she watched him try to catch his breath, eyes still closed with a faint grin touching his still-parted lips.

Drawing a shaky breath he met her eyes, running his hand down her back and side before reaching forward, brushing his fingers along her cheek. Watching her in wonder, he broke into a further grin, leaning his head against hers as he kissed her gently.

“Thank you,” she started quietly a minute later, giving him a peck on the lips before reclining in his arms, “today was incredible!”

“Of course,” he chuckled, kissing her cheek and resting his arm around her as she rolled onto her back.

“That sunrise was so pretty!” she continued, placing her hand on top of his. “And all those old buildings...Paris really was amazing!” Her eyes sparkling in the flickering light, she squeezed his hand, her enthusiasm unabated even as she yawned, “And the Louvre; I’d love to just spend a day there!”

Clearly enjoying her reaction, he chuckled softly as he gently pulled her closer, causing her to rotate onto her side and scoot up against him, them both facing the far wall as he draped an arm around her. Brushing her hair out of the way, he rested his head alongside hers, kissing around her ear and down her neck before relaxing into her as she shivered with an indrawn breath.

After a quiet further minute, she eventually resumed with, “Maybe next time we can climb the Eiffel Tower,” before trailing off with a yawn. Curling further into him, she took his hand peeking out from under the pillow, tracing along his fingers for a moment before falling still, resting her hand in his. Drifting towards sleep, her heart full to overflowing from the simple comfort of his warm embrace, she whispered a quiet goodnight even as her eyelids fell, his loving response following her into her dreams.

 

* * *

Isabella awoke to a tickle on her neck, a warm breath of air that brushed past her ear and along her jaw, followed closely by Phineas’ lips as he pulled her tightly to him. A low moan escaping her, she ran her hands down his arms, grasping at his hands around her, pulling them tighter as she worked her way further into his embrace. Guiding his hand under her shirt and along her stomach, his touch electrifying as he stopped his kisses with a gasp, she craned her neck in an attempt to meet his mouth.

Hesitantly running his hand further along her stomach and side, he resumed his kisses down her neck, trailing along her collar with his lips before propping himself up and kissing her with an urgency he didn’t know he possessed. Wrapping his other arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer as she rotated to meet him, her fingers digging into his back as she forcibly closed the distance between them.

Grasping along her back, his other hand tangled in her hair, he returned the embrace with equal fervor until he was suddenly thrown off balance as she leaned back, pulling him atop her. Frozen at the sensation of her against him, he eventually untangled his arms and propped himself up, meeting her eyes. Hesitation answered with a flash of confusion, quickly giving way to desire, she wrapped her arms around his neck, meeting him halfway with renewed passion.

Collapsing back on the pillow they tangled together, hands running along exposed skin, until he eventually broke the kiss with a small gasp, resting his head on her shoulder as his hands fell still. Taking a deep breath he ran his hand along her cheek, trailing warm fingertips around her ear and down her neck before gently stroking her hair, guiding her towards him as he brushed his lips along her cheek. Softly meeting her in a tender kiss, he then relaxed back into her, nuzzling into her neck with a sigh.

Having caught their breaths after a couple minutes, hearts still racing at their close proximity, Phineas gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pushing himself up and rolling off of her. Tugging her shirt down to cover her exposed midriff, she propped herself up, watching him quietly for a moment before hesitantly asking, “Are you okay?”

Looking a bit surprised, he merely nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. Great, really.” He would have blushed further if it were possible, but instead just smiled and shook his head slightly, “I just needed a little break there.”

“That’s fine,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him as she pulled herself closer. After a few further minutes spent quietly together, their tranquility was interrupted as her phone started beeping.

“Well,” he chuckled, turning off the alarm, “I guess that’s  _ good morning _ , then,” as he leaned forward, kissing her gently.

“Mmm,” she agreed, smiling against his lips. As he leaned back with a contented smile, she offered a demure grin, “I could really get used to this.”

“Me too,” he responded back quietly, watching her for a further moment before untangling his arm from under her and sitting up. “I’ll go change in the bathroom,” he offered, pushing up from the bed as she watched him go, pulling the bedroom door shut behind him.

Having both gotten dressed, she joined him in the living area where he was sitting on the futon, cheeks still faintly pink, as he rolled the puzzle box idly around in his hand. Glancing around, she observed that while his backpack appeared to be packed up, the door portal was, while currently unpowered, still set up around her doorframe.

Making her way into the kitchen she got out some quick breakfast items as he joined her, resting an arm gently around her waist. “It’s not exciting,” she started, “but would you like a granola bar or some fruit or something?”

“Sure, a granola bar and a banana sounds fine,” he replied, getting down two cups and pouring them both some juice. Leaning against the counter, he offered her a cup, as he then began peeling the proffered banana. After a couple minutes spent eating breakfast together, he then turned to her with a grin, “So, are we still good for tomorrow?”

“Of course,” she smiled. As he nodded, staring out at the living area, she then continued with, “Actually, is there some reason you keep coming up like this when you have  _ that _ ?” she asked with a wave of her hand towards the door. As he returned his attention to her, she continued with, “I mean, couldn’t you just pop over here  _ every night  _ if you wanted to?”

“Yeah, but,” he agreed after a moment with a shrug, “taking the time and actually coming up here makes it feel more special.” Considering for another moment, he then hesitantly continued with, “Besides, I’m not actually sure if I’m ready to spend  _ every  _ night together just yet. I mean, yeah, that sounds  _ amazing _ ,” he reassured, “but...that might be a bit much for me.” With a gentle smile he leaned lightly against her, “This whole thing is just so new and amazing and overwhelming and...I just don’t want to rush it.”

A sudden snort breaking him out of his reverie, she looked at him with a bit of an incredulous smirk, “Says the guy who basically proposed on our first date.”

“Yeah, well,” he started with a blush, running his hand through his hair, “that’s different. Even if we  _ were _ already engaged,” he flushed further, glancing down before continuing softly, “I think this would still be the same. We’d still be taking our time and figuring things out, right?” he hesitantly asked, meeting her eyes.

As she quietly agreed with a nod he suddenly broke into a big grin, “With that said, I think I need to be careful with how I wake you up from now on.”

With a sly grin she eyed him for a second, “Why? Are you complaining?”

“Well, no,” he chuckled, “I guess not.”

“Good,” she responded, leaning up against him for a kiss. Separating a minute later, she rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close. After another moment she ran her hands down his back, kissing his cheek with a little sigh as she pushed herself back up.

“Sorry, but I’ve got to head out now.”

“Okay,” he nodded, watching her for a moment before resting a hand on her cheek, guiding her into a gentle kiss. “I hope you have a great day, love,” he offered with a contented smile once they separated.

“I’m sure I will,” she grinned, taking his hand and making her way to the door. “Lock up when you head out?”

“Sure,” he nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she responded with a brilliant smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that she shut the door, leaving Phineas alone in the room. Looking around with a grin, he then finished gathering up the last of his stuff, hefting the backpack as he locked the door and headed for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of actually getting this chapter out, I think I’m going to end it here. Please let me know what you thought!


	19. Letters

**Letters**

**Wednesday, seven days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Arriving home, steam curling off of his shoes from where he had splashed through remaining puddles, Phineas called out a greeting before making his way upstairs. Emptying his backpack out on his bed, he began organizing the various items when he was surprised to find an envelope addressed to him in Isabella’s flowing handwriting tucked amongst his clothes. Carefully running his finger under the small tab of tape holding it closed, he was greeted with _Read In Order_ written on the inside of the envelope in bold, underlined letters.

Opening it further, he pulled out a surprisingly thick bundle of papers, the pages in a variety of colors and styles. Spreading them out on his bed and sitting down beside them, he flipped them over until he found the letter with a one written and circled on its back, a single piece of notebook paper folded into thirds. Gingerly unfolding it, he sucked in a breath as he began to read.

 

_Dear Phineas,_

_I started writing these letters to you almost ten years ago._   
_When I couldn’t manage to confess, I’d write you a letter._   
_When I thought you might have noticed me, I’d write you a letter.  
When you did something especially sweet, I’d write you a letter._

_These are the ones that I saved. A way to show you how I’ve felt, and still feel, about you. It’s not organized into a neat list like your scrapbook, but this is my “What I Like About You”_

_I wrote these as we spent time together, playing and growing closer, as I fell more and more in love with you. Phineas, I love you more than I know how to say. These past few days have been the most amazing, perfect days ever. And yet, I’m sure you’ll somehow make tomorrow even better. It’s just what you do, and one of the many things I love about you._

_Love, the soon-to-be,  
_ _Isabella Flynn_

_PS - I was right, today was even better, you took me to Paris!_

 

The last line appeared hastily added, written in a different color in much sloppier handwriting and followed by a couple hearts. With a shaky breath Phineas read the short note a second time, blinking a couple times before setting down the paper with a sniffle. Flipping the remaining letters over, he arranged them in order in front of him before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his legs as he blew out a breath. Picking up the page with a two on the back, a pale lilac sheet, he hesitated for a moment before setting it back down and pulling out his phone.

“Made it home just fine. I love you! Reading your letters now. -Phineas” he texted Isabella.

“I love you too!” she quickly responded, followed by a variety of hearts and blushing emoji, causing him to chuckle quietly. Setting his phone aside, he picked the lilac sheet back up, purple butterflies adorning a couple corners, and began to read the oddly familiar letter dated almost ten years ago.

* * *

Surprised at the continued peace and quiet, Ferb made his way up the stairs and peeked through the open door to their shared room. What greeted him there was his brother sitting cross-legged on his bed, a variety of papers laid out in front of him and a pile of clothes off to the side, as he appeared to be going through the various pages, reading them and then placing them neatly back in order. Content that he was alright, Ferb left as quietly as he had arrived, leaving Phineas to his task.

Making his way back downstairs, Ferb returned to his gaming, figuring that his brother would join him eventually. After playing a couple further rounds his concentration was interrupted by a knock at the front door; pausing the game, he answered the door, inviting Baljeet and Buford in with a wave of his hand. As they settled onto the couch and Ferb handed out controllers, both other boys looked around curiously.

“So where’s Dinner Bell?” Buford asked.

Ferb nodded towards the stairs, “He’s upstairs. I’ll go check on him, you two go ahead,” he gestured at the TV. Making his way back up the stairs, he was surprised to find Phineas still in the same position, a letter in his hand as he stared off into space, a big grin on his face. Knocking quietly on the open door, Ferb raised an eyebrow at his brother, glancing briefly down at the letters in front of him.

“Hey Ferb,” his brother greeted dreamily, “these are from Isabella,” he explained as if it wasn’t obvious. “Here, look,” he continued, holding up the letter in his hand, prompting Ferb to raise a hand of his own, backing out of the room.

“No, I’m good,” he replied with a bit of a smirk. “Buford and Baljeet are here, if you want to join us.”

“Yeah, okay,” Phineas nodded absentmindedly, having returned his attention to the letter.

With a roll of his eyes Ferb went back down the stairs before pulling out his phone and sending Isabella a text, “What’ve you done to my brother? He’s been in a trance for at least half an hour.” Staring at it for a second, he then hastily sent a follow-up message, “Actually, please don’t answer that.”

“Very funny.” came the reply a couple minutes later, quickly followed by, “I just wrote him some letters.” Settling back on the couch, he then received a third response, “Actually, can I call you later?”

“Sure.” he replied, then returning his attention to his friends who were watching him curiously.

“Phineas is currently distracted by love letters,” he offered with a smirk, picking his controller back up. The next half hour was spent in competition and light-hearted ribbing, eventually disrupted as Phineas wandered down to join them, grabbing a controller and perching on the arm of the couch. As the other three finished their current round he glanced between them, confused by the expectant silence.

“So,” Baljeet eventually spoke up, “are you going to tell us what is going on between you and Isabella?”

“What, other than us dating?” Phineas asked.

“And spending the night,” Ferb added.

“Ferb-”

“And going to Paris,” he continued.

“Really-” Phineas glared.

“And getting ready to propose,” Ferb smirked as Phineas blew out a breath, starting to blush.

“Wait, so you and Girly...” Buford trailed off at Phineas’ nod.

“Ah, so that is what Ginger was talking about,” Baljeet concluded, earning him an eye roll from Buford. “No wonder she has been dropping more hints recently,” he continued to himself.

“What, you _too_ ?” Buford glared at Baljeet. “It’s bad enough being the only single one around here _without_ all you nerds getting married.”

“Well, I do not know _just_ yet,” Baljeet replied, “but even so, that is still at most half of us.”

“Actually-” Phineas started with a smirk before Ferb slapped his hand over his brother’s mouth. After a moment of surprised silence Phineas started to laugh as Ferb dropped his hand with a sigh, fighting to keep a grin off of his face.

“Aw come on, _seriously_?” Buford glared at Ferb.

With an attempted glare at his brother, Ferb gave a small nod. Returning his attention to Buford, he continued with, “I’m sure you’ll meet someone eventually. If anything, it is much stranger that we all already have.”

As Buford went oddly contemplative, Ferb suddenly stood and excused himself, pulling out his phone and making his way into the kitchen. Accepting the video chat, he gave a small smile when Isabella appeared on the screen.

“Hey Ferb,” she greeted happily.

“Isabella,” he nodded back. “Don’t worry, Phineas is in the other room,” he answered her unspoken question. At her nod he continued, “And just to be clear, while I am happy for you two, I _really_ don’t need to hear about you snogging my brother.”

“Ferb!” she glared, starting to blush.

Chuckling dryly, he raised an eyebrow, “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“I just…” she started, hesitating for a second, “I wanted to know why you never told me.” She met his eyes before continuing, “I know Phineas tried to keep his feelings for me a secret, but I can’t imagine you didn’t notice.” Further emotion creeping into her voice, she continued, “Ferb, you’ve known about my crush for years...so why didn’t you _say_ something?”

“I…” he smiled sympathetically, exhaling softly, “I’m sorry, I wish I _had_ noticed. Truthfully, I was as surprised as you were a week ago; I think the shock of him _still_ not recognizing your crush just overrode that at the time.” Looking off into the distance, he continued with a neutral expression, “Unfortunately, it turns out that my brother is actually quite good at feigning his typical obliviousness. While I found his high school behavior a bit _odd_ ,” he conceded, “it never even occurred to me that he might actually like you back and was keeping it a secret. It’s not like he’s ever been one for subtlety,” he concluded with a low chuckle.

“So you really didn’t know?” she asked quietly.

“Of course not,” he assured her. “Did you really think I’d be that insensitive?”

“No,” she reassured, “but I felt like I needed to ask.”

Nodding quietly, he then grinned, “It does seem to have worked out rather well, though. I’m quite looking forward to you officially joining our family.”

“Thanks Ferb,” she smiled brightly with a faint blush, “so am I.”

“So,” he started after another moment, “was there anything else?”

“Not unless you want to hear about us _snogging_ ,” she offered with a smirk, laughing at his immediate reaction. Glancing to the side she continued with, “I _do_ have questions about the puzzle box,” as she returned her attention to him with a grin, “but I’d rather figure that out on my own.” At his raised eyebrow she reached over, grabbing the cube and holding it up for him to see.

“Ah,” he answered, “I wasn’t aware he ever actually made one. Well in that case,” he nodded.

“Yeah, I should go grab some lunch. Bye Ferb!”

With a little wave he ended the call, slipping his phone in his pocket as he made his way back out into the living room. As he glanced around, trying to determine where Phineas had again gone off to, his brother came bouncing down the steps holding a stack of what looked like small brown notebooks.

“Here you go, can you give these to Ginger?” Phineas asked, handing them to Baljeet. At Ferb’s inquisitive expression he explained, “They’re ring designers, apparently all the girls wanted one.”

“Yes, that should be most useful,” Baljeet agreed over Buford’s groan.

“Aw come on, can we get some lunch?” Buford interjected, “I’m getting sick of all this mushy talk.” Getting up from the couch he set his controller aside, making his way towards the kitchen with the rest of the gang following along.

* * *

Having gotten ready for bed, Phineas was up in his room idly poking at his phone, propped up on a few pillows with the stack of Isabella’s letters sitting beside him, as he waited for her to call. Clearing his throat, Ferb entered the room, pulling off his shoes before flopping onto his bed.

“I’m surprised you’re not with Vanessa,” Phineas started after a minute, setting his phone aside as his brother propped himself up.

“We had dinner at her place,” Ferb shrugged, “but she has an early morning tomorrow, so she dropped me off.”

Nodding, Phineas turned to face him, considering his brother for a moment. “So, have you figured out what you’re going to do?”

“No, we...haven’t even talked about it yet,” Ferb admitted, blowing out a breath. “I’m leaving in a couple weeks, and we’re still pretending like it’s not even happening,” he continued with a humorless chuckle.

“Ferb-”

“I know, you don’t need to say it,” Ferb interjected with a raised hand. “I just don’t know how to bring it up without, you know,” he waved the hand, “potentially ruining the rest of the date.”

After a moment’s contemplation Phineas broke into a grin, “Well, would a plan help?” After a brief pause, Ferb nodded. “Okay,” Phineas leaned forward with a further grin, “then let’s start from the top.” Eyeing his brother warily, Ferb raised an eyebrow.

Phineas met his brother’s gaze, his expression going serious, “Do you want to marry Vanessa?”

Quickly stifling a laugh at his directness, Ferb glanced away for a moment as he considered, before returning his attention to his brother with a nod, “Yes.”

With a pleased smile Phineas nodded back, “And do you want her to come with you?”

“Of course,” Ferb answered with a small grin of his own.

“Alright,” Phineas turned to face his brother, leaning forward, “so let’s figure this out, then,” he concluded with a wave of his hand.

With a small grin Ferb pulled out his phone, recognizing his brother’s “let’s plan a project” tone, as he leaned closer with a nod.

“So, first, proposing to Vanessa. Do you have the ring?” he asked, ticking off the first item on his fingers.

Boggling at how easily those words seemed to come from his brother, Ferb recomposed himself after a second, his eyes darting briefly towards his desk before he returned his attention to his phone. Adding _Ring_ to the newly-created list, he then checked it off before returning his attention to Phineas with a nod.

“Have you talked with Mom and Dad yet?” he continued, to which Ferb shook his head before adding it to the list. “And what about her parents?” Phineas continued.

Ferb blanched, his eyes wide, as he ran a hand down his face. “Oh God, Dr. D,” he breathed.

Chuckling quietly, Phineas attempted a reassuring look. “You could always take Perry with you, he seems to really like him for some reason.”

With a small shrug Ferb managed a wavering smile, “Perhaps…”

“And what about her mom…?”

“Charlene,” Ferb supplied. Considering for a moment, he then continued, “I’m not sure of the protocol, but it certainly wouldn’t hurt,” as he added her to the list.

“And then you just have to propose,” Phineas concluded in a much-too-happy tone, his eyes betraying his own nervousness.

“Yes, _just_ ,” Ferb agreed with a roll of his eyes, chuckling at his brother’s expression. “You’re not fooling _anyone_ like that.”

“Okay, fine. Yes, I’m still nervous too,” Phineas admitted. “There, are you happy now?”

“It’s reassuring, actually,” Ferb grinned briefly, “it means you’re taking this seriously. I’d be more worried if you weren’t,” he admitted, “both for you _and_ Isabella.” After watching Phineas quietly for a moment, he then continued, “Besides, if even _you_ get nervous over something like this,” he shrugged, “perhaps that means I’m ready as well.”

Staring at his hands for a moment, Phineas then quietly responded, “Well, it _is_ a big deal, right?” Glancing up with a hesitant grin, he continued, “Possibly the most important decision of your life.”

“Indeed,” Ferb chuckled. As the brothers quietly contemplated for a further moment, Phineas then spoke back up.

“So, did that help?”

Returning his attention to his phone, Ferb read through the list again before giving his brother a grin and a thumbs up.

“Glad to hear it,” Phineas replied with a smile, glancing over at the alarm clock. “Oh, it’s almost time, goodnight bro.”

“Goodnight,” Ferb responded, settling back in his bed.

As Ferb made himself comfortable, Phineas reached over, activating a trio of small cylinders arranged in a line along the middle of his desk. As each initialized, the sounds around him muffled, growing more distant until he was enveloped in silence. Turning off his desk light, he reclined back on the pillows, his phone held loosely in a hand. When it rang a minute later, startlingly loud in the still air, he glanced over, verifying that Ferb hadn’t reacted before taking the call.

“Hey love,” he greeted happily, “so how was the rest of your day?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing in this chapter was particularly hard to write, and yet overall it still seemed difficult. Writing is weird. Well, I think it’s alright now, so let me know what you think?
> 
> Also, woot! 50k actual words!


	20. Campus Tour

**Campus Tour**

**Thursday, six days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Phineas arrived on campus a few minutes before ten, making his way towards the dorms as he sent Isabella a quick text, “Made it here. Tour’s about to start. Let me know when you’re free. Love you! -Phineas” Arriving in front of his dorm he shivered, taking a moment to bump up the temperature on the heater woven into his gray windbreaker, the skies overcast and the air unseasonably chilly.

Joining the small group of students and parents, they spent a few minutes quietly talking while waiting for their guide to show up. After greeting a few fellow students, Phineas pulled out his phone and went back through his schedule, confirming the locations of his classes and the buildings to be on the lookout for, when he heard someone jog up to the group.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Isabella offered him a small smile before turning to the group. “Hi, I’m Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, an RA here,” she greeted. “Evan’s sick, so you’ll be joining my group today. Unfortunately, that means I can’t show you these dorm rooms,” she gestured towards the door, “but I can show you the ones in my building, so we’re going to meet up with the rest of the group there.” Finishing her greeting, she led them through campus, arriving at a familiar stairwell door a few minutes later, another small group of people milling around in front of it.

“Alright, I’m back,” she called out to the group. “Now, for those of you in Evan’s group this isn’t going to be  _ exactly  _ the same, but I’ve heard the rooms are pretty similar,” she explained as she unlocked the door, leading them through the stairwell and into the first floor hallway where a few doors were propped open, allowing them to look into the small rooms.

As the group shuffled by Phineas stopped next to her with a grin, resting an arm around her waist as he pulled her gently to him. “Hey,” he greeted, watching her for a second before giving her a quick kiss, “I didn’t think I’d get to see you this early.”

“I might’ve volunteered,” she grinned demurely. “I was pretty sure this was your group.”

“Well, it’s definitely a nice surprise,” he grinned back before glancing around and noticing the attention they were getting. “But for now, I guess I should let you do your thing,” he concluded as he gave her a squeeze before letting her go.

After answering a few questions, Isabella led the group back out of the dorm, taking them in a small arc past the other dorms before making their way towards the west side of the campus. As she pointed out the various buildings, one of the dining halls, the English department, and a sizable auditorium, Phineas remained near the back of the group, watching her in quiet admiration. She would occasionally meet his gaze as she spoke, her smile taking on a subtly different, warmer quality at his continued attention.

Continuing their roughly circular path they passed various sports fields and the large administrative office at the front of the campus, before arriving at the area housing most of Phineas’ interests, the trio of multi-story buildings dedicated to math, science, and engineering. As Isabella explained each in turn, the sun finally made an appearance, bringing some welcome warmth to the proceedings. Deactivating the heater, Phineas unzipped his windbreaker as he slowly turned in place, orienting himself on the couple landmarks he was already familiar with. Feeling fairly confident in his sense of direction, he then jogged back to the group as they continued their leisurely walk.

Having eventually completed their initial loop, the dorms back in sight, they headed towards the middle of the campus that contained a second cafeteria, multiple parks, and a large amphitheater. Arriving at the first of the parks, Isabella gestured toward the benches, offering a short break. As he made his way up to her he saw her check her phone with a little frown before sending some sort of message.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, taking her hand as she held her phone in the other, continuing to keep an eye on it.

“Yeah,” she glanced over at him with a small smile, giving his hand a squeeze, “we’re just running behind, so I’m trying to make sure someone can get my next group.” As she finished speaking she received a text; checking it, she then returned her attention to him with a smile. “Okay, that’s taken care of. Looks like this’ll be my last tour for now.”

“So does that mean we can do lunch after this?” he asked, leaning closer.

“Of course,” she agreed, giving him a quick kiss before returning her attention to the group. “Alright, is everyone ready to continue?” she called out, slipping her phone back in her pocket. Giving his hand a squeeze before letting go, she then made her way to the head of the group as he followed behind. Leading the group through the park and around the amphitheater, she spent a few minutes going over the production schedule for the upcoming month, along with what clubs were putting on the performances and where to find further information.

Reaching the large cafeteria, she went over the meal plans before concluding with, “Alright, that’s it. You’re welcome to eat lunch here, and if you’re disoriented, just let me know and I can point you back towards the dorms.” She then walked back over to Phineas, fielding a couple questions on the way, before taking his hand with a grin. “So what do you want for lunch?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged, “we can eat here unless you want to go somewhere else.” At her agreement they went through the line and grabbed some food, ending up at a small table off to the side, looking out across the campus through the large multi-story windows. Finishing up their meal, Phineas reached in his backpack and pulled out a plastic container, returning his attention to her with a grin. “So, would you like some dessert?”

“Oh, did you bake something?” she asked eagerly.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, popping the lid off of the container. With a small frown he offered her a piece of cake, “Sorry, it got kind of squished,” he apologized as she accepted it with a funny expression, beginning to blush. Watching her innocently he managed to keep his composure for a few seconds until he started quietly giggling at her reaction, setting the container down so as not to drop his dessert.

Taking a small bite Isabella blushed further, examining the treat for a moment before returning her attention to him. “Did it  _ really _ have to be crumb cake?”

With a deep breath he managed to recompose himself with a nod. “Well, it  _ was  _ too good of an opportunity to pass up. Besides,” he continued quietly, leaning forward, “your reaction was adorable,” as he kissed her cheek. As she reddened further he scooted his chair over, resting an arm around her and pulling her close. “I know I already told you, but thank you for the letters,” he offered with a reassuring smile, “they were really sweet.” After a few seconds of warm silence she took another bite, prompting him to ask, “So does it taste alright?”

“Yeah,” she answered with a grin, “it’s really good,” as she continued eating.

Picking up his own piece, they proceeded to eat the crumb cake, Isabella’s cheeks still tinged pink as they finished and gathered up their trays. Having cleaned up, she took his hand as he held the door for her, exiting the cafeteria and walking through a park, back towards the dorms.

“So, do you know what we’re going to do today?” she asked as they walked along a path lined with flowers.

“Well, since we didn’t really get to hang out this summer,” he started, “I was thinking maybe we could do a project together?”

“Anything specific?” she asked curiously.

“Not really,” he answered. “I brought a list of some recent ideas that’ll work with just the two of us, if you’d like to pick.”

“Sure,” she agreed with a smile. “Although, where are we going to do this? Most of your projects probably won’t fit in my dorm room.”

“Oh, no,” he assured, “I’ve got a place we can go.” At his non-explanation she gave him an inquiring look, but only received a grin in return. “You’ll see.”

Arriving at the dorm they made their way up the stairs and into her room, Phineas leading the way. As she closed the door he pulled her to him, letting go of her hand and running his up her arm and into her hair, his other arm around her waist as he kissed her deeply. As she groaned faintly against his lips, one hand on his neck pulling him closer, the other along his back for support, he leaned her against the door, pressing close as he continued the embrace.

Breaking apart a minute later he pushed off from the door, his other hand trailing down her side as he gave her a shy smile, kissing her briefly when she pulled herself back upright. “So is  _ that  _ why we came back to my room first?” she inquired with a grin.

“Not really,” he admitted with a further blush, “I’ve just wanted to do that all morning.” Clearing his throat he then continued, “We’re actually here so you can grab a bathing suit and an extra change of clothes.” At her raised eyebrow he chuckled, “Well, you  _ might  _ need them. It really just depends on what project you pick.”

Making her way to the bedroom, Isabella returned a minute later with a bundle of clothes in her hands. “Here, I can put them in my backpack,” he offered, unzipping one of the larger pockets. Taking the clothing from her he slid them in the pocket, zipping it back up before swinging the backpack over his shoulder. “So, you ready to go?”

With a smirk she reached over, grabbing the backpack straps as she stepped forward, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Releasing him a moment later he stumbled back in a daze. “Sure,  _ now  _ I’m ready,” she agreed, taking his hand as they left her room.

“Do you mind driving?” he asked as they exited the stairwell, glancing around for her car. “It’s a few miles away.”

“That’s fine,” she replied, leading him towards the car. Arriving at it, he opened her door once she unlocked it, closing it back after she got in before jogging around to the passenger side. Exiting through the same back road from their first date, he then directed her through a few further turns, ending up in a quiet residential area perhaps five minutes from campus.

As they drove slowly along the road, Phineas gestured towards a large, mostly empty lot. “You can pull in there,” he suggested, pointing towards a small gravel area in front of a sizable wooden shed, the rest of the lot in mixed dirt and weeds, a few trees near the back the only other occupants.

“Is this yours?” she asked in surprise, parking the car.

“Yeah,” he answered. “Wait, wait!” he called out when she opened the door, stopping her before she could get out, “I want to try something,” he continued with a grin and a blush. Hopping out, he bounded over to her side of the car, leaning in and surprising her with a kiss. As she savored the contact, she felt him reach his arms around her, one along her back and the other under her legs, as he suddenly rotated and lifted her out of the car. Letting out a startled squeak against his lips she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him as he carefully carried her to the middle of the lot, meeting her eyes with a contented grin before giving her a quick further kiss. Gently setting her down he pulled her close, leaning foreheads together as he watched her with a blush, his hands loosely around her waist.

“So what was that for?” she eventually asked, her cheeks pink from his continued attention.

“Practice,” he grinned back, kissing her gently. After another minute spent quietly together he loosened his hold on her as she leaned back, trailing her hands down his arms.

Taking his hand, she glanced around for a moment before returning her attention to him. “So why do you have a lot here?”

“I needed a place to build things,” he shrugged. “I figured I’d at least  _ try  _ the  _ ‘Authentic College Experience’ _ first,” in finger quotes, “but I’m pretty sure I’d rather have my own place eventually. Well,” he trailed off quietly, scuffing his shoe through the dirt, “probably  _ our _ own place,” he offered with a hesitant smile.

Watching him quietly for a moment, her smile growing at his blush, she then leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Of course,” she replied softly. After another minute she spoke back up, “So, do you want to get started?”

“Sure!” he replied brightly, pulling out his phone and bringing up the list of projects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crumb cake suggestion courtesy of my wife, to which I promptly had a bit of a giggle fit. Let me know what you thought?


	21. Summer Projects

**Summer Projects**

**Thursday, six days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Glancing at the list of projects on his phone, Phineas then looked around the lot before taking Isabella’s hand and leading her towards one of the trees in the back. Considering for a moment he then released her hand with a “Be right back,” as he jogged over to the shed, returning a moment later with an orange and white checkered blanket. After she helped him clear a few rocks from the immediate area he spread it out around and in front of the tree. Resting against the tree with his legs propped up in front of him, he set his backpack to the side as he patted the blanket next to him.

With a grin she eyed the spot for a second before taking a step closer, turning and sitting down between his legs as she leaned back against him, resting a hand on his knee as they both looked out across the lot.

“Or that works too,” he chuckled quietly, wrapping his arms around her as he gave her a squeeze, resting his head against hers as she enjoyed the embrace. “Alright, so let’s see,” he continued quietly near her ear a minute later, fishing his phone back out and holding it forward so they could both see. “So, I had a couple ideas that were mainly for you,” he offered.

“Hmm?” she inquired as he continued to hold her tightly with an arm, swiping to the first design with his other hand. “Design and... _ grow _ a house?” she read, the displayed diagram not proving particularly enlightening.

“Yeah, we can genetically engineer trees to form the frame,” he explained, “use some glow in the dark plants for lights, maybe moss for carpet…”

“I’m not sure about the moss,” she replied, “but it  _ does  _ sound interesting.”

“Well,” he considered, “even if we don’t end up wanting to  _ grow _ it specifically, doing the design together would still be nice.”

Twisting in his arms, she eyed him for a moment with a little smile, “You know, you don’t have to go and try to build some sort of dream house right away.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged with a grin, “but if I’m going to do it, I might as well do it right.” Regarding her for a moment, he then leaned in, kissing her gently. Eventually returning his attention to the list, he went to the next item as she settled back into him.

“Genetic sequencing and combination prediction,” she read, her voice taking on an amused tone, “I think I know where  _ that one _ came from.”

“Well,” he chuckled, “it’s more general than just that. But yeah,” he agreed, “we  _ could  _ use it to see what our kids might look like.”

“Mmm,” she happily agreed with a little nod before falling silent. After sitting quietly together for a minute, she then spoke back up as her blush receded, “So what else is there?”

“The rest are a bit more typical,” he offered, causing her to laugh.

“For  _ you _ , maybe.”

“True,” he conceded. “Anyways,” he cleared his throat a moment later, “there’s a zero-g swimming sphere, real-time hard light projector, invisible clothes...” he trailed off as she started to giggle. “Okay,” he chuckled, “that was  _ supposed _ to say  _ invisibility  _ clothes.”

“Are you sure?” she teased, turning to look at him with a grin as he flushed further. Leaning into his side, she kissed his neck before whispering into his ear, “Because I kind of liked it better that way,” as he soundlessly opened and closed his mouth. At his failed response she let out a further giggle before snuggling back into his side.

Resting his arms around her waist, they quietly stayed that way for a few minutes until he eventually spoke up. “You really enjoy teasing me, don’t you?”

“Only about  _ some  _ things,” she agreed. Leaning back, she gave him an innocent smile, “Besides, who said I was teasing?” Before he could respond she reached a hand around, pulling him into a kiss.

When they eventually parted he watched her quietly for a moment before asking, “So, do you know what you’d like to do?” At her renewed laughter he chuckled with a blush, amending his question with, “What  _ project _ you’d like to do,” as he glared at her unconvincingly.

After regaining her composure she considered for a moment. “Well, since we’re here, maybe we could do the house thing?”

“Sure,” he agreed, “although I’m kinda surprised you’d pick that one over the genetics prediction.”

“I’m sure we’ll do that one eventually,” she grinned. “But it’s so nice out here today that we might as well take advantage of it. Actually,” she continued, “the swimming sphere also sounds fun, now that it’s warmed up.”

“Well, maybe we’ll get to that too,” he nodded. “They do kind of go together, since I imagine you’d like to have a pool. Alright, let’s get started then!” he exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around her for another hug before letting her go. Standing up, he led her over to the shed, which unlocked with a mechanical  _ clack _ at his approach.

Pulling open the door they began gathering up supplies, a couple pairs of AR glasses, computing base station, and a large genetic sequencing and design setup that she helped carry back under the tree. As the computers began to power up he handed her a set of the glasses.

“Here you go, these’ll let you see your design and track your hands so you can edit it,” he explained. “I’m going to get the plant sequencing started, feel free to start on the floor plan and I’ll join you in a few.”

“Okay,” she nodded, giving him a kiss before he sat back down in front of the machines.

“Alright,” he called out, hitting a button on the computing base station, “the architectural program is ready,” as he put on his own pair of glasses and verified what was being displayed. “Let me know if you need any help,” he offered, “but it’s basically the same one we’ve used for years.”

“Sure,” she agreed, already making her way towards the middle of the lot as she quickly placed a few large rooms with a wave of her arm, rotating and scaling them until they snapped into place with ease. Watching her quietly for a minute with a smile, he eventually set his glasses to the side and returned his attention to the genetic sequencing machine.

Taking a few minutes to enter commands, he queued up a set of tree and plant genomes to be investigated, along with a list of desirable resultant traits - trees with a controllable growth pattern and perpendicular branches, climbing vines with glowing flowers, and moss with enhanced fragrance and elasticity. After going over the parameters a second time, adding a few further species to the list, he gave a satisfied nod as he tapped the large  _ Go _ button. As the machine began working through the possible combinations, displaying an estimated completion time of a bit over half an hour, he got up with a stretch, snagging his glasses as he walked over to Isabella who was now near the front of the lot.

“So how’s it going, love?” he asked, putting his glasses back on as he waited for her to finish placing the current room before resting an arm around her waist.

“Pretty good,” she replied with a smile, “but how are you already done? It hasn’t even been fifteen minutes.”

“The computer’s still working on it,” he answered, “I just had to enter the parameters. It’s still going to take it at least another half hour to actually come up with anything.”

“Oh, okay,” she nodded. “So, can I show you around?” she offered with a smile and a wave of her hand.

“Of course,” he agreed, loosening his hold on her as she then took his hand, leading him towards the front of the projected house. Arriving at the entrance she placed a door in the wall with a quick gesture, opening it with a flick of her wrist before leading Phineas inside.

“So downstairs is mostly living room, dining room, kitchen, and project rooms,” she explained as she led him through the large connected living room and kitchen area.

“Is it okay if I decorate a little?”

“Sure,” she nodded, “I need to add the rest of the doors and windows too.” They then walked around the large room, casually tossing out furniture and architectural details until they had a fully furnished kitchen, dining, and living room, divided by a large bar. “Hmm,” she considered for a moment, walking from one side of the kitchen to the other, before bringing up a 2d overview and extending the far wall another couple feet, the bar and cabinets automatically fitting to the new space.

With a satisfied nod she returned her attention to the living room, only to be met with a collection of the most garishly-colored furniture imaginable. “Phineas, what are you doing?” she laughed.

“Just messing around,” he replied with a chuckle, making a small motion with his thumb a few times to undo the color changes. Once the furniture was back to more typical hues she walked over to him, looking around the room appreciatively.

“This looks good,” she nodded, making a couple small adjustments and adding a lamp and some flowers to an end table. Taking his hand, she led him down a short hall, “Bathroom,” she pointed towards a door, and then at another, “closet.” Arriving at the end of the hall, she added doors to the empty doorframes opposite each other. “And these are our project rooms,” she explained with a warm smile.

She first led him into what was obviously his space, the walls lined with with a myriad of shelves, a workbench, and a drafting table; an empty area in the middle of the room perfectly suited to larger projects.

“Wow,” he enthused, turning in place as he took in the room, “this is great.” Turning to her, he pulled her into an embrace, kissing her gently. “Thank you,” he quietly offered, trailing his hand down her arm before entwining their fingers.

“You’re welcome,” she replied with a smile, her cheeks faintly pink, “but it’s just a quick design.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “but it’s a quick design that you made for  _ me _ ,” as he returned her blush. “So,” he started a moment later, giving her hand a squeeze, “what’s  _ your _ project room like?”

“Well, I haven’t put anything in it yet,” she admitted, leading him out and across the hall into a smaller but still sizable room, yet to be decorated.

“Oh...can I do it then?” he asked. At her agreement he quickly filled in the room with a large desk and sewing machine, an easel in the corner, and shelves containing a variety of art supplies and fabric, along with a screen taking up the entirety of one wall.

“Why the screen?” she asked curiously.

“It seemed like a good way to do an idea wall,” he explained. “I could cover it with cork board instead, if you’d rather use actual paper,” he offered.

“No, that works,” she agreed, adding a window above the desk. Looking around the room she couldn’t help but smile, as Phineas’ version of her room was both exactly what she wanted, and yet just different enough that it reminded her that he had made it for  _ her _ . Or, quickly designed it at least. Turning to him she met his gaze with a smile, kissing him on the cheek before leading him back out towards the living room. “So, shall we go upstairs?”

“Sure,” he nodded.

With a two-handed gesture downward she switched to the second floor, the image around them shifting as they found themselves at the top of the stairs, standing in a small open area with hallways leading off in two directions. After adding a couple windows she took his hand again and lead him down one of the halls, adding doors as they passed each empty doorframe until they ended up completing their circuit, arriving back at the stairs.

“Wait,” he started, eyeing her with a grin, “how many bedrooms  _ are  _ there up here?”

“Counting ours? Six,” she admitted bashfully.

“Doesn’t that seem a bit excessive?”

“Not really,” she continued demurely. “It doesn’t hurt to be prepared, does it?”

“Well, no, but…” he trailed off, watching her for a moment. “You  _ do  _ want to get your degree first, right?” he asked quietly.

“I think so,” she agreed softly, leaning against him.

“That’s...a lot less definitive than I was expecting,” he eventually responded, looking at her curiously.

“Well,” she smiled gently, “after how much has changed in just this past week, who knows  _ what _ we’ll think in a year or two.” After a moment’s consideration she continued with, “But for now, I do plan on finishing school first.”

After spending a minute quietly leaning together, Isabella eventually roused herself from her daydream of their future family, as they then made their way through the bedrooms, adding in furniture, closets, and windows. Leading Phineas by the hand they eventually ended up in the master bedroom, them both beginning to blush as they looked around at the empty room. After showing him the attached bathroom and walk-in closets she gave his hand a squeeze as they returned to the bedroom, loosening her hold on him as they began decorating.

Finishing up with their room, he returned to her side, taking her hand as they admired their handiwork. After a quiet moment she turned to him, “So what do you think?”

“I think it’s perfect,” he started. “It’s just a shame we’re both stuck in the dorms for at least a semester.”

“Well,” she smiled, “that’ll give us some time to get this ready. Besides,” she leaned into him, “having you spend the night isn’t so bad either.”

“True,” he agreed, his face turning red. “You know,” he started a moment later, glancing around, “now that I’ve seen this, I’m actually not so sure about trying to grow it. I mean, I think it’d work, but traditional construction might be better here.”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “it’s a neat idea, but I’m not sure if it’s the best choice for our house.”

“Well in that case, maybe we could grow something else?” he considered, tapping his chin.

“Maybe something simpler to make sure it’s not going to disappear?”

“That’s true,” he chuckled, “we wouldn’t want  _ this _ disappearing on us.” With a couple swipes in the air he saved the design, taking off his glasses as his hand found hers, leading her back towards the tree. “So, any ideas for something simpler to grow?”

“Hmm,” she considered as they reached the tree, “maybe some sort of covered pavilion? It’d be nice to have some better shade, and you could turn it into a back porch later.”

“Oh, good idea!” he agreed, putting his glasses back on and making the addition. “So, something like this?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, stretching it another few feet, “and then the pool can go here,” she added as she placed that as well.

“Okay, so let’s see,” he sat down against the tree, pulling up the genetic sequencing results. “We’ll want four trees and a number of flowering vines; does glow in the dark honeysuckle sound good?” At her agreement he then continued with, “And what about some sort of moss?”

“Actually, since it’s going to be outside, that sounds pretty nice,” she agreed, sitting down next to him as he hit a few further buttons. “So what now?” she asked as the machine began working.

“It’s synthesizing the seeds,” he explained. “When it’s done we’ll just have to plant them. I’ve sped up the growth rate, but it’ll still take a couple days for the trees to grow, so there’s not much else to do right now.” Glancing at his phone, he then returned to her with a smile, “We’ve still got a few hours if you’d like to do the swimming sphere.”

“Can we build it into a normal swimming pool?” she gestured towards where she had placed the pool in the design.

“Sure.”

“Great! I’ll be right back, then,” she happily exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek before jumping up, jogging around the tree to grab his backpack and then making her way towards the shed, as he watched her go with a raised eyebrow. Pulling open the door, she shot him a smile as she entered, the heavy door shutting behind her.

Phineas pulled out his phone while waiting for her, going through the details and the parts needed for the zero gravity generator and containment field, when Isabella came back out. Glancing up, he almost dropped his phone when he spotted her walking towards him, now wearing a purple bikini with a white wrap around her waist. Setting his backpack against the tree, she sat down on the blanket next to him with a smile, her cheeks only faintly pink at the expected attention.

“You do know we have to  _ build _ the pool first, right?” he eventually managed, still staring.

“Yeah,” she quietly agreed, “but I thought you’d appreciate this.”

“Oh, yeah, I...” he managed, swallowing nervously before returning his attention to her with a grin. “You look gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” she replied softly, “why don’t you go get changed and we can get started?” After he remained still for another moment she poked him in the side with a giggle.

“Oh, right, bathing suit, sure,” he agreed with a start. Picking up the backpack he headed towards the shed with a silly grin.

This was going to be fun, Isabella reflected with a smile, as she watched him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I ended up having to write the first bit completely wrong before I managed to figure out the right way to go about it. Hopefully you enjoyed it? Please let me know!


	22. Pool

**Pool**

**Thursday, six days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Stretching out her legs, Isabella reclined against the tree with her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the dappled sunlight through the leaves as she waited for Phineas to change into his bathing suit and join her. As she relaxed, her thoughts returned to their recent activities, along with the past week in general, as she finally had a quiet moment to truly reflect on everything that had been said and done. Emotion welling up inside of her, she roughly drew a breath with a wavering smile, managing a few more shuddering gasps before giving in, tears streaming down her cheeks at the thought of the seemingly impossible future that was now within her grasp. Hearing the shed door open a minute later she ineffectually wiped at her eyes, glancing up through her tears to see Phineas jogging over to her in a state of concern.

“Are you-” was all he managed to get out before she practically threw herself at him, causing him to stagger back as she desperately pressed her mouth to his, pulling him forcefully against her. After a frozen moment she felt him tentatively return the kiss, the tension ebbing out of his shoulders as he trailed warm hands down her sides, gently rubbing into the small of her back as he held her close. Softly stroking her hair he responded to her further tearful kisses, holding her tightly in quiet reassurance, until she drew back slightly with a shaky breath. Following her, he found her lips once more before leaning back and watching her carefully, as she swallowed before meeting his eyes.

“Thank you...” she whispered after a moment, brushing her lips against his, “for everything...for us…for just being you…” as she punctuated each statement with a further kiss, a smile starting to form at the corner of her mouth. After another moment of hesitancy she rested her forehead on his, continuing quietly, “I just can’t believe we’re finally together like this.” With her eyes downcast she licked her lips before eventually meeting his gaze. “I love you.”

Running his arms around her, he pulled her close, his breath warm on her neck as he held her tightly. “I love you too,” he eventually managed, his smile wide even as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Blinking a couple times, he watched her carefully as he ran a hand along her cheek, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she quietly replied, kissing him gently, “I think all of this just finally caught up with me,” she concluded with a little wave of her hand. Sitting down under the tree, she leaned into him as he rested an arm around her shoulders, his other hand placed comfortingly atop hers.

“It’s just...a lot of times, I get swept up in what we’re doing, and I don’t really get a chance to take it all in until later. You  _ can  _ be difficult to keep up with sometimes,” she chuckled.

“Sorry,” he offered, gently rubbing the back of her hand.

“No, it’s okay,” she reassured, “it just means that something like  _ this _ ,” she gestured towards the empty lot, “hasn’t really sunk in yet. I mean, I  _ know  _ we designed a house together,” she started to tear up again, “but it really just felt like one of our normal projects. So when I had a minute to actually  _ think  _ about us living together...and with our kids…” she shrugged with a wan smile.

Watching her quietly as she was again caught up in her emotions, he eventually half-whispered, “Come here,” as he guided her onto his lap. Reclining against the tree, he wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest, her tears dampening his shirt.

Slowly relaxing in his embrace, she tentatively asked, “So how are  _ you _ so comfortable with all this?”

“I’m really not,” he chuckled softly, “I’m just pretty good at staying focused when I have a plan.” Drifting into contemplative silence, he then quietly continued, “This has been the most amazing, overwhelming week ever, and I haven’t even talked with your dad yet, much less actually asked you to marry me.”

“Well, at least that last part shouldn’t be  _ that  _ hard, right?” She smiled faintly at his skeptical look, continuing quietly with a blush, “Since you already know I will.”

“I...” he chuckled quietly before choking up, a couple tears escaping his eyes, as he eventually managed to continue a moment later. “Sorry, I just...how can something be so nerve-wracking and yet basically a formality at the same time?”

“I don’t know,” she smiled warmly up at him, brushing his tears away even as hers resumed falling, “but that’s okay. It just means it’s important,” she reassured, wrapping her hand around his neck as he nuzzled his face against hers with a sigh, trailing kisses along her cheek before eventually reaching her mouth. As he hesitantly kissed her, awash in their heightened emotions, she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Running her hand under his shirt, she pressed herself against him, continuing with further kisses as she brought her hand up his neck and into his hair, her skin burning from where his fingers traced along her arm and side.

Eventually breaking apart with a gasp, he leaned back as she tried to follow him, kissing his neck as he let out a low moan, his hand twitching on her back. “Isabella...wait,” he begged as she hesitated, her breath warm on his neck. “I think...I need a little more time,” he admitted as he began to catch his breath. “I’ve been so focused on everything else, that I haven’t really been thinking about... _ this _ part of our relationship. So can you...” he considered for a moment, biting his bottom lip as he met her eyes, “give me a few more days?”

At her agreement she felt him relax with a gentle smile.

“Thank you,” he quietly offered. “Although,” his eyes darted past her as he started to grin, “even if I was ready, you  _ do _ realize we’re outside, right?”

“Oh…” she glanced around, her cheeks flushing further, “right.”

Settling back against the tree, they spent the next while in blissful tranquility, comforted by their shared affections and promised future together. After a few minutes Phineas began gently combing his fingers through her hair as she sighed against his chest, all concerns banished with that simple gesture; the reassurance that he was, and always would be, there for her. For his part he was equally entranced; her unwavering trust in him was overwhelming, and he knew that he would truly do anything to make sure he was worthy of it.

After a time spent together, his hand eventually falling still as he gently kissed the top of her head, Isabella stretched in his arms with the beginnings of a smile. “So, should we start on the swimming sphere?”

“Sure, if you want,” he responded with an affectionate smile, giving her a kiss before she stood up from his lap, taking a couple steps forward and stretching as she turned to face him. Pushing off from the ground he glanced around for a moment, eventually locating the bottle of sunscreen that he had dropped at her initial embrace. Pulling off his shirt, he set it and his necklace aside before quickly putting sunscreen on most of his body. “Can you get my back?” he requested, handing her the bottle.

“Sure,” she happily agreed, rubbing the sunscreen into his back before trailing her fingers down his sides, causing him to jump with a laugh.

Turning, he watched as she started applying it to herself, pretending not to notice his attention. “I’ll...go get the parts we need,” he offered after a moment, having turned quite red much to her amusement. Making his way to the shed, he wheeled a few pieces of equipment out as he ran extension cords and started them up, before returning to the tree with a box of smaller parts and tools. At her request he carefully helped her apply the sunscreen to her back, before putting it away and sitting down on the blanket with the box between them.

“Alright, so we need to dig out the pool,” he started, ticking items off on his fingers, “build and install the field generators, lights, and heaters; and then seal the whole thing and fill it up. So what do you want to work on?”

“Do I get to use the digging mitts?” she asked enthusiastically.

“Yeah, if you want,” he agreed, pulling out two comically-large white mitts with circular patterns on the palms and offering them to her.

“Great, I’ll dig the pool then!” she exclaimed, slipping her AR glasses back on before pulling on the digging mitts, tapping a couple buttons on the back of each as the patterns on the palms began to glow. Walking over to the future pool’s location, she paced around it a couple times before reaching down and cleanly pulling out a four foot cube of earth. With a small motion she sent it drifting lazily through the air to eventually land near the corner of the lot, collapsing on itself as gravity once again asserted its hold. Jumping into the new hole, she quickly carved out the general shape of the pool, a constant stream of smaller cubes flying in slow motion towards the growing pile with remarkable accuracy.

As she continued her digging, Phineas began working on a set of miniaturized gravity field generators similar to the ones in the mitts, along with a number of heating coils and some LED panels all tied to the same wireless power frequency. Finishing up the various parts, he started toggling each component, verifying that they were all functioning properly when Isabella came over, standing next to the blanket. After testing the last couple items, he turned his attention to her.

“So, is it all dug out?” he asked before starting to laugh. “Sorry,” he continued to chuckle, “but the mitts and your bathing suit are a pretty funny combination.”

“What?” she responded with a playful glance before spinning in place. “I think they go well together.”

“If you say so,” he chuckled. “It makes  _ me _ think of a silly video game outfit. Now all you need are some sort of animal ears, I suppose,” he concluded in mock consideration.

“Oh, would you like that?” she teased.

“Well, that depends…” his expression went serious for a moment as he leaned forward, “what  _ kind  _ of animal?”

Falling still, she eyed him in surprise as he managed to maintain his serious expression for a couple seconds before bursting out laughing. At his continued amusement she gave him an unconvincing glare with a bit of a pout thrown in, as his mirth continued unabated.

“Just kidding,” he eventually managed, waving his hand in the air before standing up and coming over to her. Gently taking ahold of her upper arms, he quietly continued, “Although you  _ would  _ look really cute with cat ears.” After meeting her gaze with a big smile, he then resumed with his typical enthusiasm, “So, are we ready for the initial coating?”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Do you have a hose? I’d like to rinse off,” she requested, removing the mitts and brushing at the dirt coating her arms.

“It’s in the back of the shed,” he offered. “Make sure not to use the high pressure one,” he called after her as she set off. Making his way over to one of the machines set up earlier, something similar to a pressure washer attached to a large metal tank, he hit a couple buttons, checking the displayed numbers. Pulling it with a little grunt, he wheeled it closer to the large hole before unwinding the hose, giving himself enough slack that he could easily reach the other side. Hopping into the pool, he started at the deep end, coating the interior in controlled bursts a few feet across, as he backed towards the shallow end and the steps cut into the dirt.

Finishing the initial layer, he waited a few minutes before carefully venturing back out on the rough white surface, repeating the process a second time. As he again reached the end of the pool, spraying the final few steps, Isabella came and joined him at the edge, her hands behind her back as remaining water droplets glistened on her skin.

“That took a while,” he started, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, well,” she shrugged with a grin, before taking a step back and revealing a water balloon from behind her back, hitting him squarely in the chest. As he yelped at the sudden cold she threw her second one, barely missing him as he dashed towards the coating machine, setting the hose down before sprinting around the corner of the shed, grabbing a couple water balloons from the bucket that she had prepared. Spinning around, he threw his first right as she rounded the corner, scoring a glancing blow on her shoulder that, instead of popping, ricocheted off to the side where it burst on the ground. Snagging more for herself, she returned fire as they proceeded to run around the shed and the nearby tree, exclamations and laughter ringing out, as they both ended up thoroughly drenched.

Having exhausted their supply of balloons, they began cleaning up the colorful remains, silently coordinating as they gathered up the trash before meeting in the middle for a kiss; Phineas then taking the balloon pieces into the shed to throw them away. Returning to her, he led her by the hand back over to the tree before crouching down and loading up the box with the newly-constructed devices.

“So, now that  _ that’s _ done,” he grinned up at her before standing up with the box, “we need to install these before doing the final coating.”

Carefully lowering herself into the pool, she accepted the box, setting it down as he joined her, resting his hand on her back as he looked around, mapping out the ideal placement.

“Alright, so, the heaters and field generators need to be in specific locations for optimal output, but the lights can go wherever,” he explained, reaching down into the box and pulling out a couple crayons. Handing her the purple one, he started walking around the perimeter, “So I was thinking of putting them here,” he offered as he bent down, drawing red Xs at various points along the wall and floor.

After his initial pass she turned slowly in place, considering. “I think we should have a few more on the floor, and ones on the steps,” she concluded, walking along and marking her suggestions.

“Oh, yeah, good idea,” he agreed. “I’ll install the heaters and field generators, if you want to stick on the lights. The backing is adhesive, so just go ahead and put them where you want.”

They spent the next few minutes installing the various items, Phineas carving out small sections of the pool surface to accommodate the electronics, while Isabella ended up sticking almost forty lights along the floor and walls. While the work was completed quickly, an outside observer would have pointed out that there were few times that both were actually working. Instead, more often than not, they seemed to take turns watching each other; in gentle physical contact when near, and shared glances when not.

Having finished the installation, Phineas returned to the tree, putting on his AR glasses and triggering another set of tests once Isabella was also clear of the pool. Satisfied that everything was functioning properly, they switched out the coating machine’s tank, prepping it for the final, clear sealant layer. As it pressurized they did a final walkthrough of the pool, cleaning up stray crayon marks and mud that had fallen in.

“Alright, ready to go?” he called out, holding up the spray nozzle, as she climbed back out.

“We’re all green here,” she replied from near the machine, as he activated surfacing mode on his glasses and was greeted with a real-time display of the depth and contours of all nearby areas. In smooth, even strokes, he began building up the layers, the glasses assisting in judging depth even around the embedded electronics, as he walked slowly backwards, eventually coating the entire pool.

“Okay,” he nodded, “now we just need to give it ten minutes to set and we can start filling it up.” Shutting down the equipment, they wheeled them back into the shed, before eventually returning to the tree. Propping his glasses up on his head, he crouched down, opening up a compartment on the genetic sequencer and pulled out a large collection of seeds resting in a glass tray.

“So, should we plant these while we wait?”

“Sure,” she nodded.

“Alright, I’ll plant the trees,” he started, plucking the four large seeds out of the tray, “if you want to start on the moss,” as he stood up and handed her the tray. “These are spore pods,” he offered, picking one from the tray, “just spread them around on the ground and the moisture will activate them. The moss should spread pretty quickly, so don’t worry about missing spots or anything.”

“Do we  _ just  _ want it under the pavilion?” she inquired.

“I was thinking around the pool would also be nice,” he grinned, “but it’s your house too, so what do  _ you  _ want?”

“That sounds good,” she agreed, smiling back.

Flipping his glasses back down, he planted the four trees at the spots indicated, as Isabella slowly walked a lap around the pool sprinkling the small pods on the ground, quiet pops and puffs of faint green trailing behind her as they activated. Finishing his task, he joined her as she made her way under the eventual pavilion, scooping up a handful of pods and helping her spread them around. With their collection of pods exhausted, she took his hand as they walked back over to the tree.

“So should we put the rest of this up before we start swimming?” she asked.

“Might as well,” he agreed, as they then made a couple trips to and from the shed, putting the equipment back in place. Taking the honeysuckle seeds out of the synthesizer, he placed them in a drawer for when the trees had grown.

“So-” he started, turning around and almost running into her, as she pulled him into a big hug, giving him a quick kiss before resting her head on his shoulder. Gingerly wrapping his arms around her, he reveled in the warm feeling of her skin against his until he felt her shiver. “Come on-” he began to offer, cut off by her sound of disagreement as she pulled herself distractingly closer.

“No,” she whispered into his neck, “you’re warm,” as her hold tightened further. Trying to maintain his focus, he carefully kneaded into her back as she let out an appreciative sound low in her throat, her hands grasping along his back. Amidst the sensory overload, both from the feel of her and the small sounds breathed against his neck, the sensation of her hand slipping lower barely registered until she suddenly gave his butt a firm squeeze. With an inarticulate sound he leaned back, only to be met with a kiss, as she gave him another quick squeeze before loosening her hold on him.

“Alright,” she grinned softly at his surprised expression, “now we can go,” as she loosely took his hand, leading him out of the shed. After standing quietly together for a minute, she felt him rouse himself with a little shake as he rubbed the back of her hand with a thumb.

“Come on,” he led her around to the back of the shed, grabbing the larger of the two hoses. “Here, can you take this over to the pool?” he requested, handing the nozzle to her as he crouched down and began unwinding it from its spool. Propping it up over the side of the pool, she opened the nozzle, water spraying out in a burst and beginning to fill the pool. Coming to stand back next to him, she rested an arm around his waist as they watched the water level rise.

After only a few minutes Phineas adjusted the nozzle, slowing the flow rate as the water reached within a couple feet of the top of the pool. As he remained crouched near the edge, Isabella ran past him with a whoop, jumping into the middle of the pool before immediately bouncing back up, shooting him a glare with a sharp indrawn breath through her teeth.

“Phineas,” she hissed, “it’s  _ cold _ !”

“Well yeah,” he laughed, “I haven’t turned on the heaters yet. Let me get those started,” he offered, walking over to the tree and scooping up his phone, where he then set the temperature to something more reasonable. Returning to the side of the pool, he babysat the hose for another moment before turning it off and dragging it back around the shed, eventually returning to sit on the side, his feet dangling in the water. “Oh wow,” he grinned at her, “that  _ is  _ cold.” At her glare he held up a pacifying hand, “Sorry, maybe this’ll help,” as he braced himself before hopping in. Bouncing over, he wrapped his arms around her, trying to rub her goosebumps away even as he started shivering.

“Come here,” she smiled at his care, pulling him to the side of the pool. Leaning against the wall, she pulled him against her, as they were both surrounded by gradually-spreading warmth. After a few more minutes of closeness and kisses she loosened her hold, as he grabbed the side of the pool, floating beside her.

“Better?” he asked with a blush.

“Yeah,” she agreed, “I actually feel much warmer now.”

“Good,” he nodded. “Although,” a grin flickered across his face, “there’s also a heating panel right behind you.”

“Oh,” she chuckled, “and here I was giving  _ you _ all the credit,” as she poked his side.

“Yeah, well,” he shrugged with a laugh. “So, ready to try out the  _ fun _ part?”

“Right when I’ve finally gotten warm?” she pouted, turning around and leaning back against him.

“Okay, in a minute then,” he agreed, tentatively resting his hands around her stomach as she leaned back on his shoulder. A few minutes later, when she had still made no effort to move, he began slowly tracing circles along her stomach toward her side.

Without opening her eyes she whispered, “That tickles,” as she squirmed in his grasp.

“Yeah,” he whispered in her ear, adding his other hand into the mix along her side. As her giggles began to bubble over she turned in his arms, her fingers quickly finding his sides. Instead of pulling away he leaned forward, capturing her lips as her hands fell still. Wrapping his arms around her, he gave her a quick squeeze before breaking the embrace. “Come on,” he offered quietly, taking her hand and leading her towards the steps and out of the pool.

“So do we  _ need  _ to get out of the pool before doing the sphere thing?” she asked.

“No,” he shook his head, “although it might be a bit disorienting. I just want to test it first,” he explained. Issuing a command on his phone, there was a feeling of static, of unreleased tension, as the center of the water bulged upwards, drawing back from the surface of the pool, a giant water drop in reverse. Slowly rising about eight feet into the air, the sphere was perhaps sixteen feet across, small waves rippling around to meet and cancel each other out at the other end. With a satisfied nod, he hit another button, and the bottom of the sphere fell out in a slow motion spray, refilling the pool as it drained like a balloon with a leak.

Once the pool was again full he repeated the process, and a minute later they were again presented with the large floating orb. “Alright, one last thing,” he offered, pulling out a coin and flipping it towards the sphere. About halfway through its arc it began traveling straight before hitting the water, the small splash coming off at an odd angle. “Okay, looks good,” he grinned at her awed expression, “shall we?”

“So how do we get in?” she asked, eyeing the gap between the water and the hard surface of the pool.

“That part’s easy,” his smile grew, “we just jump!” Walking towards the edge of the pool he seemed to grow noticeably lighter, his last couple steps turning into heightened bounds, as he then kicked off of the ground and tumbled into the water face first. Swimming through the sphere, he popped out of the other side, swimming partially around until he was again able to see her, now hanging upside down near the bottom of the sphere. “Come on in!” he encouraged with a wave of his hand.

With an enthusiastic cry she ran towards the pool, intending to jump, but instead finding no purchase on her third step as she began spinning through the air. Grabbing her hands as she flew by, Phineas held on to her, causing her to rotate and smack into the water. After a panicked moment trying to orient herself, she managed to get her bearings, and ended up floating next to him, her head jutting out of the side of the sphere, stray hairs and water drops a moist cloud around her head.

“Wooooo!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms up as he watched her with a big smile. Ducking back underwater, she swam through the sphere, this time popping up near the top. “This is so cool!” she enthused, swimming half a lap as she quickly arrived back at him. “Thank you  _ so _ much,” she continued, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Releasing him, she looked around, “So how exactly does the gravity field work?”

“It’s basically a cylinder,” he offered, “and it gradually tapers off. We wouldn’t want someone getting too far away and suddenly falling. That also means you can just jump into the sphere as long as you’re within a few feet of the pool.” After a contented moment, he then continued, “Oh, and one other thing,” as he considered for a second, “can you back up a bit?”

“Sure,” she agreed, quickly swimming partway around before turning to face his general direction. “Ready,” she called out.

“Great,” he replied, “now try and splash me!”

Eyeing the curved surface blocking her view of Phineas, she shrugged and cupped her hands, pushing a stream of water his direction. Instead of traveling straight or falling to the ground, it gradually followed the curve of the sphere, much to her surprise. While it wildly overshot her target, eventually splashing down behind her, she had already launched a few further volleys, at least one of which hit, judging by his surprised congratulations. Seeing a shape moving through the water, he popped up next to her a moment later with a gasp, the water shaken from his hair arcing lazily before eventually returning to the sphere. “So?” she asked, eyeing him expectantly.

“The field’s slightly angled towards the center,” was his only explanation. “It should help us not lose as much water, and that way we aren’t just counting on surface tension to hold the whole thing together.”

Nodding quietly, she then lit up, exclaiming, “Race you to the top!” as she dove towards the center.

“Hey!”’ he called out, glancing down before diving after her. Popping out a couple seconds after she had arrived, he slowly rotated in place, taking in the view.

“Wow, this  _ is _ pretty cool,” he beamed. “Thanks for all your help, love!” to which she nodded with a big smile.

“Of course,” she agreed, giving him a quick kiss, “it was my pleasure.”

They then spent the next while playing and splashing, swimming every which direction and even jumping entirely out of the water, as the minimal gravity allowed them a large range of motion before they would eventually drift back towards the sphere. Having exhausted themselves, when Phineas’ alarm eventually went off it found the two of them peacefully floating beside each other on their backs, holding hands as they enjoyed the warmth of the sun and the contented glow of time spent together.

“Well,” he spoke quietly, eyes still closed, “that means it’s three,” as he gave her hand a squeeze. “Are you sure you have to go to your meeting?” he asked, turning to look at her.

“I really should,” she smiled sympathetically. After watching each other for a moment she glanced over at the tree, “So, how do we get down?”

“I’ll probably install voice commands or something eventually,” he considered, “but for now, we can just jump.”

“Be careful,” she offered, looking at him in concern.

“It’s okay,” he replied with a reassuring smile, “we’re in zero gravity, at worst I’ll just bounce off the ground.” Letting go of her hand, he swam around the sphere until he was near the top. Diving under, he swam quickly at an angle towards the ground, popping out of the sphere as his momentum carried him forward in a slight tumble. Managing to right himself with some frantic waving, he hit the ground on all fours, bouncing off the soil and floating further away, eventually getting his legs under him as gravity started to assert itself. With a couple stumbling steps he came to a stop, turning to face her as he brushed off his hands and knees. “See? Nothing to it,” he proclaimed with a smile.

“Alright, here I come then,” she called out from a position similar to his. As she started swimming towards him he positioned himself along her path, watching her carefully. Exiting the sphere she managed to remain level, heading straight towards him as her eyes widened. “Phineas, watch out!” she exclaimed.

“It’s okay,” he replied, catching her hands and stepping to the side, “I’ve got you.” She spun in an arc around him, her feet gently touching down, as he pulled her to him in an impromptu waltz. Continuing their spin, he kissed her gently as they made their way gradually across the lot, slowly twirling as he held her close. “Alright,” he eventually breathed, “I guess we should get ready to go.”

Turning off the pool, they dried off as the sphere drained. Picking up the blanket, he put it away and locked the shed, as she glanced around for anything else they might have forgotten.

“So, is there anything else we need to do?” she inquired as he walked back over to her.

“No, I think we’re good,” he replied, slinging the backpack over his arm and taking her hand. Making their way to her car, they then departed back to the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter really didn’t want to be split up, hopefully the length makes up for the delay. I’d love to know what you thought!


	23. Holding Hands

**Holding Hands**

**Thursday, six days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

The drive back to the dorm started off oddly quiet; while Isabella was enjoying Phineas’ company, she was surprised at his continued silence. “So, did _you_ have fun?” she ventured after a couple minutes, glancing over at him before returning her attention to the road.

“What?” he looked over at her. “Oh, yeah,” he agreed, “it was really fun. I’m just, well…” he considered. “You’ve just got me thinking about our physical relationship now,” he eventually admitted, a grin flitting across his face.

“Oh?” she attempted a reassuring smile. “You know you don’t have to figure it out _right_ now, right?”

“Yeah,” he agreed as she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye, “but I don’t want to make you wait, either.”

“Phineas,” she hesitated for a moment, worrying at her lip, “as hard as this is to say, please don’t do this just for me.” At his surprised glance she continued softly, “I’d rather wait until you’re ready, than have you agree just to make me happy.” As he opened his mouth to respond she shook her head with a gentle smile, “I know, you’d do anything for me, but this shouldn’t be one of those things.”

Parking the car in front of the dorm, she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to him, resting her hands on his leg. “I know you love me, no matter _what_ we do. So just take your time, and let me know when you _are_ ready...or if you just need to talk.” As she watched him contemplate her words she gave his leg a squeeze, leaning in and capturing his lips when he glanced up in surprise. “Come on, love,” she breathed when they eventually separated, “you can think about this later.”

Making their way out of the car, they walked to the door in silence. When they reached it, she gave his hand a squeeze, before turning to face him with a bright smile. “So, are you free on Sunday?”

“Yeah?” he answered uncertainly, earning him a chuckle.

“Great,” her smile grew, “then you should come up and see me.”

“I should?” he asked, starting to smirk, “Why?”

“It’s a surprise,” she laughed, giving him a quick kiss before twirling away and unlocking the door. Reaching back, she took his hand as they entered the stairwell.

“So,” he started as they began climbing the stairs, “is there a specific time I should get here?”

“No,” she shook her head, “I’m free all day, so you can come up whenever you want. It mainly depends on how much time you want to spend with your _girlfriend_ ,” she suggested with a grin, pulling his arm closer.

“Oh,” he chuckled, “well in that case, when do you think you’ll be getting up?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, “does it really matter? You can always just let yourself in.”

“Oh, I uh…” he trailed off as he stopped on the stairs, watching her. “Are you sure? Even if you’re still asleep?”

“That’s fine,” she agreed, leaning gently against him. “Then you can decide how to wake me up,” she quietly offered, kissing his reddening cheek. Arriving at the third floor, they entered her room, standing together in the living area as Isabella quietly considered.

“Well, I…” she started after a moment before falling silent, glancing around. Licking her lips, she then continued, “I’m going to take a shower, are you going to head out now?”

“No, I’m not in a hurry,” he offered with a little shake of his head, giving her a smile as he set his backpack down and perched on the edge of the futon. “I figured I’d stay until _you_ have to go, if that’s alright.”

“Sure,” she nodded.

Reaching over, he activated the unicorn sitting on the coffee table as she made her way down the hall, grabbing some clean clothes before entering the bathroom. As he heard the water start running he leaned forward, propping his elbows up on his knees, as he quietly pondered their recent conversations with a faint grin. While he didn’t want to get caught up in the moment, ultimately doing something that they weren’t ready for yet, he could definitely tell that he was getting more comfortable around her. Not that that was _that_ surprising, he supposed, what with all the marriage talk that had also been occurring. So in typical fashion he sat, and thought, and planned; and while he didn’t immediately reach a conclusion, he at least knew his next steps.

Watching the unicorn gallop around the table he heard the shower turn off, Isabella then joining him in the living area a few minutes later, dressed in her usual attire with a towel around her head. Glancing at the clock, she considered for a moment before returning her attention to him. “Can you help me with my hair?” she requested.

“Sure,” he happily agreed, following her as she grabbed her hair dryer and brush before making her way into the bedroom. Handing him the brush, she dried her hair off a bit further before setting the towel aside and plugging in the hair dryer, sitting down on the bed and motioning him beside her. As she started drying her hair he began gently brushing it out, slowly straightening out the unruly mess.

“You know,” he spoke up as they proceeded, “I could make you a drying hairbrush or something.”

“Yeah, but,” she glanced shyly over her shoulder at him, “I rather like _this_.”

“So do I,” he agreed. “I was more just thinking for when you’re in a hurry, or I’m in class or something,” he shrugged. “Eh, I’ll put it on the list.”

Finishing up as best as they could in the time remaining, her hair looked presentable if still a bit damp. Tying it back in a bow, she turned to face him, giving him a gentle kiss. “Thank you,” she offered once they separated.

“Of course,” he agreed as they then left the bedroom, her putting back the towel, brush, and hair dryer. Following her into the living room, she took his hands, watching him quietly with a growing smile.

“Thank you for today,” she gave his hands a squeeze, “I had a lot of fun.” Pulling him forward she met his lips as he leaned into her, running a hand up her arm. After another minute together they eventually separated, Isabella giving him another quick kiss before taking a step back. “I’ve got to run, but I’ll see you Sunday. I set out a towel in the bathroom if you want to shower before going home,” she offered.

“Thanks, love,” he replied with a smile, “have fun at your meeting.” Still holding hands they made their way to the door, spending another minute enjoying each others’ company before she eventually departed. After a moment’s contemplation, Phineas made his way to his backpack with a nod, pulling out some clean clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Having finished his shower, he gathered up his things before sitting down on the futon, again watching the unicorn gallop around. Considering for a bit, he then pulled his backpack close with a grin, getting out a few pieces of paper and a pen.

* * *

 

Returning from her RA meeting and an early dinner, Isabella entered her room to find the puzzle box being lazily orbited by four or five butterflies. Kicking off her shoes, she snagged the box off of the coffee table and flopped onto the futon, the butterflies scattering before winking out of existence a second later. Tapping carefully along the edges, she began probing at the impossibly smooth sides, eventually finding a sequence that yielded a purple gem-like button. It was a good thing she almost had it solved, she supposed, since the last few buttons had definitely been harder to find.

Over the next twenty minutes she managed to locate the few remaining buttons, poking and prodding at the black cube, revealing hidden panels and compartments, until she ultimately pressed a final, orange gem. As the panel sealed back, the usually stationary pinpricks of light flickered along its surface, shifting for the first time since they had appeared. Holding it still she was reassured to see that the stars settled as well; lifting it produced a dramatic effect, but careful rotation did not. Instead, with surprise she noted that when she rotated it, all the stars did so too but in the opposite direction, so that those facing her stayed in relative place, even as they traveled across its surface. While investigating she made another discovery: one of the corners could now be pressed with a faint click, causing the stars to flash red.

After experimenting with it for another minute, she set the puzzle box back down with a little sigh. While it didn’t _really_ surprise her that there was more to the box - this _was_ Phineas after all - she had hoped that there would’ve been at least _some_ clue to its contents by now. Eyeing it with a bit of a glare, she then noticed something that hadn’t been on the table when she had left, a small origami heart sitting propped up next to the unicorn. Picking it up, she turned it in her hand, finding _Isabella_ written on the back in Phineas’ scrawl. Carefully unfolding it, she quietly chuckled at the single line inside, “ _I love you!_ ” Okay, so perhaps it wasn’t the greatest love letter of all time, but it _was_ still a nice surprise.

Setting the note back on the table she pulled out her phone, spending a few minutes going through tomorrow’s schedule before getting up and making her way into the kitchenette. After pouring herself some juice, she turned with cup in hand when she noticed another folded piece of paper, this time in the shape of a star, resting on the kitchen counter. Carrying both it and her juice back into the living area, she unfolded it to find an equally short message, “ _You’re amazing!_ ”

With a grin she sent Phineas a text, “Thanks for the notes,” followed by a few hearts, and after some further consideration, another a moment later, “How many should I be looking for?”

“A few,” came the helpful reply as she giggled.

“I’ve already found 2, should I keep looking?”

“Maybe :P”

With an amused shake of her head she took a few minutes going through the dorm, rechecking the living area before investigating the bathroom and hall closet, eventually ending up in the bedroom. The obvious spots were surprisingly note-free, so after a moment she switched to candlelight and pulled out her phone, deciding her bed was probably the best place to spend the evening. Laying down to a soft crunch from her pillow, she quickly sat back up and reached under it, withdrawing a compact paper square. Turning it in her hand, she carefully pulled at the folds, her eyes widening slightly when she realized it was actually multiple pages. Having unfolded it fully, she was presented with almost two full pages covered front and back with Phineas’ handwriting. Settling back in her bed, she began to read.

* * *

 

Phineas was sitting in the living room after dinner, not really watching TV when Ferb came and joined him on the couch. After a quiet couple minutes he suddenly glanced over at Ferb with a bit of a grin, “What?” At Ferb’s raised eyebrow he chuckled, “Oh, so this is about _me_?”

With a small nod Ferb leaned back, crossing his arms as he regarded his brother blankly.

“Okay, fine,” Phineas admitted a moment later, “I think I need some advice. And yeah,” he swallowed, hiding his nervousness with a grin, “this time it _is_ about our physical relationship,” as he glanced back at his brother.

With a hint of a smirk Ferb regarded him coolly, as Phineas fidgeted further.

“Aw come on, that’s not helping.”

“Fine,” Ferb briefly grinned before continuing, “but I really don’t need specifics.” Considering for a moment as Phineas chuckled, turning faintly pink, he then continued. “In fact, for both our sakes,” he shot him a glance with a wave of his hand, “let’s pretend you’re talking about wanting to hold Isabella’s hand.”

Phineas snorted loudly, shooting him an incredulous look. With a grin flitting across his face, Ferb then deadpanned, “Indeed.”

“So…” Phineas considered for a moment, “where should I start?” only to be met by a shrug as Ferb resumed his silence. Blowing out a breath, he feigned a glare, “Yeah, thanks,” as he rolled his eyes. Considering further, he then hesitantly started, “So I guess, going by your example,” as he grinned slightly, “we’ve noticed each other from across the room, maybe talked a little - you know, starting to get to know each other - and now she’s saying she really wants to hold my hand.”

“And you don’t want to?”

“Well no, I…” Phineas trailed off in consideration. “I mean, I do eventually, but…” he halted again with a frown, gesturing vaguely forward. “It just seems like a big leap from where we are. Like, would _you_ do that right after you’ve just met someone?”

“Well _that’s_ hardly accurate,” Ferb replied with a grin.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “and I think that’s what makes this so confusing. On one hand we’ve known each other for years, yet on the other we’ve only actually been dating for a _week_.”

“So, do you think you’ll _eventually_ be ready?”

“Well yeah,” he replied with a surprised chuckle, “I’m just not sure if I am _yet_.”

Nodding, Ferb then asked, “So this is all about timeframe?”

“Yeah,” Phineas responded quietly with a nod, “I just don’t want to mess this up.”

Staring at his brother for a moment, Ferb smiled faintly as he took on a reassuring tone. “I find it hard to believe that there’s anything she’s okay with that you could _possibly_ do that would mess this up, so what are you _actually_ worried about?”

“I dunno...something?” Phineas waved his hand in the air, his brow furrowed. “I mean, people are always saying not to rush into things, so there’s got to be _some_ reason for that, right?”

Falling quieter, Ferb considered for a moment before exhaling softly. “So...say you didn’t already know Isabella,” he started as Phineas nodded along. “I believe the risk is that you get together _because_ you enjoy holding hands, and since that’s your focus, you never truly get to know each other.”

“Yeah, okay…” Phineas nodded, “I guess we don’t really have to worry about _that_ ,” he concluded with the start of a smile.

Nodding his head to the side in agreement, Ferb then shot him a quizzical glance. “So, is holding her hand important to you?”

Phineas eyed his brother curiously, unsure of where he was going with this latest question. “No? Kinda?” Glancing down, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know,” he eventually admitted in a defeated tone. Glancing up at Ferb, his expression shifted subtly, “No, sorry, you’re right,” he concluded with a small nod. “Yes, it’s definitely something I _eventually_ want for us, but I guess I’m just not in as much of a hurry to get there as _she_ is. I mean, just being together is pretty amazing already,” he grinned, “so it’s not like we _need_ to do more...but at the same time, I don’t want to make her wait unnecessarily.”

“You know,” Ferb offered, “holding hands shouldn’t be some sort of destination. It’s just another way you can show each other how you feel.” After a moment of silence he then inquired, “Do you think holding hands is going to change your relationship in some way?”

Moving to respond, Phineas then shut his mouth as he considered further, his eyes roaming the room. “Huh...I guess not,” he eventually concluded. As he continued that train of thought Ferb leaned back, quirking an eyebrow but otherwise giving him time to think. “So,” Phineas slowly ventured, “it doesn’t really matter _what_ we do, does it?” as he returned his attention to his brother.

“Perhaps,” Ferb agreed with a shrug, “as long as you’re both comfortable with it.”

“So you’re saying I _should_ hold her hand?”

“If that’s what you both _want_ to do, then sure,” Ferb agreed. “ _I’m_ saying you may be placing too much importance on a specific act, when it’s the feelings behind it that really matter.”

After another quiet minute, Phineas then spoke back up with a nod, “Thanks Ferb.” At his inquiring look Phineas shrugged, “I don’t know for sure yet, but I think I can figure it out from here.”

Directing his attention vaguely towards the TV, Phineas continued with his thoughts while Ferb poked at his phone, letting out a muffled chuckle at its contents. Excusing himself for a moment, Ferb wandered off while Phineas remained, before returning a minute later and grabbing the remote. At the quiet sound of a door opening upstairs Ferb cleared his throat, drawing his brother’s attention.

“So are you watching this,” he asked, gesturing towards the TV with the remote, “or can I pick something?”

“Oh, no, go ahead,” Phineas agreed, missing the figure tiptoeing down the stairs until she snuck up behind the couch and wrapped her arms around him. Letting out a squawk, he flailed for a second until he glanced up at Isabella, her trying not to laugh as she held tightly to him. Loosening her hold on him, she leaned forward as he leaned back, giving him a quick inverted kiss.

“Hey Phineas,” she quietly offered when they separated, making her way around to sit in the middle of the couch, fist-bumping Ferb with an acknowledgment before tucking herself under Phineas’ arm, leaning against him.

Glancing between his girlfriend and brother, after a couple seconds Phineas asked, “Door portal?” to which Ferb nodded. After enjoying holding her for a minute, he then quietly asked into her hair, “So why’d you come over? Couldn’t wait until Sunday?”

“Not with you leaving me notes like _that_ ,” she whispered back, snuggling into him.

“Oh,” he chuckled, pulling her closer, “so what did you have in mind?”

“Nothing right now,” she replied with a smile, “I just wanted to see you. But later you’re spending the night,” she continued in a tone that made it clear it was not a request.

“Sure,” Phineas happily agreed, ignoring Ferb’s eye roll.

Switching the TV to a documentary, they spent the next hour chatting and occasionally glancing at and commenting on the show. Talk revolved primarily around dorm life, along with their inventing escapades from earlier in the day, but as the program wrapped up, so too did their conversation. Considering as the credits began to roll, Phineas then suggested a movie.

“I’ll pass,” Ferb replied with a grin, “as nice as it’s been to catch up,” he nodded towards Isabella, “I think I’d rather not intrude any further.”

“You know that’s not true,” she responded with a smile, “I wanted to see you too, Ferb.”

“But suit yourself,” Phineas added with a shrug, “I guess we’ll go back to her place then.” They then departed up the stairs, the sound of the brothers’ bedroom door shutting faintly reaching Ferb’s ears.

“Was that Isabella?” Lawrence asked, poking his head into the living room a minute later.

“Yes, yes it was,” Ferb replied with a grin. “I don’t think we’ll be seeing Phineas tonight.”

“Oh, well okay then,” Lawrence nodded, looking amused before retreating back to the kitchen.


	24. Shirts

**Shirts**

**Thursday, six days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Finding himself in her dorm room for the third time today, Phineas took off his shoes and set his backpack aside while Isabella flipped the large switch on the door portal, powering it down with a low hum. As the lights around the doorframe faded she made her way over to him with a determined expression, her cheeks faintly pink as she took his hands and kissed him briefly, before leading him down the hall and into the bedroom.

Kicking her shoes aside, she then leaned up against him, giving him another quick kiss before pushing him lightly towards the bed with a grin. With a surprised stagger he sat down in the middle of the bed, watching her curiously as she switched off the light, the candle from earlier still providing faint illumination.

“Isabella, what are you-” he started, only to be interrupted by her embrace as she straddled him, pulling him against her chest. Brushing a hand along his cheek and through his hair, she held him tightly as she felt him slowly relax in her arms, his hands resting on her hips as he rubbed his fingers gently along her sides. After a few minutes spent together she loosened her hold just enough to kiss him before carefully lowering them to the bed, propping herself up with both hands as her hair cascaded around them. Meeting his eyes she felt her breath catch in her throat; while she hadn’t been sure what his reaction would be, immediate acceptance wasn’t what she had been expecting. Her intended reassurance died on her lips, entirely unnecessary as he watched her in adoration.

Entranced by his gaze, she eventually jolted back to reality when he gently brushed a hand along her cheek, catching his faint grin as he stretched to meet her lips. Collapsing on him with a low moan, she lost herself in the kiss, in the two of them pressed together, as he wrapped his arms around her, running warm hands up her back.

After a few heated minutes Isabella shifted, kissing down his neck before pushing herself off to the side as his eyes followed her in concern. Snuggling under his arm with a shaky breath, she rested her head on his chest, trying to calm herself down. After a quiet moment she felt him breathe in deeply, as he hesitantly rested his hand on the back of her head, gently stroking her hair.

“Are you alright?” she heard him eventually ask.

“Yeah,” she replied softly, “I just…” she stopped, unsure how to continue. How  _ did _ you tell your boyfriend that you were having a hard time controlling yourself around him? That even waiting the few days he had requested to figure things out seemed nigh impossible, much less however long he might actually conclude he needed. As she pondered, he continued running his fingers through her hair, whispering quiet assurances.

Laying on his chest, listening to his gradually slowing heartbeat, she eventually whispered, “Sorry.” As he shifted, likely to look at her in confusion, she nuzzled further into his side. “I was supposed to give you time to figure this out, so…sorry that I jumped you like that.”

Phineas made a funny sound, stifling a laugh. “What are you talking about?” he asked after a second, clearly amused. “Just because I’m trying to figure out if we should hold hands doesn’t mean we can’t still do  _ this _ .” After considering for another moment he then asked, “Did you really think I was going to be upset about you kissing me?”

“Well no,” she quietly responded, tracing circles on his chest, “I guess I was just more worried about what  _ I  _ might do.” As they continued their cuddling, she then spoke back up, “Wait, what do you mean  _ holding hands _ ? I think we’re a bit past that point already,” she giggled.

“Oh, sorry,” he laughed, “that was from talking to Ferb earlier. He didn’t want any specifics, so we had an entire hypothetical conversation about whether I should hold your hand.”

“Oh?” she intoned, propping herself up on his chest as she eyed him with the start of a smirk. “And  _ do  _ you want to hold my hand?”

“Yeah,” he smiled back, stretching to give her a quick kiss, “I really do. I just want to make sure we’re both ready  _ first _ .”

Smiling at his care, she contentedly settled herself next to him on the pillow, resting an arm around him as he turned to face her. While it might not have been the exact answer she was hoping for, she was more than willing to give him the time he needed to figure out his feelings. Besides, this was Phineas - if he said he’d figure it out in a few days, she had the utmost confidence that he would actually do so. Continuing that train of thought she began to blush, contemplating the possibilities that might finally be available to her in a few short days.

“So,” he quietly intruded on her current fantasy, “what did you  _ actually  _ want to do tonight? You know,  _ before _ you got distracted?” he asked with a grin.

“I just wanted you to hold me,” she sighed. “I know you’re not sure about spending  _ every  _ night together just yet,” she continued, a grin starting to tug at the corners of her mouth, “but you can’t leave me a note like that and  _ not  _ expect me to come and get you, mister  _ ‘dreaming of holding you in my arms.’ _ ” As he let out an embarrassed chuckle, she then asked, “Actually, what was with the other notes?”

Flashing her a crooked grin he gave a small shrug. “I was gonna leave you a bunch of notes, but after I wrote the first one I kinda blanked,” he offered with a chuckle. “I mean, there’s a lot more I  _ could _ write, but I’d rather just tell you instead.”

“Like what?” she asked, leaning forward slightly, her nose almost brushing his.

“Like how much I love you,” he offered quietly, his gaze unfocused. “How you always brighten my day, and encourage me, and motivate me to do my best. And how I always want you there with me, no matter what,” he concluded as he returned his eyes to hers with a hesitant grin. “You really  _ are  _ the most import thing in the world to me, you know.”

“And you’re the most important thing to  _ me _ ,” she responded barely above a whisper, pulling him close.

They spent the next while quietly together, holding each other in the warm silence. After perhaps half an hour Phineas shifted, brushing his lips against her forehead, causing her to stir slightly. As she drowsily met his gaze he couldn’t help but smile at the joy her contented look brought him; to think that his mere presence could put her so at ease. With a startling clarity he came to a sudden realization - a profound personal insight that had lingered just outside of his understanding for the past week - that even this single facet of their relationship was so important to him that he would happily spend the rest of his life together with her just to nurture it. As his eyes widened she gave him a sleepy grin, before scooting closer and softly pressing her lips to his.

Their previous urgency replaced by an overwhelming sense of fulfillment, their kisses continued in an almost placid manner, each representing both desire and gratification. After a while Isabella began pulling at his shirt, running one hand along his side and back while she tugged softly at the hem. Sitting up together, she gently worked his shirt off, tossing it aside. Continuing, she had her own shirt about halfway up when she froze, staring at him in sudden embarrassment. Lowering it slightly, she met his surprised look, tentatively asking, “Is this okay?”

“That’s up to you,” he smiled back, much more calmly than he felt. “It’s  _ your  _ shirt.”

Biting her lip, she watched him for a moment, eventually readying herself before pulling her shirt up and over her head, tossing it next to his. Sitting there in her white bra, she quickly grew self-conscious as he watched her, the more intimate setting making all the difference compared to earlier, even if the clothes were no more revealing. Seeing her fidget nervously, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her to lay back down with him as he pulled her into a hug.

Pressing herself against him, she worked her way nearer as she savored the feeling of him against her, his hands again rubbing along her back. With one arm under the pillow, she rested her other hand along the small of his back, lightly tracing circles with her fingers as she occasionally teased lower, brushing along the edge of his pants. As he let out a soft sound of appreciation she pressed her palm firmly into his lower back, pulling herself closer as she brushed her lips along his neck. The further sound that escaped him sorely tested her resolve, even as it gave her imagination more to work with.

His hands had slowed at her distraction, only to wrap more tightly around her as he closed what little space was still between them, his warm breath tickling her ear as he rested his head beside hers. Content with just holding each other, they spent an indeterminable amount of time pressed together, relishing the sensation of skin on skin as they drifted through a warm haze.

Eventually she stirred slightly, leaning back to give him a lingering kiss. “So, is there anything else you want to do?” she asked, chuckling quietly when his eyes widened. “Not like  _ that _ ,” she teased, giving his shoulder a little shove, even as her eyes said otherwise.

“No,” he swallowed nervously, “this is fine. I’m actually feeling pretty tired, even though it’s only,” he fished out his phone, grinning when he saw the time, “about ten.”

“Oh, okay,” she responded softly with a grin. “So I guess you didn’t actually want to watch a movie, then?”

“Not really, now that it’s just the two of us,” he admitted, starting to blush. “I think I’d rather just lay here with you.”

“Good. Besides,” she considered with a smile, “if we go to bed now, we can spend some time together in the morning before I have to go.”

“Mmm,” he nodded slightly before giving her a kiss. “So, should we actually get ready for bed now?”

“Probably,” she agreed, smiling back. Sitting up together, she clung to him momentarily before he could get up, causing him to redden as she held him tightly. One of his hands gently rubbed the middle of her back while the other rested on her hip, thumb brushing above the hem of her pants. After a minute she loosened her hold, giving him a quick kiss before following him up from the bed. Grabbing a shirt from where she had tossed it aside earlier, she retrieved a pair of shorts from the dresser before walking to the door. “You can get changed in here, I’ll be in the bathroom,” she offered.

“Okay,” he agreed with a nod, making his way to the living area and grabbing a pair of sweatpants from the backpack, bringing them back into the bedroom. Quickly changing, he then sat near the foot of the bed, waiting for her to return. When she entered the room it took him a couple seconds to place what was different in the flickering candlelight: she was wearing  _ his  _ shirt. “Oh wow,” he grinned, openly admiring her, “that looks  _ way _ better on you.”

“I don’t know about  _ that _ ,” she replied, making her way over to him, “I think it looks pretty nice on  _ you  _ too,” she concluded softly, taking his hands as he stood up from the bed, offering her a gentle kiss.

As they separated he watched her contentedly for a moment before giving her hands a squeeze. “Be back in just a minute,” he offered, heading into the bathroom as he quickly finished getting ready for bed. Coming back into the bedroom, still hesitant despite himself, he found Isabella already under the covers, propped up on her side as she waited for him. Carefully climbing into bed beside her, he worked a hand under the pillow as they held each other close, foreheads gently resting together. After a few minutes she loosened her hold, kissing him softly before rolling over, now facing the wall. Resting his arm around her waist as she snuggled up to him, he nuzzled against her, kissing the side of her neck as she let out a small sound of contentment.

Caressing the back of his hand, she then gently took hold of it, rubbing her thumb into his palm as he made an appreciative sound, her breathing starting to accelerate. After a minute she lifted his hand to her face, gently kissing the side of it before lowering it slightly, sliding her hand to cup his as she gently pressed it to her chest. Her racing heartbeat clearly evident, his own sped up to match as he tried to process this new sensation. As he hesitantly shifted, unsure of whether it was okay to move, she applied gentle pressure along the back of his hand, pressing him more firmly against her. As low sounds escaped her with a sigh she ran her fingers along the backs of his, guiding him to start moving his hand.

Gently moving his fingers he caressed her chest, trailing fingers along the side before pressing his hand more firmly against her, listening for her reaction. Content that he wasn’t going to withdraw, she loosened her hold on his hand, rubbing down his forearm before reaching back and resting her arm on his side, her hand grasping along his hip and upper thigh. His moan sending a shiver through her, she sharply inhaled when he squeezed her in response. As he froze, unsure of her reaction, she placed her free hand reassuringly over his wrist, holding him against her.

After a mostly still moment she scooted closer, pressing herself against him as he wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tightly. Breathing in deeply he attempted to relax, to not be further swept away, even as he focused on the feeling of her under his hand and her faint sounds of enjoyment, as he cautiously continued to explore how she responded to his actions. After a few minutes of this she stretched, twisting around just enough to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, further enhanced by their new physical contact. Eventually rolling back over, she cuddled up to him, breathing out a quiet, “Good night,” a few minutes later.

“Oh, should I stop?” he responded softly, his hand falling still.

“No, no you shouldn’t,” she replied, her voice low, as she shifted against his hand.

“Okay,” he whispered, kissing behind her ear, as he resumed his gentle motion.

They spent the next length of time quietly together, broken only by Isabella’s fading sounds of contentment as she gradually drifted off to a very satisfied sleep. When her breathing steadied and her faint noises stopped, Phineas eventually fell still, arms around her as he attempted to relax. While this had certainly answered a  _ few  _ questions for him, it had also made it clear that he was going to have to figure this out quite soon if he wanted to have any chance of discussing it with her  _ before _ they went much further. Giving it a bit more consideration, he found himself growing drowsy as he relaxed against her, the soft sound of her peaceful breathing putting him at ease.

“I love you,” he whispered, gently hugging her, as she pressed against him with a murmured response. Curling around her he let out a sigh of contentment, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

Phineas woke at some point before the alarm, one arm wedged under the pillow, the other now draped around Isabella’s waist. He enjoyed the early morning quiet, the feel of his beloved against him, as the room gradually brightened. Carefully stretching, he grabbed her phone off of the dresser, checking the time and alarm before setting it back, cuddling up to her as she let out a contented sigh in her sleep. Embracing her, he wrapped his arm around her, holding her gently to him as he nuzzled into her hair. He planned on spending the next while like this, eventually waking her up a few minutes before her alarm went off, but as her warmth suffused him he began drifting back to sleep, her quiet sounds and the faint smell of her skin the perfect lullaby.

Later, as the room lightened, Isabella awoke from possibly the best sleep she could ever recall experiencing. Breathing in deeply, she ran fingertips along the collar of Phineas’ shirt that she now wore, before scooting gently further into his arms. Resting her hand atop his, she pulled his arm more tightly around her, his breath tickling her ear as he faintly chuckled in his sleep. Feeling overwhelmingly safe and secure, she relaxed in his embrace, gently rubbing the back of his hand now resting along her stomach. After a few minutes she noticed a shift, a small change in his breathing, as he then began to stir behind her.

“Good morning love,” he mumbled drowsily against her ear, giving her a little squeeze.

“Good morning,” she responded softly, placing her arm atop his and trailing her fingers down his hand. “How did you sleep?”

“Really well, although I don’t usually fall back asleep,” she heard him consider as he became more alert. “I guess being with you is just too relaxing,” he concluded, explaining what had happened earlier in the morning.

“Mmm,” she agreed contentedly. “If I didn’t have tours today, I could probably go right back to sleep too. I slept  _ amazingly _ with you holding me. Are you  _ sure _ you don’t want this every night?” she asked, keeping her tone light.

“Actually, I really do,” he replied, getting a little choked up as he held her tightly. “I just want to make sure we’re doing the right thing first. I’d much rather wait and be sure, than rush and mess something up.”

“Phineas,” she turned herself in his arms, trying to put as much reassurance as she could in her gaze as she wrapped an arm around him, resting her other hand on his chest, “you’re  _ not  _ going to mess this up.  _ Nothing  _ we do will change how I feel about you. If anything,” she grinned shyly at him, “it’ll just make me fall even more in love with you.” As he took in her words she leaned gently against him, pressing her lips to his.

Their first kiss of the day was of mixed comfort and longing, the gentle reassurance of their future together combined with the desire to continue from where they had left off yesterday. As they broke apart she had to stop herself from pressing his hand back to her chest; not so much out of concern for him, but because she was well aware that her own self control was wearing dangerously thin after the past day and night. With a small sigh she gave him another quick kiss before leaning back with the beginnings of a smile. “So what time  _ is  _ it?”

Reaching over for his phone, he checked the display. “Almost seven,” he offered, “when’s your first tour?”

“Nine,” she replied with a grin. “I guess going to bed early  _ was  _ a good choice. Breakfast?”

“Sure, what would you like?” he grinned in response, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

“What  _ I’d _ like,” she smiled back at him, “is to make breakfast  _ together _ .”

“Okay,” he playfully conceded, “but don’t say I didn’t offer.” After a couple further kisses he pushed up from the bed, offering her his hand as they made their way out of the bedroom together. Retrieving a clean white t-shirt from the backpack, he pulled it on as she watched from the kitchenette. At her pout he chuckled with a shake of his head, “Oh, no. I’ve learned not to cook without a shirt.”

“Fine,” she grinned, holding her hand out to him. As he took it he remained at arm’s length for a moment, admiring her. Glancing down, she realized she was still wearing  _ his  _ shirt - something that had completely slipped her mind amidst everything else that had occurred. “Oh, do you need your shirt back?”

“No, you can keep it if you want,” he smiled in response, stepping closer. “It really does look good on you.” After standing together quietly for a moment, he then asked, “So what should we do for breakfast?”

“How about bacon and eggs, since we’ve got the time?”

“Bacon?” he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, turkey bacon,” she agreed, letting go of his hand and turning to the fridge.

“Ah,” she heard him say as she pulled out the ingredients, setting them on the counter as he began exploring a few cabinets, eventually finding a couple suitable pans and cooking utensils. Working shoulder-to-shoulder in front of the small stove, he started the bacon cooking as she began scrambling some eggs. After just a minute she switched her focus, setting a couple plates out on the counter next to him and starting some bread toasting while he minded the eggs. Resting her arm around his waist she returned her attention to the food, accepting the spatula back as the eggs continued cooking. As everything finished up a few minutes later they made their plates, adding butter and preserves to the toast, before making their way over to the living area and having a seat on the futon.

Breakfast itself was quiet - yet another simple activity that had suddenly become vastly more enjoyable now that they were finally able to spend it together. As they finished up their meal, Isabella eyed the puzzle box resting in the middle of the table; setting her plate aside, she scooped it up, the stars flowing rapidly along its surface. Noticing this with a grin, Phineas glanced from it to her, “Looks like you solved the first part.”

“Yeah,” she agreed with a bit of a frown, “but I’m not even sure what the next step is supposed to be.”

“Have you tried pressing the corners?”

“Yeah,” she nodded again, clicking the corner and causing the stars to flash, before looking up at him, “but I don’t know what I’m even going for here. I mean, I’m guessing the flashing means it’s wrong, but…” she trailed off quietly, going contemplative. Watching her, he began to smile as she started talking it through. “So if the lights flash, that probably means they’re wrong...and the only things I can do are move them around and push the button, so…” she continued as he nodded along, “I guess I need to get the lights in the right place and  _ then _ push the button.”

Nodding in agreement with a bright smile, he then asked, “Can I make a small suggestion?” At her nod, he then offered, “You should pay attention to the colors.”

Carefully examining it with a determined expression, she was able to find stars in white, pink, purple, and blue. However, as she turned the cube to examine the other side she heard him give a little snort as the stars rotated along its surface, the same patterns still facing her. With an amused shrug she stood up from the futon, holding the box still as she walked around it and found both red and orange points of light as well. Sitting back down, she examined it for another minute, slowly waving it back and forth and observing how the stars flowed across its surface at different rates, before setting it back on the coffee table.

“Just let me know if you want another hint,” he offered, scooting closer and resting an arm around her. “This part is rather purposefully obtuse, since I didn’t want you solving it too quickly. But it  _ is _ important that you solve it eventually,” he smiled gently, brushing his lips against her cheek. After sitting together for a minute he gave her a squeeze before getting up and taking their plates into the kitchen. As she watched, he stacked the morning’s dishes and filled the sink with hot, soapy water. Joining him, she leaned gently against his side as he started washing their plates.

“You know you don’t have to do this,” she spoke softly, accepting the first plate and starting to rinse it off.

“But I want to,” he responded with a shrug, glancing over at her with a smile before handing her the now-washed silverware. Holding the utensils, she watched him for another moment before snapping herself out of her daze, quietly amazed at her current reality.

Finishing a couple minutes later, Isabella found that her first tour was rapidly approaching; all the little moments spent together making it seem as if the last hour had flown by all too fast. With a little sigh she began preparing in earnest for her day, gathering up a few things as Phineas got his stuff together in preparation. Meeting him at the door, they spent a few further minutes together, filled with kisses and promises of phone calls, until he eventually departed. Making her way into the bedroom, she carefully removed his shirt, breathing in deeply as she held it to her face, before folding it and setting it on her pillow. With a contented smile she grabbed some clean clothes, heading into the bathroom.

Having finished her shower, she noticed her phone blinking as she was brushing out her hair.

“Home. I love you! -Phineas”

With a swell of emotion at those simple words, she hugged the phone to her chest, trying not to squeal, before eventually responding with, “I love you too!” Feeling even happier, she finished brushing her hair before pulling on her shoes and heading out, ready to seize the day.


	25. Potential Conversations

**Potential Conversations**

**Saturday, four days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Phineas awoke feeling a bit...off. He had slept well enough, and wasn’t sick as far as he could tell, yet he still felt vaguely unsettled. Making his way down to the dining room, he joined the rest of the family for breakfast, his greeting more subdued than normal. Pouring himself some cereal, he poked at it half-heartedly for a moment before noticing Ferb watching him.

“You’re nervous,” Ferb stated matter-of-factly, continuing to eye his brother.

“Why would I be nervous?” he responded, trying to force some of his typical enthusiasm into his voice.

“Perhaps it has something to do with the blue car parked across the street?” Ferb suggested with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, is Mr. Garcia-Shapiro back home?” Lawrence asked, to which Ferb nodded.

“Oh that’s great! I think he’s been gone all week,” Linda remarked with a shake of her head before continuing more quietly, “I don’t know how Vivian puts up with it,” as she smiled at her husband.

Resting his hand on hers with a returned smile, Lawrence glanced over at Phineas, “So does he have something to do with this?”

“Yeah,” Phineas agreed, prodding at his bowl, “I was planning on going over to talk to them once he got back.”

“Ah, the old facing the father,” Lawrence quipped. “So what are you worried about?”

“I just…” Phineas considered, setting his spoon down in the bowl before looking up in concern, “what if he says _no_?”

After exchanging a glance with Linda with the start of a grin, Lawrence responded with, “Well, then I guess you elope.”

“Lawrence!” Linda exclaimed in disapproval.

“What?” he looked at her in surprise. “I don’t think there’s any keeping those two apart,” he reasoned as Phineas began to blush. “Besides, I think there’s a certain romantic charm to it - running off with your beloved, just the two of you.” Noticing her frown he rubbed the back of her hand reassuringly, “I’m just saying. Not that I think it’ll actually come to that.” Glancing over at Phineas, he then continued, “Don’t worry Phin, you’ll be fine. I’m sure her parents know how much you mean to each other.”

“Oh, Vivian _definitely_ knows,” Linda interjected.

“I’m sure,” Phineas agreed with a quiet chuckle, continuing to blush as he considered for a second. “Thanks,” he offered his dad with a hesitant grin. Picking his spoon back up, he found his appetite returning a bit, as the family continued their breakfast.

“So...since we’re on the topic,” Ferb broached a minute later, much to everyone’s surprise, as he then hesitated for a second, eyeing both of his parents. “What would you say to me and Vanessa?”

“Well, that’s…” Lawrence responded with a chuckle as he considered his response, “that’s much less surprising than your brother, actually.”

“Well,” Ferb started with a bit of a smirk, “he _was_ never one to do things in a typical fashion.”

“This isn’t _because_ of him, though, is it?” Lawrence inquired, examining his son.

“No,” Ferb replied with a glance over at his brother, “I’ve learned _long ago_ not to try and keep up with _him_.”

“Hey!” Phineas shot back.

With a muffled snort he shot him a bit of a smirk before continuing, “But no, this is something I’ve been thinking about for a while.”

“Are you sure this is the right time?” Linda asked, reaching over and taking Ferb’s hand. “Right before you’re heading off to school?”

“Yeah,” Ferb confirmed, taking a deep breath before continuing, looking between his parents. “She actually wants to come with me,” he chuckled dryly, “even though I tried to talk her out of it.”

“Oh wow, that’s great bro!” Phineas exclaimed, leaning over and slapping his back before taking in his parents’ expressions. “Isn’t it?” Falling quiet, both him and Ferb watched their parents apprehensively.

“Yes, of course dear,” Linda eventually offered. “It’s...just a lot to take in.”

“Well I think it’s simply smashing,” Lawrence reassured. “I will admit I _was_ skeptical at first, but I think it’s been clear for a while that you’re pretty serious about each other.”

“And to think you’d end up with one of your sister’s older friends, at that,” Linda added with a sniffle.

“Mum?” Ferb leaned closer.

“Sorry,” she offered with a wavering smile, “I just never imagined both of my boys would grow up so fast.”

“It’s okay,” Ferb reassured, “we’re not actually going any further away than we already were. And actually,” he continued with a grin, “ _we’ll_ probably visit more often, since I’m sure she’d like to see her family too.” Resting his hand on hers, he gave her a gentle squeeze. After a quiet moment they returned to their food for a few seconds before Linda spoke back up.

“So are you planning on proposing, or just living together for now?” she asked, her tone surprisingly neutral for such a question. Phineas openly stared between his mom and brother, who remained unreadable as he considered his response.

“Proposing, if her father doesn’t kill me,” Ferb eventually responded with a nervous smirk.

“I’m telling you,” Phineas piped up, “take Perry with you when you do,” prompting a chuckle from Ferb even as their parents looked on in confusion.

“Well,” Linda considered, making up her mind, “I guess we’ll be doing a lot of wedding planning then.”

“Perhaps more of an intimate get-together,” Ferb suggested, smiling briefly at her confused look. “While we haven’t talked specifics, I suspect we’ll be going for something _much_ smaller than what _they’re_ planning,” he gestured towards Phineas with another faint smirk before quietly adding, “and likely sooner.”

“What do you mean?” Phineas inquired.

“I’m just saying, _you_ can have the big summer wedding. We’d like something more intimate, with just a few close friends and family.”

“Yeah,” Phineas nodded, “that does sound more like you, to be honest. So how soon is _sooner_?” he then asked with a grin.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Ferb then responded, “No idea, but you’ll be the first to know.”

Satisfied with that answer they returned to their food, Phineas’ appetite having now returned as he was caught up in the excitement of his brother’s plans.

* * *

  


Phineas didn’t deal well with having to wait.

He bounced around the bedroom, doodling odd ideas and striking up inane conversations until Ferb eventually demanded that he quiet down. Flopping back on his bed with a huff, he spent a few minutes on his phone before again bouncing back up, pacing in a circle as he tried to occupy himself, this time at least managing to stop himself before engaging Ferb in another discussion about random and likely irrelevant trivia. When eleven o’clock finally rolled around, he decided it was as good a time for lunch as any, and so finally left the room, leaving his brother in peace.

Having quickly made and eaten lunch, when he came back upstairs Ferb hit his head on the desk with a groan. “Phineas, you need to stop this. Just...go do something. _Anything_ ,” he waved his hand. “I’ll even help, if you want.”

“Sorry,” he replied, genuinely apologetic, “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Well,” Ferb considered, “when _are_ you going over?”

“Her mom just said in the afternoon,” he offered. After considering for a moment he then continued with, “Maybe I should go for a walk; clear my head.”

“Good,” Ferb agreed with a nod.

Phineas strolled around town for quite a while, working through potential variations of his upcoming conversation and how he would respond, unsure as to whether this was actually helping or just making him more nervous. Eventually arriving back on Maple Drive, he checked the time before taking a deep breath, making his way across the street and ringing the bell.

“Phineas Flynn,” Isabella’s father cheerfully exclaimed when he opened the door with a smile a moment later, “come on in.”

“Thanks,” Phineas nodded, “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” he asked as he entered the foyer, looking around.

“No, no,” he reassured, “we just finished eating lunch. Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m good, thanks,” Phineas replied, following him into the living room, sitting down in a chair off to the side as Mr. Garcia-Shapiro sat next to his wife on the couch.

“So,” he started with a grin once they were seated, “why are you here?”

Phineas froze for a second, shooting a surprised glance at Vivian which she returned with an unreadable smile. “Oh, uh…” he managed to get out, swallowing as he braced himself with a small nod. Returning his attention to her father, he took on a serious expression, “I want to marry Isabella.”

Watching him with a pleased grin, after a couple seconds he then asked, “But why are you _here_?”

“To…” Phineas considered, “ask your permission?”

Mr. Garcia-Shapiro chuckled lightly with a shake of his head. “Do you think I really have a say in it?” As Phineas mulled over his words he then continued gently with a grin, “You _do_ know that’s what you’ll be getting _yourself_ into as well, right?”

“Yeah,” Phineas nodded.

“And that’s what you really want?”

“Absolutely,” he answered immediately.

After sitting quietly for a moment, he looked over at Vivian before continuing with a relaxed smile. “So why do you want to marry Isa? Aren’t you a little young for this sort of thing?”

“I don’t think so,” Phineas responded with a laugh. “She’s been my best friend basically forever, and I’ve known for a while now that I really want to always be together with her. It wasn’t even necessarily romantic at first, although it definitely is now,” he finished more quietly. “She just means so much to me, that I can’t imagine _not_ being together.”

Nodding in consideration, he then asked, “So will you be able to support the both of you?”

“Yeah,” Phineas agreed with a smile, “tuition won’t be a problem. I’ve also got a lot near the school that we’re planning to build on. She actually won’t have to work unless she wants to, although that’s fine if she does,” he shrugged.

Leaning back with a pleased expression, he took Vivian’s hand. “So you’ve already talked with her about money?”

“A bit,” he nodded.

“And school?”

“Yeah. I’m not _exactly_ sure what I’m going to do, but I’m at least going to take some classes that sound interesting. I may end up building things with Ferb instead of getting a degree though. Or parenting,” he shrugged with a small grin.

“Kids?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, eventually,” Phineas responded with a big smile, starting to blush.

“Well, I’m…” he trailed off, glancing over at Vivian, “I’m actually quite impressed. I know it’s really a formality, with how Isa goes on about you, but you have our blessing,” he smiled as Vivian placed her hand on top of his. “Just remember,” he leaned forward with a grin, “if you hurt her,” he continued as Phineas’ eyes widened, “then you’ll have my daughter to deal with.”

“Oh, I know,” Phineas chuckled nervously. “Thank you.”

Laughing, Mr. Garcia-Shapiro shook his head. “If you knew how often Isa talked about you growing up, you would know it was never actually our choice to begin with. But still,” he stood up along with Phineas, grasping his upper arms as he eyed him appraisingly, “I’m glad it was you.”

“Thanks,” Phineas broke into a grin, “that means a lot.”

As he got ready to leave, Mr. Garcia-Shapiro surprised him by casually asking, “So, do you know when you’re going to propose?”

“Yeah,” Phineas replied with a big smile, filling them in on his plans.

* * *

  


“Hey love, how was your day?” Phineas asked, beginning their nightly call with what was quickly becoming his traditional greeting.

“Pretty good,” Isabella responded brightly, “but more importantly, how was _yours_?”

“Everything went really well,” he answered with a big smile. “Your dad wanted to make sure I could take care of you, of course, but overall he was really supportive.” After waiting for her high-pitched squeal to die down, he then continued, “Apparently he’s heard quite a bit about me.”

“Yeah,” she replied quietly with a blush, “I might have talked about you...a lot...growing up.”

“I can’t imagine why,” he teased with a chuckle.

“Are you just trying to get me to say that I love you?”

“Maybe,” he replied quietly, grinning like an idiot at those simple words. “So what did _you_ do today?”

“Not much,” she responded with a grin, “I’ve just been getting things ready for next week, and we had an informal student government get-together this afternoon.”

“Oh, how’d that go?”

“Alright. Only about half the members came, but it was good to get to know them.”

“Well that’s good,” he agreed, waiting a moment before continuing. “So, about tomorrow…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you _sure_ it’s okay for me to just let myself in?”

“Yes, Phineas, I’m sure,” she reassured, amused at his continued concern.

“Okay,” she could almost hear the nod.

They then spent another hour on the phone, talking and laughing as they simply enjoyed the shared company. Having wished each other good night, along with further _I love yous_ , they eventually finished the conversation and began their respective nighttime rituals.

Having finished getting ready for bed, Isabella returned to her room and opened the small closet, flipping through a couple items on hangers that she had only initially packed while daydreaming of Phineas. After a moment’s consideration, her cheeks now faintly pink at what she was entertaining, she closed the closet door and instead made her way to the head of her bed. Gingerly lifting Phineas’ shirt from her pillow, she hugged it to herself for a second before pulling it on, his scent still faintly lingering, though much diminished. Shutting off the light, she curled under the covers, drifting off to sleep with a contented smile, knowing that he would be waking her up in the morning.


	26. Nervousness

**Nervousness**

**Sunday, three days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Slowly stretching awake, Isabella found her arms constrained to her sides. Still in a drowsy haze she began trying to free herself until she recalled what she had initially thought was a dream - Phineas joining her in bed and cuddling up to her in the early morning light. Falling still, she carefully reached a hand around to the weight resting along her side, finding that it was indeed his arm around her waist. Pulling them tighter around herself, she snuggled into him as she felt him gently stir, letting out a small sigh as he gave her a slight squeeze. After a few minutes spent together, softly running her hand along his arm as he held her close, she then whispered, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, love,” he quietly replied, shifting forward to kiss her cheek. After another minute she then heard him whisper, “Shoot,” under his breath.

“What?”

“I think breakfast’s probably gone cold by now.”

“Oh,” she responded with a giggle, carefully rolling over to face him as she began to grin, “well I guess we’ll just have to stay  _ here  _ then.” Resting a hand on the back of his neck, she scooted closer, wrapping a leg around him as his hand found the small of her back, pulling them together. Leaning in, she could feel his breath on her lips as he closed his eyes, their noses brushing as she stopped short, watching him. After a few seconds of breathless anticipation he peeked at her in surprise, his eyes widening at the sultry look she gave him before pushing herself against him and kissing him deeply.

As they made out, Isabella slowly worked her way forwards, eventually forcing him on his back as she followed, ending up on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her tightly to him, running a warm hand under her shirt and up her back as he rubbed his fingertips in firm circles. Collapsing on him she let out an appreciative groan, trailing further kisses along his neck as he began kneading into her back with both hands. After a while spent together she propped herself up on an elbow, kissing him before pulling back slightly with a smile.

“So what’s this about breakfast?”

“Oh, I-” he started with a smile, only to be interrupted by a kiss.

“I made some-” he then tried with a laugh, again interrupted as she pressed her mouth to his. When they separated this time he pursed his lips, eyeing her cautiously - her own expression a determined grin, as if daring him to respond. After a couple seconds he gave her a squeeze and a small grin of his own before letting his hands drop to her sides. Continuing to watch her, he opened his mouth, but this time when she leaned forward he reacted first, tickling her sides. Collapsing next to him on the pillow amidst peals of laughter, he stopped the tickling after only a second as he again wrapped his arms around her.

“So I made some breakfast,” he quietly resumed after a moment, nuzzling into her hair, “but then I fell asleep. Sorry.”

As her giggles tapered off she softly replied, “Oh. You know you don’t have to do that. I like cooking  _ with  _ you.”

“I know,” he agreed, “but I wanted to surprise you while I can, since it’ll be harder to do once we’re living together.”

“You know you surprise me every day just by being yourself,” she replied, chuckling against his neck. “But that’s fine.” After relaxing together for a few more minutes she propped herself up, giving him a lingering kiss before carefully rolling off of him.

Standing up, he offered her his hand as they made their way out of the bedroom. When she stopped in the hallway he released her hand with a squeeze, going to check on breakfast while she entered the bathroom. Exiting a minute later, she had taken a couple of steps into the small living area when she stopped, her breath catching in her throat.

“Phineas,” she asked unsteadily, “what is this?” as she glanced between him cooking and the items resting on the coffee table.

“Breakfast, and…” he glanced at her questioningly, “flowers? Pink’s still your favorite, right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she agreed, cautiously making her way over to the futon as she examined the large pink bouquet sitting in a vase in the middle of the table. As she sat down, leaning forward to smell one of the roses mixed in with the other flowers, Phineas appeared beside her, offering her a cup of coffee. Taking the cup, her heart leapt when he sat down next to her, taking her free hand as he watched her with a smile.

“So,” he began, her eyes widening as he leaned forward with a faint grin, “how’s the coffee?”

Taking a quick sip to cover her surprise, she made a bit of a face at the overly-sweet blend.

“Sorry,” he immediately reacted, “is it too strong? I couldn’t really tell.”

“No, the sugar’s just a bit much,” she offered with a small grin, “but it’s okay,” she continued as she took another sip, appreciating the gesture. After watching her for a moment he got back up, returning to the kitchen where he then spent a minute on a couple plates before returning with them both in hand, sitting down beside her. Handing her a plate of pancakes decorated with strawberries and whipped cream in the shape of a heart, he caught another flicker of something cross her face before her usual smile replaced it as she took a bite. After eating a few bites of his own, giving himself time to think, he set his fork down and turned to face her.

“Isabella, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, her tone unconvincing.

“You seem a bit jumpy today,” he responded, resting his hand on her leg as he watched her carefully. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she agreed with a small smile, taking another moment before admitting, “I’m just a bit nervous.”

“About what? Can I help?” he immediately asked, continuing quietly with, “Is it my fault?” when he saw her look down and start to blush. Glancing between her and the various items he had brought, he then began to grin when he realized what was different from their prior dates - he had now done everything necessary to propose to her, and they both knew it. “Oh,” he managed with the beginnings of a blush, as he took a moment to try and find the right words. “Relax, love,” he eventually ventured, “it’s just breakfast.”

“And later?” she asked hopefully.

“We’ll see,” he smiled tenderly, unwilling to give too much away. After a minute spent quietly watching each other he leaned forward, kissing her softly before pulling back with a half-whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied quietly with a further blush, watching him for a moment before leaning in for a quick kiss that ended up leading to a few more. Eventually separating, they returned to their breakfast as they quietly continued eating. Finishing their food, they spent a few minutes cleaning up the kitchen together before he turned to her with a grin, taking her hands.

“So, what are we doing today?”

“You’ll see when we get there,” she smiled at his enthusiasm before glancing at the clock. “We should probably leave soon.”

“Oh,” he considered, “do we have time to stop by the lot first? I’d like to check on the trees.”

“Sure,” she agreed with a nod, “we’re not really on a specific schedule.” Giving his hands a squeeze, she then continued with, “Let me go get dressed.” Making her way into the bedroom, she returned to the living area a few minutes later having changed out of his shirt and into an outfit of purple and white. “Ready?” she asked as he straightened up from where he was crouched next to his backpack, slipping a few things in his pockets.

“Yeah,” he responded brightly with a smile, taking her proffered hand as they walked to the door.

Stopping there, she pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh as he held her loosely against him. After a moment she then gave him a squeeze with a proclamation of, “Alright,” as she leaned back and kissed him before heading out the door.

Arriving at the lot a few minutes later, Phineas took her hand as they walked over to the site of their project from a few days ago. As he had mentioned, the trees had indeed grown quite rapidly; the trunks multiple inches thick and going upward for about ten feet before they angled inwards, their branches beginning to intertwine and form a leafy canopy overhead. Crouching down, he patted the springy moss that had now spread to cover the ground in a large area around both the pavilion and the pool.

“What happened to the pool?” she asked, now noticing the makeshift structure set up around it.

“Oh, it’s just a temporary fence,” he shrugged. “Wouldn’t want anyone falling in while we’re not around.” As she nodded he glanced around before continuing, “Do you want to plant the honeysuckle while we’re here?”

“Sure,” she happily agreed, walking with him over to the shed. Each of them taking a handful of seeds, they made their way back to the trees, planting a few near the base of each one. After taking a minute to water them he then surveyed the lot for another moment with a satisfied expression before turning to her.

“Okay, I think that’s good for now. Thanks, love,” he offered with a squeeze of her hand. Walking back to the car, he opened the door for her before bounding over to his side, settling in with a contented smile as he watched her. As she started the car she glanced over, enjoying and returning his attention for a moment with a smile, before pulling out onto the road and heading further away from Tri-State State.

The first few minutes were spent quietly together - Isabella was focused on navigating, so Phineas let her concentrate since she wouldn’t tell him where they were going. After she merged onto the highway, she glanced over at him with a pleased grin. “So, any ideas yet?”

“Nope,” he laughed, “I have no idea what’s even out here.”

“Oh,” she giggled, “and you didn’t try and figure it out?”

“Not really, I was pretty preoccupied yesterday,” he bashfully admitted, as he watched her glance over at him with the start of a blush before returning her eyes to the road. “Oh, that reminds me though,” he continued a moment later. “Ferb seems to think that we’ll be waiting until summer to get married.”

“Really? How’d that come up?” she asked with a surprised laugh.

“Oh, he was telling Mom and Dad that he and Vanessa are probably going to get married before us,” he explained.

Shooting him a surprised look, she asked, “Wait, are they engaged?”

“Not just yet,” he shook his head with a grin, “but apparently he’s been planning on asking her for a while. From what he said to our parents, it sounds like they may get married pretty soon, actually.”

“Oh,” she replied, considering for a moment. “So was he right?  _ Do  _ you want a summer wedding?”

“Well, I  _ do _ like summer,” he easily replied, gauging her reaction, “and if we want a big outdoor wedding, that might be best.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, “and that’d give us enough time to plan it properly. Maybe this time  _ without _ Candace going crazy,” she smirked.

“I don’t know about that,” he laughed, “but with all the people we’ll be inviting, the earlier we start planning the better. Assuming you  _ want  _ a big wedding?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Absolutely,” she agreed, beaming. “We only get to do this once, so we should make it our biggest, best summer adventure  _ yet _ !”

“Oh, well I’m sure it’ll be  _ that _ , regardless,” he chuckled.

“Yeah,” she happily agreed, “but having everyone there will make it even better.”

“True,” he nodded, thinking for a moment. “I know  _ my  _ plans were for an outdoor wedding, but is that what  _ you  _ want?”

“Yeah,” she confirmed, shooting him a smile, “when I said it was perfect, I really meant it.”

“Well in that case,” he grinned, “how do you feel about the middle of June? Maybe the second...is it Saturday or Sunday that’s better?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“Sunday usually,” she offered, “although I’m not really sure I want a Jewish wedding.”

“Oh?” he looked surprised. “Won’t your parents be disappointed?”

“Not really,” she grinned at his further surprise. “Mom’s known this was coming for years. I think at this point she’s just thrilled it’s finally happening so she can stop hearing about it,” she laughed. “She just wants us to be happy. I don’t think she’s worried about how we get there.”

“Well,” he nodded, “I don’t mind either way, but it sounds like it might be good to make sure before we pick a date.”

“Sure,” she agreed, remaining focused on the road, “but really, all we have to do to keep my mom happy is to eventually have kids,” she chuckled, turning faintly pink.

“Mmm,” he nodded with a grin, reaching out and resting a hand on her leg as he watched her in amazement. After a while longer spent in contented quiet, she pulled off the highway at an exit that was about halfway between Tri-State State and the outskirts of Danville.

“So, any idea  _ yet _ ?”

“Are we going to the fair?” he asked, chortling at the confused glance she shot his way. “There was a billboard for it a while back, although I don’t think it was this exit. So I guess that’s a no?”

“Not even close,” she teased, as they drove through a small town, passing by various fast food options and a couple gas stations. Continuing for a few further miles, he began noticing signs indicating that they were heading towards JSM Tech, a local college. Pulling onto campus, he continued looking around in confusion as she slowly navigated through the surprisingly-crowded streets. Eventually arriving at a large single-story building, she parked before glancing over at him with a grin, pleased that she had actually managed to surprise him.

“ _ This _ is what you wanted to do?” he asked her skeptically, glancing between her and the large banner draped above the entrance.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “You’re always doing things for me, so I thought this’d be nice,” she offered with a gentle smile.

Watching her for another moment, he then nodded with a big smile of his own, “Thanks love, it’s a great idea!” Taking her hand as they exited the car, they then proceeded to enter the  _ 12th Annual Tri-State Area Robotics Symposium _ .


	27. Robotics

**Robotics**

**Sunday, three days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Leading Phineas by the hand, Isabella made her way over to the tables set up just inside the door to the  _ 12th Annual Tri-State Area Robotics Symposium _ , picking up a schedule as they walked off to the side. Holding it between them, she saw his eyes immediately light up as he skimmed over the list of events. Along with large areas for student, professor, commercial, and hobbyist robotics, there were also two halls dedicated to presentations and competitions throughout the day.

“Oh man, this looks so fun,” he grinned, glancing at her. “Thank you!” he exclaimed, which she returned with a smile. Focusing back on the schedule, he read further for a moment before going, “Huh, so  _ this _ is what Baljeet’s been talking about,” as he pointed out the lecture that their friend was giving. “So along with that, let’s see…” he trailed off, checking the times of the events going on in both halls, as he picked out a couple other things that caught his interest. “Is there anything that  _ you  _ want to go to?” he asked, turning to her.

“Well, Gretchen’s in the student competition,” she offered, “but it looks like that might overlap with Baljeet’s talk,” she continued with a frown.

“Well, we’ve got a little while before those start,” he glanced at a clock on the wall, “so maybe we should go say hey to everyone first, and see if she knows when her part of the competition is?”

“Sure,” Isabella agreed, allowing herself to be led towards the student and professor area as he enthusiastically embarked. Entering the first room, he stopped for a second just inside the door, gaping at the variety of booths set up - most of them having either video presentations or small-scale robotics on display. As she stood half a step behind him, enjoying his wonder, he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb before giving it a squeeze, leading her over to where he had spotted Baljeet and Ginger.

“Hey Jeet!” he called out, causing Baljeet to look up in surprise from where he had been talking with Ginger from behind a table.

“Oh, Phineas, and...Isabella,” he trailed off for a second when he caught sight of the two of them together, sharing a quick glance with Ginger before returning his attention to them. “I did not expect to see the two of you here.” As Ginger made her way around the table and gave Isabella a hug, Baljeet cocked his head to the side. “This is a rather curious choice for a date, is it not?”

“You’d have to ask  _ her _ ,” Phineas laughed, nodding towards his girlfriend, “since it was her idea.”

“Whaaaaaaat?” Ginger interjected, looking surprised as she held Isabella at arm’s length, “Why’d you pick  _ this _ ?” Before she could answer, Ginger continued with, “Not that it’s  _ boring _ , but it’s not really  _ date _ material either, you know?” she concluded, directed more towards Baljeet as she let her arms drop and made her way back over to him.

“No, it is fine,” he reassured.

“Actually,” Isabella offered with the start of a grin as she wrapped an arm around Phineas’ waist, “I think it’s going to be a great time.” With a smile, he leaned closer to her, blushing slightly at the contact, and even more a moment later when he noticed their friends’ attention.

“What?” he eventually asked.

“It is just weird to finally see you two together,” Baljeet answered with a smile, “even if we  _ were  _ all expecting it.”

“Well, while it  _ was _ a long time coming,” Phineas smiled lovingly at Isabella, who returned his gaze, “I think it worked out pretty well,” he concluded.

“Yes, yes it did,” she quietly agreed, holding him tightly for a moment before they returned their attention to their friends, who were watching them with amused expressions.

“Were we ever that bad?” Baljeet asked, leaning closer to Ginger.

“I’m pretty sure we were worse,” she laughed. “Don’t you remember how much Buford teased us?”

“I tend to tune him out,” he admitted with a chuckle. “It is a useful skill to have. So what are you two planning on doing?” he inquired, returning his attention to the new couple.

“I think we’re gonna come to your talk, and then hopefully catch Gretchen’s competition,” Phineas answered. “After that, I’m not so sure. A couple of the later talks sound interesting, but so does the demolition derby.” Turning to Isabella, he then asked, “Are you sure it’s okay to just do what  _ I  _ want?”

“That’s why we’re here,” she smiled in response.

Accepting that with a nod, he continued with, “We’re going to walk around for a bit now and say hey to Gretchen. Do you need any help before your talk?”

“No, I am good. Thank you, friends,” Baljeet smiled in response. “Enjoy your date!”

“Thanks! We’ll see you in a bit,” Phineas replied as he took Isabella’s hand and they began walking through the room, pointing out a few booths that caught his attention as they passed - not having time for much beyond a cursory glance if they wanted to find Gretchen before things started. Having walked through the professor and college student showcase, they next arrived at a large room full of tables and young adults milling around, murmurs and mechanical sounds filling it with a low drone as the teams worked on setting up and demoing their creations.

“Oh, there she is!” Isabella exclaimed after a minute, pointing across the hall at a group of six or seven teenagers wearing matching green shirts huddled around something fairly large sitting on the floor. As they made their way over, avoiding a few blocked-off sections where teams were testing their bots, Phineas finally spotted Gretchen sitting in a chair next to their entry, determinedly performing some sort of task on her laptop connected to the robot through a half-dozen colored wires.

Glancing up at Isabella’s call of, “Gretchen!” she returned her attention to the laptop after a quick wave, resuming her typing. Standing a few feet back, Phineas walked around their creation curiously, taking in the segmented body and multiple modes of locomotion, along with graspers at each end. Apart from the occasional glance, the team paid him no mind as they continued their prep and adjustments. Picking up a paper from their table, he read the overview of their challenge with a nod, before returning to stand next to Isabella, who had remained near Gretchen.

“So, autonomous obstacle course navigation?” he started with a raised eyebrow.

“Not a word, Flynn,” Gretchen glanced up from her screen, softening her words with a hint of a grin. “No outside help allowed.”

“Oh. Well what about friendly encouragement?” he responded with a smile, glancing between her and Isabella.

“Of course,” Gretchen answered with a chuckle before glancing over at Isabella. “Although I didn’t expect to see  _ you  _ here, chief.”

“What can I say?” Isabella replied with a grin and a shrug. “You made it sound exciting. So when’s your competition?”

“We’re near the end, so…” her eyes flicked briefly back to the laptop screen, “in about an hour and a half, if we’re lucky.”

“Great!” Isabella replied brightly, turning to Phineas. “Looks like we won’t miss it, then,” she said, her eyes then widening slightly as she glanced down for half a second before again meeting his gaze and continuing more quietly. “I mean, if that’s what  _ you  _ want to do…?”

“Of course,” he smiled at her concern. “This all looks amazing.”

After a moment spent in thought, she softly nodded, “Okay.”

“What is it?” he quietly asked, closing the distance between them as he rested an arm around her waist.

“I just...” she considered, hesitating for a second, “want to make sure we’re doing what  _ you _ want to do.”

“Don’t worry,” he reassured, brushing his lips against her forehead before leaning back with a grin, “we are.”

During their exchange Gretchen had returned her attention to her laptop, studiously ignoring how ridiculous her friends had gotten over the past week and a half. As they finished their conversation and eventually awkwardly separated, Phineas gestured in the general direction of both the robot and her computer.

“So, is anything wrong?”

“No, we’re just  _ trying _ to fine tune a new movement algorithm,” Gretchen replied with a thin smile, quickly returning her attention to her screen.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized. “We’ll let you get back to work, then,” he continued, glancing at Isabella. “Good luck, and we’ll see you at the competition!” he concluded, taking Isabella’s hand.

“Thanks,” Gretchen replied with a distracted wave without looking up.

Glancing at his phone, they then spent a few further minutes checking out the student creations, fielding a couple awed reactions as they were occasionally recognized from their many exploits throughout the years. Reaching the end of the room, he pulled the schedule out from his pocket, checking the map for a moment before continuing down the hall.

Arriving in Hall A a few minutes before Baljeet’s talk, they took seats near the front, Phineas eagerly leaning forwards as Isabella reclined in her chair with a grin, watching him for a minute before pulling out her phone. Leaning lightly against him a moment later, she then hesitantly asked, “Can Ginger sit with us?”

“Of course,” he immediately responded, shooting her a curious glance.

Answering his unspoken question, she softly started with, “It’s just, since this is a date-”

His chuckle interrupting her, he gave her a quick kiss. “That doesn’t mean we can’t hang out with friends  _ too _ ,” he offered with a smile. “I don’t mind.” Giving his hand a squeeze, she gave him an appreciative look before turning in her seat, waving Ginger over a moment later when she spotted her near the door.

As she came over, Baljeet entered the room, walking to the podium and greeting the room with impressive confidence. After introducing both himself and his topic -  _ Machine Learning and Swarm Self-Organization _ \- he had the lights dimmed as he began his presentation, detailing both the current state of the art and some enhancements he had been working on.

Phineas was, of course, thoroughly engrossed. After only a few minutes he pulled out his phone, jotting down the occasional note amidst quickly-sketched diagrams. Isabella, for her part, simply sat back and watched, dividing her attention between both Baljeet and Phineas, resting a hand on his back as she responded to Ginger’s occasional asides. About twenty minutes into his talk, the lights were brought back up as a couple assistants wheeled in a large set of drones and a few other obstacles and props. As they were setting up, Phineas glanced back at her, watching her for a moment with a smile before returning his attention to the stage.

After a functionality test disguised as a quick acrobatics display, the remainder of the talk consisted of examples and live demonstrations of the almost thirty quadcopters automatically coordinating to complete multiple tasks, such as obstacle mapping and avoidance, and swarm coordination to lift large objects. As the talk wound down and the drones landed, Baljeet answered a few questions from the audience before thanking everyone for coming, mentioning that he would be in the professor’s area this afternoon to answer any further questions. As he came around the podium to scattered applause, Phineas jumped up, taking Isabella’s hand and leading her over to the stage as Ginger followed them.

“Great job!” he congratulated Baljeet, “That was really cool!”

“Thank you,” he replied, “I am glad you enjoyed it, even if you likely already knew everything I was talking about,” he offered with a smile.

“Are you kidding?” Phineas laughed. “I learned a bunch! There’re so many things I want to try now,” he continued with a big grin before glancing at Isabella at his side. “Well, soon,” he amended with a chuckle, “I think we’ve got other plans for  _ today _ ,” he concluded as he gave her a squeeze.

“We’ll see,” she responded with a grin, watching him for a second before turning her attention to Baljeet. “Those demonstrations  _ were _ pretty great, but we need to hurry to Hall B now. Do you want to come?”

“I...sure,” he responded with a shrug, exchanging a glance with Ginger as she made her way beside him and offered a small nod. “I should be at my booth later, but there is no harm in taking  _ some  _ time for other events.”

Hurrying to the other end of the building, they arrived in Hall B after only a few minutes. While it was an identical large lecture hall, this time the central area was set up with a bank of eight televisions, each currently showing a simulation for what appeared to be the autonomous vehicle competition. As they made their way in, finding a set of seats near the middle right, a wave of surprised murmurs and laughter suddenly echoed through the crowd as one of the teams’ navigation software abruptly decided to veer down an alleyway and over a parked car.

“I guess it’s a good thing they aren’t using real cars,” Phineas remarked with a grin as he sat down next to Isabella, with Baljeet and Ginger to his left. As they watched, the remaining teams’ vehicles continued in increasingly-difficult situations, from random pedestrians to inclement weather, as more and more of the entries were weeded out. Once the last couple vehicles had been eliminated, scores were tallied and presented to applause as the winning team was called up to the front.

In preparation for the next competition, the screens were wheeled out as a large number of people began bustling around, setting up a sizable multi-terrain obstacle course in short order. As the setup was finished, teams began filing in along the back of the hall, each of them transporting their robot in some way. Catching sight of Gretchen, Phineas nudged Isabella and pointed towards their friend before joining her in waving enthusiastically.

“Welcome to-” suddenly issued harshly from the speakers, as a professor standing off to the side with a microphone winced and cleared her throat before trying again. “Welcome to the  _ Autonomous Obstacle Course _ challenge! We have seven teams competing today, so while the first team sets up, let me go over the rules,” she continued, nodding towards the closest team. “Teams will go one at a time. Their robot will start in this circle,” she pointed to an elevated area surrounded by a few inches of water, “and will be given a target location,” she then pointed to a brightly-painted second circle in the opposite corner with a large rectangular box resting in its center. “After giving it the target location, no further input is allowed. The bot must make its way to the target location and back entirely on its own. Bringing the box back to the starting location is a secondary objective, and points will be awarded both for that and for time taken. The teams have built and programmed these bots entirely on their own, so before we begin, let’s give them all a round of applause for making it this far!” After the clapping died down, she spoke back up, “First is team Whirlwind from HSWCA. The time limit is ten minutes, starting  _ now _ !”

A few cheers went up as the first bot sprang into action, only to suddenly slow as it passed through the small moat around the starting area. Phineas leaned forward eagerly, watching as it managed to drag itself to a gravelly area, its rear wheels seemingly dead. After a tense few seconds it started spinning its entire front half, bouncing in a wide circle and throwing gravel in various directions, until a moment later a cheer went up from where the team was sitting as it suddenly lurched forward, its rear wheels functional again.

“That is a clever way to recover,” Phineas heard Baljeet muse, as the bot successfully cleared the gravel pit and performed the same trick to avoid getting too tangled in the artificial underbrush, quickly arriving at the target location. After bumping the box a couple times with its oversized tires, trying to push it back towards the starting location, the bot ran into a corner of the box with a loud crack, tumbling down the slight incline before going still at the bottom. After waiting for a minute, the team was forced to concede as they went to collect their robot, while others from the college cleaned up the obstacles for the next run.

The next couple teams’ bots met with similar difficulty - one ended with its treads thoroughly tangled in vines, and the other upside down after successfully navigating two thirds of the course - and then Gretchen’s team was up. Isabella surprised them with a loud cheer when they were announced, and Phineas and the others joined her in applauding when the bot started moving and successfully cleared the moat.

Their robot was a bit like a large wheeled snake, the body in four foot-long segments with wheels sticking out at alternating angles, presumably so it could move forwards regardless of its orientation. Due to its bulk it was the slowest one yet, but it arrived at the destination with little difficulty, successfully grasping one of the protruding handles on the target box as it started the trip back. Things were looking good for the first half of the return trip, but on a loose sand section the box began to wedge itself into the ground, thoroughly resisting any further forward movement. After a minute of trying at different angles, the bot abandoned the box and successfully returned to the starting location to a round of applause, putting it currently in first place.

As they collected and wheeled out their robot, Phineas glanced over at Isabella who was practically bouncing in her chair. Chuckling as he caught her eye, she smiled bashfully back when she realized she was getting even more into it than he was. With a pleased grin, he took her hand as he watched her for a moment before returning his attention to the next robot being set up.

The next run was relatively unremarkable, the team opting to just complete the main route in an efficient manner. As they were wrapping up, Isabella noticed Gretchen re-enter the hall and waved her over.

“Great job!” she enthused when Gretchen sat down next to her, giving her a brief hug from her seat.

“Thanks,” she responded with a smile, although not looking entirely convinced. “It wasn’t  _ exactly  _ what we had hoped for, but at least we finished.”

“Are you kidding?” Phineas chimed in, leaning closer. “You guys did great! Besides, so far you’ve come the closest to actually doing both-” as he was suddenly cut off by a swell of applause and cheering. Glancing down, he returned his attention to her a second later. “Well, second place isn't bad either,” he offered with a grin.

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” Gretchen reassured with a smile. “It’s always been more about beating the course, anyways.”

They spent the next half hour watching the rest of the competition together, Gretchen then making her way down to the front to join her team as they accepted their second place trophy to Isabella’s loud cheering. As they made their way out of the hall, standing off to the side as people milled about, Phineas caught a glimpse of a familiar shock of green hair making its way towards them through the crowd.

“Bro!” he exclaimed when Ferb got close, “I didn’t know  _ you _ were going to be here!”

“Nor I, you,” Ferb replied with a bit of a smirk before glancing at Isabella with a small shake of his head. “You brought your girlfriend to a robotics symposium?” Before Phineas could respond, he turned to Isabella with exaggerated sympathy, resting a hand on her shoulder, “I’m so sorry.”

“No Ferb, she brought  _ me _ ,” Phineas offered as Isabella nearly doubled over laughing.

“Oh,” Ferb replied, masking his surprise with a flicker of a grin.

“So how’d you know we were here?” Phineas asked a moment later.

“I was pretty sure I heard Isabella cheering,” he offered with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Phineas agreed, nudging her affectionately, “she was pretty into it. So why are  _ you  _ here?” he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m helping Dr. D. He’s got a table in the hobbyist section, something about the viability of squirrel power,” Ferb shrugged. “Along with checking things out here, I’m hoping to have an opportunity to talk with him later.”

“Oh?” Isabella perked up. “Is this about Vanessa?” she intoned happily.

Shooting a glare at his brother, Ferb asked, “What, does  _ everyone _ know?”

“Only her,” Phineas chuckled before glancing at the rest of their friends, both Ginger and Gretchen looking suddenly more interested in the conversation. “Well, before now at least,” he concluded with a grin.

Blowing out a breath, Ferb returned his attention to Isabella with a nod. “Yes, it is. And if you don’t mind, I’d quite like to leave it at that for the time being,” he suggested, to which she nodded her agreement, looking slightly embarrassed at her outburst. While the other girls tried to hide their disappointment at the lack of specifics, Ferb merely shrugged and returned to his usual expression.

After a moment spent shuffling awkwardly, Phineas then broke the silence with, “So, we were going to go check out the hobbyist area before lunch, do you guys want to come with us?” At the chorus of agreement, they began making their way down the hall.

As they walked along, Phineas slowed down after a moment, bringing Isabella with him as they trailed a couple steps behind their friends. “You, uh...don’t mind that Ferb is here, do you?” he asked her quietly once he felt they were far enough away. With a gentle smile she kissed his cheek, appreciating that he finally got it, even as she shook her head.

“Of course not,” she replied softly, gesturing towards the rest of their friends walking in front of them. “Not  _ everything  _ needs to be just the two of us.” With a smile and a nod he gave her hand a squeeze, quietly appreciating their shared understanding for a moment before they sped up their pace, catching up with their friends a moment later.

Walking through the commercial section was similar to their prior exploration, now just in a larger group. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Gretchen clustered together, jumping enthusiastically from table to table, as Isabella and Ginger followed a few steps behind, enjoying and joking about their friends’ actions. As they continued walking, there were a couple times where Phineas would suddenly light up, racing back to Isabella as he’d grab her hand and pull her forward, excitedly showing her whatever had caught his attention. While Ginger could tell that Isabella was enjoying herself, she was actually more curious about her actions, as Isabella occasionally seemed to stop for a few seconds before following the rest of their friends, usually while slipping something back into her pocket.

Eventually arriving at the hobbyist section, the booths seemed to get even more eclectic - and therefore, more interesting - as Ferb led them over to Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s table after their first few minutes spent gawking.

“Ah, great...there’s more of you now,” he glared at them for a second before cracking a smile.

“It’s good to see you too, Dr. D,” Phineas chuckled, shaking his hand. “This is my girlfriend, Isabella, and our friends Baljeet, Ginger, and Gretchen. Baljeet’s actually a professor here.”

“How do you do?” Baljeet greeted, offering a hand.

“A professor already.  _ Impressive _ ,” Heinz replied, giving his hand a shake that lasted a moment too long.

“Thank you, it is my first year teaching,” Baljeet offered, attempting to politely extract his hand. “And what is it that you are working on here?” he inquired, managing to take half a step back.

“Oh,  _ this _ ?” Heinz asked, gesturing towards the squirrel wheel wired up to a small box and then a couple experimental Norm heads. “It’s  _ squirrel power _ ,” he offered all dramatically, waving his hands in an arc. At their non-reaction he glanced back and forth for a second. “What? It’s exploring a non-traditional and non-constant power source, with a focus on energy storage and efficiency. I call it the  _ Squirrel Generator-inator _ ,” he exclaimed, his voice going from bombastic to much quieter at the  _ inator _ suffix.

“Ah, I see,” Baljeet eventually managed. “Well,” he glanced at his friends, “I believe we are going to keep looking around, but thank you for your time.”

“Yeah, it’s about lunch time,” Phineas agreed, “we should probably start heading that direction. Do you want anything, Dr. D?”

“No, I’m good,” Heinz replied before turning to Ferb. “Are you wanting a ride back at four?”

With a nod, Ferb agreed, “I’ll be here a bit before to help you pack up.”

“Great! Well have fun, kids!” Heinz called out, waving over-enthusiastically as they walked away.

Lunch was being served in both main halls, so they went to the nearer one and grabbed some sandwiches and drinks. Sitting together in a group, they spent a few more minutes catching up, talking about a mixture of current events, childhood memories, and near-future plans. Along with the obvious prying questions directed at Phineas and Isabella, a couple attempts were made by the girls to get Ferb to elaborate on his relationship with Vanessa, which he simply shut down with a blank stare. Eventually giving up, the conversation returned to the symposium for a few more minutes as everyone finished up their food.

Baljeet and Ginger were the first ones to leave, heading back to his table to talk robotics with interested visitors. Gretchen was next, saying that she wanted to catch up with her team before checking out the rest of the events. Ferb departed last, wishing them the best in his own quiet way, even as his eyes shone with his amusement at their continued embarrassment from their friends’ earlier questions. Phineas and Isabella took their time, having both enjoyed seeing their friends, but now also appreciating it again being just the two of them.

When they did eventually finish eating, Isabella took Phineas’ hand, leading him forward as he followed her curiously. Walking through the hobbyist area, they spent a while looking at the various tables as they slowly made their way through the room. Continuing to lead him, they eventually ended up back in the professors’ area, this time in no hurry. As they walked along, she guided him towards a number of booths - the ones that he had expressed interest in before - as she loosened her hold on his hand, encouraging him to take a closer look with a gesture. With unspoken gratitude conveyed through a smile, he gave her hand a squeeze before enthusiastically checking out the information on display.

Having spent the past hour on their feet, they eventually ended up sitting against a wall off to the side as Phineas pulled out the schedule, checking what was going on in the halls. “So,” he leaned up against the wall, looking over at Isabella who was watching him attentively, “would you rather go to a talk about nontraditional materials, or watch the demolition derby?”

With a little chuckle she leaned her forehead against his, spending a moment together before pulling back and eyeing him with a grin. “We can do whatever you want.”

“I know,” he grinned back, “but which would  _ you  _ rather do?”

“The demolition derby,” she admitted after a moment, as he continued to watch her.

“Thought so,” he replied, his grin widening. “Let’s go, then!” he said, pushing off from the wall and helping her up, pulling her into a quick hug as she straightened up. “I love you,” he offered, as he gave her a squeeze before letting her go.

“I love you too,” she replied with a laugh, leaning into him as she entwined their fingers. “I’m glad you’re having fun.”

“Of course,” he beamed, “this has been great!”

They set off towards Hall A, hand-in-hand, waving to friends as they passed. Arriving after the competition had started, they managed to find a couple seats near the back with a good overall view. A large octagon of plexiglass was set up in the center, with four robots at a time competing inside. The course inside was only a course in the loosest sense, there was a single dividing wall in the center, with four pressure plates spread throughout the area that could be pressed for points. There was no fixed direction or actual laps; instead, whichever bot got the most points during the round simply moved on. Of course, with few restrictions on robot design or behavior, the  _ destruction  _ part also quickly came into play, as taking out your opponents was both a viable and encouraged strategy.

As Phineas expected, Isabella quickly got even more into it than he did, picking a favorite each round and cheering loudly. For his part he was mainly observing the designs - both the general theory behind each bot, along with how they then fared during the competition. Designing around failure modes wasn’t a new idea for him, but the degree that some of them completely changed how they operated when damaged was something he found fascinating. Of course, as interesting as it was, even that was not enough to eclipse the pure joy of being there together with Isabella, as they laughed and joked and cheered and squealed, as the event continued to unfold.

Eventually the competition concluded and the winner was crowned, one of only a handful of bots that had actually survived all three rounds. As they happily filed out, still talking about all that had just happened, they noticed that some of the vendors were already packing up their tables.

“Huh, I guess that ran a little late,” she concluded, glancing at a clock. “We’ve got another half hour before this officially ends, if you want to look around more,” she offered. “Or we could do something else, if you’d like.”

“What’d you have in mind?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t really know,” she admitted after a moment. “I wasn’t sure when we’d get done, so I don’t have anything specific planned for the next few hours. We could always go see a movie or something.”

“Maybe,” he agreed with a nod. “Should we go back towards Tri-State State first?” he asked as they started walking towards the exit.

“Sure,” she agreed, as they made their way over to her car and departed JSM Tech’s campus.

Driving along, after a few minutes he then spoke up. “Actually, how are your legs feeling?” As she looked at him in confusion, he continued with, “Want to go to the fair?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So between the holidays in general, and trying to write a holiday phinbella oneshot which didn’t come together (don’t worry, I’m still tinkering with it, so I’m sure you’ll see it eventually), I wrote very little for this chapter over the past few weeks. Fortunately, once it became clear I wasn’t going to finish the oneshot any time soon, the remainder of this chapter came together surprisingly quickly. I’d love to hear what you thought!


	28. Fair

**Fair**

**Sunday, three days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Arriving at the fair, Phineas and Isabella exited her car, him taking her hand as they walked through the entrance. Glancing around for a moment, he then led her to a booth off to the side, getting them some tickets that he slid into his pocket.

“So,” she started after they had moved out of the way, “is there anything specific you want to do?”

“Not really,” he admitted, glancing around. “Just spending time with you.” Hearing her make a small noise, he glanced over at her curiously, as she then surprised him with a quick kiss. With a contented smile she snuggled against him for a moment, before then giving his hand a squeeze as they began walking. Passing by a few games, he caught her excited expression as she eyed some of the prizes.

“We can do those later,” he offered with a smile.

“Okay,” she agreed, smiling back before glancing around some more. “I could go for a snack. Want to split a funnel cake?”

“Sure,” he nodded as she led him over to the stand, paying before he could object. Holding the large confection between them, they pulled bits off and ate them as they meandered through the crowd, having no real goal in mind. After a few minutes of this he noticed her slowing down, following her gaze as she excitedly looked up at the various rides.

“Urgh,” she heard him mutter under his breath before continuing with, “I think I’ll pass on _that_ for now,” as he gestured towards the pirate ship currently hanging upside down.

“Do you actually get motion-sick?” she asked, looking surprised.

“I don’t _think_ so,” he offered with a slight grin, “but it’s not usually right after funnel cakes either.”

“True,” she agreed. “So what _do_ you want to ride first?”

“How about that?” he pointed towards the carousel.

“Really?” she laughed. “Aren’t we a little old for a merry-go-round?”

“No, no we’re not,” he replied playfully with a pout before breaking into a grin. “But does it matter? I think I even see a unicorn!”

Giggling and shaking her head, she followed him to the ride as he handed over some tickets. Climbing onto a couple adjacent horses, he then pulled out his phone, leaning nearer to her as he snapped a quick selfie.

“You are such a goof sometimes,” she said adoringly as he showed her the picture.

“Is that actually a complaint?” he asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket as the ride started. Not wanting to shout over the music that was now playing, she simply shook her head with a grin.

The carousel turned out to be a surprisingly enjoyable way to spend a few minutes, quietly watching each other as they turned, as she tried not to giggle at how silly they must have looked.

“Alright, my turn to pick,” she stated once they had dismounted, to which he grandly waved his hand towards the other attractions with a grin.

“Be my guest.”

“Ooh! Bumper cars!” she happily exclaimed a minute later, pulling him forward. After waiting for the prior group to finish, they then settled in their own cars - Isabella opting for competition over cooperation. As the cars started, she quickly rammed him into the wall before deftly darting between a few others, only to circle back and catch him again when he tried to pursue. After a few minutes of this the ride was over, them both laughing and talking as they exited through the gate.

“You really had trouble there,” she teased with a grin.

“I was being ganged up on!” he defended with a laugh, taking her hand. As she led him through the crowd, avoiding a couple muddy patches, he then spoke back up. “Oh, can we do that next?”

“What’s with you and the slow rides?” she giggled, glancing at the ferris wheel that he was now pointing to.

“Dunno,” he laughed with a shrug. “It’s not like anything’s going to compare to what we’ve done growing up, so I’m really just picking things I’ve wanted to do _together_ ,” he offered. “Doesn’t mean we can’t do _whatever_ , though. I don’t mind.” As she happily accepted that answer, he then continued, “So, ferris wheel or something else?”

“When you put it like that? How could we _not_ ,” she agreed with a hint of pink touching her cheeks.

They spent the next few minutes waiting in line amidst the other couples, Isabella holding tightly to his arm as she leaned gently against him, until it was their turn to board. Phineas helped her up, resting his arm around her as she cuddled into him with a sigh, as further bits of her childhood dreams of the two of them together came back to her. Rising slowly over the fair, he rested his head on hers as he held her tighter. Taking his free hand in hers, she closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing in his warmth until he drew her attention with a squeeze of her hand. Watching her with sparkling eyes, he eventually breathed, “I love you,” before guiding her into a kiss.

Embarrassment over their potential audience quickly forgotten, she returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, leaning into him as they continued to slowly rotate. “I love you too,” she offered once they eventually separated, now much closer to the ground. Cuddling back up to him, the next time around they actually looked out over the fair, spotting a number of further things to check out before she inevitably distracted him again.

Eventually disembarking, she helped him down as they continued on their way. “Wanna go check out the animals now?” she asked.

“Sure,” he agreed, as they passed by some other carnival games and a cotton candy stand. “Oh, hey, look! A roller coaster!” he exclaimed after a minute, pointing off to the side.

“Are we riding the kiddie coaster next?” she laughed.

“Not unless you want to,” he waved his free hand. “I think that’s one of the few things we really _did_ ruin growing up.”

“I’d say. How many did you actually end up building?”

Pursing his lips for a moment, he eventually answered, “A lot.” At her raised eyebrow he continued with, “I could check later if you want, but it was probably at least twenty.”

“Huh,” she nodded. “No, that’s fine. I’m just surprised you don’t know.”

“Eh,” he shrugged. “I honestly remember everyone’s reactions more than a lot of the actual projects.”

Accepting that with a sound of agreement, she continued leading them for a few further minutes until they arrived at a large barn and set of outdoor pens. They first looked at the animals in the pens, some of which had apparently won competitions earlier in the day, before going into the barn.

Isabella eagerly led them over to the first stall, where she happily greeted the chestnut mare inside, rubbing her free hand along its neck as it affectionately nuzzled her. As Phineas came around to pat its head it nearly knocked him over, forcing him back half a step as it enthusiastically leaned into his scratching. After a few minutes of this she pulled out her phone, snapping a quick selfie with the two of them and their new equine friend, before they then moved on.

They ended up spending easily half an hour in the barn, introducing themselves to all the other horses and then laughing at the antics of the piglets and baby goats in a couple end stalls. Eventually exiting the shade of the barn, only to find that the sun was now setting, they spent a while checking out the old tools and machinery on display before finding that they had basically completed their circuit, and could again hear the music from the carousel.

“So was there anything else you’d like to do?” he asked before going a bit more mischievous. “Or is it carnival game time?”

“Definitely carnival game time,” she grinned, pulling him towards some of the booths.

“So, you gonna win something for your girlfriend?” the attendant asked, as they decided to first try knocking the stacked cans over with balls.

Phineas’ eyes widening slightly, his gaze darted to meet Isabella’s before reality settled in with a grin. “Yeah,” he warmly agreed, hefting the first ball.

After three valiant attempts Isabella took over, appreciating the effort but not really needing _another_ consolation prize. Her first two throws were hugely successful, and as she accepted her desired prize she handed the third ball back with a smirk and a “Thanks” - no reason to make extra work for the guy in the booth.

“Wow,” Phineas offered with an awed look. It was a good thing he wasn’t like Buford, she supposed, or they’d likely be here the rest of the night as he tried to best her accomplishment.

Spending a while longer, they tried a couple other games; Phineas proving fairly adept at ring toss, and neither of them able to accomplish much at the strength test. Since they didn’t have any other specific prizes they were trying for, they used their few remaining tickets just playing around, jokingly competing more with each other than anything else.

The sun had now mostly set, the scattered clouds a deep purple, as the booths and rides began to light up. Holding her new stuffed animals under an arm, they spent a moment admiring the display before deciding to call it a day. As they walked back to the car, he watched her admiringly for a moment before speaking up.

“So,” he smiled, waiting for her attention, “could I take you out to dinner?”

“Actually,” she replied demurely, “I already have plans, if that’s okay.”

“Oh,” he faltered, as she watched him for a moment, confused.

“With _you_ , silly,” she giggled, once she realized his misunderstanding.

“ _Oh_ ,” he replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “that makes more sense. So what are we doing for dinner?”

“You’ll see,” she grinned, continuing towards her car. “But first we should probably go get cleaned up,” she concluded with a sniff and a wrinkle of her nose.

“Sure,” he agreed, opening the car door for her before making his way around. Buckling up into the passenger seat, they then started their way back to Tri-State State.

* * *

They arrived back at the dorms close to seven. The air had taken on a bit of a chill, so Phineas wrapped an arm around Isabella’s shoulders as they hurried into the stairwell, climbing as quickly as they could after being on their feet for so long. Arriving at her dorm, he followed her into the bedroom, setting her new stuffed animals in the corner as she fished around in the dresser for some clean clothes.

“Mind if I shower first?” she asked, straightening up from the dresser.

“That’s fine,” he replied, resting his hand on her back as he followed her out of the bedroom. As she closed the bathroom door and started the water, he walked into the living area, sitting down gingerly on the edge of the futon. Having quiet time to think, especially _tonight_ , was doing him no favors; and so while he quickly worked through his plans yet again, it did little to ease his current, likely unfounded, nervousness.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting like that, lost in thought, when she entered the room, immediately banishing his worries with her mere presence. Glancing at her casual clothing - a loose-fitting shirt and some sweatpants, her hair wrapped in a towel - he raised an eyebrow. “So I guess I don’t need to dress up?”

“Nope,” she agreed with a smile, meeting him for a quick kiss as he passed her on the way to the bathroom.

Showering in the dorm felt remarkably foreign; perhaps even more than last time, he supposed, since he knew that this time she was still here as well. Still, it wasn’t bad, just _different_ ; probably somewhere between, “Candace is actually being nice today,” and, “Isabella is now my girlfriend.”

Having finished his shower he got dressed, opting for some gray sweatpants and an old orange t-shirt, faded and a bit frayed, but still quite comfortable. Exiting the bathroom he was immediately met with the pleasant smell of food cooking. After putting up his dirty clothes he joined her in the kitchen, giving her a hug from behind as he nuzzled into her neck.

“I didn’t know you were cooking. That smells really good,” he offered, giving her a squeeze. “Can I help with anything?”

“Nope,” she replied with a smile, twisting in his arms to meet his lips. “Just relax, it’ll be ready soon.”

“Okay,” he agreed, keeping his hands around her waist. “Is this okay?” he asked, kissing her neck.

“Of course,” she replied with a little shiver. “Although you might need to back up here in a minute,” she said, glancing at the timer on the stove. Over the next few minutes she efficiently moved the various pots off of the heat, seasoning sauces, vegetables, and beans to her satisfaction, as she started another pan warming. Returning her attention to the meat cooking in a large pan, she stirred it occasionally so it wouldn’t burn, adding more spices while also starting the tortillas cooking.

Phineas watched her, quite impressed, as he rested a hand on her back and quietly suppressed his urge to help.

“Alright,” she proclaimed, “it’s ready,” as she put the last of the tortillas on a plate and set it on the counter amidst a number of bowls and the pots from earlier. Handing him a plate, they proceeded to each make a couple tacos - she of course having made sure to have all of his favorite ingredients. Handing his now full plate to her, he got them drinks before she could object, as they then sat down on the futon, setting their drinks on the coffee table as they began to eat.

A few bites in, he stopped, turning to her. “Thanks love,” he offered, once he had swallowed his current bite, “this is really good.” After a second he then continued more quietly with, “And thank you for today, it was really nice.”

“Of course,” she responded, leaning gently against him. “I’m just glad you enjoyed it.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “it was a lot of fun.”

They then contentedly went back to eating, simply enjoying being together. Finishing up, Phineas insisted on helping clean up, contending that it was the least he could do after she had done all the cooking herself. Working together, they quickly cleaned up the kitchen, the leftovers put away and counters wiped down, as he then took her hands.

“So, do you have anything else planned for us tonight?” he asked with a grin, catching her tinge of embarrassment.

“Well I...did make dessert,” she answered, his gaze a continued distraction. “If we want that later.”

“Sure,” he smiled gently, leading her back to the futon. “Would you like to just cuddle for now?”

“Yeah,” she quietly agreed.

Turning off the main light, he activated one of the candles resting on the coffee table while she got comfortable on the futon, resting on her side. Joining her a moment later, he laid down facing her, wrapping his arms around her as he held her close to his chest, his hand rubbing along her back.

Neither could have told you how long they stayed that way, nor whether they actually drifted off or were just drowsily content. However, eventually Phineas began to stir slightly, rousing her with a kiss before going, “Oh yeah, I was gonna show you something.”


	29. Distraction

**Distraction**

**Sunday, three days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

“Hmm…?” Isabella drowsily asked, stretching in Phineas’ arms. “What did you want to show me?”

“Oh, sorry,” he chuckled quietly, “I didn’t realize you had actually fallen asleep.”

“I wasn’t asleep,” she replied, “just _very_ comfortable.”

“Oh. Well I can still hold you,” he offered. “I just remembered some cool videos I wanted to show you.” At her amused agreement he carefully untangled himself from around her, retrieving the projector and setting it up in the middle of the coffee table, moving the flowers over to the kitchen counter.

As he made a couple adjustments, she stretched and got up from the futon, grabbing a large pillow from the bedroom that she then tossed onto the futon before reclining it into a bed. Snagging her phone from the table, she carefully rolled back onto the futon, making sure to keep the towel secure on her head as she glanced at the time.

“Oh, huh,” she quietly remarked.

“Hmm?” he glanced over at her.

“Oh, it’s just pretty early,” she answered. “I thought it was getting late, but it’s actually not even eight-thirty yet.”

“Are you tired?”

“Nah, I think I’m waking up,” she offered with a grin. “Besides,” she gestured, “I need to deal with my hair eventually.” As he nodded she held out her arms with a further smile, playfully demanding, “Come here.”

With a chuckle he climbed on next to her, giving her a kiss as she pulled him close, pushing his shirt up as she wrapped her arms around him. Rubbing his back, they spent a few minutes together until she eventually leaned back with a contented smile. After a further moment spent watching her, Phineas then noticed his phone sitting forgotten in his hand.

“Wow you’re distracting,” he laughed. “So, do you want me to hold you, or…?”

“Just roll over,” she replied, giving him another quick kiss before letting him go.

Rolling over so they were both facing the room, he then scooted back to her as she pulled him close, the combination of her arms around him and the feel of her against his back causing him to momentarily lose focus. After giving him a minute she prompted him with a little squeeze, “So…?”

“Ah, right,” he started, tapping on his phone for a second before a large version of the screen materialized above the projector, showing him searching for robotics videos.

“Oh, so we’re still on a robotics kick?” she giggled.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “seeing the student competition reminded me of this experiment I wanted to show you,” he explained as he selected a video.

They spent the next while watching a few videos showing a small pack of robots that could dock with and reconfigure each other, as Phineas enthusiastically pointed out some details. While the content wasn’t the most exciting for her, Isabella still enjoyed herself, listening to his excited explanations as she leaned against his back, hand idly running along his chest.

After the first few videos were done she pulled him tightly to her, resting her head alongside his as she kissed his neck before loosening her hold. Before he could start something else, she leaned back, running her hands along his sides as she pushed his shirt up. Propping himself up he did a bit of an awkward shuffle, managing to get out of his shirt without elbowing her, then laying back down as she tossed his shirt aside. Rubbing her hands along his back, she began applying gentle pressure as he let out an appreciative groan, enjoying the contact for a minute before starting the next video.

To her amusement, she quickly discovered that she was having more than a little impact on his concentration - finding that she could reliably cause him to trail off in a number of ways, most easily by kneading into his back or gently embracing him. When he eventually managed to get through the current video, having had to back it up a couple times at her continued distraction, he then laid there quietly, simply enjoying her attention. After a couple minutes of this she was starting to wonder whether he had fallen asleep, when she heard him softly start to talk.

“I could’ve sworn there was something else,” he quietly mused, “but I can’t remember what it was.”

“Was it from today?” she asked, perking up.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Hmm...can you get me my notepad then? It should be on the coffee table,” she directed.

“Sure,” he agreed, rolling forward on the futon before handing her the notepad and cuddling back up in her arms.

“So let’s see,” she started, resting her hand on his hip and flipping the notepad open, “was it about superconductive nanomaterials?”

“Um...no, I don’t think so,” he responded, a bit surprised.

“Distributed depth processing?”

“No.”

“Shape-memory alloys?” she continued.

“That…” he considered for a second, “might’ve been it. But where’d that come from?” he asked with a chuckle, craning to look at her for a moment.

“These were the things you were excited about today,” she explained with a smile, leaning forward and holding the notepad in front of both of them, flipping the page to show him how long the list was.

“Oh,” he replied, sounding a bit embarrassed, “I didn’t even notice. Thanks, love.”

“Of course,” she replied happily, nuzzling into his neck.

Going through the list led them to a few further videos, as he cheerfully explained some of his new ideas brought on by the day’s activities while she listened attentively, continuing her affections. As the last video finished he stopped projecting his screen, lying there contentedly together for a moment before then reaching out and resting his hand on hers.

“Thanks for letting me ramble,” he said quietly, rubbing the back of her hand, “today was so much fun.”

“That was kind of the point,” she replied softly, snuggling into him. “You know I love listening to your ideas.”

“So what do you want to do now?”

“I don’t know,” she answered affectionately, “this is pretty nice.” At his murmured agreement she softly continued, “Although, there _is_ something you can help me with.”

“Hmm?”

“Can you set up my phone to use the projector?”

“Oh, sure,” he chuckled. “Sorry, I should’ve done that originally.”

“It’s okay,” she reassured, giving him a squeeze, “but it _will_ be nice to be able to use it too.” Sitting up, she grabbed her phone from where it was resting on the futon behind her, while he propped himself up. Leaning against him, she then handed her phone over, only to see him almost immediately freeze as his eyes darted between it and her.

“S-Sorry!” he stammered, starting to turn red as he thrust her phone back at her, his eyes wide. “I didn’t mean to!”

Glancing down at her phone still in his hand, she let out a giggle when she saw the white dress on display. “It’s okay,” she reassured with a smile, resting her hand on his, “I’m just getting ideas.”

“But-” he started to object before she kissed him.

“Just ideas,” she reiterated with a sly grin once they parted. “Besides, you’re just supposed to not see me _in it_ , right? If we’re even worried about that tradition,” she concluded quietly.

“I don’t know about the tradition part,” he offered, considering for a moment, “but I _do_ like the idea behind it.” Going quiet, he rested his hands back in his lap, watching her for a moment while sneaking the occasional glance back down at her phone, beginning to blush as the silence continued. “So, I guess we’re really doing this,” he eventually said, hesitantly meeting her eyes.

“I don’t know,” she replied softly, with a hint of what he hoped was playfulness in her voice, “since _someone_ hasn’t asked me yet.”

“Oh, I, uh-” he started, unsure of her reaction until she pulled him into an embrace, forcing him back onto the pillow as their lips met. Sprawled on top of him, she eventually propped herself up, watching him with a grin.

“I’m just teasing you, you know,” she offered, before kissing him again.

They spent a further while together, cuddling interspersed with kisses, as Phineas marveled at how _right_ holding her like this felt - slowly coming to recognize just how comfortable he truly was around her. As he pondered this, knowing that any attempt to put it into words would likely fail, she propped herself up, gently kissing him before rolling off to the side. Scooting against him as he rolled onto his side, they effectively switched places, facing the room with her in front as he reached an arm under the pillow and held her close.

Taking a further minute, he rested his free arm on her side as he finished setting up her phone, before handing it to her as the projector flickered back to life. Wrapping both arms tightly around her, he then snorted when she immediately brought the dress back up.

“Alright, _now_ you’re just messing with me,” he chuckled as she swiped through a few more ideas, until she suddenly felt him go still with an indrawn breath.

“Are you okay?” she quietly asked, trying not to move.

“Yeah,” he softly replied, beginning to blush, “I just...like that one.”

“Oh,” she replied barely above a whisper, relaxing back into his arms as she returned her attention to the dress. After making a mental note, she switched over to her original goal - her own set of funny videos and things that she had wanted to share with him. “Is this okay?” she asked as she queued up the first one.

“Of course,” he answered with a smile, “as long as I can hold you,” as he gave her a squeeze.

Placing her free arm atop his, she pulled his arms tightly around her, snuggling into his embrace. After a minute just spent together, she eventually roused herself, loosening her hold as she started the video. As it played she ran her hand along his arm as he rubbed her shoulder, his arm across her chest. Moving gently outward in expanding circles he continued his caresses, brushing fingers along her neck, rubbing into her shoulder and arm, and coming teasingly close to her breast only to then return.

To his amusement, it turned out that Isabella was just as susceptible to distraction as he was, her words trailing off into contented sighs as she wordlessly encouraged him to continue. And after a few minutes of this, he did - his hand almost casually coming to rest on her chest, causing her to pause for a second with a small sound before resuming her current commentary.

Phineas valiantly tried to follow her conversation, but it was proving more and more difficult as time went on - the small noises she let out as she shifted against him being almost as distracting as the knowledge that he was having the same effect on her. Still, she continued to bring up a number of things that had caught her eye, talking and laughing together, even as he slowly explored her reactions to his gentle movements.

Eventually the conversation petered out, the last half of the current video going unwatched, as she firmly pressed his hand against her with a low moan. After rubbing along the back of his hand, her breath coming in shortened gasps, she then turned in his arms to face him. Pressing her lips to his they began making out in earnest, as she rubbed up against him, slowly forcing him onto his back as she straddled him.

Breaking with a gasp, she propped herself up, losing herself momentarily in his eyes as they both tried to catch their breaths. As he reached a hand forward with a tentative smile, brushing her cheek, she leaned into his touch with a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment while he quietly admired her.

Letting his hand fall back to her waist, she instead flashed him a grin as she caught his arm, taking it and guiding it back to her chest as she leaned forward for another kiss. Running his other hand under her shirt and along her back, he pulled her tightly to him as she let out a squeak against his lips, snuggling even closer as she worked her arms around him.

They spent a while tangled together, projector ignored to the point that it eventually powered down, plunging them into candlelight - not that they noticed. She was thoroughly distracted, both by her rising conviction that perhaps tonight was _the_ night, and more immediately by his hand that was no longer on her back, having unknowingly ended up lower. He, however, was hardly aware of where his hand had currently wandered. Instead, his focus was on her - his best friend and beloved - and the point that they were steadily approaching, as his emotions swelled within him. Steeling his resolve, he pulled her tightly to him, feeling more than hearing her moan as he embraced her deeply, before tentatively, hesitantly, loosening his hold.

Sliding his hands to her shoulders, he gently pushed her back, even as she stretched to continue the current kiss. When they did separate she watched him with resigned acceptance, as he lay there with a smile touching his still-parted lips, breathing in deeply before opening his eyes. His gaze surprised her, containing a determined intensity she hadn’t seen before. Noticing her expression, he gave her a reassuring smile before lowering her slightly so he could again reach her lips, giving her another kiss - brief, but surprisingly full of passion. As he then gently held her back a second time he almost chuckled at her expression, a mix of confusion and hope, as he smiled at her in adoration - any lingering concerns he had, forgotten as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

“So, love,” he eventually started, taking a second to find his voice, “do you think we could move to the bedroom?”


	30. The Talk

**The Talk**

**Sunday, three days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Having taken a quick detour to let down her hair, Isabella entered the bedroom a moment later to find Phineas perched cross-legged in the middle of the bed, his hands propped up on his knees, looking surprisingly serious. As she continued brushing out her hair, taking a step towards the bed, she saw him swallow nervously, drawing in a breath before meeting her eyes with a hesitant smile. “I think…” he started, licking his lips, “we need to talk about sex.”

“Oh,” she quietly replied, her stomach a mix of panic and excitement at his surprising declaration. With her eyes fixated on him, she carefully made her way over, setting the brush aside before sitting down facing him on the bed and gently taking his hand. As he stared at her, seemingly unsure of how to start, she couldn’t help but chuckle quietly. “You know,” she offered, looking at their clasped hands for a moment before returning her eyes to his with a hesitant grin, “that’s probably the most unexpected thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

Watching her for a moment, he then chuckled softly. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Exhaling, he rested his other hand on top of hers, taking another moment before then continuing. “So…I think I know the answer to this,” as another smile flitted across his face, “but I feel like I should still ask,” as she nodded silent encouragement. “ _ Do _ you want to wait until we’re married?”

With a loving smile she shook her head, “Not if we’re getting married next summer.”

“Yeah, that’s kinda what I figured,” he agreed with a little nod, “between these past few days and that  _ one _ letter of yours.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t so sure about giving you that one,” she interjected with a blush.

“No,” he reassured with a hesitant smile, squeezing her hand, “it really helped.” Gathering his thoughts for a second, he then continued with, “And what about until we’re at least engaged?”

“I don’t know,” she almost giggled, “are you going to ask me in the next five minutes?” As he shook his head she reached a hand out, running it along his cheek. “Then no. Besides,” she reassured, “I know you want to marry me.”

“So you’re okay with this? Now?” he continued, watching her attentively.

Unable to help herself, his earnestness truly endearing, she tangled her hand in his hair, pulling him forward into a kiss as she wrapped her other arm around his waist. When they eventually separated she stayed close, brushing noses as she quietly breathed, “Yes, yes I am,” before kissing him again.

When she eventually released him he took a moment to catch his breath, blushing heavily as he stared at her, before eventually remembering what he was meaning to ask. “What about birth control?”

“I’ve...been on it for a while,” she confirmed quietly, continuing with, “it helps with my period.” When he nodded, seemingly unsurprised, she looked at him questioningly, forgetting her momentary embarrassment.

“I kinda figured,” he replied reassuringly, causing her to shoot him a skeptical look. “Well, you missed about a week of school each month for three months straight,” he offered with a shrug. “It was a pretty obvious pattern.”

“Yeah, those were pretty bad,” she agreed with a wince before watching him for a moment. “You really  _ were _ paying attention, weren’t you?”

“Yeah,” he answered softly, rubbing the back of her hand.

They spent another minute sitting quietly together as Isabella’s thoughts kept returning to a single question. Eventually deciding that it was too important  _ not _ to ask, she blew out a little breath as he gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. “So why  _ now _ ?” she asked, watching him with hopeful eyes.

Considering for a moment, he then answered with a little shrug, “I don’t know. I just…” he paused for a second, worrying his lip, “I tried to figure out what I was worried about. What I thought might happen. Any sort of reason not to, really,” he chuckled, “but I just couldn’t come up with anything. And once I stopped worrying about it, I finally realized how much I want this for us as well,” he grinned shyly at her with a renewed blush.

Drawing in a shaky breath she watched him in continued amazement, having to keep reminding herself that this was actually happening. She wasn’t sure what she would’ve done if he was only doing this to make her happy, but knowing that that was  _ not  _ the case freed her of her only remaining concern. Of course, to some degree he  _ was _ doing this for her, in the same way that she was doing it for  _ him _ \- but this was different from his usual selflessness, and much more meaningful.

“So…” he awkwardly shifted, watching her as they both began to flush.

“Yeah…” she quietly replied, seemingly fixated on their hands for a second before giving his a squeeze. “Let me get the light,” she offered, tapping the candle resting on the corner of the dresser before turning off the overhead light and joining him back on the bed.

Watching her, his eyes sparkling in the flickering candlelight, he leaned tentatively forward, giving her a tender kiss. As she pressed herself closer, he ran his hand along her cheek and into her hair, deepening the kiss, as they slowly closed the distance between them.

Taking an eventual break, he helped her out of her shirt, taking a moment to admire her before carefully lowering her onto the pillow. Laying down beside her was enough to take his breath away, as he joined her under the covers and she gently began rubbing his back, pulling them softly together. Freezing momentarily at the feeling of her against him, he then relaxed into her continued kisses with a muted groan, resting his arms loosely around her sides.

Phineas had never been more conflicted, excitement and nervousness warring inside of him, as he pulled her more tightly to him. He knew he could likely approach this like anything else if he tried, offsetting his lack of experience with logic and intelligence. Yet as he looked deeply into her eyes and saw his same hopes and fears reflected back, he realized that was not what this was about. This was something truly new to both of them. Something they had chosen to share with each other, and no one else. This was not a puzzle, something to be optimized and solved. Instead, it was an experience, an emotional bond, to be explored and nurtured together. They had no prior experience, no real preconceived notions, just their own vulnerability as they put their trust in each other.

No words were needed in that moment. Indeed, it really wasn’t much more than a glance. Yet the understanding that passed between them, as he surrendered himself to her, and she in turn extended the same trust and commitment back, was all the reassurance they needed.

* * *

Some amount of time had passed.

For the two now cuddled together, the details were wholly irrelevant - drifting through a contented haze as they held each other close, drowsy but unwilling to sleep, savoring every further minute together. Lying on his back with her resting on his chest, one leg thrown over his, he gently stroked her hair, occasionally kissing the top of her head as she murmured contentedly.

Laying there like that afforded Phineas some time to reflect, as he pieced through the evening, bringing with it a surprising clarity. He had no idea how it had happened, how an ostensibly physical act had become so emotional. Yet as he looked down at her, feeling his heart swell, he realized that’s what he truly felt - that more than anything, he now had an even deeper emotional bond with the amazing girl currently resting on his chest.

Isabella, for her part, was simply in bliss. Not necessarily from any heroic feat - although with no point of comparison, who was to say - but simply from the love, care, and adoration that she had been shown. After a while she eventually stretched, getting more comfortable as she scooted up a little to kiss his cheek before nuzzling into his neck with a sigh, resting her hand on his chest. “Thank you,” she murmured drowsily, brushing her lips against his neck.

“Of course,” he replied, running his fingers through her hair before pulling her more tightly to him for a moment. “Thank  _ you _ ,” he whispered into her hair, to which she quietly agreed.

“You know,” she started a minute later, so softly that he almost didn’t hear, “I can’t think of anything that would make tonight more perfect.”

Watching her for a moment, the sight of her peacefully relaxing in his arms mesmerizing, he then began to slowly grin. “I can.”

She didn’t immediately react, so after a minute he opened his mouth to repeat, when she then quietly shook her head, “No.” As he looked at her in surprise she caressed his cheek, meeting his gaze for a moment before letting her hand gently return to his chest. “Not even  _ that  _ would be worth you getting up right now,” she softly continued with the start of a smile. “Besides,” she grinned, “do  _ you _ want to explain to everyone that this is how we got engaged?”

Making a bit of a show of considering her point, he then broke into a relaxed grin. “That’d be fine,” he chuckled, “as long as I still get to marry you,” as he bent down and kissed her forehead. “But I guess I’ll wait then,” he softly agreed, as he began gently rubbing her back, Isabella practically purring in contentment.

They spent a further while together, basking in the comfort of their embrace, as her breathing gradually slowed and she drifted off to sleep. Phineas’ mind, however, was still active - having been provided with so much new information, much of which seemed to directly contradict what he had thought he had previously understood. While his actions had always been meant to show her how he felt, he hadn’t realized what that truly meant until tonight. And now that he  _ did _ understand, he wasn’t sure why he had ever actually been worried in the first place. He trusted her with his whole being, and now he felt like he finally had a way to convey that to her. That she felt the same way, offering herself wholly to him in return, was truly overwhelming.

After a few minutes’ reflection he eventually concluded that this wasn’t something that  _ needed _ to be analyzed and understood. They loved and trusted each other, and with a blissful sigh he decided that that was enough. Content in that conclusion, he rested his hand atop hers, his other arm around her waist, as he was eventually drawn towards sleep by the gentle rise and fall of her breathing.

* * *

Isabella awoke to a surprisingly-bright room, still nestled in Phineas’ arms as he watched her lovingly.

“Good morning, love,” he greeted, as she stretched to meet his lips, giving him a gentle kiss.

“Good morning,” she answered him once they separated, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling close. “So how do you feel?”

“Well, I don’t know for  _ sure _ …” he started, watching her for a moment, “but I think that  _ might  _ have been the best day ever.” At her blushing agreement he ran his fingers through her hair with a warm smile, pulling her closer as he kissed the top of her head.

Curling up together they spent a while in each others’ arms, full of tender caresses as they simply watched each other in adoration. They were eventually interrupted by his stomach rumbling, followed by hers a moment later, as they shared a quick laugh before deciding it probably  _ was _ time to get up. Well, right after he gave her just  _ one more _ kiss.

After a not-so-quick shower, and helping each other dry off, they ended up watching the other get dressed - sharing embarrassed glances, but enjoying the attention all the same. With her in a pair of shorts and his shirt, and him in a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, they ended up sitting back on the bed together - her holding him as she rested her head on his shoulder, his hand resting gently on her leg.

“I love you,” she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

“I love you too,” he breathed, leaning back to kiss her cheek before resting his head alongside hers. After a minute spent like that he then continued with, “Come on, love,” as he gave her leg a squeeze.

As she let him up he offered her a hand, helping her up and pulling her gently forward into an embrace, kissing her softly. His other hand resting on the small of her back as she draped her arms around him, they gradually worked their way closer, their kisses surprisingly relaxed in their newfound closeness. Eventually pulling back slightly, she brushed noses with a giggle, before asking, “I thought you wanted breakfast?”

“Yeah,” he conceded with a little sigh, “I guess so.” Running his hand gently along her back, he kissed her once more before removing his arm from around her, as he began leading her towards the bedroom door by the hand. Making their way to the kitchenette, he kept sneaking shy glances her way, as if to reassure himself that she was really there.

“So let’s see,” she started, opening the fridge. “We’ve got some fruit, bacon and eggs, pancakes if you want, or...oh,” she chuckled, turning to him with a grin. “Or we could have last night’s dessert.”

“Oh, sure!” he agreed with a laugh. “What’d you make?”

“Strawberry shortcake,” she replied, pulling it out of the fridge as he let out an impressed whistle.

“Wow, that looks great! You know, you didn’t have to do all of this,” he said as she set it on the counter before turning to him with a grin and a roll of her eyes.

“You’re the last person I want to hear  _ that  _ from,” she replied with a smirk, her eyes sparkling as she leaned closer, giving him a kiss. “I’m just doing what I want for my amazing boyfriend,” she quietly continued, leaning up against him.

After a minute’s distraction she pushed herself back, getting out some plates and a knife and cutting them both large slices of cake while he began going through the cupboards, grabbing a few things as he started some water heating. While she watched, he efficiently brought the water to boil, measured out the beans, and pressed her a cup of coffee.

“Milk and sugar?” he asked.

“Just a little sugar,” she answered, as he nodded, adding a single spoonful. Setting it aside, he poured himself a glass of juice before picking up both of their cups, as they then made their way to the futon. Putting down their drinks, he accepted his plate from her, watching her for a moment before absentmindedly taking a bite.

“Oh wow, this is good!” he exclaimed, to which she gave a happy nod. After having a few bites of her own she picked up the coffee cup, holding it carefully in both hands as she held it up to her face, inhaling the aroma. Blowing on it a couple times, she then took a tentative sip, her face lighting up at the taste.

“The coffee’s good too,” she smiled at him, resting a hand on his leg. “Thank you.” As he gave her a happy nod she stayed that way for a further minute, contentedly watching him as she sipped her coffee, gently rubbing his leg. Eventually returning to her cake, after a couple bites she noticed that he had stopped and was now quietly watching her. Glancing his way, he responded with a shy grin before resting his hand on her back, rubbing in gentle circles as he watched her in wonder.

Leaning into him with a contented sound, she spent a moment enjoying his attention before eventually opening her eyes, grinning at his expression. “So, what’cha thinkin’?” she quietly asked.

After considering for a moment, he then offered, “I’m just surprised how comfortable this all seems. I kinda expected to feel…” he gestured vaguely with his hand before returning it to her back, “ _ different _ , I guess. But sitting here, eating...well, okay,” he chuckled, “cake for breakfast  _ is _ kinda funny. But being here together - and now  _ being _ together,” he blushed, “just feels... _ right _ , I guess,” he concluded quietly, resuming his back rubs. Watching her for a moment, he then asked, “What about you?”

“I’m just glad you feel the same way,” she softly replied, scooting closer as she leaned up against him.

“So it’s not weird that this  _ doesn’t _ seem weird?”

“What’s weird about wanting to show you how much I love you?” she asked playfully.

“Well, when you put it like that,” he turned to her with a grin, gently guiding her to him as he gave her a kiss, before eventually continuing, “nothing at all.”

After watching each other for another moment they then returned to their breakfast, happily eating in the warm silence, punctuated only by the occasional  _ clink  _ of forks on plates. As he finished he leaned back, resting an arm around her as she finished up her cake and coffee.

Taking her plate from her, he took the dishes back into the kitchen, setting them next to the sink as she came up behind him, resting an arm around his waist as she snuggled up to him, brushing her lips against his cheek. Turning in her arms, he reached around her waist, pulling her gently closer as he leaned against the counter. After a minute of cuddling and kisses he pushed himself back up, loosening his hold on her as she leaned back, watching him longingly.

Meeting her eyes with a wistful grin, he gave her another quick kiss before letting his arms drop, apologetically beginning with, “I should probably get ready to go now.” At her pout he shook his head slightly, still faintly grinning. “I really do need to get back eventually, love. Move-in’s in two days, and I’ve still got things to do. Don’t worry,” he reassured, taking her hand, “I should be able to spend the night Wednesday.”

“Okay,” she begrudgingly replied, before brightening a moment later. “When are you planning on getting here Wednesday?”

“Pretty early,” he grinned. “I think the dorms open at eight.”

“Come see me first?”

“Of course,” he laughed, giving her a quick kiss. Watching her for another moment, he brushed his hand along her side with a little sigh before forcing a smile on his face as he made his way to the living area. After loading a few items into his backpack, he then went into the bedroom, retrieving his discarded clothes as she followed him into the room. Going over to the end table, she picked up his striped shirt from a few days ago, handing it to him with a smile.

“Ah,” he chuckled, “so I guess you’re keeping that one now?” he asked, nodding towards her.

“Unless you need it back,” she agreed.

“No, that’s fine,” he shook his head with a grin. “It’s actually pretty cute.” As he watched her she came to stand next to him, taking his hand as she kissed his cheek. “Alright,” he managed a moment later, giving her hand a squeeze as he led them out of the bedroom. Putting his clothes into the backpack, he hefted it onto a shoulder as he turned to her.

“I love you,” he offered with a smile, taking her hands as he watched her. “And thank you.”

“I love you too,” she responded warmly, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you  _ so much _ ,” she whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse with emotion.

“Of course,” he quietly reassured, petting the back of her head. After holding her for a minute, he then spoke back up. “Oh yeah, you should probably try and figure out the puzzle box soon.”

“Hmm?” she questioned into his neck, not letting him go.

“Not  _ hmm _ ,” he laughed. “Wouldn’t it be disappointing if I had to unlock it  _ for you _ ?”

Pushing herself up, she eyed him for a moment with a grin. “I don’t think I’d mind,” she eventually responded, “but don’t worry, I’ll try.”

“Good,” he agreed with a nod. Giving her hands another squeeze, he then made his way to the door, giving her a final kiss goodbye before departing back home.

In a happy daze Isabella wandered slowly through the dorm, brushing her hand along her pillow before scooping up her phone and flopping on the still-unmade bed, as she sent out an alert, beginning the group chat a moment later with a deafening squeal.


	31. Preparations

**Preparations**

**Monday, two days until move-in.**

**I own nothing!**

Apparently, Phineas quickly concluded, he should never play poker - at least, certainly not against his immediate family. Having dashed home around noon, attempting to clear his head with the exercise (although mostly just leaving himself more giddily embarrassed), he found his parents and sister in the living room, Amanda enthusiastically running laps around the couch as they talked, a cartoon going unwatched on the TV. Lawrence caught sight of him first, stifling a chuckle as he simply shook his head with a grin, causing both women to glance over at Phineas’ direction.

Linda eyed him with a neutral expression, one eyebrow raised, while he tried to remember what casual conversation sounded like. After a few seconds she let out a resigned sigh. “Well...as long as you’re being responsible.”

“Don’t worry,” he managed with an embarrassed nod, “we are,” as Candace looked on incredulously.

“First off,  _ eww _ ,” she grimaced, “I really did  _ not  _ need to know that. And seriously,  _ be responsible _ ?” she finger-quoted, looking at her mother. “That’s  _ it _ ? After everything you put me and Jeremy through?”

“Well,” Linda chuckled, “every kid is different,” as she tried to shrug her way past the accusation.

Looking rather displeased, Candace stared at her for another moment before turning her attention to her still-smiling brother. “So, no cousins yet?”

“Nope,” he managed, having turned quite red as he continued inching towards the stairs.

Right as he was getting ready to make a break for it, Amanda darted around the couch with a loud, “Uncle Phineas!” as she gave his legs a big hug.

Scooping her up, he spun her around, calling out, “Super Amanda!” as she started giggling uncontrollably. Setting her down a moment later, he bent down and gave her another hug. “Let me go put my stuff up and then we can play, okay?” As she happily agreed, he used that opportunity to jog over to the stairs, taking them two at a time. Pulling out his phone as he reached the top and slowed down, he sent Isabella a text letting her know he was home before slipping his phone back into his pocket and walking into his room.

Glancing over at him from where he was sitting at the computer, Ferb raised an eyebrow as he started to grin. “So, are you engaged?” he asked, his grin growing when Phineas shook his head no. “Well then...congratulations on figuring it out,” Ferb chuckled with a little nod of his head. Watching him fidget for another moment, Ferb then glanced back at the computer before getting up and giving his brother a reassuring pat on the arm. Walking over to the door, he then stopped as he looked back at Phineas who was beginning to unpack. “Lunch?”

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a few,” Phineas agreed, as he continued going through his backpack. Having tossed his clothes in the hamper and put the rest of his things away, he joined his family in the dining room, sitting between his brother and niece.

To Phineas’ relief, none of his family decided to pry during lunch. Instead, they spent the time talking about the upcoming semester, as he informed them of his plans and invited them to come see the campus. While they were discussing when the best time to visit would be, Amanda surprised him by patting his arm with a serious expression, then asking, “Me too?”

“Of course,” he smiled, “then you can surprise Isabella! I’m sure she’ll be excited to see you.”

Accepting that with a big grin, she returned to her food as they all finished up eating. After they had put their dishes up, Phineas went back into the living room with Amanda, first crawl-chasing each other with the threat of tickles, and then when their knees needed a break, sitting at the coffee table and coloring together. While they were playing, Phineas would occasionally check his phone, his grin somehow growing even wider at the contents as he tapped out responses. Ferb eventually joined them in the living room and sat on the couch, poking at his phone while quietly enjoying being nearby, until his brother suddenly addressed him.

“Oh yeah, did you get to talk with Dr. D?”

Ferb didn’t think anything showed on his face, but Phineas chuckled anyways.

“So it went well?”

At that Ferb nodded with a small grin, which seemed to be enough for his brother.

“Great!”

Giving him another small nod, Ferb watched until Phineas returned his attention to his coloring, somewhat surprised that he hadn’t asked for more details. Then again, he reflected, they  _ were _ still sharing a room for a few more days, so he’d likely be questioned more this evening. Following that train of thought, he then realized that he should probably tread lightly as well, lest he learn more than he really wanted to know about his future sister-in-law.

After a couple more drawings Amanda ran off in search of her mother, returning a minute later with a popsicle and Candace in tow. As she sat down on the couch, Amanda happily showed her all the drawings she had made with Uncle Phineas, before walking around the table to sit back down in his lap and resume coloring.

Finishing up their current page, Phineas glanced over at his sister. “So how’s Jeremy?”

“Pretty good, just...work,” she shrugged. “At least I’ve got this week off so we don’t have to deal with daycare.”

Nodding quietly, he began to color the new shapes Amanda had added to the page before glancing back up. “So how was it,” he asked, catching Candace’s attention, “getting married in college?”

“That part was easy,” she smiled, considering for a moment. “Moving in together was the hard part. Sometimes you just need your own space. But by the time we  _ did _ get married we had mostly figured it out.” As he nodded she continued, “Moving out of that apartment really helped. That still surprised me, though,” she offered with a chuckle, glancing between her brothers.

“Well, some of those song royalties were definitely yours,” Phineas responded, as Ferb glanced up with a little nod.

As a look of agreement passed between them, she smiled before continuing. “But yeah, actually being together is great, as long as you don’t expect it to be like some sort of perfect date all the time. But even then, just...take care of her like you always have, and you should be fine,” she reassured.

“I will,” Phineas softly agreed, taking a contemplative moment before glancing back up at her, his smile growing. “Thanks sis. So if we want to get married in June, when should we send out invitations and stuff?” he asked, as Ferb discretely set down his phone and started paying attention.

“Well, invitations are usually a month or two in advance, after you’ve got all the details worked out,” she explained. “But usually you’d send save-the-date cards months earlier,  _ especially _ if this is going to be as big as everything else you do,” she smirked.

“Okay,” he nodded, “so we need to at least figure out the date soon, and then the actual invitation will have all the specifics?”

“Yep,” she agreed, “that, and at least a general location would be good for anyone out of town.”

“Hmm,” he agreed, absentmindedly coloring in a triangle that Amanda had just drawn. “We know we want an outdoor wedding, but I hadn’t even thought about location.” Trailing off, he checked and responded to a text with a faint blush before returning his attention to the conversation. “So any other specific deadlines?”

“Well, you can never book things too early. Just don’t leave it till the last minute, unless you  _ want _ to try and bake your own wedding cake.”

“Well-” he started with a grin.

“Trust me,” she interrupted with a shake of her head, “that’s not the sort of thing you want to deal with on your big day. Just leave it to the professionals for once,” she implored, softening it with a grin.

“So what about invitations?”

“Well, I mean you  _ could _ ,” she considered, “but are you talking about  _ designing  _ your own, or building some ridiculous printing press  _ as well _ ?”

“Well now that you mentioned it-” he started, only to stop with a laugh as he saw her twitch.

After staring at each other silently for a second, she then chuckled. “You’re still considering it, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” he grinned, to which she simply blew out a breath with a resigned shake of her head.

Having colored a few more pages, he checked his phone before giving Amanda a hug, scooting her off his lap with an apology as he then made his way up to his room. Replying to the latest text, he then pulled up a list on his phone, as he started to gather up things he wanted to take with him to college, quickly forming a couple piles on his bed. Grabbing some luggage from his closet, along with a few large boxes, he began packing things away, checking off each item as he placed it in the appropriate container.

* * *

Isabella found herself practically floating through the rest of her day. After a long, happy chat with the girls, including some gentle ribbing by Ginger, she spent a further while in bed, simply lost in recent events. Eventually deciding to venture out for a late lunch, she made her way to the cafeteria, feeling an odd mixture of self-consciousness and desire to shout about her love to anyone who might listen. While waiting in line with her tray she received a text from Phineas - a single heart emoji - and yet even at that her heart gave a little lurch, as she stood there in a heated daze for a few seconds until she noticed that it was her turn to pay.

Making her way to a table, she sent him an equally-illustrated response, full of hearts and blushes, as she then started eating. After finishing her meal and responding to a couple further texts, she made her way to the dorm, having to rouse herself from daydreams multiple times on the way back. Arriving in her room she forced herself to focus, pulling up a list of remaining tasks she needed to complete before move-in started in a couple days.

She decided to first finish up her RA poster for her door, laying it out on the coffee table as she scooted most of the other items to the side, turning on the unicorn and lowering it to the floor, watching it briefly as it galloped across the room. As she added her contact information and some general advice to the poster, her hands mostly on autopilot, her thoughts began to drift in a familiar fashion, but this time with a much stronger basis in reality.

_ I wonder if June really  _ is _ the best date. Maybe July would be better. No. Waiting until summer is long enough, _ she concluded as she envisioned slowly approaching Phineas at the altar, passing friends and family, as he turned to look at her in awe.  _ I’m going to marry Phineas! _ Their day continued to play out in her head as she finished up her poster, unknowingly adding a few extra hearts and flowers, before moving on to a set of fliers she wanted to have ready for first-time students. As she started on them, she received another text from Phineas, a simple, “Thinking of you,” as they continued their textual flirting.

Working on the fliers she allowed her imagination to fill in more details, from the bright flowers to the cake to the lilac dresses, along with further decoration ideas as she considered each element. Having dreamed of the day for years - although, admittedly, typically in a more fantastic setting - she found it warmly comforting, an emotional anchor amidst the overwhelming swells of joy that kept giving her pause, blurring her vision with happy tears.

Eventually finishing her preparations, she cleaned up her crafting supplies before grabbing her phone and the puzzle box, herding the unicorn in front of her as she went into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, Phineas’ next text surprised her when he slipped a ring emoji into the middle of a set of hearts and blushes; her response being equally coherent, basically containing every happy face and heart available to her. After taking a minute to recover, she set her phone down on the dresser before turning her attention to the puzzle box.

Holding it at eye level, she moved it back and forth, watching the stars shift at different rates along its surface. Taking a moment to find a recognizable pattern on a side, she then moved it a single direction, able to verify that the stars’ positions actually repeated after moving the box a couple feet. Repeating this motion in different directions, she confirmed that this was true as long as she moved it in a straight line - the stars curving along its surface, eventually disappearing from one side to immediately appear on the opposite one. So in short, it seemed as if the solution was a position somewhere within an area about a couple feet across, and it was set up in such a way that the pattern repeated, so she didn’t have to worry about being outside of the general area.

Spending another few minutes carefully holding it still, she confirmed that there were thirty-seven stars in six colors. She wasn’t sure if she had gotten the counts exactly right, but from the look of it, it appeared that her name was represented by the pink and purple sparkles, with the rest of the presumed question in white, blue, orange, and red. With no clear goal, she decided that trying to get all the stars of a color on the same side of the cube was as good of a target as any, and so she began carefully moving the box through space, keeping a close eye on the shifting pinpoints of light.

Phineas’ next text snapped her out of her concentration, as he sent her what  _ might _ have been a small crowd surrounding a bride and groom, although it was hard to say with how it was formatted. After she replied she realized it was after six, and she was starting to get hungry. Setting the puzzle box aside, she caught the unicorn and powered it down, setting it on the coffee table on her way out.

Dinner was quick, if rather empty - sure, they probably wouldn’t be eating  _ every _ meal together once school started, but the further absence of almost all other students made the dining hall overly quiet. Hurrying through her food, she then jogged back to her room, kicking off her shoes as she switched to candlelight and flopped onto her bed. Grabbing the puzzle box, she resumed methodically moving and rotating the cube, as it did its best imitation of a mirrored sphere floating through space, reflecting an otherwise-invisible set of stars. Deciding to focus on a single side at a time in the hopes that if one worked, the others would also fall into place, she again began to zone out as imagined snippets of their future life together presented themselves.

_ I wonder where we should go for our honeymoon. We’ve already been around the world...maybe somewhere more relaxing? I guess the destination doesn’t really matter that much,  _ she pondered, rotating the cube slightly so that all three orange stars were now on a side.  _ I bet Phineas already has a few ideas, _ she grinned. Clicking the corner of the box, all the stars except for the orange ones flashed, confirming her suspicion. Now, to somehow line up the other colors without messing those up.

Her daydreams wandered in a number of other directions as she slowly worked out the correct position to hold the box - covering topics as varied as whether they should bring their pets to their house, to kids’ names, to the simple domestic requirement of needing a vehicle big enough for the whole family. Never mind the slightly terrifying prospect of having a gaggle of children who all possessed her and Phineas’ tenacity and inventiveness running around. Surfacing from that thought, she was surprised to find that the cube  _ appeared _ to be done. Each side only held stars of a single color, and when she rotated it to look, they actually stayed in place. Along with that, the corner was no longer a button. She ran her fingertips along the edges, but they simply remained smooth - as far as she could tell, it was now waiting for Phineas’ question, the same as she was.

Glancing at her phone, it turned out that she actually had pretty good timing, as it was about fifteen minutes until their normal nightly call. Taking a few minutes to change and get ready for bed, she then settled under the covers with her phone in easy reach, spending another bit looking at the puzzle box before setting it aside on the dresser. Scooping up her phone, she passed the remaining time on social media before happily greeting him when he called promptly at nine.

* * *

Tuesday was fairly busy for Isabella, between her first official student government meeting, soccer practice, and finishing up some further materials for incoming students. Apparently the same could be said for Phineas, based off of the frequency of his texts, as he spent the day packing and double-checking his school preparations.

Their evening call was spent going over their days, punctuated by the quiet excitement of the knowledge that they would be seeing each other in less than a day. As Isabella listened, happy to just hear his voice, her thoughts drifted towards tomorrow, and the promise of spending another night together. Glancing at her closet she almost chuckled, realizing that she might even have an opportunity to wear some of her more  _ interesting  _ clothing.

They talked late into the night, neither wanting to end the call, even though they would be seeing each other the next day. Even this time was precious, full of laughter and love, as they talked and joked and made plans for the future. But eventually they gave in, warmly wishing each other good night with many  _ ‘I love you’s _ , as he then stayed on the line until she fell asleep, before finally hanging up and going to sleep himself.


	32. Inevitable

**Inevitable**

**Wednesday, move-in day.**

**I own nothing!**

Having arrived at Tri-State State near ten, Phineas slowly climbed the dorm stairs, blowing out a breath as he psyched himself up before unlocking Isabella’s door and letting himself in. Hearing the hair dryer he grinned a little, relieved that he hadn’t missed her even though it was later than he had initially planned. Glancing around the room he ran back through his mental checklist, as he walked over and carefully perched on the middle of the futon.

Scooping up the unicorn from the coffee table, he turned it in his hand, a grin flickering across his face as he remembered her initial excitement upon receiving it. Holding down the button on its back, after a few seconds he lifted it to his face and whispered a short phrase before setting it back on the table. Orienting on him, it took a few steps back as it stayed mostly still, its mane and tail blowing in a nonexistent breeze.

Reaching forward, he then snagged the puzzle box and the rose from where they were resting, letting out a pleased sound when he noted that the box was solved before setting it next to him on the futon. Gently turning the rose in his fingertips, he pressed the button a couple times, causing it to bloom into red as he sat in contemplative silence, mulling over the remarkable relationship these past two weeks had brought forth as he toggled the rose between red and purple. Suddenly realizing that it had grown quiet, he cleared his throat before tentatively calling out to Isabella, letting her know he was here.

“Be there in a sec,” he heard her reply from the bedroom as he swallowed nervously, his eyes roaming the room as he bounced a leg. Picking up the puzzle box from beside him, he rolled it around in his hand as he stared past it for a few seconds, when he then noticed movement and glanced up as she entered the room.

It was as if time stopped - every detail standing out in sharp, crystalline clarity, as he took in the sight of her - her casual, comfortable clothes, a few stray hairs still frizzy, as her face lit up upon seeing him - the single most amazingly, overwhelmingly beautiful thing he had ever seen. As his nervousness melted away in her presence, replaced by a deep conviction, he beckoned her over, patting the futon beside him.

She had been anticipating this morning, planning on throwing herself at him as soon as he arrived, yet the play of emotions on his face gave her pause. Instead, she padded carefully over, sitting down beside him and pulling him into a tender embrace. Holding him gently, she felt him begin to quiver as he leaned against her, his arms encircling her waist as he began to quietly cry into her shoulder. Eventually she felt him relax in her arms, drawing a shaky breath as she brushed her lips along his cheek before leaning back to look at him.

“What is it?” she asked, brushing a tear from his cheek as she watched him for a moment before leaning in, giving him a gentle kiss.

He offered a wavering smile, a couple more tears escaping his eyes before he sniffed loudly as he withdrew his arms from around her. Considering the rose still in his hand, he seemed to silently chuckle after a second, before setting it aside on the table, his eyes darting briefly to the unicorn before returning to hers as he drew in a breath.

Watching his internal struggle was almost too much for her, so strong was her desire to comfort him. Scooting closer, hardly noticing the puzzle box that had fallen to the futon between them, she took his hand, stroking it reassuringly as she gave him time to compose himself.

“I just…” he eventually choked out before stopping, resting his free hand atop hers as he drew a shaky breath, before returning his focus to her with a nod. With a flicker of a smile he then hesitantly began, “Over these past two weeks...I’ve come to realize something. That it isn’t about what we do, or where we go. That as much as I like my big ideas, it’s not really about those either. But instead, it’s always been about who we’re with, both with our friends and each other. And it’s made me realize, more strongly than ever,” he grinned softly, “that it’s always been  _ you _ . I’ve always loved doing things with you, and after these past couple weeks, I’m sure that  _ this _ ,” he eyed her meaningfully, “is what I truly want.”

Watching her stunned expression as she practically held her breath, he leaned gently forward, whispering with a faint smile, “Breathe.” After another couple seconds spent watching her he couldn’t take it anymore, and with a determined nod he let his hand fall from hers as he palmed the puzzle box, giving her hand a squeeze as he then continued.

“I know it’s not always going to be easy, but there’s nothing I’d rather do than figure it out together with you.” Keeping his eyes locked on hers he slid off the futon, pivoting to face her as he propped himself up on a knee, offering up the puzzle box. “Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me?” he asked, as the box finished its light show and popped open, revealing the ring.

Isabella simply stared, her look of pure bafflement almost comical, as she then broke into the biggest smile, tears streaming down her face as she nodded desperately. She had sworn she wasn’t going to be overwhelmed, since she knew it was coming. And yet, ultimately, that didn’t matter at all - Phineas had just asked her to  _ marry _ him. With a sob she leaned over, pulling him into a hug as she eventually managed to squeak out, “Yes.”

They stayed that way for a while longer, until eventually separating he joined her back on the futon. After staring at each other with the most ridiculous of grins, he glanced down at the ring, his smile growing even further as he then took her hand, carefully lifting the ring out of the box and placing it on her finger. Giving her a moment to admire it, he then leaned in, guiding her into a kiss.

A few kisses later she pulled back, as he watched her warmly with a smile. “Can I?” she asked, holding up her phone, to which he happily agreed with a gesture as he continued to admire her. Snapping a picture of the ring, she immediately sent it to her friends, followed by a long string of letters in all caps that, if he squinted just right, might have even contained some actual words. As the former Fireside Girls proceeded to flood her phone with notifications, she then jumped up with an, “Oh, I should call Mom,” as she took a couple steps towards the kitchen and began to dial.

“Isabella, wait, I've...” he trailed off, letting his hand drop with a grin, “got one more surprise for you,” he quietly concluded as he chuckled with a shake of his head. Well, she’d find out soon enough, he supposed, as he saw her begin to talk on the phone.

“Mom! Guess what! I’m engaged!”

“Congratulations!” Vivian replied with a laugh. “But you didn’t listen to Phineas, did you?” At her daughter’s puzzled silence, she continued with, “Go talk to  _ mi yerno _ , you’ll see. Bye dear!” before abruptly hanging up.

“Okay,” Isabella started, with a confused glance between Phineas and her phone, “what’s going on?”

“Come on love,” he replied with a grin, standing up and taking her hand, “it’ll just take a minute.” Leading her down the stairs, he stopped on the ground floor before exiting the stairwell, turning to her as he pulled her into an embrace, kissing her gently. Pushing the stairwell door open a minute later, he led her around the side of the dorm to where he was parked, when she stopped in surprise at the group standing next to the car waiting for them.

Amanda broke the silence first, loudly calling out, “Aunt Isabella!” as she ran to her. After a big hug she took a step back and asked, “Are you getting  _ married _ ?”

“I  _ am _ !” Isabella happily agreed, holding out her hand to show the four-year-old as both families circled around. Standing up, she was pulled into a hug by her mom, her father draping his arms around the both of them.

“Oh, Isa, I am  _ so _ happy for you,” Vivian offered once they separated, admiring the ring with her husband. Glancing towards Phineas, who was standing a couple steps back with Ferb at his side, she then walked over to him with a smile. “You take good care of her,” she directed, giving him a hug as well.

“Of course,” he replied, taking his place next to his new fiancée as he rested an arm around her waist. When he did she briefly glanced over, meeting his gaze with a smile and a further blush before returning her attention to their families.

The next few minutes were spent in joyful celebration as Candace, Linda, Lawrence, and even Ferb offered hugs and congratulations to the happy couple.

“So,” Phineas started quietly once things had settled down a little, giving her waist a squeeze, “we’re going to go unload now. I imagine your parents will stay here, along with Candace and Amanda if that’s okay. And when we’re done, maybe we can have an early lunch together before they head out?”

Staring at him longingly, she eventually gave a little nod. While not many people had moved in on the first day so far, she  _ was _ supposed to be available if anyone needed help. Giving him a kiss, she then led her parents, future sister-in-law, and niece into the dorm, as the rest piled into the family vehicle and headed for the other dorm.

After checking in, the actual unloading went fairly quickly - between Phineas’ efficient packing and having four people to carry things - so by eleven they were done. Letting Isabella know that they were finished, they decided to walk the couple blocks between the dorms, as Phineas pointed out some of the buildings visible towards the center of campus. Arriving at her dorm a minute later, they regrouped in front of the stairwell, Isabella giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before entwining their fingers as she happily leaned into him, sneaking continued glances down at her hand. After a quick discussion they decided to eat on campus, and so set off down the sidewalk.

The restaurant was as he remembered it from a couple weeks ago, as they filed in and pushed tables together, ordering a few large pizzas for everyone to share. As they waited amidst the general chatter, Isabella noticed Phineas go contemplative, pulling out his phone as he consulted it for a moment before showing it to her. Currently pulled up was next year’s calendar, June to be precise, with the second Sunday selected. As she gave him a small nod he blushed faintly, setting his phone down before finding her hand under the table, giving it a squeeze as he cleared his throat.

“So,” he glanced briefly at her, his grin growing, as the others quieted down, “I think we’ve picked a date,” he declared as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. “June tenth, next year. It’s a Sunday.”

“Do you know where?” Candace asked.

As he began to shake his head, Isabella suddenly blurted out, “Danville.” Looking at her in surprise, he couldn’t help but grin at her renewed blush as she bashfully met his eyes. After considering for a second he gave a satisfied nod.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a grin as she smiled appreciatively, “staying local sounds good.”

Food arrived at that point, causing the discussion to splinter off into separate pockets of small talk while they all ate, before eventually regrouping as they began finishing their food.

“So,” Phineas started, glancing at his brother, “I guess I should ask. Best man?” which earned him a smirk.

“As long as you’ll do the same,” came the dry response, almost causing Candace to choke on her pizza.

“Wait. When?  _ WHAT!? _ ” she sputtered a moment later, staring at her step-brother.

“Candace...” Linda placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, shaking her head.

“But, but, but...they’re  _ both _ getting married?!?” she boggled, as Ferb simply nodded.

As she then attempted to ask for more information he shook his head. “We don’t know yet,” was his only response, effectively shutting down further inquiry.

After he finished chuckling at his siblings, Phineas then continued, “And along with Baljeet and Buford, I’d really like you to be a groomsman as well, Dad.”

Looking a bit misty-eyed, it took him a second before he could respond. “Phin, I’d be delighted.”

Noticing Amanda watching him hopefully, Phineas broke into an even bigger smile. “And you’ll be the flower girl, right?”

As she enthusiastically agreed, throwing her pizza-covered hands in the air, Isabella gave his hand another squeeze under the table before speaking up. “Candace, would you be my maid of honor?”

Candace’s jaw dropped open in a most unladylike manner as she stared, eventually asking, “Really? Wouldn’t you rather have one of your other friends?”

“Not after how close  _ we've  _ gotten over the years,” Isabella smiled. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to have to pick between my Fireside Girl alums - this way they can _ all _ be bridesmaids.”

“Well,” she watched her for a second, “if  _ you’re _ sure, then of course. I’d be honored.”

“Thank you!” Isabella lit up, reaching across the table and taking Candace’s hand as she returned the smile. As she released her hand a moment later, Phineas watched her contentedly before then speaking up.

“Well, then I guess we should start working on the guest list,” he chuckled.

“Oh,” Vivian spoke up, exchanging a glance with Linda, “we’ve already been working on  _ that  _ for a while.”

“Oh?” he looked surprised, as Isabella stared at her mom.

“I thought I told you to get rid of that,” Isabella said in a clipped tone.

“Oh, you did,” Vivian cheerfully agreed, “but we knew you hadn’t  _ really  _ given up on him, so why would  _ we _ ?”

Sitting there for a couple seconds, Isabella realized she had no response, so she simply shrugged. A moment later Phineas leaned closer, kissing her cheek before returning his attention to her mother.

“Thanks, that’ll definitely help.”

“Of course, honey.”

Falling mostly quiet, they finished up the rest of their meal, making occasional further small talk as Phineas and Isabella remained focused on each other. The walk back to the dorm was pleasant, as the newly-engaged couple played tour guide, walking hand-in-hand as they pointed out more locations around campus. Arriving back at his dorm, a further round of hugs and congratulations were shared, before they eventually departed.

“So, is there anything else you need to do today?” Isabella asked, taking his hand.

“Nope,” he grinned, kissing her briefly, “I’m all yours,” as he happily followed her up to her room.


	33. Together

**Together**

**Wednesday, move-in day.**

**I own nothing!**

Arriving back at her dorm room, Phineas settled onto the futon, watching Isabella as she put the leftovers in the fridge. He was surprised to find that he was still as jittery as before - although now more from excitement than nervousness - as she joined him on the futon, watching him with a subdued blush as she rested her hands in her lap.

Glancing from her to the coffee table, he took in the items resting there: the rose, still set to red, the puzzle box, now empty, and the unicorn, having eventually powered itself down at their exit. With a small start he fished his phone out from his pocket, tapping at it for a moment before leaning forward and setting it on the table. Grabbing the unicorn, he held the gem on its back for a few seconds before placing it atop his phone - its eyes flashing briefly purple as it stood still on its new pedestal.

“Should I ask?” she inquired with a grin.

“I’ll show you in a minute, it’s just copying over,” he returned the grin, offering his hand to her.

She rested her hand in his, noticing his blush as he traced her fingers with his thumb, brushing up against the ring. Turning her attention to it, she finally had a moment to just take it in, as he continued caressing the back of her hand. The ring was in platinum, a thin band curling around the central diamond, with alternating pink and clear diamonds inset into the top half of the band. The whole thing was surprisingly delicate, considering the almost twenty stones contained within, and she clearly recognized the precision and care that had gone into the design - incorporating many of the traits of the three she had selected, filtered through Phineas’ engineering brilliance.

Glancing up, she found him watching her attentively, recognizing that this was the first time she really had to just examine it. Before he could ask she leaned in, giving him a lingering kiss. “I love it,” she offered once they separated. “You really did an amazing job.”

Nodding happily he made a contented sound. “I know you didn’t want anything  _ too _ big, so I tried to make sure it wouldn’t get caught on things,” he offered with a smile. After sitting there quietly for a moment, he then perked back up, “Oh yeah, did you look inside the band?” When she shook her head he lifted her hand, gently easing the ring off of her finger and offering it to her. Holding it close, she could see something engraved inside the band:  _ Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro _ , followed by the current date.

Looking at the words for another moment, she sniffled as she started to tear up through her smile, watching him contemplatively before carefully slipping the ring back on her finger. “So I guess you had this all planned out?” she asked while wiping away a tear, to which he agreed with a nod. Sitting there for another second, she then asked with a giggle, “So what was with you almost proposing  _ last _ time?”

“Oh,” he blushed, looking down at the ring for a moment, “I just kinda got caught up in the moment…” he trailed off before meeting her eyes with a hesitant grin.

Letting out another giggle, she then leaned in for a kiss, resting against him when they separated a minute later. Looking at the items sitting on the coffee table, she picked up the still-open puzzle box, settling back against him as she turned it in her hand. As she considered it, he rested an arm around her, pulling her close.

“So was this your plan from the start?” she asked, holding up the box. When she felt him nod she continued playfully, “So how’d you get it in there? Is this a teleporter or something?”

“Nope,” he chuckled, holding out his hand as she handed it to him. Shutting it, he showed it to her before continuing, “I just opened it…” as he held down four of the corners and gave the box a twist, causing it to pop open, “and put it in.”

“Oh,” she laughed, taking the box from him as she snuggled closer. “So how long has it  _ been  _ in there?”

“About a week,” he confirmed with a smile.

He took her hand as they sat quietly together, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb as they leaned against each other, alternating their attention between her new ring and each other. Even though he was the one who had proposed, the whole day had such an unreal quality to it - to the point that even Phineas Flynn, the eternal optimist, kept having to remind himself that  _ yes _ , he actually  _ was _ engaged to Isabella. As they stayed sitting together, their shared amazement quietly growing, there was eventually a knock at the door.

“Coming,” Isabella called out, getting up and setting the puzzle box back on the table before making her way over. As she answered a couple questions from an incoming freshman, Phineas leaned forward and set the unicorn to the side, picking up his phone and scrolling through a few items. When she joined him back on the futon a couple minutes later, he glanced over with a grin before holding his phone up between them, encouraging her to hit play on the video clip currently on the screen.

Tapping his phone, she drew in a sharp breath a second later, her eyes wide, as she saw herself walk across the screen and settle next to Phineas on the futon. Glancing at him in surprise, her hand raised to her mouth, he gave her a smile and a reassuring nod as she returned her attention to his phone and watched the events from earlier today play out again - somehow no less overwhelming despite knowing what to expect. As she watched, beginning to quietly cry into her hand, he rested an arm around her, pulling her gently to him. When it ended a few minutes later - once she went offscreen to call her mom - she sat in stunned silence for a second as he held her, before eventually whispering, “How?”

“The unicorn,” he softly replied, rubbing her back in gentle circles. “Here,” he said, as he tapped a few buttons on his phone.

Her phone buzzed a moment later, and after rubbing at her eyes she pulled up what he had just sent her: both the video they had just watched, and a number of pictures as well.

“I don’t know if you want to post them or anything,” he offered softly, “but I thought you’d want to have them.”

Nodding happily despite her tears, she managed to select a couple pictures of the proposal, along with one of the ring, to post online. She then spent the next while responding to everyone’s further reactions, as Phineas held her close, amused at all the exaggerated responses. After a while, they were again interrupted by a knock at the door, as she then had to go help a student who was locked out, leaving her door open as she walked down the hall. Staying on the futon, he watched as a couple people walked by, until someone leaned in with a wave of her hand.

“Are you the RA?” she asked skeptically, resting her suitcase on the ground beside her.

“Oh, no,” he chuckled with a wave of his hand, “my girl-” he stopped with a funny expression. “I mean, my fiancée is. She should be back in a minute.” Getting up from the futon, he walked over and offered her a hand, “I’m Phineas, by the way. Need any help?”

“Beth,” she replied, tentatively shaking his hand. “No. Thanks. I just wanted to meet the RA.” As they stood there quietly for a moment, she glanced around the room. “Oh wow, RA rooms really  _ are _ nicer,” to which he agreed with a nod.

Isabella arrived back at that point, exchanging pleasantries for a moment before Beth headed back to her room to unpack. Standing near the door for another minute, they watched a few more students walk up and down the hall before eventually deciding to leave the door open and go sit back down.

The next few hours were filled with an almost overwhelming significance, what felt like a shared secret they could both hardly contain, as they spent the time happily together, sneaking looks both at her hand and each other between student interruptions. Her continued interactions with the other students were equally surreal, as the ring on her finger, seeming so blatant and heavy and full of importance to her, and yet, somehow going entirely unnoticed to anyone else. It was only through her desire to make a good first impression that she even contained herself, managing to somehow  _ not _ begin every conversation by showing it off.

As evening approached they decided to go get dinner at the cafeteria. After sticking a note on her door directing students to the other RA on her floor, they walked hand-in-hand in the cool evening air. The cafeteria was busier than it had been the past couple days, now that move-in had started, although Isabella hardly noticed now that she had Phineas with her. Getting a couple trays of food, they made their way to a table near the back, away from the large doors that were now letting in chilly air. Scooting their chairs close, they sat together at the small round table, leaning against each other as they faced towards the center of the room, watching the other students milling around.

After eating for a few minutes, he then heard her say quietly to herself, “This really  _ is  _ better.”

“Hmm?” he asked, glancing her way.

“Just...being together like this,” she leaned up against him, “even if it  _ is  _ just dinner.”

With a contented sound he rested an arm around her, as they stayed together for a minute before returning to their food. “Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask,” he started about halfway through their meal. “So why Danville? I don’t mind, but you know we can go anywhere you want, right?”

“Oh I know,” she agreed, “but it’s where we met. And grew up together,” she leaned closer.  _ “And fell in love,” _ as she gave him a kiss. “What better place to get married?” she asked with a smile.

Kissing her gently back, he agreed with a smile of his own. “As long as that's what you really want.”

“It is,” she softly agreed, “but isn't there anywhere _ you'd _ like to go?”

“Not really,” he admitted shyly, “I just want to marry you. Heck, I'd elope with you _ tonight _ if that's what you wanted,” he finished with a grin.

She let out a little snort at the thought.

“Okay, yeah, not that I think _ either _ of us would really do _ that _ ,” he agreed, “but still,” he concluded with a shrug. “Oh,” he suddenly stopped, furrowing his brow briefly, “hmm.” Noticing her look, he waved his hand. “It’s nothing impor-” he stopped, reconsidering. “I mean, it’s nothing  _ urgent _ ,” he corrected, “I should just probably start looking at wedding bands.”

“Oh,” she chuckled. “Yeah, that’d be good to do. I’m surprised you didn’t already make them,” she continued, sneaking a glance down at her hand.

“I  _ did _ make yours,” he grinned, tracing her fingers with his, “I just haven’t thought about  _ mine _ yet. Maybe you can help?”

“I’d love to!” she happily agreed, taking another bite as she chewed thoughtfully. “So have you thought about our honeymoon?” she asked a minute later.

“A little,” he agreed, starting to blush.

“Any ideas yet?” she asked, grinning faintly at his reaction.

He pursed his lips, considering for a couple seconds. “Not really,” he finally admitted. “You?”

“Not yet,” she shook her head.

As he watched her for a moment he slowly began to grin as an idea took shape.

“Hmm?” she asked, noticing his expression.

“Let me look into it a bit first,” he offered with a smile, to which she nodded.

They eventually finished their meal, and after cleaning up, headed out into the chill evening air. The temperature had dropped a good bit during dinner, so as they began their trek back to the dorm he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and hers around his waist, pulling each other close as they hurried on their way. They took a quick detour to his dorm first, as he stuffed some clothes and toiletries in his backpack - then taking a moment to turn on the heat before they again braved the cold. Her dorm was a welcome reprieve when they arrived a minute later, her room feeling positively toasty as they cuddled under a blanket on the futon, trying to warm their hands as they rubbed them together.

Having eventually warmed up, they were trying to decide on a suitable activity for the evening when there was a knock at her door. From the snippets of conversation he caught, it sounded like the other RA was going to dinner, so they’d probably have a few more students show up. Leaving the door open, she seemed to consider something as she slowly walked back over.

“Do you think we can watch something for now?” she asked, settling back up against him.

“Sure,” he happily agreed, glancing around for a moment as he located the projector. Setting the blanket aside, he quickly set it up on the coffee table and turned off the overhead light, as Isabella turned on a small lamp resting on the end table. Sitting back on the futon, he propped his legs up towards her, reclining into the corner as he gestured to her. Scooting between his legs, she leaned against him, pulling the blanket over the both of them as he rested his arms around her. Giving her a squeeze he savored the embrace as she leaned back with a sigh, brushing his lips against her neck as he held her tightly. Loosening his hold, he offered her his phone, letting her pick from the videos listed there as they settled contentedly together.

She picked a childhood favorite, handing his phone back as she then settled further into his arms. His hands found hers under the blanket, continuing gentle caresses as he kissed the top of her head, as they half-watched the movie. As students walked by they would greet them with a smile and a wave, as she occasionally had to assist with further issues.

While sitting together Phineas found himself gradually overwhelmed - every time she returned to him, her smile upon entering the room, her soft sounds as they cuddled, even the way she simply relaxed in his arms - all serving as quiet reminders that she had said  _ yes _ . He supposed he would eventually get used to the idea of marrying his best friend, but for now it seemed like such an astonishing impossibility - way beyond any of his normal ideas - and yet so undeniably, absolutely  _ perfect _ , that all he could do was accept it with a smile.

Rather surprisingly, Isabella was actually the more composed of the two, at least initially. Admittedly, she knew it was going to catch up to her at some point, but for now it was as if she was caught up in a happy daydream of their future together - yet one that was somehow actually based in reality, as embodied by the ring on her finger and his warm arms around her. As that realization gradually sunk in she turned in his arms with a shaky gasp, nuzzling into his chest as he held her tightly.

The next few hours were spent helping students and not really watching movies, as they cuddled and shared joyful tears whenever their emotions caught up with them. When the second movie had ended, after a few further minutes together they eventually got up, her making her way over to the door while he bent over his backpack. Setting some clothes on the table, he then pulled out a small box with a chuckled, “Oh.”

Glancing down the hall, she then pulled her door shut before taking a step towards him with a, “Hmm?”

“Would you,” he glanced down and then back at her shyly, “like to see your wedding band?” As she nodded in surprise he carefully lifted it out of the jewelry box and handed it to her. It was a simple platinum band, curved at the top to fit her engagement ring, and of a similar thickness. Remembering a detail from earlier, she looked inside the band and was not surprised to find it engraved as well, this one with  _ Phineas and Isabella Flynn. _

“I’ll add the date now that we’ve decided,” he offered with a smile. Giving her another moment, he then took it back before holding his other hand out to her. As she rested her hand in his, he gently slid her engagement ring off before then placing the wedding band on her finger, followed by her ring, as he turned it slightly until they fit neatly together.

“So what do you think?” he asked, watching her admire how they aligned.

“I think they’re perfect,” she replied, leaning in for a kiss. When they separated she took another moment before sliding them off her finger, putting the engagement ring back on before handing him the wedding band. Setting it securely back in the jewelry box, he stowed it in his backpack before straightening up and turning to face her.

“So, is there anything else you need to do tonight?” he asked with the start of a smile.

“No,” she replied after checking the time, stepping closer as she draped her arms around his neck. Watching him with a growing smile, she pulled him to her, kissing him passionately as she ran a hand down his back, pulling him against her. He responded in kind as he held her tightly, his hands warm against her skin as he rubbed her back, her shirt slowly working upwards. After a couple minutes of this she gave him a final kiss, hands grasping at his back as she held him, until with a squeeze she retreated with a gasp. Responding with a coy grin when he tried to follow, she took another step back as she let her hands drop.

Turning to the door, she locked it with a decisive  _ click _ before returning her attention to him, still grinning. “I’m gonna get ready for bed now,” she offered, to which he agreed with a nod, grabbing his pile of clothes from the table. As he followed a couple steps behind her, she stopped with her hand on the bedroom door, glancing back at him. “Give me a minute?” she requested with a faint blush. “You can get ready in the bathroom.”

“Sure,” he agreed, a bit surprised but otherwise unconcerned. Entering the bathroom, he quickly changed, taking a moment to mull over his reaction. Maybe it  _ was _ a bit presumptuous to expect anything, he supposed, just because they were now engaged. Not that that was  _ really _ the point, but he couldn’t deny that he  _ was _ looking forward to spending more time together. Well, not that there was really any hurry - she  _ had _ just agreed to marry him - so if she needed more time, he supposed that was fine too.

She had watched him enter the bathroom, having to stop herself from giggling at his evident disappointment, since that would have given away the surprise. While she appreciated that he was obviously not going to force the issue, he clearly didn’t realize just how badly she wanted  _ him _ as well. Taking a minute, she made sure everything was in order, before activating the candle on the dresser and changing her clothes. Turning off the light, she drew in another breath with a big smile, her blush evident even in the flickering orange glow, before then hesitantly opening the door to the bedroom.

Waiting in the hallway, Phineas’ face lit up as he met her eyes, before then widening as he took in her outfit, letting out a barely-whispered, “Oh,” as he couldn’t help but stare, blushing heavily even as he began to grin. The bits of sheer fabric shifted tantalizingly as she fidgeted, keenly aware of his gaze, until she started a moment later when he took her hands, kissing her deeply when she glanced up in surprise. Slowly working their way back towards the bed, the kisses continued, each more passionate than the last, until they ended up collapsing atop it.

Looking down at her he felt his chest swell with a fresh wave of emotions. Brushing a stray hair aside, he was overwhelmed by her beauty, her perfection, and the simple fact that she was now his fiancée. He could see in her eyes that she felt the same - that somehow he was worthy of her love. With an unspoken promise that he would never betray that trust, he leaned gently forward, holding her tightly as he kissed her.


	34. A Few Days Later

**A Few Days Later**

**Saturday, a few days later.**

**I own nothing!**

Waking up in Isabella’s room was almost starting to feel comfortable, Phineas reflected, as he rested an arm around her, hearing her mumble in her sleep as she nuzzled closer. Running his hand along her back, she murmured contentedly as she instinctively draped an arm around him, pulling herself closer as her lips brushed his neck. With a sigh he leaned over, kissing her forehead, as he began applying gentle pressure, kneading along her back and shoulders. Hearing her breathing change, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes - greeting her with a smile as she stretched with a quiet sound, kissing his cheek.  _ Well, _ he chuckled under his breath as she settled back against him, causing his heart to race, perhaps  _ comfortable  _ wasn’t exactly the right word, but it was definitely nice.

They spent the next while together in bed, simply holding each other close as they enjoyed the weekend break, their hands trailing gentle caresses as they revelled in the contact. Propping herself up, she brushed through his hair before running her hand along his cheek with an adoring smile, as she then leaned in, pressing her lips to his. The sensation was overwhelming even in its familiarity, something they would likely never truly get used to, as both quietly marveled at how blessed they were to have each other. Eventually breaking apart, she watched him contentedly for another moment before settling back against him with a sigh.

“Good morning,” she whispered against his neck.

“Good morning, love,” he quietly responded, leaning his head against hers. As he resumed rubbing her back, causing her to let out a low sound, he then reached over and grabbed his phone from the dresser where he had noticed it blinking.

“You still up for today? Everyone else is good.” read the text from his brother.

“Yeah, I’ll let you know when we’re set up.” he replied, as Isabella stirred a little, watching him.

“What are you two planning?” she asked playfully.

“We thought it’d be nice to get everyone together one last time before school starts,” he grinned.

“Oh, is everyone free?”

“Yeah, they can all make it around two, as long as  _ we’re _ ready by then,” he offered with a smirk as he turned to face her, giving her a quick kiss.

“Well,  _ maybe _ ,” she giggled, stretching against him before then kissing him back. When they eventually separated she continued to watch him, grinning as neither made a move to get up. “Well?”

His grin growing, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him. “In a minute.” Eventually loosening his hold on her, he brushed his lips along her jaw, kissing under her ear as she let out a giggle, before leaning back and meeting her eyes. Resting foreheads together, they spent another minute in each others’ arms, until she eventually shifted.

“Alright,” she whispered, kissing the tip of his nose.

With a sigh he ran a hand along her cheek and down her back, giving her a squeeze before then releasing her. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he swung his legs off the bed, stretching for a moment as she sat up behind him, draping her arms around him as she rested her head against his. After a second she shifted, kissing his cheek before loosening her hold, letting him up. Turning to face her, he offered her a hand, pulling her out of the bed and into an embrace. Rubbing noses with a giggle, they watched each other for another moment until, with a further kiss, he led her by the hand into the bathroom.

Having showered and gotten somewhat dressed, Phineas started on breakfast while Isabella stood next to him in the kitchenette, leaning gently against him as she swiped through her phone for a minute before setting it on the counter. Accepting the spatula from him, she minded the pancakes and eggs while he grabbed some fruit and started cutting them into small pieces. As she added the first of the pancakes onto a plate, he followed behind her with bits of banana and strawberry, along with some whipped cream, before then turning his attention to the kettle. Making her a cup of coffee while she added some eggs to the plates, he watched her admiringly while he waited for it to finish brewing.

The newness hadn’t worn off in the past few days. In fact, if anything, they had become even  _ more  _ happily overwhelmed as their engagement had started to sink in. Now, even the smallest things had taken on further significance - from a reassuring touch to an offer to help - as they recognized the feelings behind them, knowing that they both intended it to be the foundation of a lifetime spent together.

Settling on the futon, he placed their drinks on the table as she handed him his plate. Spending the next few minutes quietly eating together, she eventually slowed, finishing her current bite before resting her fork on her plate and turning towards him.

“You know,” she started teasingly, a hint of pink on her cheeks, “I’m not sure this really qualifies as an  _ authentic college experience _ .”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” she scooted closer, her voice dropping, “this seems more like an authentic  _ married _ experience.” Watching him start to blush, she continued, “Was there even a point to you getting your own dorm room?”

“I dunno,” he chuckled, leaning closer as he considered, “now that my roommate’s here, I  _ might _ stay there occasionally. But it was just so  _ empty _ before…” Watching her seriously, he then shrugged with a grin. “We’ll see.”

Nodding with a smile and faint blush at his sincerity, they then returned to their breakfast. After finishing and cleaning up, she checked the time, surprised to find that it was already after noon.

“So where are we having this get-together?”

“I was thinking at the lot. That way we’ll have enough room, and people can swim if they want.”

“Mmm,” she nodded. “Anything else planned, or should I just bring a swimsuit?”

“Not really,” he shook his head. “Well, Ferb’s planning on grilling later, but that’s about it. You might want to bring a sweater in case it gets chilly, though.”

As she nodded in agreement, he grabbed his backpack and followed her to the bedroom. Changing out of his shirt, she rummaged around for a moment before arriving at a lighter version of her typical look, before then turning to him watching her from the foot of the bed.

“So what do you think?” she asked, holding up a couple swimsuits.

“I...” he looked between them for a moment before shrugging. “I think you’d look lovely in either.”

Shooting him an amused smile, she then picked one, handing both it and a sweater to him. Pulling some clothes out of the backpack, he set them on the bed beside him before neatly folding her clothes and sliding them into the pack. Standing up, he changed from his sweatpants to jeans when she then surprised him with a hug. Running her hands under his shirt and along his back, she leaned forward, kissing him a couple times, before then rocking back and lifting his shirt over his head. Tossing it aside, she embraced him again, rubbing his sides as she kissed his neck - his hands instinctively going around her waist as he held her close.

After further distraction they eventually took a break, Phineas leaning against the dresser where she had forced him backwards, propped up on an elbow with his other arm around her. Pushing himself up, he kissed her forehead before then releasing her, grinning at her playful pout. With an amused shake of his head he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on as she continued to watch him longingly. “Alright love,” he turned to her, offering a hand. “Ready to go?”

“If we must,” she sighed, glancing pointedly at the bed before taking his hand.

“We probably should,” he replied, covering his blush with a grin as he picked up his backpack. “Besides,” he continued quietly as he led her out of the bedroom, leaning closer as he slowed, “there’s always tonight.”

Kissing his cheek she let out a low sound, watching him for a second before then giving his hand a squeeze. Glancing around the room, at her request he grabbed her gifts from the coffee table, slipping the puzzle box into a pocket as he held the rose and unicorn. Exiting the room, after locking the door she turned around to find him offering her a hand. Resting her hand in his with a gentle smile, they made their way down the stairs and to her car, as he then opened her door before jogging around to the passenger side.

The drive to the lot was quietly reassuring - contentment at being together in a way that didn’t need to be said, as he alternated between watching her and the passing scenery. Arriving at the lot she pulled in near the shed, parking in the gravel out front. Hopping out, he met her at her door, entwining their fingers as they then walked over to the pavilion.

“Wow,” she said, resting a hand on the trunk of one of the trees and she looked upwards, “you weren’t kidding about speeding up their growth. So is this almost full-sized?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, following her gaze to the leafy canopy about ten feet overhead. “The branches will probably fill out a bit more, but it shouldn’t get much taller.”

Walking in a circle around the tree, she traced a vine with her finger, following it with her eyes into the branches overhead where it had sprouted a number of delicate white flowers. “And what about the honeysuckle?” she turned to him with a little frown. “It’s not going to take over the whole lot, is it?”

“What? Oh, no,” he waved a hand. “These’ll spread out a bit more, but they’re actually sterile. I’d hate to have to hack my way out of my own house every week,” he chuckled. “Besides, we can always plant more if we need them.”

Walking under the pavilion, he kicked off his shoes, encouraging her to do the same as they breathed in the sweet aroma. Letting go of her hand, he rested an arm around her waist, pulling her gently closer as they enjoyed a quiet minute together. “Alright,” he then said, giving her a squeeze, “let’s get set up.”

Kissing his cheek, she then nodded, flashing him a smile. “So what’s first?”

“Let’s see…” he started, pulling out his phone and tapping on it for a moment. “There, the pool’s warming. Help me grab some stuff?” he asked, leading her over to the shed as she nodded.

They made a couple trips back and forth, carrying a folding table and a large portable speaker over to the shade under the pavilion, as they quickly set up for their guests. Hitting a button on the speaker, they made a further trip as it powered up, wrestling the grill from the shed to just outside the pavilion. Taking a break for a moment she pulled out her phone, glancing at him before asking, “Can I play some of my music?”

“Of course.”

Leaning against the table, he watched as she scrolled through her phone for a moment before making a selection. Chuckling as she started nodding her head to the first notes of a popular love song, after a few seconds he walked over, resting his arms around her from behind. Turning in his arms, she put hers around his neck as she mouthed the lyrics, swaying back and forth with a smile. With a grin of his own he quietly joined her for the chorus, as he held her close, shuffling backwards as they continued to sway. As the song came to a close, he pulled her tightly to him for a moment, resting his head atop hers as he breathed in deeply, before then loosening his hold. Looking down at her he cupped her face, caressing her cheek with a warm smile before then guiding her into a gentle kiss.

Eventually separating, they leaned back against the table for another minute as the next song played, him still blushing faintly as she quietly watched him. Realizing there were still things to do, they then walked over to the pool, quickly taking down the makeshift fence and moving it behind the shed. Leading her back around to the front, they threaded their way through the shed until they arrived at a large silver door resting on a rectangular base, lights embedded around the frame. Leaning it carefully over, they walked it out and set it up near the side of the shed, kicking a couple rocks out of the way as they made sure it was stable. Jogging back into the shed, Phineas returned a second later with a large extension cord, crouching down next to the door as he plugged it in and the lights started blinking.

Taking a step back, Isabella watched as the lights quickly stopped blinking and turned green. “Well, this one looks fancier,” she commented as he came to stand by her side.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “I thought it’d be nice to have something a little more permanent, since I’ll probably be installing it in the house later.”

Nodding, she watched it for another second before then turning to him. “So, anything else we need to do?”

“Not really,” he smiled, watching her. “I’ve got some snacks and stuff,” he gestured towards the open shed door, “but I was gonna wait to get those out until people actually get here.”

Nodding in agreement, after a second she turned towards him with a smirk. Taking a step forward, her hand found his as she pressed against him, causing him to stumble back up against the shed. Getting closer she met his eyes, their noses almost brushing, as she watched him for a moment before then leaning in for a kiss. As his hand caressed her side she propped herself up on his chest, kissing him a couple more times before settling on his shoulder. As they rested together like this, his hand instinctively moved higher as he began stroking her hair.

“I love you,” he whispered, resting his head on hers.

“I love you too,” she breathed against his neck.

They stayed quietly together for a few more minutes until his phone let out a chime.

“Ah,” he roused himself, “looks like they’re ready.” Giving her a squeeze, he then loosened his hold on her, kissing her forehead. Pushing away from the shed wall, they watched each other for a moment before he leaned in for a kiss. When they separated he gave her another quick peck on the lips before then turning towards the door.

“Alright, let’s see who’s here!” he exclaimed as she giggled at his excitement, moving closer and taking his hand. Glancing over at her he leaned gently back with a smile, before then reaching forward and opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having the hardest time actually writing these last few chapters. Not necessarily because it’s difficult (I actually have pretty detailed notes for this whole Saturday), but because part of me really doesn’t want it to end. But, I’m also excited to eventually finish my first full story (now at 100k actual words!), so here we are. Let me know what you thought?


End file.
